Nuevos caminos, un nuevo destino
by Tabitha819
Summary: ¿Que son 6 años en el sengoku jidai? Kagome decidió quedarse, por sus amigos, y por su amado, pero ¿ y si lo que creías que era una vida tranquila junto con el que ella pensaba amar, no era así en realidad? a pesar de la derrota de Naraku, algo mas grande amenazará Japón, Kagome confiara en alguien que nunca pensó la aceptaría, incluso, alguien que la aceptará y amará por quien es
1. Chapter 1

**Nota: los personajes de Inuyasha no me pertenecen, sino que a Rumiko Takahashi :)**

 **Cursiva: pensamientos**

* * *

¿Qué son a lo menos 6 años, en una época totalmente diferente a la tuya? Ese fue el tiempo que paso desde que Kagome piso por primera vez la era feudal, y ella fue un cambio muy drástico, la época del Sengoku era sanguinaria, sobre todo con todo lo que tuvo que ver con Naraku que, gracias al grupo fue exterminado de la faz de la tierra, pero fue el cambio que ella decidió tomar, en especial por aquellos por los que se había acostumbrado a tener cerca, y, sobre todo, a querer.

Querer, querer a sus amigos, la aldea, lo que es ahora, y sobre todo, a ese hanyou que de vez en cuando la volvía loca, sobre todo porque sentía que cuando estaba con ella, veía a otra persona.

Kagome ya es toda una mujer, a sus 21 años es una de las mejores sacerdotisas, además de la más poderosa, todo gracias a sus entrenamientos con la anciana Kaede, y sus combates cuerpo con cuerpo con el hermano de Sango y con la exterminadora también, por lo que, además de tener una energía espiritual sumamente enorme, aprendió a defenderse gracias a sus amigos más cercanos, su cuerpo ya no era débil, estaba mucho más tonificado, y con más curvas. De vez en cuando algún que otro demonio intentaba acercarse a la aldea, nuestra Kagome aprendió a sentir las esencias de las demás personas, y de demonios, sumamente necesario para proteger a los suyos, su hogar.

\- ¡Kagome! ¡Mujer donde estas!

\- ¿Que sucede Inuyasha? – la aludida se encontraba en la rama de un árbol, quería estar sola y tranquila de los berrinches del hanyou-.

\- La mocosa de Rin te busca.

-No le digas así Inuyasha- saltó de la rama para encontrarse al lado del otro-.

-No importa como luzca, para mí siempre será una mocosa.

\- ¿Y dónde está ella?

-En nuestra cabaña.

-Bien, iré para allá ¿me acompañas?

\- ¡Feh! Creo que quiere hablar a solas.

-De acuerdo- Kagome e Inuyasha compartían una cabaña, como una pareja de casados, pero simplemente eran una pareja que el hanyou, ni siquiera ha sido capaz de marcarla-.

\- ¡Señorita Kagome!

-Rin, dime que necesitas- la sonrisa de la muchacha, a pesar de los años, sigue siendo de las más amables que ella da-.

-Estoy muy feliz porque hoy el amo vendrá a visitarme.

-Cierto, lo había olvidado, espero que Inuyasha no se ponga como loco de nuevo.

-El señor Inuyasha es muy inmaduro señorita- Kagome tenía enfrente suyo no a una niña, sino a una señorita hecha y derecha, ya con sus 14 años, era una linda muchachita, que incluso, por la forma de su cuerpo, se veía como toda una mujer, y la miko estaba muy segura que alguien, andaba detrás de la muchachita frente a sus ojos-.

-Inmaduro le queda grande diría yo, Rin, ¿Por qué querías verme?

-Bueno… es que, me gustaría saber si usted podría enseñarme a usar el arco y también a entrenar un poco- la muchacha lucía tímida cuando le hacia la petición a la otra chica-.

\- ¿Enserio?

-Pues… sí, quiero ser fuerte cuando vaya con el amo a sus tierras.

-¿Querrás irte con el Rin?

-Si- A Kagome no le sorprendía, ya sabía todo el cariño que Rin le tenía a Sesshomaru-.

-Está bien.

\- ¡Sí!¡ Se lo agradezco señorita!

-No es necesario que me digas señorita Rin- Kagome tenía una especie de gotita en su frente (estilo anime)

-No sería correcto.

-No pienses eso Rin.

-Oiga señorita… ¿usted cree que el amo podría verme como su hija? - cabizbaja y sonrojada era poco decir-.

\- ¿Lo ves como tu padre Rin?

-Yo… si…

-Pues yo creo que Sesshomaru estaría muy orgulloso de ti, y sobre todo en ser su hija-.

\- ¡Gracias señorita Kagome! Después me avisa cuando podemos entrenar- la muchachita estaba en el umbral de la puerta, dispuesta a irse- Yo a usted la veo como a mi madre, señorita- y se fue-.

-E-espera- Kagome se encontraba desconcertada, no por el hecho de que Rin la considere como madre, incluso la sacerdotisa consideraba a Rin como una hija, pero la niña veía al yokai, y no a cualquiera, sino que al hermano de su pareja, como a su padre… eso significaría que ambos serían sus padres… así como… Kagome sacudía su cabeza ante sus pensamientos- Que cosas pienso, primero y ese orgulloso me mata- aún recuerda esa vez que lo llamo cuñado, y la mirada asesina que este le mando aún está en su mente, puesto que, estaba segura que si las miradas matasen, en ese momento estaría más que muerta- y hablando del diablo…- el yokai estaba cerca, podía sentirlo… y el aura enojada de Inuyasha acercándose rápidamente a ella-.

\- ¡Oi! Ese culo-sama viene para acá, porque no mejor toma a esa chiquilla y se la lleva de una buena vez.

-Inuyasha… estoy segura de que cierto muchachito que se acerca con su hermana estaría muy triste.

-Ah si te refieres a Kohaku, se nota que quiere puro…

-Abajo…

-P-p-por-q-que…

-Eres un tonto Inuyasha- algunos hábitos no cambiaban, Kagome decidió salir para ver a sus amigos- Hola chicos.

-Kagomecita, que tal todo amiga.

-Igual que siempre Sango, ¿cómo estuvo su visita? – Ambos exterminadores habían ido a visitar su antigua aldea, para venerar a sus caídos-.

-Tranquilo, a pesar de todo- contesto la muchacha-.

-Me perdonara señorita, pero tengo que… bueno- el muchacho estaba avergonzado-.

-Ve Kohaku, antes de que el lord llegue, queda poco.

-Si señorita- y partió a ver, la que, para él, era la luz de sus ojos-.

-Se nota mucho que a Kohaku le gusta Rin, ¿no crees Sango?

-Si amiga, transpira el amor por ella, ¿Qué crees que diría Sesshomaru?

-Bueno… - _"quizás matarlo, destrozarlo, y todo antes de que Kohaku piense en tener algo con Rin"-_ hay que ver- le dijo con una linda sonrisa-.

\- ¿Dónde dejaste a Inuyasha?

-Adentro en la cabaña, al igual que tú al monje Miroku.

-Ah, ese pervertido…

-Ese pervertido que quieres mucho… y llegó- Sango la miro dudosa-.

\- ¡Sesshomaru-sama! - Rin corrió al encuentro con su querido amo, o como ella dijo, su padre-.

\- ¡Mocosa que te has creído para venir de esa…! -Sesshomaru le pego una patada a su sirviente fiel- ¡Ay amo bonito!

-Jaken también te eche de menos- la muchachita abrazaba fuertemente al kappa- Ah-un también te extrañe-.

-Rin.

-Si amo…

-cálmate.

-Si Sesshomaru-sama.

-Culo-sama, ya llévate a esa mocosa, así no vendrías tanto- un enojado Inuyasha salía de la cabaña, Kagome suspiro ante la falta de tacto del semi-demonio, Sesshomaru simplemente lo ignoró-.

-La anciana…- dijo el Lord-.

-Está en su cabaña Sesshomaru- contesto Kagome, acercándose a ellos para tratar de alejar a Inuyasha, antes de que haga una tontera, el hombre, si se podría decir hombre, partió para la cabaña de la anciana Kaede, necesitaba "hablar" con ella.

-Ha, señor Sesshomaru, lo estaba esperando, Rin ansiaba su llegada-.

-Hn.

-Silencioso como siempre mi Lord, ¿que desea?

-Llevármela.

\- ¿Ahora?

\- Hn.

\- ¿Por qué tan pronto?

-No tengo que darle explicaciones.

-Sé que no me las dará- el demonio estaba a punto de salir de la cabaña- usted también lo sintió, ¿verdad señor? – El yokai se quedó en el umbral de la puerta, mirando de reojo a la anciana, y con solo esa mirada ella supo la respuesta- estoy segura de que no somos los únicos, la señorita Kagome también, estoy segura, algo extraño se siente en el aire...

* * *

-Rin.

-Amo- la muchacha se encontraba con Kagome, la cual decidió quedarse con la menor un rato.

-Alístate.

\- ¿Porque señor?

-Nos vamos al palacio.

\- ¿Ahora? - pregunto Kagome, sin embargo, Sesshomaru solo se limitó a mirarla-

-Pero señor…- la muchachita no quiso decir nada más, puesto que el yokai enfrente suyo le tenía puesta la mirada más asesina que él puede poner-si…

-Oye Sesshomaru, no puedes llevártela- la Kagome desafiante siempre aparece cuando de Sesshomaru se trata- no aún.

-Insolente…yo soy…

-Oh si, el gran Lord Sesshomaru, el yokai más poderoso de todos los tiempos y dueño de las tierras del Oeste- hablaba mientras hacía unos gestos graciosos con las caras y movía alborotadamente las manos-.

\- ¿Quieres morir humana? - es bien sabido que el Lord no tiene paciencia, pero la humana desafiante, he insolente según él, que está frente suyo, acababa con esta, preparando su mano para lanzar su látigo venenoso-.

-Si lo intentas, te purificare, y no lo dudes- Rin estaba muy inquieta, temía por la sacerdotisa, pero también temía por el demonio, si bien él era poderoso, Kagome también lo era, y sabia defenderse, de eso estaba segura-.

\- ¡Viento cortante! – Los tres pudieron salir a tiempo, antes de que el ataque les llegara, eso sí, Kagome tuvo que cargar a Rin para que no le pasara nada-.

\- ¡Acaso estás loco Inuyasha!

\- ¡Loca estas tu mujer! ¡Sesshomaru, no te atrevas a tocarla-.

-Inuyasha… no seas inútil.

-Tú eres el inútil.

\- ¿Qué es lo que sucede? -Miroku apenas salía de la cabaña con Kirara en su hombro-.

-Pues lo de siempre, Inuyasha y Sesshomaru peleando- le contesto Sango, que observaba lo que pronto se convertiría en un campo de batalla por los dos hermanos-.

-Con tal de que no destruyan la cabaña…-el monje aun recordaba la última vez que había venido el yokai, Inuyasha destruyo su cabaña a causa de una pelea con Sesshomaru, por lo que Sango se tuvo que apiadar de él y dejarlo en la suya mientras reconstruían la del monje-. Tu gran corazón Sanguito- la mano del monje iba bajando por la espalda de la Taijiya- hizo que me dejaras quedarme contigo- la pequeña Kirara sabía lo que se vendría, asique no dudo en salir del hombro del hombre- .

\- ¡Pervertido! - la cachetada resonó por todo el lugar, dejando a un divertido Kohaku, que, aunque iba a intervenir por su hermana, no evito que su reacción no le causara risa-.

-Sanguito es mi maldición.

-Que maldición ni que ocho cuartos monje libidinoso- la muchacha se alejó de Miroku para entrar en la cabaña-.

\- ¡Ay valió la pena!

\- ¡ABAJOOOO!

\- ¡Oii Kagomee!

-El par de idiotas se calman, no quiero que dejen destrozos, casi lastiman a Rin- con solo la mención de su protegida, Sesshomaru cesó sus ataques, creyó ver oportunidad de matar al hibrido ahí tirado en el suelo, pero si lastimaba a la pequeña no se lo perdonaría-.

-Qué esperas Rin- le dijo el Lord a la chiquilla-.

-Pero no quiero irme aun Sesshomaru-sama- El yokai la miro incrédulo ¿desde cuándo la muchachita lo desobedecía? Pensó que quizás la influenciaba la miko joven, pero gracias a ella Rin ha tenido un buen vivir en esa aldea, aunque claro, eso no lo admitiría en voz alta-.

-Rin…

-Amo es que en unos días iré con Kohaku al rio a pescar, junto con Shippo, que llegara en unos días más de su entrenamiento, señor- la joven miraba avergonzada a su señor, pensó que la retaría y no la dejaría-.

\- ¿Cuántos días? – le pregunto-.

-En 3 días más señor.

-Nos iremos en una semana- el lord estaba dispuesto a dar media vuelta-.

-Hay algo más…- Sesshomaru se estaba cansando de la nueva actitud de su protegida, no entendía que demonios le pasaba- le pedí a la señorita Kagome que me entrenara señor- Sesshomaru la miro, y comprendió que a quien tenía enfrente ya no era una niñita, sino a toda una mujer, y eso le inquietaba, sobre todo por las propuestas de hombres que se les abrirá a la niña, el Sesshomaru posesivo saldría a flote si así fuera, no quería que nadie pusieras sus manos o garras en la que él consideraba una hija, su única hija-.

-Una semana Rin.

-Pero…

-No me discutas.

-Sesshomaru.

-Miko, después discutimos.

-Si crees que te dejare a solas con mi mujer…

-Inuyasha, no seas inmaduro, no sé porque te pones así, sabemos de los disgustos de Sesshomaru con los humanos, asique ¿se puede saber qué es lo que pasa por tu maldita cabeza? – El Yokai la miro con una ceja levantada, notando la molestia de la mujer- si quieres cuando hablemos puedes estar presente

\- ¡Feh! – El hanyou le dio un rápido y casto beso a la mujer antes de partir a cazar, necesitaban comer y se estaban quedando sin recursos-.

-Celoso…- mascullo Kagome, Inuyasha nunca es muy cariñoso, pero cuando quiere dejar en claro que esa mujer es suya, no encuentra nada mejor que besarla, tomándola por sorpresa, miró al yokai frente a ella, tan serio, gélido, a veces se preguntaba si tenía emoción alguna… o corazón- Sesshomaru, no seas tan rudo con Rin.

-No me digas lo que tengo que hacer, humana- estaba segura de que esa voz la atravesaría en cualquier momento, incluso aquella era filosa-.

\- ¡Amo bonito! - Jaken iba corriendo a toda velocidad, para alcanzar a su "amo bonito" como dice él, pero en un segundo el Lord estaba en la en la cima de un árbol, en una rama para ser precisos, él sabía que en aquella aldea no tendría tranquilidad, pero quería estar allí solo- porque mi amo- el kappa tenia lagrimitas en los ojos-.

-Quizás quiere estar solo Jaken.

\- ¡Que puedes saber tu mujer! – le reclamo molesto-.

-No me trates así, sapo maldito, iré a ver a Ah-Un, para que este cómodo- la muchacha dio media vuelta, ignorando las barbaridades que le gritaba el sirviente de Sesshomaru, cuando de pronto sintió un escalofrío en todo su cuerpo, mezclado con una energía extraña- ¿Qué significara esto?


	2. Chapter 2

Imuyasha no me pertenece, sino que a la gran Rumiko Takahashi.

cursiva: pensamientos

* * *

Habían pasado dos días desde la llegada del Lord del Oeste junto a sus leales, o mejor dicho Jaken, y el dragón Ah-Un, pero lo que le inquietaba un poco a la miko Kagome era que él ni siquiera se había acercado a ella para hablar sobre lo que Rin le pidió, puesto que ella tenía muchas ganas de entrenarla, además, estaba segura de haber visto energía espiritual dentro de la muchacha, por lo que tenía muchas ganas de enseñarle como sacar su poder a flote, por lo que incluso ella se había intentado acercar al yokai, pero Inuyasha siempre se aparecía con sus celos inoportunos, por lo que, ese día ocultó su esencia para que el hanyou no la encontrara, siendo de esa manera, tener una conversación, o lo que podría llamarse conversación, junto a Sesshomaru.

Intento capar al Lord, pero cuando lo hizo lo encontró junto a dos energías que ella podía reconocer.

-Sabe que no tiene por qué vigilarla ¿verdad? Eso no se hace, la estas espiando Sesshomaru- Kagome salto a la rama de al lado en la que estaba él, salto tan sigilosa que ni siquiera noto la presencia de la mujer hasta que esta le hablo-.

-No espío-respondió el secamente-.

-Si claro que no, ocultarse en un árbol a ver como la pequeña, pero no tan pequeña Rin conversa junto a Kohaku no es espiar- él no le contesto, solo siguió viendo la imagen que el observaba desde que sintió como su protegida salió junto al exterminador-.

-Kohaku no es mal muchacho Sesshomaru, pero creo que Rin aun no piensa en esas cosas.

-Ella no está interesada.

-Suena feo decirlo de esa manera, pero si, no lo está… aun- el Lord gruñó por la respuesta que le dio la sacerdotisa, lo que a ella le pareció muy gracioso- tranquilo, él es apto.

-Te estas ocultando- cambio de tema, no quería hablar de esas cosas, en especial, con aquella mujer-.

\- ¿No me sentiste verdad? Bueno, Inuyasha no me deja acercarme a ti, pero quiero hablar sobre lo que me pidió Rin.

-Hn, habla.

-Bueno… quiero entrenarla Sesshomaru, no solo para pelear, sino que, para ser una sacerdotisa, supongo que puedes sentirlo.

-Hn.

-Creo que eso es un sí, pero para que eso suceda tienes que dejarla aquí conmigo, y tu pasada seria como una de sus visitas nada más-sonrió Kagome-.

-No.

-Pero porque no, no seas así.

-No, ella se va conmigo.

-Ah ¿entonces tendría que irme con ustedes acaso? - pregunto burlona Kagome-.

\- ¿Lo harías?

\- ¿ah? – ella no se esperó esa respuesta, definitivamente no se la espero, ¿acaso el lord no la aborrecía? _"quizás quiere que Rin sea autosuficiente, y por eso me necesitaría"_ pensó la muchacha-.

\- ¡KAGOMEEEEE, MUJER DONDE ESTAAAAS!

-No lo puedo creer- dijo la mujer-.

\- ¡Oi Sesshomaru!... ¡Kagome que haces ahí! - Los muchachitos que estaban conversando voltearon por el griterío de Inuyasha, notando que no estaban solos, sino que tenían mucha compañía, Kohaku se ruborizó por si el Lord lo estaba observando conversando con Rin, también sintió un poco de miedo por la mirada asesina que tenía puesta el yokai sobre él-.

-Inuyasha por favor no grites- contesto Kagome, estando en un segundo en el suelo-.

-Porque ocultas tu esencia de mi Kagome.

-Bueno, quería hablar con Sesshomaru y tú no me dejas acercarme a el- dijo, liberando su esencia-.

-No tienes por qué hacer eso mujer.

-Quería llegar a un acuerdo, pero no puedo irme al Oeste pu…

\- ¡¿Estás loca?! ¡Nunca dejaría que fueras para allá, me perteneces mujer y no te lo permito.

-Primero que nada, yo no soy un objeto al que puedes utilizar a tu antojo, segundo, tu no me mandas Inuyasha, yo puedo hacer lo que quiera y tercero, no te preocupes, no pensaba ir, no puedo dejar la aldea _"mucho menos ahora que siento una energía salir del pozo devora huesos"._

\- ¿Entonces no podrá entrenarme señorita? – Rin, que había escuchado todo, se sintió triste, porque quería ser entrenada por la sacerdotisa mayor-.

-Lo siento Rin, pero Sesshomaru no quiere dejarte aquí.

-Pero…

-Alguien más puede entrenarte ¿o no Rin? – Pregunto Kagome-.

\- ¡No! ¡No quiero que me entrene otra persona, yo la quiero a usted! – la muchachita se sentía enfadada, sobre todo con el lord, por querer llevársela al Oeste justo cuando tenía la oportunidad de estar más tiempo con la señorita Kagome-.

-No seas insolente Rin- Sesshomaru no quería más gritos, le estaban irritando, pero estaba más desconcertado por haberle hecho esa pregunta, que se salió sin querer de sus labios, a la miko junto a ellos-.

\- ¡Es su culpa! - grito Rin, corriendo rumbo a la aldea, seguido de Kohaku, que fue tras ella, Sesshomaru irradiaba su youki demoniaco, era obvio que no había que acercarse a él-.

\- ¡Amo bonito! – el kappa no pudo dar un paso más hacia su amo, puesto que el yokai le lanzo tremenda piedra que dejo prácticamente inconsciente al pobre sapo-.

-Si sigues haciendo eso dejaras idiota al sapo Sesshomaru… oh, ya no está- dijo Kagome-.

-Vamos a la aldea mujer, comamos algo.

-Está bien Inuyasha, tengo hambre de todas formas y después le diré a Sango que nos demos un baño-.

-Como quieras.

Inuyasha y Kagome partieron a la aldea, y después de comer junto al semi demonio, la muchacha se fue a buscar a Sango para relajarse en unas aguas termales, cosa que le hacía mucha falta a la sacerdotisa, y también invito a Rin, puesto que la muchacha se veía tan triste, decidió que la pequeña también fuera con ellas, llevándose a Kirara con ella para que vigilara de que cierto monje no se colara a espiarlas, aunque Kagome podría sentir la presencia del monje a distancia, quería relajarse en las aguas y no estar pendientes de quien las está espiando o no.

-Que delicia, realmente necesitaba esto, aparte de una meditación para estar completa.

\- ¿Sirve mucho meditar señorita Kagome? - pregunto Rin-.

-La verdad es que si, gracias a la meditación puedo canalizar mi energía espiritual, verla desde dentro de mí, el poder que tiene, pero sirve también para reflexionar, para las sacerdotisas o monjes es fructífero.

-Al monje le gusta meditar de otra manera.

\- ¿A qué se refiere señita Sango?

-No le hagas caso Rin.

-Ay Kagome pero que piensas, no seas pervertida nena- le contesto Sango a su amiga un poco sonrojada- mejor cambiemos el tema, ¿Cuándo piensas formalizar con Inu-baka? Ay perdón, Inuyasha.

-Sango… no lo sé, él no tiene sentimiento alguno de querer marcarme y hacerme su compañera… o de querer tener algo conmigo, es como si fuéramos dos amigos cercanos nada más, uno que otro beso, pero solo eso… quizás… no, pienso tonterías.

-El señor Sesshomaru dice que eso es vital, puesto que todos saben que de esa manera ella le pertenece.

\- ¿Sesshomaru te explico eso? – pregunto Kagome sorprendida de que Sesshomaru le hablara sobre temas algo intimos a la pequeña-.

-En realidad no, un día lo escuche hablando con otros lores, pero me sorprendió y casi me da una reprimenda- dijo la muchachita con la mirada perdida, Kagome sabía que la niña aún estaba molesta por la decisión de él-.

-No te enojes con el Rin, Sesshomaru quizás quiere que estés con él, aunque suene extraño.

-Pero ni siquiera me deja llevarla señorita.

-Bueno…

-No hablemos de eso muchachas, vinimos aquí a relajarnos, no a hablar cosas que nos tensen los músculos – comento la exterminadora levantándose el cabello, buscando una toalla para ponérselo en él, dejando a la vista un peculiar lunar en su hombro derecho-.

-Nunca te había visto ese lunar Sango, tiene forma de corazón, que hermoso- a Kagome prácticamente le brillaban los ojos con su nuevo descubrimiento-.

-Ah, todas las mujeres de nuestro clan, o mejor dicho familia lo llevan- dijo sonriendo-.

\- ¿Cómo de generación en generación? – Pregunto Kagome-.

-Sí, se podría decir que sí.

Las tres muchachas decidieron que era mucho el tiempo que pasaron en esas aguas, tenían que pararse antes de que Inuyasha apareciera de la nada, o incluso Sesshomaru, buscando a su protegida, que, aunque muy protegida suya seria, Kagome no dudaría en purificarlo si a el demonio se le ocurría esconderse en uno de los arboles solo para cuidar de Rin, aunque sus intenciones no sean de un doble sentido, y solo sean para velar a la menor de las tres.

Kagome se volteo de una manera brusca cuando salía de las aguas, de alguna manera se alarmo, porque se sentía observada, mirando a todas las direcciones posibles, pero no había una presencia, energía o esencia de nadie _"quizás solo sea mi imaginación, no creo que pueda estar tan loca ¿o sí? Bueno… Inuyasha vuelve locos a todos a veces con su actitud… si debo estar demente, si alguien nos estuviese mirando, Kirara no hubiera dudado en hacérnoslo saber"._

La muchacha estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos que no escuchaba como su amiga le hablaba, hasta que le toco el brazo.

-Kagome-chan ¿estás bien? Te estamos hablando y tú no respondías.

-Sí, tranquila Sango, solo estaba pensado, nada más- sonrió la muchacha transmitiéndoles la confianza suficiente a las dos, de que en realidad no pasa nada, puesto que no quería alarmar a ninguna de las dos con algo tan tonto, en especial si su cabecita lo estaba imaginando. Las muchachas apenas llegaron a la aldea, un muy feliz Shippo recibió con una gran sonrisa en su cara a Kagome-.

\- ¡Mamaa!

\- ¡Shippo! ¡Mi bebe! ¡Llegaste! – Kagome corrió a abrazar al Kitsune, el cual sin dudar recibió el abrazo que le propinaba la mujer a la cual él consideraba su madre- ¡Pero mira que grande estas!, ya estás de mi porte, ya no eres un pequeñito, pero para mí siempre serás mi pequeño- Shippo ya no era un pequeño zorrito, gracias a los entrenamientos que recibía en la academia de Kitsunes, había logrado madurez, aunque todavía podía considerarse niño, pero ahora en lugar de una cola poseía dos, el zorrito quería llegar a poseer las nueve colas, puesto que los Kitsunes de nueve colas eran los más sabios, y también los más poderosos- Pensé que llegabas mañana- la mujer soltó a Shippo para apreciarlo mejor-.

-Sí, pero me adelante en el viaje… Hola Sango, Rin, es un gusto volver a verlas.

-Shippo, que bueno que llegaste, podremos hacer el día de pesca mañana a primera hora ¿verdad?

-Claro que si Rin- le sonrió el zorrito-.

-Rin…creo que Sesshomaru te busca- la muchacha había sentido el youki de Sesshomaru-.

-Está bien señorita Kagome, nos vemos- la chiquilla corrió hasta desaparecer-.

-Rin está muy grande- dijo Shippo-.

-Sí, es cierto, es toda una señorita- contesto Kagome-.

-Muchachos, iré a la cabaña a alimentar a Kirara, también para ver al monje pervertido.

-Está bien Sango-chan, anda.

-Y bien Shippo, cuéntame, quiero saber todo- la mujer y el Kitsune se pusieron al día de todo lo que vivían ambos, tanto ella en la aldea como él en el entrenamiento. El zorro permanecía en la academia cuatro meses, y le dejaban descansar un mes, para poder estar con los suyos, entre su familia-.

La tarde iba avanzando, Kagome necesitaba con urgencia meditar, se sentía fuera de sí, por lo que se puso la ropa de sacerdotisa, que era lo más cómodo para meditar, y se alejó un poco de la aldea para encontrarse enfrente del pozo, del cual ella hacia sus viajes en aquella época en la que aún era una chiquilla, en la cual buscaban los fragmentos de la perla de Shikon, para destruir a Naraku, en la cual ella era capaz de estar con su familia. Se sentó enfrente del pozo en posición de loto, puso una kekkei alrededor de ella para no purificar a nadie sin querer, entonces comenzó con su meditación, cerro sus ojos, concentro toda la energía que sentía en su cuerpo, podía ver como ella la recorría de pies a cabeza, se concentró en su respiración, la energía espiritual rodeaba a la muchacha, por lo que su cuerpo estaba cubierto de un destello rosa y muy brillante, prácticamente ella no se veía, la kekkei que la sostenía era puro brillo en su interior, ella canalizaba su energía, la sostenía, y la dejaba fluir en su cuerpo, era como si estuviera dándose un baño de energía espiritual, calmando los males que amenazaban su cuerpo. Sintió que ya era suficiente, entonces abrió los ojos y la energía volvió a estar en ella, deshizo su kekkei, y miro el pozo, realmente extrañaba a su familia, se paró para mirar dentro de él y sentía aquella brisa salir de él, era leve, pero ahí estaba, lo que le hacía preguntarse ¿Por qué el pozo se abriría otra vez? ¿Acaso de cierta manera el sabría las penas de ella al extrañar a su familia? ¿O seria otra cosa? Su mente formulaba muchas preguntas pero ninguna respuesta…

\- ¿Señorita Kagome?

-Rin… hola -sonrió la mujer- ven siéntate conmigo- Kagome se sentó nuevamente en el pasto, indicándole a la muchachita que se sentara junto a ella-.

-Si señorita, la vi hace un rato, pero estaba mediando, es sorprendente verla meditar.

-Lo necesitaba, mi cuerpo pedía relajo.

\- ¿No fue suficiente con las aguas termales?

-No Rin, necesitaba calma espiritual.

-Ah… oiga señorita…

-Dime pequeña.

-Shippo a usted le dice mama…- la muchachita estaba algo avergonzada- y yo le dije que a usted la veía como a mi madre… ¿puedo decirle mama yo también? .

-Rin...- Kagome se sentía feliz- por supuesto que sí, yo te veo como a mi hija.

\- ¿De verdad? - Rin tenia los ojitos brillantes, no cabía de la felicidad- ¡Ahora tengo una mama!

-Mi niña- Kagome atrajo a Rin a sus brazos, ahora tenía a dos hijos a los cuales proteger con su vida si ellos corrían peligro, quizás ella es muy joven, solo tenía 21 años, pero la edad no tiene nada que ver cuando se cría a dos niños como una mama lo haría -.

\- ¿Se acuerda cuando no podía dormir y me contaba historias?

-Por supuesto que sí.

\- ¿Podría contarme una ahora?

-Claro pequeña…- Kagome hizo un gesto pensativo, para ver que podía contarle a la muchacha- bien… "Había una vez, una muchacha que recién había cumplido sus 15 años, llegaba de la escuela para ser recibida por su familia para felicitarla y darles presentes, 15 años no se cumplen todos los días… bueno, ella estaba muy contenta, incluso abrazaba a su regordete gato por su felicidad, pero el escurridizo salió de sus brazos y corrió al templo antiguo, que resguardaba un antiguo pozo que se encontraba sellado, la muchacha salió en busca del gato pero, un monstruo mitad mujer mitad ciempiés salió del pozo y la introdujo a ella en el, llevándola así a 500 años al pasado gracias a la perla que residía dentro de la muchacha…- Kagome le conto prácticamente toda la historia de cómo es que llego al pasado, omitió los nombres de todos sus amigos, de Inuyasha, de Sesshomaru, incluso el de la pequeña, y de todos los que conocía en la época antigua, Rin escuchaba atenta a las palabras de la mujer, muy interesada en lo que contaba- finalmente, la joven muchacha decidió quedarse en el pasado, con el que pensó que era su amor, pero también se quedó por sus amigos, fin- Kagome le sonreía a la pequeña que se encontraba a su lado, veía que asimilaba todo lo que le contaba-.

-Esa historia me parece muy similar… ¿acaso…? – la menor miraba a su madre, esperando a que le dijera algo, pero ella solo le sonrió, sonrisa que Rin le devolvió, pero la historia no pasó desapercibida por cierto yokai de ojos ámbar, que observaba la interacción de ambas humanas, inclusive escucho como su protegida le pidió a la sacerdotisa llamarla mama, si bien ambas se querían, él tenía que llevarse a la menor, y la otra mujer… esa maldita mujer, que osa en enfrentarlo cada vez que se encuentra con él, sin miedo… ella le irritaba, incluso tenía ganas de poner sus manos y enterrar sus garras llenas con veneno en su frágil cuello para que ella pidiera y rogara por su vida, pero no lo hacía, y no sabía porque, pero tampoco le importaba averiguarlo. Kagome sintió la presencia de Sesshomaru desde un inicio, esperado a que hiciera algún movimiento, o algo parecido, pero solo se limitó a quedarse ahí entre la oscuridad de los arboles…

* * *

 **Hola! Muchas gracias por los comentarios del capítulo anterior, iba a publicar este cap el miercoles, pero ya lo tenia listo asique para que esperar :) aceptan todo tipo de comentarios, tomatazos o lo que quieran, les diré que me gustaría actualizar cada semana, espero hacerlo así, quise escribir esta historia en especial por la pareja de Kagome y Sesshomaru, creo que son el uno para el otro, siento que el protegería con su vida a Kagome, a pesar de verse tan carente de emociones, poco a poco veremos como el SesshXKagome sale a relucir :)** **nos vemos bellas.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Nota: los personajes de Inuyasha no me pertenecen, sino a la gran Rumiko Takahashi, yo solo los tomo prestado.**

* * *

A pesar del estado de tristeza de la muchachita Rin, Kohaku y Shippo hicieron todo lo que estuviera a su disposición para que la señorita tuviera un día de pesca más que perfecto entre amigos, puesto que al gran Lord del Oeste se le ocurrió adelantar el viaje para el día que sigue a este, sin ninguna explicación, ya que él no necesita darlas, pero Rin aun no quería irse al Palacio de la luna, si bien encontraba que el lugar era cómodo, y para qué no decir también que hermoso, no iba a tener a su madre junto a ella.

-Vamos Rin-chan anímate, no estés triste- Shippo le hablaba a la chica mientras que Kohaku hacia algo parecido a lo que podría ser algo para pescar peces-.

-Eso intento Shippo, pero me siento triste.

-Hoy no queremos que te sientas de esa manera, vinimos a pescar y a divertirnos.

-Quiero hacer el intento, pero si me voy ahora con el amo, no voy a poder ver a mi madre.

\- ¿Tu madre? - pregunto un muy confundido Shippo-.

-S-sí, la señorita Kagome, es como mi mama -dijo algo avergonzada Rin-.

-Entonces eso nos convierte en hermanos Rin- sonrió el Kitsune-.

\- ¿Seriamos en verdad como hermanos? – A Rin le brillaban los ojitos, ella, desde la muerte de su familia por los lobos del clan de los Okami, anhelaba con tener nuevamente una familia-.

-Si Rin-chan.

\- ¡Sí! – Ella estaba muy feliz, por lo que no dudo en abrazar al zorro, que ahora se había convertido en su nuevo hermano, pero, aunque quizás el no quisiera, igual el joven exterminador sentía celos-

-Quizás algún día y vuelvas a la aldea.

-Eso espero, lo único divertido de estar allá en el palacio será molestar un poco al general Yamamoto y a su hermana la señorita Hayami – dijo la muchacha sonriendo-.

-Chicos, está todo listo, será mejor divertirnos – comento Kohaku-.

\- ¡Sí! – Respondieron ambos chicos al unísono-.

* * *

En la aldea, una sacerdotisa salía de su cabaña para tomar un poco de aire, siempre diferenciaba el aire del Sengoku con el de su tiempo, ella aquí podía oler un aire puro, limpio y sin la contaminación que hay o habrá en el futuro. Iba a sentarse en el pasto a disfrutar del día, pero no todo tiene que ser color de rosas.

\- ¡Kagome! ¡Te vengo llamando de hace un buen rato mujer!

-Qué quieres Inuyasha.

-Tengo hambre, ¿podrías hacer algo?

\- ¿Es que acaso no puedo tener un minuto de tranquilidad? – La joven se resignaba, no podía hacer otra cosa, se levantó del césped para nuevamente entrar en la cabaña-.

\- ¿Que llevas puesto Kagome?

-Pues ropa Inuyasha, que más.

-Pero porque llevas eso, tú eres la sacerdotisa de la aldea, debes llevar esas prendas.

-No me gustan esas ropas Inu, además solo las uso cuando medito- Kagome se reusaba a usar lo que Kikyo llevo casi toda su vida, a pesar de que Kaede igual las usa, pero ella no se sentiría cómoda usándolas diariamente, ahora vestía un kimono simple, de color verde claro con unas flores entre rosa y blanco que adornaban todo el kimomo, como la gran mayoría de las aldeanas-.

\- ¡Pero es tu deber! Kikyo las llevaba siempre- Inuyasha se arrepintió inmediatamente después de decir esas palabras, podía sentir la furia- de la joven a su lado-.

\- ¿Qué fue lo que dijiste Inuyasha?

-Ka-kagome…

\- ¿¡Quieres que use esas ropas solo porque Kikyo vestía así!? ¿¡Quieres que me vea igual que ella verdad!? ¡ERES UN IDIOTA, UN TONTO, TONTOOO!- hace mucho que la mujer no explotaba de esa manera, siempre mandaba había abajo al hanyou pero hace mucho tiempo que no sacaba su furia a relucir, por lo que los aldeanos que pasaban por ahí salían despavoridos, pero algún que otro curioso miraba a lo lejos, como el lord del Oeste, encima de una rama de un árbol descansando, se mantenía con los ojos cerrados pero atento a cualquier cosa, que ladeaba la comisura de sus labios, parecido a lo que podría ser una sonrisa, pero una burlona, por como la mujer humana hacía temblar al hanyou, que lo encontraba muy idiota " _un imbécil, sobre todo por una tonta e insolente humana"_ era lo que pensaba el lord-.

-N-no Kagome no es…

\- ¡Claro que sí! ¡tú quieres que sea su reflejo, que lleve sus ropas, total, su cara ya la tengo ¿verdad?! – la muchacha empezó a contar hasta 10 mentalmente, ignorando lo que sea lo que le esté diciendo Inuyasha, tenía que controlarse de alguna manera, osino purificaría al semi- demonio que tenía enfrente suyo- mira Inuyasha, no quiero que nunca, pero nunca más me compares con esa mujer, ¿me entiendes? Ah, y busca a alguien que te haga algo de comer, osino hazte algo tú mismo- Kagome se dio media vuelta dispuesta a irse de allí-.

-P-pero Kagome…

-Ah y otra cosa más… ABAJO, Y NO SE TE OCURRA SEGUIRME… baka- decir que estaba molesta era poco, pues ¿cómo se le ocurría al maldito de Inuyasha compararla con la otra mujer? Él siempre dice amarla, pero ¿realmente la ama a ella? ¿O solo ama el reflejo que demuestra de la otra sacerdotisa? Kagome llego hasta una parte del rio, suficiente como para agacharse un poco y ver su reflejo en el agua, admitía que hace 6 años se parecía a la sacerdotisa Kikyo, pero ahora su rostro estaba más maduro, en su rostro había color, sus labios sonrosados al igual que sus mejillas, además su cabello tenia vida, ondeaba con el aire, largo hasta su cintura… definitivamente no se parecía a Kikyo, ella era eso… era solamente ella y nadie más…

-Siempre seré yo y nadie más- susurro las palabras, que solamente se las llevaría el viento.

Se quedó un rato viendo su reflejo, suspiró, y se paró derecha nuevamente, pero al hacerlo le vino un mareo, tan pequeño y fugaz, como la imagen que se proyectó en su mente, además de una horrible punzada en su cabeza, pero la imagen fue tan borrosa, que no supo deducir si fue algo de su imaginación o si realmente estaba viendo algo extraño.

-Creo que me pare muy rápido, si eso debe ser… no creo que me esté volviendo realmente loca ¿o sí? Aich, ya hasta hablo sola por Kami.

-Señorita Kagome ¿está bien? – En ese momento justamente iban pasando Rin, Kohaku y Shippo, el exterminador noto la extrañeza de la mujer hablando sola, por lo que decidió preguntar-.

-Oh chicos, si estoy bien, solo me pare muy rápido, y díganme, ¿Cómo les fue hoy? - pregunto Kagome con una sonrisa sincera y hermosa, cosa que hizo que el exterminador se ruborizara un poco, él en realidad ve a Kagome como una hermana, pero no podía negar que la sacerdotisa era muy bella-.

-Bien mamá, mira pescamos muchos peces para cenar- contestó Shippo, ya que el llevaba una canasta con un montón de pescados-.

-Bien entonces, hoy cenaremos todos juntos, ya que será la última noche de Rin aquí, ¿Qué les parece?

\- ¡Es una buena idea madre! – Dijo Rin, aun encontraba extraño decirle en voz alta de esa forma a Kagome, ya que solo lo hacía en su mente-.

\- ¡Perfecto! Puedes decirle a Sesshomaru que nos acompañe, también al señor Jaken, de Ah-Un me encargare de alimentarlo y darle de beber.

-No creo el señor Sesshomaru que quiera, el prefiere estar a solas, y pues el señor Jaken, siempre sigue al amo- comento Rin, era verdad, puesto que el yokai siempre dejaba sola a Rin con Jaken y Ah-Un, para el alejarse y quedarse con su soledad- pero de todas maneras le avisare- ella no quería entristecerse, quería estar feliz, puesto que no sabía cuánto tiempo estaría en el Palacio del Oeste-.

-Oiga señorita, ¿porque está aquí sola? - Kagome se alejó un poco de la aldea, y le sorprendía que estuviera ahí sola y que Inuyasha no estuviera ahí-.

-Bueno Kohaku, necesitaba estarlo un rato, pero ya estoy tranquila, mejor vayamos a la aldea juntos mis niños- lo de mis niños iba más dirigido a Rin y Shippo, porque Kohaku tenía 18 años, ya no era un niño, sino todo un hombre-.

Mientras los cuatro caminaban juntos a la aldea, Kagome no pudo evitar pensar en su hermano Sota cuando miraba a Kohaku, era muy inevitable, su mente divagaba cuando ella recién llego al Sengoku, su hermanito después de su viaje solamente quería acompañarla al pasado, pero ella no quería arriesgarlo… también recordó que hace 6 años atrás, ella pudo volver a su época y quedarse allá, con su familia, pero cuando destruyó la perla, supo que si cruzaba el pozo, no podría volver, ya que este se sellaría para siempre, por lo que decidió quedarse ahí… a veces se sentía mal, puesto que nunca se despidió de su familia como se debía, además seis años es demasiado tiempo sin su madre, sin su abuelito, y sin su hermano, pero tenía esperanza por lo que le estaba sucediendo al pozo, puede que este se abra, como también puede que no, pero ella muy interiormente rezaba por la primera opción.

* * *

La noche llego rápidamente, Kagome invito a Sango y a Miroku para que cenen juntos, también a la anciana Kaede como se lo prometió a los muchachos, obviamente en su cabaña, en donde ella cocinaría unas verduras hervidas, junto con los pescados que les dieron los chicos, y un animal que muy amablemente Inuyasha decidió cazar, alimento al dragón de Sesshomaru, permitiéndole este tocarle por agradecimiento, el cual ella correspondió gustosa. Los hombres comían mucho, y lo sabía, así que era una suerte que esa noche la comida era abundante.

La cabaña se llenó de todo el antiguo grupo, Rin observaba a Kagome la manera en la que ella cocinaba, si bien la muchachita sabia cocinar, encontraba que la joven mujer lo hacía mucho mejor, le quedaba muy sabroso. Sango y la anciana preparaban un buen ambiente para que todos comieran mientras los hombres y muchachos se sentaban viendo a las mujeres. Miroku como siempre mirando los atributos de la exterminadora, Inuyasha preguntándose si Kagome aun lo ignoraría olímpicamente, Kohaku viendo a Rin y Shippo observaba por la ventana.

\- ¡La comida esta lista! - anuncio Kagome, por lo que las porciones de comida se pusieron en unas especies de bol (pocillos hondos) artesanales, entonces el lugar se sintió muy ameno, como la gran familia que eran, pero Kagome podía sentir las otras dos presencias que estaban fuera de la cabaña, Rin le dijo que Sesshomaru se negó, al igual que Jaken, el cual el ultimo estaba prácticamente pegado a la cabaña, pero el primero estaba un poco más alejado, entonces decidió tomar otros dos pocillos, los lleno de comida dispuesta a darles algo de comer a esos dos.

-Adonde crees que vas mujer- reclamo Inuyasha-.

-Cállate – la frialdad de sus palabras hizo que a todos algo les pasara por la columna, pero nadie dijo nada, y nadie preguntaría nada, Inuyasha prefirió quedarse callado, sabía que la mujer aún estaba enojada con él, y no quería empeorar las cosas, por ahora la dejaría estar, pero solo por ahora-.

Kagome tenía que abrir la puerta de la cabaña, no había manilla, pero como tenía las manos ocupadas tenía que abrirla con el pie, pero lo hizo de un portazo, solo para asustar y alterar a Jaken, el cual saltó como un gato cuando la puerta toco la madera de la cabaña a abrirse.

\- ¡Maldita mujer que sucede contigo!

-Jaken, no me trates así o no te doy de comer.

-¡Y quien dijo que quería tu comida!- en ese instante el estómago de Jaken rugió como si un monstruo estuviera dentro de tan pequeño cuerpo-.

-Tu estomago dice lo contrario- Kagome dejo el bol junto al Kappa, para asi caminar hacia la otra esencia que estaba allí cerca, volteó el rostro y vio como Jaken devoraba la comida, cosa que le causó mucha gracia, camino un poco más y pudo ver al yokai de espaldas, con la luz de la luna iluminándolo y el viento jugando con sus cabellos-.

-Sesshomaru- lo llamo Kagome-.

-Que quieres humana.

-Kagome, mi nombre es KA-GO-ME- Sesshomaru giro un poco el rostro para ver a la miko, "¿ _que se cree esta insolente? ¿Acaso piensa que está hablando con el hibrido?_ Pensaba él, ella lo miraba, sabía que no conseguía nada diciéndoselo, pero le gustaba molestar al yokai, sabiendo que su vida la ponía en riesgo-.

-Habla Miko-.

-Kami, es imposible- susurro ella- bueno, te traje un poco de comida, sé que debes tener hambre.

-No.

-No seas orgulloso, a todos le da hambre alguna vez.

-No como comida humana.

-Lo que sea, tienes que comer un poco, además yo lo hice, y créeme que esta delicioso, y no lo digo por presumir- dijo ella orgullosa de sus habilidades culinarias, a él se le estaba agotando la paciencia, entonces se volteo completamente para mirarla directamente… siempre pensó que era una mujer muy extraña, y por lo que podía observar muy insistente, pero tenía una curiosidad, la historia que le conto a Rin, tenía curiosidad de si las cosas eran así, lo que explicaría muchas cosas, pero él es Sesshomaru, el gran Lord del Oeste, el más poderoso, no se rebajaría a pedirle explicaciones a una humana, miko además, él no se las pedía a nadie, al igual que él nunca le daba explicaciones a nadie, pero lo que más le molestaba, era esa curiosidad, que siempre le daba aquella mujer, y no solo por la historia _"maldita"_ -.

-Por favor Sesshomaru, no seas grosero y acepta- ella también se estaba enojando, la mirada gélida y bañada en oro se cruzó con su mirada cálida y de color chocolate, entonces él se empezó a acercar a ella, cosa que la tenso, y cuando él estuvo a una distancia prudente le arrebato el pocillo de sus manos y salto a la rama de algún árbol… ella se estaba preparando para cualquier cosa " _por Kami, pensé que me mataría, y yo me estaba preparando para purificarlo, ¡uf! …"_ Kagome no se quedaría parada en medio de la oscuridad toda la noche, asique volvió nuevamente a la cabaña para disfrutar esa noche con sus amigos-.

* * *

La mañana siguiente, un grupo estaba despidiendo a la muchachita Rin, el que estaba un poco más deprimido era el exterminador, pues Kami sabia cuanto extrañaría a la joven, por lo que esperaba que poder verla algún día. Kagome esperaba su turno para despedir a la chiquilla, puesto que quería ser la última en despedirla.

-Rin, mi pequeña, espero que te cuides muy bien en el castillo.

-Sí, pero, les echare mucho de menos, hace mucho que no voy al palacio, y por lo que veo, esta vez será para siempre- la muchachita bajó la mirada, entonces Kagome la envolvió en sus brazos y le susurro en el oído-.

-Rin-chan, no te preocupes, te prometo que iré a visitarte si Sesshomaru me permite ingresar, y no importa que diga Inuyasha- tanto el yokai como el hanyou podían escuchar perfectamente a la mujer, por lo que a Inuyasha le enfurecían mucho sus palabras, no le gustaba como siempre Kagome lo desobedecía, siempre siendo una rebelde con él, no podía soportarlo-.

\- ¿De verdad?

-Sí, te lo prometo.

-Muchas gracias, Okasan – la muchachita se sentía querida por la mujer que la tenía rodeada en sus brazos, y se quedaba con menos ganas de irse de ese lugar-.

-Rin, vamos- ordenó Sesshomaru, Kagome soltó a Rin, siendo observada fijamente por el yokai, él quería irse de ese lugar lo más pronto posible, mucho humano lo enfermaba, solo soportaba a… esperen, ¿y el desde cuando soportaba a algunos humanos?...

-Sesshomaru-sama, estoy lista- Rin ya estaba arriba de Ah-Un, pero el Lord estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que no se percató, así que el se elevó en los cielos, seguido de su fiel dragón que llevaba a Jaken y a Rin, la muchacha se despedía con su mano de todo el grupo que dejo abajo, para perderse así entre las nubes junto al yokai-.

\- ¡Feh!, por fin se fueron la mocosa esa y culo-sama.

-No seas así Inuyasha, Sesshomaru nos confió a Rin por mucho tiempo, eso significa que sabía que la cuidaríamos bien y todos nos encariñamos con ella.

\- ¿Y tú porque hablas tan bien de Sesshomaru?

-Ay Inuyasha no empieces con tus celos sin fundamento, mejor chicos vamos a la cabaña, hablemos como los viejos tiempos- Kagome partió seguida de Sango, su gatita, Miroku y Kohaku, la anciana Kaede no pudo ir a despedir a la muchachita puesto que tenía que buscar hierbas medicinales para un aldeano mal herido, pero mando sus buenas vibras-.

-E-esperen, no me dejen hablando solo ¡Oi!

* * *

La tarde iba pasando, y al pequeño grupo que iba volando por los cielos ya les faltaba poco por aterrizar en su destino, el Palacio del Oeste. Rin no iba desde hace muchos años a aquel lugar, y cuando lo vio a lo lejos, reconoció lo hermoso que se veía, poco a poco iban acercándose más, y la barrera que protegía el palacio se abrió para darles paso a los 4 seres, y una humana con ellos.

Unas trompetas se escucharon apenas ellos atravesaron la barrera, y cuando iban descendiendo, algunos de los sirvientes, y guerreros del Oeste recibían a su amo, reverenciados como se les enseño siempre, y cuando tocaron suelo, el gran general del lord los recibió.

-Mi lord- dijo el yokai reverenciando al Daiyokai-.

-General Yamamoto- respondió Sesshomaru-.

-Nos encontramos felices de recibirlo mi señor.

-Hmmph.

\- ¡General Yamamoto! ¿Se acuerda de mí? – Rin bajó del Dragon ´con una cara de traviesa para saludar al general de su amo-.

-La recuerdo señorita Rin, ha crecido mucho- como no acordarse de la pequeña que le daba pesadillas cuando se encontró por un tiempo en el castillo, también recordó la sorpresa que se llevó al ver a una humana con su amo, y la repulsión de algunos yokai por la visita de la pequeña, y en ese momento su lord los puso a todos en su lugar, dejando en claro que el protegía a la chiquilla y quien se atreviera a tocarla para hacerle daño moriría en sus propias manos, y ahora la tenían nuevamente en el palacio, pero como toda una mujer, muy bella, pero no podría decirlo en voz alta sin que su amo no lo mate… solo esperaba que ninguno en el palacio hiciera comentario de la belleza de la muchacha, porque se llevarían una muerte segura-.

\- ¡Qué bien! – Dijo con una sonrisa-.

-Jaken, llévate a Ah-Un.

\- ¡Si mi amo!

\- ¡Hayami! – Grito Sesshomaru, y en un segundo, la yokai ya estaba frente a él-.

-Mi lord.

-Llévate a Rin y asegúrate que le ordenen su pieza.

-Si mi amo.

-Hn, general, el informe- Sesshomaru tenía muchas cosas que hacer, por lo que le dijo el general Yamamoto, el papeleo era abundante, y en ese momento, el lord se lamentó de haber estado tanto tiempo afuera de su palacio, todo por quedarse en esa estúpida aldea.

En la aldea, cada uno estaba repartido en diferentes ocupaciones, por ejemplo, Inuyasha cazaba para que tuvieran comida para la noche y el día siguiente, Kagome se encontraba en una parte apartada de la aldea, practicando con el arco y flecha, para de esa manera siempre ser mejor, Sango y Miroku, junto a la pequeña Kirara que dormía en el césped, estaban viendo las preparaciones de la cabaña del monje, puesto que varios aldeanos estaban ayudándolo para que recuperara su hogar, Kohaku y Shippo estaba haciendo algo de combate cuerpo a cuerpo para matar el tiempo.

Todos estaban muy concentrados en lo que hacían, pero de pronto un remezón hizo que los siete se pusieran alerta, a pesar de la lejanía del hanyou de todas manera pudo sentirlo… los que tenían los sentidos más desarrollados sabían que era el culpable de tal temblor, por lo que pusieron marcha, seguidos de los que no tenían ese don, hacia el lugar que logro que la tierra se moviera de esa manera, pero estaban muy extrañados, pero sabían lo que significaba, y cierta miko tenía que verlo con sus propios ojos.

* * *

 **Helllowww, aquí les traigo otro cap, si se dieron cuenta introducí personajes nuevos, no puse sus características porque las daré en otro capítulo, uno que esta cercano no se preocupen, no quiero apurar mucho el sesshome, pero en cualquier momento Kagome se encontrara al lado del yokai, pero cómo? Ya lo verán, se aceptan todo tipo de comentarios ¿Qué creen que habrá sido el culpable de el remezón? Nos leemos en el prox capituloo.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Nota: Inuyasha no me pertenece, sino que a la gran Rumiko Takahashi, yo solo tomo prestados sus personajes.**

 **Aclaro: la letra en cursiva son los pensamientos de los personajes, olvide decirlo en el cap anterior.**

 **Letra en negrita: Yako**

El grupo, que alguna vez fue de batallas y de guerras, se encontraba corriendo directamente hacia la fuente de tal temblor, el cual no solo había sacudido la tierra, si no que aquel lugar desprendía una gran energía, ni demoniaca ni espiritual, pero si una muy fuerte.

Como por arte de magia los siete se reunieron al mismo tiempo en aquel lugar en donde todo empezó, donde grandes aventuras vivieron el grupo gracias a la recolección de los fragmentos de la perla de Shikon, donde también tuvieron que ser valientes para enfrentar al hanyou que prometía ser muy poderoso, Naraku, y ellos, se encontraban nada más ni nada menos que enfrente del pozo devora huesos.

-Kagome…

-Lo se Inuyasha.

\- Esto que quiere decir señorita Kagome.

-Esto Miroku, significa que el pozo se abrió nuevamente- todos se miraban entre sí, pero no se atrevían a decir nada más, no sabían cuál era la razón del que el pozo nuevamente se abriera, y la mayoría pensaba que quizás esto no era bueno-.

-Feh¡, supongo que todos estamos de acuerdo que esto no puede significar algo bueno.

-Quizás Inuyasha tenga razón- contesto Sango-.

-Sí, lo sé, pero ¿se dieron cuenta de las grietas que aparecieron alrededor del pozo? – Kagome era muy observadora, y ella pasaba mucho tiempo cerca del pozo y sabía que las grietas no estaban antes ahí, los muchachos que estaban con ella miraron con detención en pozo antes de darle la razón-.

\- ¿Habrá sido por el temblor que provoco el pozo? – Preguntó Sango-.

-Lo más probable mi querida Sango, es que el pozo quizás se halla abierto por una razón importante, al estar tratando de abrirse por sí solo, provoco que mucha energía descontrolada saliera de este, que además provoco el temblor y las grietas que él tiene.

-El monje Miroku tiene razón- respondió Kagome-.

-La única que puede cruzar ese pozo es usted señorita, la respuesta la conocerá solo usted.

\- ¡Que dices Miroku!, yo también puedo pasar el pozo.

-Madre, tienes que hacerlo, sabemos que quieres cruzar para ver a tu familia.

\- ¿Estás seguro Shippo? Pero no sabemos si cuando lo cruce este se cierre nuevamente.

-Ve amiga- dijo Sango con una sonrisa-.

-Está bien, saltare.

-Yo voy contigo.

-No Inuyasha, no quiero vayas conmigo, quiero ir sola.

\- ¡Ni creas que te dejare ir sola mujer!

-No seas idiota Inuyasha- Kagome puso un sello en el pozo con un conjuro, antes de adentrarse en el pozo, los chicos observaron como una luz violeta/rosa envolvía a su amiga, desapareciendo por completo de esa época-.

-Estúpida, cree que no iré por ella- Inuyasha iba a cruzar el pozo, pero cuando iba a adentrarse en el sintió como este lo rechazaba, dándole muchas recargas como si lo estuviera electrocutando, saliendo disparado al suelo, y con mucho dolor- M..al..dita- dijo para caer inconsciente-.

-Se lo merece por idiota- comento Sango, poniéndose en marcha a su cabaña-.

-H-hermana, ¿acaso lo dejaremos aquí? – Pregunto el exterminador, pero la muchacha ni se molestó en contestarle- creo que eso es un sí, ¿no lo creen? – Shippo y Miroku no dijeron nada, pero la gatita solo maulló en respuesta, poniéndose en marcha para alcanzar a su dueña-.

La muchacha al saltar lo hizo con sus ojos cerrados, y se mantuvo así hasta que toco el piso. Estaba nerviosa, por lo que dudo mucho para abrirlos, pero finalmente lo hizo, y al poder ver el pozo desde dentro se dio cuenta de la escalera de madera que no se encuentra en la época antigua, entonces se puso muy feliz y se decidió a subirla.

Cuando sintió el borde del pozo, y asomó su cabeza vio el templo que ella tanto recordaba y resguardaba al pozo, ella sabía que ya era un poco tarde, puesto que el sol ya quería ocultarse, asique rezaba para que alguien estuviera en la casa. Ella con muchas ansias subió las escaleras hasta llegar a la puerta y abrirla, no gritó, ni hizo mucho ruido puesto que quería darle una sorpresa a su familia.

Se acercó a la cocina hasta quedar en el umbral de la puerta, y pudo notar a su mama lavando los platos.

\- ¿Sota ya llegaste? Sentí la puerta abrirse, pensé que llegarías más tarde cariño- la mujer ni siquiera se daba vuelta, solo seguía lavando, ella observo a su mama, tenía el pelo más largo que antes, hasta un poco más debajo de los hombros, siempre considero a su mama una mujer hermosa-.

\- ¿Mama? – a la mujer casi se le para el corazón al escuchar esa voz, pensó que quizás era mentira, puesto que muchas veces soñó con su hija, que ella venia hacia ella, y que nunca se quedó atrapada en el pasado, ella se dio media vuelta y la vio ahí parada en el umbral de la cocina, con una sonrisa, y con las lágrimas a punto de salir-.

\- ¿Kagome? – La mujer prácticamente corrió hacia su hija- ¿realmente eres tu mi niña? ¿No estoy soñando? – Ella la tocaba como si fuera a desaparecer, sus brazos, su pelo, su cara…-.

-Si mama, soy yo, tu hija, tu Kagome- la sacerdotisa ya no aguantaba las lágrimas, y su madre mucho menos, las dos se abrazaron como si no hubiera un mañana-.

-No entiendo, ¿cómo estás aquí? Mírate estas muy hermosa.

-No lo sé mama, el pozo se reabrió, después de seis años… realmente lamento no haber regresado mama…

-Ay querida, no te preocupes, yo en el fondo sabía que ya estabas bien, que tuviste tus razones para quedarte y no volver.

-Pero no me despedí de ustedes, de Sota ni de mi abuelito.

-Mi niña- ella la volvió a abrazar, no quería que se esfumase-.

\- ¿Y dónde están?

-Sota salió, y el abuelo está durmiendo corazón…- la mujer se veía triste, más de lo que pensó-.

-Mama… ¿pasa algo? ¿Le paso algo al abuelo?

-Bueno querida, el abuelo está muy enfermo, el medico nos dijo que es mejor que se quede en cama, el… no le queda mucho tiempo corazón.

\- ¿Qué? – Kagome se quería morir, ¿cómo es posible que ella llegue ahí y que su madre le diga que su abuelito está a punto de fallecer? – tengo que ir a verlo-.

-Espera querida, está durmiendo, recién lo fui a ver para darle sus medicinas, cuando despierte puedes ir a verlo.

-Pero mama…

-Mi niña, solo espera, no te preocupes, él está siendo fuerte.

-Yo… está bien- un pequeño maullido saco de su conversa a las dos mujeres, cuando Kagome vio el suelo, había un pequeño gatito blanco tratando de llamar su atención- Hola tú, mírate eres muy tierno- dijo Kagome, no pudo evitar tomarlo en sus brazos, era muy juguetón y suave, además de tener mucho pelo- ¿cuál es tu nombre pequeñín?

-Él es Buyo segundo, pues… nuestro gordo Buyo falleció de viejito querida.

\- ¿Murió? – Kagome se sintió triste, ella quería mucho a su gato regordete- Espero que tú también seas grande y gordo, me encargare de eso.

-Miau- el pequeño gatito le maulló, se sentía bien con las caricias que le propinaba la mujer.

\- ¡Mama ya llegamos!

\- ¿Llegamos? – Le susurro Kagome a su mama-.

-Sí, te presentare a alguien, tu solo ven detrás de mí- Kagome asintió, dejo al gatito en el suelo y siguió a su mama hasta la sala principal, sin que la notara su hermano puesto que se ocultó detrás de una muralla-.

-Sota, ya llegaron, ¿querida están bien?

-Si señorita Higurashi, gracias por preguntar- una voz femenina le contestaba a la otra mujer, Kagome se sentía muy curiosa, puesto que ¿Quién sería ella? -.

-No tienes que decirme así linda, dime solo Naomi.

-No podría señorita.

-Si yo también madre, la pasamos muy bien- interrumpió Sota-.

-Me alegro hijo… sabes, alguien vino a visitarnos.

\- ¿Visitas? – De tras de la pared salió una Kagome con una sonrisa enorme, y con lágrimas en los ojos otra vez, Sota no reaccionaba, hasta que Naomi le pego un codazo- ¿Hermana?

-Sota, hola hermanito- la muchacha se tiro a los brazos de su pequeño hermano, aunque ahora no era tan pequeño, incluso era más alto que ella-.

-Kagome, pero como…- Sota se calló al instante, puesto que no estaban solo los 3 en esa habitación- Ah Kagome, déjame presentarte a mi novia- dijo Sota tomando a una chica de la mano para ponerla a su lado-.

\- ¿Novia? Guau, mucho gusto – ella le extendió su mano a la joven frente a ella- yo soy Kagome Higurashi.

-H-hola, mucho gusto señorita, mi nombre es Megumi Kurosawa, he oído mucho de usted.

-No tienes que tratarme de usted Megumi- Kagome analizaba a la muchacha que tenía en frente suyo, su piel era blanca, vestía con un chaleco negro con todos sus botones cerrados, debajo de él podía ver una camiseta con cuello, que la cubría del viento helado siendo esta de color verde agua y una falta que le llegaba hasta la rodilla de color negro, junto a unos zapatitos verde agua, su cabello era lacio y largo de color café, lo llevaba suelto, tenía un flequillo liso que cubría toda su frente, sus ojos eran grandes y de un color verde intenso, no tenía ninguna gota de maquillaje, y a Kagome se le hizo muy hermosa, pero a la vez muy conocida, al igual que su esencia- ¿Nos hemos visto alguna vez?

-No lo creo señorita, nunca la vi.

-Ah.

-Disculpe lo que le voy a decir, pero Sota me dijo que usted se fue hace mucho tiempo, que quizás no volvería- la muchacha quiso decir también que su ropa le parecía extraña, pero no sería de buena educación, le pareció muy curiosa también, Kagome tenía una gotita estilo anime en su cabeza, al igual que su hermano-.

-Ah sí, es que vivo lejos, pero desde ahora los vendré a visitar muy seguido porque me mude- no se le ocurrió otra cosa que decir, y prácticamente estaba matando a su hermano con su miraba-.

-Bueno, recién estaba lavando los platos, pero como tenemos gente en esta casa hare de cenar ¿Qué les parece?

\- ¡Sí! – Dijeron Sota y Kagome al unísono, ambos con los brazos levantados como si fuesen niños-.

-Megumi querida, ¿me ayudarías?

-Si señorita Naomi, con gusto.

-Así me gusta, cuando me dicen señora Higurashi me siento muy vieja-. Naomi era bastante joven, tuvo a Kagome cuando tenía 16 años, ahora contaba con 37 años, a cumplir 38, la jovencita siguió a la madre de su novio y Kagome se acercó a Sota-.

\- ¿Qué es lo que sabe exactamente?

-Bueno, le dije que te casaste, que te fuiste al extranjero y que no vendrías nunca más.

-Sota…

-No me culpes hermana, no sabía que volverías.

-Bueno… yo tampoco sabía que volvería… supongo que no le dijiste nada que nos hiciera parecer locos ¿verdad?

-Claro que no, solo sabe que procedemos de monjes y sacerdotisas porque bueno… es obvio, pero nunca le he dicho sobre ti y tus viajes al pasado, mucho menos de tus poderes como sacerdotisa, que son muy fuertes.

\- ¿Cómo sabes que tan fuertes son mis poderes?

-Puedo verlo, es como un don.

-Quizás puedas ser monje y no lo sabes Sota- Kagome se frotaba la barbilla, uso sus ojos de sacerdotisa para examinarlo interiormente, y ahí estaban, él era especial, que lastima que nunca se puso en práctica, asique solo sonrió-.

-Puede ser… ¿porque me miras así?

-Bueno porque te extrañe muchísimo y estas muy grande y guapo, tanto que te conseguiste una novia muy hermosa.

-Bueno…- Sota estaba muy sonrojado- Megumi y yo comenzamos a salir cuando yo tenía 15, y ella 14, desde entonces llevamos dos años juntos-.

-Eso es muy tierno Sota – decía Kagome con un brillo en sus ojos- la he visto detalladamente y déjame decirte que es una muy buena chica.

-Gracias hermana, y dime, ¿porque estás sola? ¿Y orejas de perro?

-Sota, yo quise venir sola a verlos, ¿me entiendes?

\- ¿Acaso te hizo algo?

-No claro que no, pero necesitaba mi soledad aquí.

\- ¿Estas segura Kagome?

-Porque me lo dices Sota.

\- ¿Lo amas hermana?

-Sota… porque me preguntas eso…

-Respóndeme.

-Yo… quiero mucho a Inuyasha y… yo me quede para…

-Entonces no lo amas.

-Sota, ya basta, la conversación llego hasta aquí.

-Porque quieres evadir lo obvio Kagome.

-No Sota, tu solo estas sacando conclusiones, venga, mejor ayudemos a mama- Kagome no quería molestarse con su hermanito, pero no le gustaba su cuestionamiento, como si él fuera mayor que ella, haciéndoles preguntas como si fuera una niña-.

-Ah justo los iba a llamar, necesito que me ayuden a poner la mesa- los hermanos con gusto ayudaron a su madre-.

La cena fue muy amena, hablaron de cosas triviales como si los seis años que estuvieron separados nunca hubieran pasado, y Kagome se dio cuenta de lo mucho que necesitaba a su mama, si bien amaba el pasado, necesitaba a su madre, pero ahora se le dio una oportunidad para poder estar tanto en el Sengoku, como en la época actual.

-Mama, iré a dejar a Megumi a su casa, no tardo.

-Bien hijo, cuídense.

-Si señorita, nos vemos, hasta pronto señorita Kagome.

-Solo Kagome, ahora somos familia Megumi.

-Está bien, nos vemos- ambos jóvenes salieron de la casa-.

\- ¿Estas segura que estarán bien? Si los sigo podría protegerlos.

-Calma hija, Megu vive muy cerca.

-Está bien mama… ¿crees que el abuelito haya despertado?

-No corazón, con las pastillas que toma duerme hasta el otro día, ten paciencia cariño.

-De acuerdo mama, ¿sabes? Muero por darme un baño en mi duchita querida.

-Bien corazón, buenas noches.

-Buenas noches mama, te quiero con todo mi corazón.

-Yo igual mi Kagome- la muchacha le dio un beso en la mejilla a su madre, y se fue a su habitación, encontrándola tan y como estaba desde la última vez que la vio, entonces entro a su baño privado, " _las ventajas de tener el baño en tu propia pieza es que puedes demorarte lo que tú quieras en la tina_ "-.

Ella se bañó como si nunca hubiese tomado un baño antes, demorándose un poco más de lo normal, salió y se puso un pijama que le había regalado su mama, como su cuerpo había cambiado el pijama le quedaba justo, pero a ella no le importo, se secó su pelo rebelde y largo, para finalmente acostarse. _" Inuyasha, nunca pensé que las cosas entre nosotros serian así, tan frías, sin tan poco sentimiento, ¿acaso tu no me quieres? Que digo, si lo único que vez en mi es a Kikyo… eres igual de frio que la mirada de Sesshomaru…otro idiota más debe venir de familia, pero ¿porque demonios estoy pensando en la mirada fría de ese maldito yokai?… debe ser por Rin, si, él es el padre de mi hija después de todo… okeeeeyy eso sonó muy extraño… mejor me voy a dormir, ya pienso cosas raras"_. Después de su monologo interno, la muchacha se durmió.

En el pasado, en un grande y hermoso palacio, un muy enojado yokai revisaba los papeleos y cartas en su escritorio, que, por obligación, tenía que leer, era su trabajo, pero lo que lo tenía molesto era lo que las estúpidas cartas decían.

\- ¡Maldición! - el ya no podía contener su rabia y de un manotazo boto todo lo que se encontraba en su mesa privada, parándose del escritorio para mirar por la ventana que se encontraba en su despacho-.

-Mi lord, ¿mando a llamarme? – el general ni siquiera toco la puerta, solo abrió encontrándose con su amo a espaldas-.

-Hmm.

\- ¿No cree que es un poco tarde para revisar ese papeleo mi señor?

-Cierra la puerta Yamamoto.

-Sí, mi lord.

-Si me doy cuenta de que alguien espía nuestra conversación, lo matare- Sesshomaru no le basto para decir nada más, los sirvientes que pasaban por afuera se alejaron lo más rápido posible de ese lugar-.

\- ¿Ya leyó las cartas? – El general se encontraba algo nervioso, sabía que su lord estaba muy enfadado-.

-Hn.

-…- el general esperaba a que su amo le dijese algo-.

-Lo que me piden es una estupidez.

-Debo deducir que es lo mismo de siempre.

-Hn.

-Que hará señor.

-En la carta dice que vendrán en una luna.

-Sí, pero la carta llego hace una semana, la cual usted no estuvo aquí en el palacio, así que solo quedan 3 semanas mi Lord.

-Malditos bastardos, ¡los matare a todos! - Sesshomaru apretaba sus puños, estaba pensando que lo mejor que debía de hacer para relajarse seria salir y matar a uno que otro demonio de bajo nivel-.

-Tranquilícese señor- Yamamoto solo recibió una miraba muy fría de su señor-.

-No necesito eso que piden.

-Sí, pero, la corte de ancianos está desesperados.

-Siempre lo han estado.

-Ahora más que nunca mi señor, lo piden por las buenas.

-Aprenderán por las malas a respetarme.

-Siempre lo apoyaremos a usted, cuando se haga la reunión en el palacio…

-Tendrán que entender, ahora vete Yamamoto.

-Si mi señor- el general salió del despacho de Sesshomaru, el cual pensaba que ya había hablado más de lo normal, pero lo que le pedían realmente era una estupidez, y nunca en la vida lo haría, aunque esa maldita corte tuviera que morir por sus manos, el con gusto les daría su fin-.

 **\- [Te veo un poco intranquilo]**

 _\- "Que es lo que quieres, porque te apareces ahora"_

 **\- [Bueno, estoy aquí para que no cometas una estupidez]**

 _\- "Nunca cometo estupideces, Yako"_

 **\- [Tu y yo sabemos que eso no es cierto]**

 _\- "¡Porque no te callas y me dejas en paz!"_

 **\- [Uy que gruñón]**

 _\- "Devuélvete a tu esquina y quédate ahí"_

 **\- [Si, si, si, lo que diga el gran Lord Sesshomaru]**

\- " _Me enfermas"_

 **\- [¿Como podría enfermarte si yo soy tu?]**

 _\- "Grrr"_

 **\- [Y luego dicen que la bestia soy yo]**

 _\- ¡Maldición! ¡Déjame tranquilo! –_ Sesshomaru discutía con su bestia interna, la cual sacaba de quicio al yokai, y riéndose se acomodó en la esquinita de su mente para dormir y descansar.

 **¡Hola! aquí les dejo otro cap. de este fic, ¿les gusta? ¿muy lento? ¿muy rápido? ¿Debería dejarlo? :O**

 **Na, no lo dejare, tengo muchas ideas en mi mente que quiero escribir, y estoy muy decidida a plasmarlas aquí** **, espero que mis lectoras me sigan leyendo hasta el final, y les agradezco mucho mucho por darse el tiempo de leer este fic.**

 **Saludos a todas, dejen su comentario plis, es muy motivante, Las amo!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Nota: los personajes de Inuyasha no me pertenecen, si no que a la gran Rumiko Takahashi.**

 **La letra en cursiva son los pensamientos de los personajes.**

 **La letra en negrita: Yako**

* * *

Pasado y futuro, siempre hay una conexión puesto que el futuro es lo que es gracias a las acciones realizadas en el pasado, pero hubo una persona que fue capaz de traspasar las barreras del tiempo, yendo del futuro al pasado, siendo una de las razones el hecho de que esa persona estaba ligada al pasado, y no solamente por la perla que nació dentro de ella, pero era la conclusión que todos sacaron.

En el pasado, algunos en una aldea dormían cómodamente, otros destrozaban seres de menor categoría, como un frio yokai con instinto asesino, y en cambio, en el futuro, el día después de su regreso, una joven se despertaba de su dulce sueño, ella sentía que le hacía mucha falta dormir de esa manera, tranquila y sin los berrinches de Inuyasha.

Naomi pensó que sería ideal ir al cuarto de su hija para avisarle que el abuelo está despierto y que puede ir a verlo, eso sí, sería una sorpresa para el abuelito puesto que, cuando fue a darle sus medicinas, no le dijo que su nieta querida estaba de regreso.

-Kagome, hija, ¿puedo pasar?

-Si mama, adelante.

-Hija, el desayuno está listo, y el abuelo ya despertó querida.

-Bien, pasare a ver al abuelo, después desayunare mama.

-Está bien querida, vamos.

La mujer y la hija caminaron por los pasillos hasta llegar a una habitación en la cual es abuelo se encontraba acostado en una cama, Kagome iba de tras de su mama y no entro a ella hasta que su madre la anunciara.

-Abuelo- Naomi era la nuera de él, pero de cariño siempre le decía abuelo o abuelito-.

-Naomi- la voz del abuelo se encontraba muy desgastada, por lo cual a Kagome casi se le rompe el corazón -.

-Mire quien está aquí- Kagome apareció por la puerta con una gran sonrisa triste, se acercó a la cama, se sentó en la orilla y tomó las manos de su abuelo-.

-Abuelito, sé que tardé, pero ya estoy aquí.

-Mi Kagome… sabia… sabía que vendrías.

-Realmente lo siento abuelo.

-No te… preocupes, tienes un deber…

-Hace mucho destruimos a Naraku abuelo, ¿en los pergaminos no salía nada?

-No… eso no… Kagome… tu destino… coff-coff.

-No te fuerces abue, me quedare aquí un tiempo, para cuidarte.

-Mi niña… estaré bien… vuelve… cof cof… vuelve lo antes posible al pasado.

-Pero…

-Tu… destino… esta allá- el abuelo hablaba entrecortado, tosía mucho, y Kagome solo quería llorar, ella pensaba quedarse un tiempo, pero su abuelo la mandaba devuelta al pasado-.

-P-pero…

-Nada de peros… estaré bien mija… soy fuerte… como un roble.

-Está bien abuelito… mañana regresare… mama, comprare algunas cosas que requiero con urgencia llevar al pasado, mi Shippo y mi Rin ya no son unos niños, pero de todas maneras quiero comprarles algo, a los chicos igual… tendré una tarde productiva ¿quisieras ir conmigo?

-No sabes cuánto me gustaría corazón, pero no puedo dejar al abuelo solo.

-No se preocupen por mí.

-No puedes quedarte solo abuelo- le dijeron Kagome y Naomi al mismo tiempo-.

-Ve tranquila hija, después cuando llegues pasaremos tiempo juntas con el abuelo.

Ambas mujeres se quedaron un tiempo más con el adulto mayor, hasta que el hambre se hizo presente, no desayunaron, pero Sota se encargó de que nada se perdiera, recién comieron a la hora de almuerzo.

Kagome fue a su cuarto y se preparó para ir de compras, se bañó, y se puso a pensar que hace mucho que no ocupaba ropa moderna, entonces se puso una falda pegada a su figura hasta arriba de la rodilla, de color roja con unos botones a los costados, una polera tres cuartos con una especie de cuello de Beatle y muy elegante de color negro, unos zapatos bajos negros y un bolso en donde llevaba todo su dinero, se vio en el espejo, se veía muy hermosa, ese conjunto resaltaba mucho su figura, aquella que se veía muy trabajada, pero nada exagerado, su cabello azabache suelto, estaba lista para sus compras. Bajo las escaleras con rapidez, encontrándose con Sota y su novia que estaban a punto de salir.

-Oh hola chicos, Megumi es un gusto.

-Hola Kagome, lo mismo digo.

\- ¿Vas a salir hermana?

-Sí, tengo que hacer unas compras.

-Venga con nosotros, saldremos al centro.

-Es muy amable de tu parte Megumi.

-No es nada- le dijo la muchacha con una sonrisa-

-Vamos- los tres jóvenes salieron de la casa rumbo al centro, ahí Kagome encontraría las cosas suficientes para su viaje, los muchachos iban por un helado, pero decidieron acompañar a la mujer a sus compras antes de hacerlo. A Megumi le parecía muy extraño la cantidad de cosas que compraba Kagome, cosas de aseo personal, en exceso, unos pañuelos de cuello con diseño antiguo, ropa interior de tallas diferentes, ropa tipo deportiva, unas calzas, zapatillas, una polera blanca sin mangas que le llegaba hasta las caderas y se ceñía a su cuerpo, puesto que Kagome pensaba que necesitaba ropa más cómoda para el pasado, también compro unos chalecos de hombre que parecían de época antigua, y mucho ramen, además de cosas para gatos y demás víveres.

-Eso es mucho, ¿no le pesan Kagome?

-Tranquila Megumi, tengo mucha fuerza.

-Hermana deja que llevemos algunas cosas.

-Está bien chicos- cada uno llevaba a lo menos 3 bolsas, caminaban camino al puesto de helados más famoso de toda la ciudad, puesto que eran los mejores, pero a Kagome le llamo mucho la atención una tienda.

-Sota, ¿desde cuándo esta tienda está aquí?

-Abrieron hace poco.

\- ¡Entremos! – Kagome entro a la tienda, los dos muchachos se miraron entre sí y no les quedo de otra que seguirla, el lugar no era muy grande, era sencillo, había muchos inciensos de diferentes aromas, muchas obras hechas a mano, muy hermosas, ropa sencilla, muchos colgantes que salían del techo, y cuando llego a una repisa diviso a una jovencita.

-Buenas tardes, ¿se les ofrece algo?

-Hola, hay cosas muy preciosas aquí, ¿quién hace los objetos?

-Pues yo señorita, en esta tienda todas la cosas están hechas por mi mano- le sonrió la joven-.

\- ¿De verdad? Todo aquí es maravilloso, ¿pero esta tienda es tuya entonces?

-Sí.

\- ¿No eres muy joven?

-No tanto en realidad señorita.

-Vaya- Kagome miro la repisa trasparente, y también pudo ver muchas joyas, pero le llamo la atención fue un collar en forma de media luna, por lo que vio estaba hecho de plata, con una pequeña joya incrustada, le recordó mucho a Sesshomaru por la luna en su frente- ¿puedo ver ese collar?- señalo Kagome-.

-Claro- la muchacha abrió la repisa y saco el collar para dárselo a la mujer-.

-Es hermoso.

-Gracias, lo hice yo

-Tienes mucho talento… ¿me dirías tu nombre?- la joven se mostró un poco de duda, pero finalmente le respondio-.

-Mi nombre es Aiko, señorita.

-Bueno Aiko, yo soy Kagome y déjame decirte que eres la joven más talentosa que he conocido, pero me gustaría saber, si… ¿tienes otro más como este?

-Claro que sí, espéreme.

-Eres una compradora compulsiva.

-No molestes Sota- la muchachita se demoró unos minutos y volvió con otro collar exactamente igual al que ella tenía en sus manos-.

-De acuerdo, me llevo los dos- dijo Kagome, la muchachita le entrego una cajita en donde iban ambos collares, el precio era algo elevado, pero ella los quería-. Gracias Aiko, nos vemos, quizás pase por aquí otra vez, adiós.

-Nos vemos señorita.

Los jóvenes por fin fueron a comer ese tan preciado helado que de alguna manera los estaba llamando, ansiaban comer uno de esos. Megumi y Sota ordenaron uno de chocolate y Kagome uno de fresa.

-Realmente lo lamento muchachos, pero necesitaba estas cosas.

-No tiene que preocuparse Kagome.

-Ay Megumi eres tan buena, estoy muy segura de eso- Kagome le sonreía a la muchachita, y ella le devolvió otra sonrisa, los tres estaban sentados en una mesita disfrutando su postre-.

* * *

-Se está demorando mucho, quien se cree que es- Inuyasha estaba muy enfadado, primero porque despertó solo cerca del pozo y en medio de la noche, y segundo porque Kagome se atrevió a no aparecer además de no dejarlo pasar y acompañarla al futuro-.

-Inuyasha, deja a Kagome tranquila, no la dejas respirar- comento Sango, estaban reunidos en su cabaña puesto que el hanyou no encontraba que hacer-.

-Además Inuyasha, la señorita Kagome extrañaba a su familia, debe dejarla estar sola.

\- ¡Feh!, no tienen por qué apoyarla.

-Es nuestra amiga, es obvio que la apoyaremos Inuyasha.

-Sanguito tiene razón, pero tú también eres nuestro amigo, y te pido que te comportes como tal con la señorita Kagome.

-Si sigues así terminaras por perderla- respondió Sango-.

-No digas tonterías, ella nunca me dejaría.

-No todo es color de rosa Inuyasha.

-Sanguito, terminaras peleando, por favor tranquilízate- decía Miroku acariciando la espalda de la Taijiya, pero al tener malas costumbres su mano bajo hasta las posaderas de la muchacha-.

\- ¡Pervertido! - Sango le pego una cachetada al monje, para después salir de la aldea-.

-Nunca cambias Miroku.

-Ay mi Sanguito.

* * *

-Oye Daichi.

-Que quieres Hayami- el yokai paro en seco al escuchar la voz femenina.

\- ¿Has visto al amo? ¿Sabes si salió o algo?

-Y eso que te importa, no seas metiche.

-No seas pesado, ¿acaso tampoco sabes? - dijo divertida la yokai-.

-En realidad no, lo estaba buscando, llego otra carta para mi señor, el desapareció anoche y no ha vuelto.

\- ¿Y qué le paso a tu cabello?

\- ¿Tu qué crees?

-La señorita Rin haciendo de las suyas, ahora es toda una mujercita.

-Sí, pero sus bromas no acaban- el blanco y largo cabello del general estaba cubierto de hojas y agua con algo de barro, él estaba inspeccionando los jardines para ver si podía sentir el olor de su amo, y de la nada vio como la muchachita venia corriendo hacia el con algo en su espalda, le pareció sospechoso, porque podía sentir el olor de las hojas sucias, pero no vio venir cuando ella le aventó todo en la cabeza y muerta de la risa, siguió corriendo, _"mocosa malcriada"_ fue lo único que pensó, siempre ha tenido que aguantar las travesuras de Rin, cuando ella era pequeña le dejaba trenzar su cabello rebelde, para que la niña no estuviera aburrida, pero él siempre se decía que ¿cómo era posible que siendo uno de los yokais más poderosos, y que por algo era el general del lord, se dejaba doblegar por una humana? El junto a su hermana Hayami eran unos yokai tigre blanco, muy raros, sus características físicas eran hermosas, cabello blanco, el de él era rebelde, el de ella muy liso, ambos lo llevaban suelto, unos ojos celeste- azulados, y una piel blanquita con líneas dos líneas negras en ambas mejillas. El, al ser general, vestía con un traje samurái de color verde, una armadura que cubría todo su pecho y unas hombreras de color negro, un kusazuri ( cuelgan de la parte delantera y trasera de la armadura de pecho, que protegen la parte inferior del cuerpo y la superior de la pierna) de color negro igual, usaba unas especies de botines hasta la rodilla, por ende el pantalón lo metía adentro de estos, negros igual, en la empuñadura de las manos tenía muñequeras negras y en la frente usaba una liga, como la que usaba Koga, pero negra. Ella, no era una de las sirvientas, era como la jefa de estas, siempre veía que hicieran todo perfecto, todo correcto, y que acataran las ordenes, vestía un Kimono rosado con flores de sakuras blancas, y tenía un delantal como el que usaba Sango, pero de color negro. Entonces, ¿porque uno de los yokais más poderosos tenía que hacer todo lo que una chiquilla le mandaba? Simple, no quería morir por las garras de su amo-.

-Le aguantas todo porque sabes que el Lord podría matarte.

-Mmm, sabes hermanita, creo que el amo llego, mejor iré a hablar con él, y no andes de metiche

-Si como sea- dijo la yokai antes de irse, en cambio, el general camino por los pasillos para de esa manera encontrarse con su amo, que venía repleto de sangre, hasta en su rostro-.

-Mi señor, llego una carta.

-Hn, a mi despacho. –Antes de partir, Sesshomaru le dio una ojeada a su general, preguntándose porque tenía su cabello así. Ambos, con mucha tranquilidad, fueron a donde él le indico al general, entrando en el lugar y cerrando la puerta- habla.

-Bueno, como usted me autorizo a leer el contenido de las cartas por ser su leal, esta dice que la corte también invito a los cuatro lords cardinales para la reunión, y que aparte, se quedaran por tres días en el palacio.

-Son unos insolentes- Sesshomaru estaba enfadado, otra vez, pero ya mato lo suficiente como para salir a matar de nuevo-.

-Bueno mi lord, tendremos que preparar cuartos para todos, le diré a Hayami que se encargue.

-Hn, puedes retirarte- el general reverencio al su amo antes de irse, y se iría directamente a darse un baño-.

 **\- [¿Estuvo buena tu noche de cacería?]**

-…

 **\- [que, ¿no me hablaras? Vamos no seas rudo conmigo]**

\- " _Estas molestando más que de costumbre"_

 **\- [Bueno, estoy un poco aburrido, y me encanta sacarte de tus cabales]**

\- _"Definitivamente se equivocaron, tú no puedes ser mi bestia interna"_

 **\- [No seas cruel]**

\- _"No debería sorprenderte"_

 **\- [Como diga el lord del Oeste]**

\- _"Ya cállate"_

 **\- [Sabes, hay algo que extraño]**

\- "¿ _Tu extrañar?"_

 **\- [mmm sii]**

 _-"No me interesa"_

 **\- [Claro que te interesaría Sesshomaru]**

 _\- "Entonces déjate de estupideces y dilo"_

 **\- [Okey, Okey, no te enojes jeje, bueno, no sabes cuánto extraño su olor]**

 _\- "De qué demonios hablas"_

 **\- [Si, el de esa sacerdotisa que siempre miras]**

 _\- "¡No digas tonterías, y mejor déjame en paz!"_

 **\- [ Jajaja, si claro, como digas] –** Yako se fue a su esquina para dormirse, pero por primera vez desconcertaba a Sesshomaru, decir semejante estupidez, una locura como esa, pero él prefirió no pensar más en eso…-.

* * *

En el futuro, Kagome se encontraba en familia, había dejado sus cosas en la pieza con la ayuda de Megumi y Sota, habían llegado a la hora de cenar, Kagome hubiese deseado llegar más temprano para acompañar a su mama, como habían quedado en la mañana, pero se le paso la hora haciendo las compras, asique decidió que ella haría la cena con su madre, para así, estar más tiempo con ella, ya que mañana se iría a la época feudal en la tarde.

-Mama, no sé por cuánto tiempo me iré.

-No te preocupes hija, espere seis años por ti, y podría esperar el tiempo que sea.

-Sí, pero yo quería quedarme más tiempo, pero el abuelo no lo quiso así, y prefiero hacerle caso y no hacerlo enojar.

-Lo sé.

-Pero me da miedo que cuando regrese, el ya no esté aquí.

\- ¿Te vas hermana? ¿Tan pronto?

-Si Sota, tengo cosas que hacer en el…- Kagome callo de pronto, puesto que se le había olvidado que Megumi no sabía nada- e-en el extranjero, sí, todos me están esperando, pero volveré.

-Eso espero Kagome.

-Tranquilo, así será, y también espero que cuides muy bien de tu novia, y ella de ti.

-No se preocupe, siempre velo por el bienestar de Sota.

-Estoy segura que sí.

La familia ceno tranquila, Naomi siempre iba a darle de comer a su suegro, puesto que él no podía acompañarlos. Después de comer, Kagome se despidió de todos para irse a su cuarto a descansar, se puso su pijama y se durmió en un dos por tres. Al día siguiente, antes de almorzar, preparo todas las cosas para partir a la época feudal, saco de un armario un bolso enorme con ruedas, porque estaba segura que no podría llevarse las cosas en bolsas, y de esa manera todo sería mucho más fácil, ese día decidió ponerse su ropa moderna, unos jeans, unos tenis y una blusa.

La tarde en si paso muy rápida, al igual que su visita, tenía suerte de que Sota salio y Megumi no estaba ahí, o sino no sabría cómo irse, pero las cosas estaban a su favor. Se despidió de su madre y de su abuelo, y tambien aprovecho de acaricisr al pequeño buyo, saco su bolso y se dirigió al templo que rodea el pozo. Al entrar, tuvo un muy mal presentimiento, y también una angustia que se atoraba en su pecho, "por favor, que no sea algo malo, por Kami que es esto", y la joven sacerdotisa saltó al pozo para encontrarse nuevamente en el pasado.

* * *

 **Holis, les agradezco a todas mis lectoras, a las chicas que comentan y obviamente al tiempo que se dan ustedes para leerme, se reciben y aceptan toda clase de comentarios :3 debo decirles que mis vacaciones estam llegando a su fin :c nuevo año de universidad, pero eso no quiere decir que estare semanas sin actualizar, despues de haber hecho un ensayo argumentativo de 20 hojas el año pasado, para mi nada es imposible ;) nos vemoos la prox semana¡ y feliz dia de la mujer¡**


	6. Chapter 6

**Nota: Inuyasha no me pertenece, sino que a la gran Rumiko Takahashi, yo solo tomo prestados sus personajes.**

 **Letra en cursiva: pensamientos**

 **Letra negrita: Yako**

* * *

Apenas sintió que llego a la época antigua, Kagome se puso el bolso en la espalda, y subió el pozo para encontrarse nuevamente con la fresca naturaleza, pero había algo extraño, ella miraba para todos lados tratando de descifrar lo que le angustia tanto, se llevó una mano al collar que tenía en su cuello, y decidió que era mejor ocultarlo, no se lo sacaría, simplemente lo llevaría debajo de la blusa, entre su busto y su piel, si Inuyasha lo veía estaba segura de que se lo arrancaría y lo rompería, solo porque es una media luna…

\- ¡Kagome! ¡Mujer no puedo creer que me hayas hecho esto!

-Inuyasha- el hanyou venía a una rapidez genuina apenas sintió el aroma de la sacerdotisa-.

\- ¡Me las vas a pagar!

\- ¡Tú a mí no me amenazas! Pero esto no viene al caso, algo raro sucede.

\- ¿De qué…- Inuyasha no termino de hablar, puesto que ambos sintieron como una gran energía demoniaca se dirigía a la aldea- Kagome…

-Es demasiada, ¡Vamos a la aldea! – Inuyasha sabía que no tenía que reclamar, asique no refutó lo que dijo la joven. Ambos corrían, ella llevaba peso extra pero no le impedía ir a una velocidad casi inhumana. Apenas llegaron a la aldea, Kagome les advirtió a todos los aldeanos que se quedaran en sus cabañas, ella los protegería a todos poniendo una kekkai en cada cabaña, vio como Sango con la pequeña Kirara, Miroku, Kohaku y Shippo, se preparaban para proteger y luchar, la anciana Kaede por petición de Kagome se quedó en su cabaña, y si tenían algún problema ella intervendría, y de un momento a otro vieron como una horda gigantesca de demonios venia hacia la aldea, se parecía como cuando Naraku les enviaba demonios para distraerlos, el grupo se quedó junto esperando el ataque-.

-Chicos, son demasiados, pero puedo purificarlos a todos, solo tienen que darme tiempo.

-Has lo que tengas que hacer Kagome, puedes confiar en nosotros- le dijo Sango-.

-Si mama, nosotros podremos con esto. - Cuando Kagome iba a prepararse, vieron como los monstruos rodeaban la aldea, haciendo una especie de círculo alrededor de ella, y de la nada, una risa malévola los desconcertó a todos-.

\- ¿De dónde viene eso? ¡No puedo sentirlo!

-Yo tampoco, mi olfato no puede detectar de donde proviene esa voz.

-JAJAJA, queridos, hace mucho que quería venir, pero no se daba el tiempo- como por acto de magia, una persona se materializo enfrente de todos, a Kagome le pareció muy extraño, ya que de él no provenía ninguna sola energía que lo delatara, entonces comprendió-.

\- ¡Chicos, es una proyección!

-Que inteligente muchacha, ¿Cómo estuvo tu visita al futuro? Bien supongo- Kagome se preocupó bastante, ¿Cómo sabia el que ella venia del futuro?

\- ¡Quién eres cabron! – Grito Inuyasha-.

-Ah sí, cierto que venía a presentarme, bueno, mi nombre es Kyo y…

\- ¡Ya basta de estupideces! ¡Viento cortante! - Inuyasha intentó destruir la imagen del supuesto hombre, que, por cierto, se veía muy joven, tenía una coleta alta resaltando su cabellera roja, con ojos grises y piel muy blanca, y vestía ropa de guerrero, cabe decir que también era muy apuesto, pero el ataque no resulto, porque solo traspaso la proyección, volviendo a su forma natural, cualquiera sabría que una proyección no puede tocarse, cualquiera menos Inuyasha-.

-Eres un idiota o que perro, bueno como decía- el comentario enfureció mucho a Inuyasha, el cual por impulso iba a atacar, pero Kagome se lo impidió poniendo una barrera sobre él, cosa que lo enfureció más- Gracias Kagome.

-No agradezcas, solo di lo que tengas que decir.

-Bien, yo nací por un deseo formulado por la perla de Shikon – todo el grupo se miró extrañado, Kagome iba a decir algo y Kyo lo noto- no interrumpas, el deseo fue formulado antes de que la perla fuera destruida, y antes de que el desapareciera de este mundo, pues el deseo fue realizado por el hanyou Naraku – el asombro fue muy notorio, ninguno de ellos sabía que Naraku antes de morir pidiera un deseo a la perla- bueno, desde ahí yo surgí, mi deber es destruir a aquella sacerdotisa y amigos que estropearon sus planes, claro y también apoderarme de todo Japón, y si fuera necesario del mundo, y lo hare a toda costa, sin importar las vidas que tenga que tomar.

-Una simple proyección no podría ni gobernar una aldea- dijo Kagome-.

-Querida me subestimas, cuando el momento llegue me presentare en persona, pero ahora solo quería que lo supieran nada más, y cuando llegue ese momento, créanme que ninguno de ustedes podrá vencerme, no saben cuántos demonios y seres alberga mi cuerpo, incluso dentro de mi esta tanto Naraku… como Kikyo

\- ¡Mientes!

\- ¿Por qué mentiría hanyou? - el ser, que estaba controlando la horda de demonios les dio la orden de atacar a su enemigo, por ende, como ellos rodearon la aldea se fueron de frente hacia el grupo-.

\- ¡Detengan a todos los que puedan! – Grito Kagome-.

-Tranquila amiga ¡Hiraikotsu! – la exterminadora que iba arriba de su gata de fuego, junto con su hermano Kohaku atacaban a los demonios que amenazaban, por un lado, mientras que Miroku con pergaminos intentaba que aquellos que llegaran hacia él se purificaran, en cambio Shippo personificó varias ramas en forma de sus amigos, para ganar más tiempo-.

\- ¡Bakuryuha! – Inuyasha lanzo un ataque explosivo que acabo con muchos demonios, al tiempo que vigilaba que ningún demonio se acercara a la sacerdotisa, pero seguían viniendo más, y aunque ellos atacaban con todo los malditos no se acababan, y Kagome que se mantenía concentrada con las manos en posición de rezo, hacia lo posible para apurar su hechizo, Kyo solo reía por los intentos del grupo de destruir sus demonios, él quería debilitarlos, no podía tocarlos al ser proyección, pero con sus demonios haría lo posible para intentar destruirlos-.

\- ¡Es inútil, solo ríndanse, así no nos complicamos la vida y gobernare a Japón!

\- ¡En tus sueños gusano! – Inuyasha combatía y combatía toda clase de demonios, cortaba, despedazaba y mutilaba cualquier cosa que se le acercara, Sango iba por los aires destruyendo demonios con su boomerang, Kohaku intentaba cortarlos con su katana, y Miroku con la ayuda de Shippo exterminaban los que más podían, pero ellos seguían viniendo, no paraban, en ese momento Kyo pensó que la victoria seria suya, hasta que sintió un resplandor enorme, dirigió su vista hasta la sacerdotisa que hasta el momento no había hecho nada, y se dio cuenta que ella brillaba con una enorme intensidad, ella abrió los ojos que estaban tan brillantes como su cuerpo, Kyo mando unos demonios hacia la muchacha, pero el poder de ella no les permitía acercárseles mucho-.

-Tu no me subestimes a mí, mugroso- dijo Kagome para expandir una ola enorme de energía espiritual, no sin antes poner una kekkai a Inuyasha, Shippo y a Sango que iba con Kirara en los aires, la onda de color rosa, mezclada con una gran cantidad de reiki y energía sagrada, purifico a todos los demonios en un radio cercano, los humanos solo sentían una gran calma, pero en cambio, los bichos que amenazaban la aldea fueron todos absolutamente purificados, sin quedar ninguno de ellos, y tampoco quedo la proyección de Kyo, y al terminar, Kagome cayo cansada al césped, siendo que de esta manera todas las barreras que protegían las cabañas se desintegraran, por lo que sus amigos fueron de inmediato a socorrerla-.

-¡Kagome! Amiga dime que estas bien.

-Si Sango descuida, solo requiero meditación para recuperar mi energía…

\- ¿Mama estas segura?

-Lo mejor es descansar señorita.

-No se preocupen chicos- decía Kagome poniéndose de pie como si nada- solo necesito mi sesión de meditación y estaré como nueva, mejor vamos dentro de la cabaña, les traje muchas cosas- Kagome tomo su bolso y camino para entrar a su cabaña, los muchachos se miraron todos entre sí por las acciones de su amiga, es como si lo que paso no le hubiera afectado, pero ellos decidieron no rechazar la idea y seguirla, y en lo que ella caminaba los aldeanos salían de sus hogares para agradecer a su sacerdotisa, ellos sabían que lo lograrían, pero confiaban mucho en ella, y en eso salió la anciana Kaede-.

-Muchacha, gastaste mucha energía, eres muy fuerte, y no sabes lo orgullosa que estoy de ti mi niña.

-Muchas gracias Kaede, venga, le traje algo a usted también- la anciana y el grupo se adentró en la cabaña para recibir los obsequios que su amiga futurista les había traído, pero a ellos algo les hacía mucho ruido… se vendrían tiempos complicados, y todos lo sabían, y no solo ellos, en el Oeste todos sintieron el gran poder que se estaba desenvolviendo, algunos se preocupaban, mientras otros se preocupaban solo por sus cosas, pero de todas maneras estaban pendientes a que nada se acercara a ese territorio-.

* * *

\- ¡Maldita perra! – Decía un muy enojado Kyo- ¡purifico mi proyección!

-Señor, cálmese.

-No me digas que me calme Shin, esto será más complicado de lo que pensé, esa maldita es muy poderosa.

\- ¿La sacerdotisa?

-Quien más Shin, aun no soy lo suficientemente poderoso para enfrentarla, tendré que esperar más tiempo

-Subestimo a esa mujer señor.

-Eso ya lo sé, no tienes que recordármelo, ahora tendré que preparar otra proyección para poder espiarlos y tardara mucho tiempo, maldita estúpida- el hombre, que no era ni yokai, ni hanyou, ni ser humano, se adentraba en lo más profundo de su gran guarida, necesitaba pensar, y un nuevo plan…

* * *

Después de darle el presente a todos, Kagome decidió ponerse ropas de sacerdotisa e irse a un lugar apartado para poder meditar, no quería que nadie la molestara, puesto que sabía que recomponer su cuerpo tardaría horas, y eso que ya era muy tarde, pero lo mejor era relajarse y que la energía volviera a su cuerpo.

La muchacha se adentró en un claro hermoso, con una vegetación preciosa y un lago que le daba una paz enorme, que mejor lugar para realizar su sesión de meditación, entonces se puso en posición y dejo fluir su cuerpo de la manera que solo ella sabía hacerlo. No quería ninguna fuga de poder, y como lo hacía siempre, antes de hacer lo suyo, puso una kekkai a su alrededor, no quería que ningún ser que no sea humano muriera purificado, sobre todo si solo pasaban por ahí sin ninguna mala intención.

Se demoró unas 3 horas en estar como nueva, y ella estaba segura de que sería tardísimo y tendría que hacer el menor ruido posible al entrar a su cabaña, no quería despertar a Inuyasha y que le hiciera algún tipo de show, entonces se puso de pie, y fue rumbo a la aldea. Al llegar noto que estaban todos durmiendo en sus cabañas, no había ningún alma en los alrededores, y al llegar a la suya, entro lo más despacio posible, dándose cuenta de que el hanyou estaba durmiendo de lo mejor, pero un movimiento en falso y tropezó con su propio bolso.

-Qué demonios… - Inuyasha estaba semi-inconsciente, se sentía cansado de esperar a Kagome asique se entregó al mundo de los sueños, a una profundidad en la que nunca había llegado antes, entonces cuando abrió sus ojos, la vista la tenía media borrosa, pero en su caso, hubiera sido mejor callar-.

\- ¿K-Kikyo? ¿Eres tú Kikyo? – Kagome quedo como petrificada, esperaba cualquier cosa menos eso- mujer yo sabía que estabas viva- el hanyou aun en estado casi dormido, se levantó de golpe y se aferró al cuerpo de la mujer- sabía que no podías dejarme solo, ¿qué haces aquí a estas horas traviesa? ¿Quieres hacer lo que hacíamos antes? - Kagome ya no aguanto más y le dio un golpe de reiki a Inuyasha, por el cual retrocedió y despertó por completo, dándose cuenta del error que cometió- K-Kagome.

-Basta Inuyasha, no digas más.

-No Kagome no es lo que crees- él iba a acercarse a ella, pero le puso un dedo enfrente señalándole que no dé un paso más-.

\- ¡Por supuesto que lo es! Siempre lo supe, ¡ella nunca dejara de estar en tu corazón Inuyasha, siempre fui el plato de segunda mesa! – ella de alguna manera sintió que su orgullo fue dañado, al igual que su autoestima, le dolió, es cierto, pero no lo suficiente, porque ya lo sabía-.

-Mujer eso no es verdad.

-Con lo que acabas de decir Inuyasha las cosas me quedan más que claras, y por lo que me diste a entender con ella paso más que una sola caricia.

-….

\- ¡No te quedes callado, no seas cobarde, esa es la razón del porque nunca te atreviste a ponerme un dedo encima, te recordaba a ella!

-Kagome basta.

\- ¿Como que no es verdad? Ella no era tu pareja, yo sí, de alguna manera lo soy, pero el que esa mujer no fuera nada tuyo no te detuvo a revolcarte con esa perra de barro.

\- ¡No le digas así! - grito enfurecido Inuyasha-.

\- ¿No? Sabes que tengo razón, ella no es más que una asquerosa y maldita zorra.

\- ¡Ya basta! – Inuyasha nunca ha soportado que insulten la memoria de Kikyo, por lo que por impulso le llego a girar la cara a Kagome por la bofetada que le dio-. ¡Te lo mereces!

\- ¿me lo merezco? – dijo Kagome ocultando sus ojos con el flequillo y poniendo su mano en su mejilla, se sorprendió bastante, Inuyasha nunca le había puesto una mano encima, eso termino por matarla, nunca había hablado así de una persona, pero esto le sobrepasó- Esto llega hasta aquí Inuyasha, eres un maldito- el hanyou no pudo decir ninguna palabra más puesto que ella con una ola de energía sagrada lo mando a volar hasta chocar con la pared de madera, dejándolo en la inconsciencia, y unos cuantos mechones negros…casi lo purifica- tu si te mereces esto Inuyasha, aunque debí haberte matado, no lo hice por el cariño que te tengo y alguna vez te tuve- Kagome no espero más tiempo y se sacó las ropas que llevaba encima, juro que nunca más usaría esa vestimenta, de su bolso saco esa ropa deportiva que compro en el futuro, se puso las calzas negras, la polera ajustada a su cuerpo larga que le llegaba a las caderas, y para el frio un chaleco deportivo, además de unas zapatillas muy cómodas, y sin pensarlo más agarro su bolso, salió de la cabaña y se dirigió a la de su amiga Sango-.

-Vamos Sango ábreme la puerta- susurraba mientras golpeaba desenfrenada la puerta de madera-.

\- ¡Ya voy, ya voy!... Kagome, amiga que pasa- Sango no esperaba que fuera su amiga la que tocara la puerta a esas horas-.

-Sango, necesito pedirte un favor.

-Claro nena lo que sea.

-Necesito que me prestes a Kirara, por favor.

\- ¿Iras a algún lado?

-Sango… ahora no puedo darte explicaciones, solo necesito a Kirara, prometo que la devolveré lo más pronto posible- la exterminadora miro a su amiga, se veía desesperada, vio su bolso en su espalda y decidió que mejor no le preguntara nada, total sabía que Kagome no le diría nada más-.

-Está bien, no te preocupes.

-Muchas gracias amiga, y si Inuyasha te pregunta, dile que me fui a mi época, total no podrá pasar el pozo.

-Tranquila, puedes confiar en mí.

-Gracias Sango- Kagome abrazo a la muchacha, la cual llamo a su gatita la cual llego de forma inmediata al lado de ambas muchachas-.

-Kirara, lleva a Kagome a donde ella te pida- Sango recibió un maullido como respuesta, ambas se miraron, una tenía una mirada de preocupación, mientras que la otra solo tenía una llena de determinación, estaba muy segura de que camino iba a tomar-.

-Adiós amiga- la Taijiya cerro su puerta y Kagome miro a Kirara, la cual sin dudar tomo su otra forma, aquella grande, con enormes colmillos, y en la cual la sacerdotisa podía transportarse. Kagome no dudo en subirse sobre la gatita-.

-Vamos Kirara- la Nekomata se elevó por los aires, esperando la orden de Kagome hacia dónde ir, pero antes que nada la joven ocultó su esencia y la de la gatita, de esa manera nadie las seguiría, menos Inuyasha. Estaba decidida, ella simplemente pudo tomar sus cosas e irse a su época con su familia, pero algo le decía que tenía que ir a ese lugar, algo la llamaba a ir para allá, no solo por la promesa que ella hizo, sino que se sentía atraída a ir hacia allí, y no lo dudo un segundo más, esa es su decisión-.

-Llévame al Oeste Kirara, quiero que me lleves donde Sesshomaru- la yokai puso marcha a su destino, ya no había vuelta atrás, Kagome ya eligió su camino.

* * *

 **Helloo, mis lectoras espero que estén muy bien, espero que el capítulo les guste, y respondiendo a los reviews, pues si, el abuelo sabe algo, siempre ha estado pendiente y sabe que su nieta es importante en el pasado, estoy feliz de que mi historia les guste a ustedes que me leen, espero que me lean hasta el final, me gustaría que comentaran mis lectoras fantasmas, yo sé que me leen :3 nos vemos en el próximo capítulo. Saludos y manden fuerzas para poder sobrevivir otro año más en la universidad.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Nota: Los personajes de Inuyasha no me perenecen, sino que a la gran Rumiko Takahashi, yo solo los tomo prestados.**

 **Aclaro: las letras en cursiva son los pensamientos de los personajes.**

 **Letra en negrita: Yako**

* * *

¿Habrá decidido bien? Porque ir a ese lugar es prácticamente ir a la boca del lobo… en este caso, en la boca del perro, pero de todas formas ya no podía dar marcha atrás, aunque no podía entender porque tomo esa decisión, pudo ir a su época a vivir tranquilamente, a estar con su familia, acompañar a su abuelito… quizás por lo que le dijo el abuelo fue una de las razones del porqué, y lo más probable es que si aparecía nuevamente en su casa, el mismo se levantaría de la cama para mandarla nuevamente al pasado, y eso es algo que aún no podía entender, la determinación que tenía el hombre mayor de que ella volviese lo más pronto posible. El sol ya había salido, tardo unas horas más debido a que no quería forzar mucho a la gatita de fuego, asique hicieron un par de paradas, comieron un poco y siguieron nuevamente con su viaje.

Ya quedaba menos, desde la distancia podía ver el glorioso castillo del Daiyokai, _"es impresionante, ja, el maldito no podía conformarse con poco, solo espero que no me mate cuando llegue, o algunos de sus hombres, porque supongo que debe tener hombres… conociendo a Sesshomaru tendrá los mejores guerreros… será mejor que empiece a liberar mi esencia y la de Kirara"_.Y así lo hizo, debido a lo que quedaba lo mejor que podía hacer era liberar su olor para que Sesshomaru la reconozca, y que no la mate.

* * *

-Mi señor- el general Yamamoto entraba en el despacho de Sesshomaru, para informar lo que estaba por ocurrir en las afueras del palacio-.

-Que quieres general- él ya sabía lo que Daichi venía a decirle, podía sentirlo-.

-Una mujer de poderes sagrados se acerca al palacio, viene con una Nekomata.

-Hn.

-Bueno, ¿tenemos que atacar?

-No, déjenla pasar.

\- ¿Disculpe amo? - el yokai se encontraba desconcertado, ¿enserio dejaría entrar a esa mujer?

-Ya me oíste, y quiero que tú la recibas.

-S-si mi señor. – y así como llego, se retiró-.

 **-[Interesante]**

 _\- "Tú no te metas"_

* * *

" _Vaya, tenía razón, Sesshomaru si tiene una gran cantidad de soldados"_ Kagome venia prácticamente descendiendo, podía notar el rechazo sobre algunos, la molestia en otros, y también la curiosidad, el general, como su amo de comendó a hacer, espero a la mujer sagrada entre la multitud de soldados, unos pasos más adelante, y les ordeno a los hombres que no atacaran, y ellos sabían que, si el general los mandaba a hacer eso, es porque eran órdenes del amo. Kirara toco suelo, Kagome se bajó de ella, tomo su bolso, le indico a la gatita que la siguiera y camino muy digna y como la hermosa mujer que es, hasta quedar frente al yokai de cabellera blanca.

-Requiero la presencia de Sesshomaru.

-Humana, no sea insolente, como puede referirse a él de esa manera- Daichi estaba enojado, como esa simple humana hablaba de esa manera sobre su amo, con toda la confianza del mundo-.

-Si ya me lo habían dicho, pero supongo que él ya sabe que estoy aquí, ¿por algo no me atacaron verdad? – El general tigre no sabía si la mujer era muy valiente o muy tonta por hablar de esa manera-.

-Mujer sagrada, sígueme, Hayami…- la hermana del general se posiciono detrás de la mujer, por precaución, Kagome sin chistar siguió al demonio que tenía frente a ella, podía notar la miraba de todos los hombres frente a ella, algunos la miraban de arriba hacia abajo, otros sin ninguna vergüenza mostraban el deseo que sentían por ella, pero eso no iba a doblegarla. Apenas entraron al palacio a ella casi se le cae la mandíbula de la sorpresa, todo era bellísimo, y lo más probable, es que también sea enorme, pero, también pudo notar la presencia de Sesshomaru, que prácticamente estaba al frente de ellos-.

-Mi señor, aquí está la sacerdotisa.

-Me llamo Kagome, recuérdelo.

-Inso…

-Mujer- llamo Sesshomaru, el general callo de golpe, y Kagome solo rodo los ojos-.

-A ti también te haría bien recordar eso Sesshomaru- Hayami casi se muere del susto, y el general esperaba por la muerte de esa humana, pero eso no paso-.

-No seas insolente, miko.

-Odioso- susurro ella, pero era audible tanto para los tres yokais que estaba ahí, Sesshomaru solo levanto una ceja, aun no podía entender porque en ese mismo momento no enterraba sus garras en el frágil cuello de ella, puesto que lo estaba dejando en ridículo con dos de sus más fieles-.

-A mi despacho, ahora.

-Está bien… pero- ella se dio vuelta, sabía que la gatita estaba cansada después de ese viaje, incluso necesitaría comida para ella- Kirara, ya puedes descansar pequeña- dijo acariciándole su cabeza, entonces la gata dejo su transformación para volver a ser esa gatita tierna, pudiendo Kagome tomarla en brazos-.

-Hayami- dijo Sesshomaru, la yokai entendió la orden de su amo, se acercó a la mujer que sostenía a la gatita de fuego, ofreciendo sus brazos a ella. Kagome la miro con desconfianza, pero si Sesshomaru confiaba en ella, debería hacerlo también, porque si las cosas salen bien, ese lugar seria próximamente su estadía, asique le paso a Kirara, la cual Hayami veía con curiosidad, había visto muchos Nekomata, pero ninguno con el pelaje de su cuello de ese pálido color, Kagome también le paso su bolso, debido a la intensa mirada que tenía la señorita-.

-Vamos, no quiero curiosos general- el general asintió, y Sesshomaru empezó a caminar de forma elegante, entonces ella comenzó a caminar detrás de él, viendo todo con curiosidad, era todo tan bonito que le daban ganas de recorrer todo ese palacio, pero al estar tan absorta en sus pensamientos no se dio cuenta cuando Sesshomaru dejo de caminar, chocando con la espalda de él-.

-Aich Sesshomaru podrías avisar.

-Hn- él la miraba por el rabillo de su ojo, le parecía graciosa aquella mujer… ¿pero qué demonios estaba pensando? Se gruño mentalmente por la ida de sus pensamientos, asique mejor abrió la puerta para entrar al cuarto en compañía de la pequeña sacerdotisa-.

-Habla.

\- ¿Hablar?

-Que haces aquí.

-Bueno…- ni siquiera ella misma sabia porque estaba allí, fue como un impulso el que la llevo hasta ese lugar, y ahora estaba dudando en que el la dejara quedarse ahí, además, ¿Por qué la dejaría? Nunca han entablado una conversación normal, y tampoco estaba segura de sí lo poco que han hablado se consideraría como una conversación, entonces, ¿qué le diría a él? – Y-yo estoy aquí por una promesa que le hice a Rin- no es la mejor, pero si es una buena excusa, de todas formas, algo de verdad tiene-.

-No te veo muy segura, miko.

\- ¡Es cierto!

\- ¿Tendrá que ver con eso que tienes en la mejilla?

\- ¿Ah? - Sesshomaru se acercó a ella hasta quedar a una distancia prudente, levanto su mano y con su garra, toco la mejilla de Kagome, la cual dejo escapar un pequeño chillido-.

-No es nada- dijo Kagome _"maldito Inuyasha, ni siquiera la batalla que tuvimos con ese tonto me dejo marcas"-._

-Hn- el no debió tocarla, aunque haya sido con la garra fue una estupidez, asique se dio media vuelta dándole la espalda, además, sabía que ella estaba mintiendo-.

\- **[¿Qué crees que le paso?]**

\- _"No lo sé y no me interesa, tampoco debería interesarte a ti"_

\- **[Como dices, no sabes cómo extraña su delicioso aroma]**

\- _"¡No molestes!" dices estupideces"_

 **\- [Jejeje no te molestes conmigo]**

\- ¿Sesshomaru me estas escuchando? Sé que no hablas mucho, pero sé cuándo me ponen atención y cuando no- Sesshomaru se gruño mentalmente, su bestia lo estaba sacando de quicio-.

-Habla miko.

-Bueno, tengo algo importante que decirte, veras, el día de ayer se presentó un hombre a la aldea, pero el muy cobarde solo apareció en forma de proyección, pero mando muchos demonios para destrozar la aldea, no sé si será poderoso, pero es un enemigo que amenaza con la vida de todos para obtener su objetivo-.

-Hn- Sesshomaru analizaba las palabras de la muchacha, él pudo sentir los cambios de poder el día de ayer, pero no pensó que atacaría a la aldea humana, tenía razón en llevarse de ahí a Rin-.

\- ¿Dirás algo más acaso? – A Kagome a veces le molestaba el poco interés que mostraba el yokai, bueno, sabía que era frio, pero parecía como si hablara con una pared de hielo-.

\- ¿Hay algo más?

-Sí, lo hay, él nos contó que nació por un deseo de Naraku- eso llamo la atención de Sesshomaru, se volteó para mirar a la muchacha y escuchar su relato- antes de que muriera y yo pidiera el deseo de eliminar la perla por completo, el hizo de las suyas al pedir su propio deseo, del cual nació este hombre llamado Kyo.

-Que deseo exactamente.

-Exactamente no lo sé, pero si nos dijo su objetivo, que era eliminar a la sacerdotisa y a sus amigos que fueron capaces de matarlo, y… tú también caes dentro de esa categoría, tu nos ayudaste… y temo también que mi Rin esté en peligro.

-A Rin nadie la toca- lo que le dijo Kagome lo molesto mucho, no dejaría que nadie le tocara un pelo a su protegida-.

-En eso estamos de acuerdo, por lo que, necesito entrenarla Sesshomaru, y sacar a flote sus poderes espirituales- Sesshomaru la miro fijamente, sabía que ella no le diría nada más, y entendía que era por la falta de confianza, pero solo contesto con su típico:

-Hn.

\- ¿Eso significa que permitirás que me quede? – A Kagome prácticamente le brillaban los ojitos, pensó que Sesshomaru la sacaría a patadas, incluso le dieron hasta ganas de abrazarlo, pero se negó a la idea puesto que él lo más probable es que la mate si hace esa insolencia, como dice siempre-.

-Ya escuchaste.

\- ¡Sí! ¡Muchas gracias Sesshomaru!

-Te advierto, aquí no vendrá el hanyou.

-Ah, no te preocupes por eso, Inuyasha no será problema, ya no estamos juntos – Sesshomaru levanto una ceja, _"y lo dice como si no le importara"-._

-Hn, después te pongo al tanto de algunas cosas miko.

-De acuerdo, como tú digas Sesshomaru.

-Ten más respeto.

-No lo creo, para mí siempre serás Sesshomaru, no amo, ni mi señor, ni sama ni nada y punto.

-Grrr.

-Y no me gruñas, perro malo.

-Como te atreves- Sesshomaru a una velocidad brutal agarro a Kagome por las muñecas y la apreso en la pared, ella no se esperó esa reacción de él asique no pudo hacer nada-.

\- ¡Suéltame!

-Humana insignificante, soy superior a ti, me debes respeto.

-No le daré mi respeto a un cachorro con complejo de Lord.

-Soy un Lord.

-El respeto se gana Sesshomaru, y la forma en la que me tratas deja mucho que desear.

-Alguien como tu…

-Que… ¿una asquerosa humana no merece tu respeto? No soy una simple humana, soy una sacerdotisa, y una de las más poderosas, por lo que me han dicho, me subestimas- ella odiaba que la subestimaran, ella era fuerte, era poderosa, y se lo haría saber de alguna forma a ese orgulloso yokai-.

-Estúpida…- dorado y chocolate, una guerra entre ambos colores era lo que demostraban sus miradas, pero Kagome se dio cuenta que él estaba muy cerca de ella, y nunca había tenido a Sesshomaru tan cerca, por lo que pudo estudiarlo mejor _"demonios, no lo había notado, pero es jodidamente apuesto… y esperen… él es un hombre, yokai, o demonio, lo que sea, ¡es un hombre!"_ se sonrojo de sobremanera, nunca había pensado así de él puesto que no dejaba que se acercaran de esa forma a su ser, y tenía que admitirlo, quizás y es hasta el hombre más guapo que haya visto… _"pero que estoy pensando, él es Sesshomaru…"_ con una leve descarga de reiki hizo que el la soltara, se veía muy molesto, pero la dejo estar-.

-Sígueme miko.

-Perdóname, pero…

\- ¡Ya!

-Uy pero que enojón.

\- ¡Tssk!

Sesshomaru abrió la puerta para que él y ella salieran de su despacho, salió y Kagome caminaba detrás de él, no le gustaba eso, encontraba que era de muy sumisa, pero como no conocía el lugar prefirió simplemente dejarlo pasar y seguirlo. El yokai se dirigió hacia las dos presencias que más reconocía en el palacio. La de su general y la de Hayami.

-General.

-Dígame mi señor.

-La sacerdotisa se quedará aquí.

\- ¿S-si mi señor?

-Hayami, hazte cargo, ve que le preparen todo.

-Si mi lord, ¿pero en donde para ser exactos?

-Junto al cuarto de Rin.

-Como usted diga mi señor- a Hayami y al general les pareció muy extraño, puesto que esa ala es de la familia y personas más importantes, pero no dijeron nada-.

-Disculpe, ¿Hayami? ¿Dónde está Kirara?

-No se preocupe, le dimos comida y está durmiendo.

-De acuerdo, tiene que volver con Sango, pero de todas maneras tiene que descansar… quiero ver a Rin, y por lo que creo no tarda en llegar.

\- ¡Amo Sesshomaru! Podría…- Rin callo al instante en el que vio a Kagome junto a su amo y los dos hermanos – ¿¡Madre!?

-Si Rin, soy yo, estoy aquí mi pequeña.

-¡Madre!- Rin con toda su velocidad fue hacia los brazos de Kagome, la cual recibió ella muy gustosa, otra vez el general y su hermana intercambiaron miradas, ellos sabían que la mujer no era la madre de la Rin, primero porque la menor tenía 14 años, y la otra mujer se veía muy joven, pero supusieron que era de cariño, y quizás hasta entendían la razón de que su amo dejara que la sacerdotisa se quedara en el castillo, _"o quizás hay algo más, algo que ellos no pueden ver pero está presente",_ fue lo que pensó Hayami- ¡No puedo creer que este aquí, ya la extrañaba!

-Te prometí venir a verte y aquí estoy, aunque hayan pasado unos días.

\- ¿Pero que le paso en la cara?

-Me caí, no te preocupes – Sonrió Kagome, pero los tres yokais ahí presentes sabían que estaba mintiendo- sabes que soy muy torpe.

-Amm, como diga.

-Bueno Rin, mejor hazme un recorrido por el palacio que mi estadía aquí será muy larga.

\- ¡Sí! No sabe lo feliz que soy, ahora tengo a mis dos papas conmigo- dijo Rin con una cara llena de esperanza, el comentario de ella hizo que Kagome se sonrojara como un tomate, pero a Sesshomaru pareció no afectarle, solo que su bestia reía haciéndole burlas por los dichos de su protegida, pero aunque el yokai no lo demostrase ni lo dijera, le gusto que Rin lo llamara de alguna manera padre- ¡Vamos!- la muchachita tomo a la otra joven del brazo porque parecía no reaccionar, así que se la llevo para que la sacerdotisa pudiera conocer cómo se debe el palacio-.

-Ustedes dos, acaten sus órdenes.

-Si amo- dijeron al unísono los hermanos-.

-Les advierto, cualquier cosa que oigan o vean, si dicen algo, los matare.

-Como usted diga mi señor- dijo Hayami, el general solo movió su cabeza como aprobación-.

* * *

\- ¿Ve que el palacio es muy grande?

-Sí, demasiado- Kagome se encontraba anonadada, nunca había entrado a un castillo, pero no pensó que ese sería tan grande, prácticamente enorme, con una cantidad de habitaciones y salas hasta para resguardar como 5 aldeas, según ella, además, subió y bajo escaleras como nunca, y por lómenos ahora se encontraba en el piso principal, y caminando, le llamo la atención una muy peculiar puerta-.

\- ¿Qué hay ahí Rin? Entremos.

-No podemos, está prohibido.

\- ¿Prohibido? ¿Por órdenes de Sesshomaru o qué?

-Sí, y los que saben no pueden hablar de ello.

\- ¿Sabes que hay ahí Rin? - a Kagome siempre le ganaba la curiosidad, y las ganas de entrar estaban muy latentes-.

-Sí, pero no puedo hablar de eso, o el señor Sesshomaru me regañara.

-Pero yo puedo autorizarte a entrar Rin, soy tu madre asique yo doy permiso a que ambas entremos.

-P-pero…

-Ustedes dos.

\- _"Rayos"_

-General Daichi, no estábamos haciendo nada- dijo Rin-.

-Rin, tu sabes que no puedes venir a acá.

-Sí, perdón general.

-Si claro, te disculpas por esto, pero no por tus tontas bromas.

-No sé de qué está hablando general- Rin estaba provocando al general, le gustaba sacarlo de sus casillas, y hacerle bromas, también a su hermana, pero ella estaba más precavida-.

-Mocosa no…

-Basta, los dos, general usted es un adulto, y está peleando con una adolescente, y tu Rin, no sé qué clase de bromas le haces al general, pero a veces no es muy divertido que te molesten.

-Pero si es divertido.

-Ah claro ahora si admites… no vine aquí por esto- decía Daichi sacudiendo su cabeza en negación- sacerdotisa, ya puedes instalarte, tu cuarto está listo.

\- ¿Enserio? ¡Genial! ¿Vendrá con nosotras verdad general? – Kagome quería hacerle unas preguntar al yokai, tenía curiosidad por saber qué tipo de demonio era, le parecía majestuoso y bello, al igual que la otra señorita, que por lo que ve, deben ser hermanos-.

-Tengo que hacerlo, osino como sabrá cuál es su cuarto miko.

-Siempre con esas costumbres, mi nombre es KA-GO-ME, no le cuesta nada decirlo.

-A caminar, ambas- el general iba a adelantarse, pero Kagome le tomo del brazo, entrelazando el suyo con el de él, cosa que hizo que los cabellos del general se erizaran, ¿acaso lo estaba molestando? ¿Cómo se atrevía a hacerle eso? ¿No le temía? – que haces humana.

-No se moleste general, solo quiero conocerlo, usted me causa mucha curiosidad.

\- ¿Curiosidad? _"qué clase de humana es esta?"._

\- ¡Sí! – Rin se adelantó y se puso enfrente de los dos, mejor dicho enfrente del general, para estropearle un poco el paso- quiero saber qué tipo de yokais son usted y su hermana, nunca había visto unas características así, la verdad es que los demonios se caracterizan por ser hermosos, pero ustedes dos son verdaderamente majestuosos.

\- ¿Cómo dice? _"¿qué le pasa? ¿Acaso esta humana no tiene filtro en lo que dice? Y porque habla tanto… me tocara otra humana problemática por vigilar"_

-Quiero sociabilizar con usted general, estoy segura de que con su hermana me llevare bien, por lo que vi y pude sentir, no tienen problema ante la presencia de dos humanas- le dijo Kagome sonriendo-.

-No sentimos molestas ante los humanos, a diferencias de muchos yokais, que algunas seas molestas es muy diferente- eso lo dijo más por Rin, la cual solo se volteó y le saco la lengua-.

-Que bien, eso me alegra mucho, pero dígame, que yokai son.

-Bueno _"no queda de otra"_ mi hermana y yo somos unos yokai tigre blanco, somos muy escasos, mejor dicho, no existen muchos como nosotros.

-Prácticamente son únicos.

-Sí, nosotros somos una raza que siempre le ha sido leal al Oeste, sobre todo al gran Inu Taisho.

\- ¿De verdad?

-Sí, incluso yo le serví al señor desde que era muy joven- el general siempre se ha sentido orgulloso de servirle al gran general perro-.

-El general solo está alardeando.

-Mocosa del demonio…

-Basta los dos, pero bueno, general usted se ve muy joven, no imagino que le haya servido al padre de Sesshomaru y de Inuyasha, de hecho, pareciera que tuviera mi edad o unos tres años más.

-De hecho, solo tengo 350 años más que el señor Sesshomaru, y, además, vi nacer al joven Inuyasha y al amo por supuesto, me sorprende que lo conozca.

\- ¿Lo vio nacer? Vaya… bueno, junto a Inuyasha recolectamos los fragmentos de la perla de Shikon, después de haberla destruido sin querer.

-Espere, ¿usted es la sacerdotisa de Shikon?

-Sí, lo soy.

-Tengo entendido que usted se ha convertido en una muy poderosa sacerdotisa.

-Eso dicen, pero sígame contando.

-Bueno, después de la muerte del amo esa noche, los leales a él siempre seguimos al Oeste, el señor Sesshomaru es un gran gobernador.

-Dígame general, como era Sesshomaru de bebe.

\- ¿Por qué quiere saber eso?

-Curiosidad- sonrió ella-.

-Usted es una mujer muy extraña.

-Si, también me lo han dicho.

-Llegamos.

\- ¿Mi madre dormirá junto a mí? – Dijo emocionada Rin-.

-Sí, el amo dijo que se le preparara este cuarto.

\- ¡Qué bien!

\- ¡Entremos, venga general!

-Vaya, ya conseguiste amiga nueva Daichi- Hayami, la hermana del general se encontraba dentro del cuarto, allí dejo el bolso de la mujer, además de que la gatita estaba en la cama sentada-.

-Cállate Hayami.

-Eres un pesado Daichi.

-La única pesada aquí eres tú.

-Que pasa aquí- la gélida voz de Sesshomaru hizo que a todos se les erizara la piel-.

-Pelea entre hermanos- contesto Kagome, Sesshomaru arrugo el entre cejo, preguntándose por qué la miko odiosa tenia agarrado su brazo de su general-.

-No me interesa.

-Eso no es algo nuevo.

-Yamamoto, ve a tu puesto, Hayami, vigila a las sirvientas.

-Si amo- dijeron ambos-.

-General fue un gusto hablar con usted, después le tocara a su hermana- la yokai miro extrañada a la humana, estaba segura de que no podría salir de esa-.

-Nos vemos- ambos hermanos salieron a una gran velocidad del cuarto, no querían hacer enojar al Lord-.

-Bien, Rin, te traje algo.

\- ¿Un regalo?

-Sí, te lo traje de mi tiempo.

\- ¿De su tiempo?

\- ¿Recuerdas la historia?

-Si, por supuesto.

-Mira- Kagome se acercó al bolso y lo abrió, revolvió las cosas y de ahí saco una cajita y se la paso a Rin- Ábrelo.

-De acuerdo- la muchachita abrió la caja y se encontró con un hermoso colgante de media luna, muy parecida a la que su amo tenía en su frente- ¡Es hermoso! ¡Mire amo, es una media luna, es muy precioso, gracias me encanta!

-Sabía que te gustaría, mira- paso su mano por su cuello para mostrarle a Rin el colgante que mantenía oculto de la vista de los demás- yo también tengo uno- Sesshomaru se sintió curioso como un cachorro, esa mujer llevaba su símbolo-.

-Es hermoso, muchas gracias, tengo que ir a mostrárselo a la señorita Hayami.

-Hayami esta…

-Sí, ve cariño- le interrumpió Kagome, asique Rin salió corriendo de la habitación para mostrar su nuevo regalo-.

-No me desautorices mujer.

-Osino que yokai, ¿me mataras? Pero antes, también tengo algo para ti- ella revolvió en el bolso para encontrarse con un pañuelo con unos diseños de luna, y de un hermoso color azul- lo compre porque me recordó mucho a ti- cuando levanto la vista se dio cuenta de que Sesshomaru estaba a solo unos pasos de ella- es muy hermoso, ten- le estiro la mano para pasarle el pañuelo, pero él no se lo recibía- no seas grosero- lo dejo en la cama y lo miro fijamente-.

-No lo escondas.

\- ¿Disculpa?

-Eso- señalo el collar-.

-Ah, es que lo mantenía así porque no quería que Inuyasha me hiciera algún escándalo, pero esa ya no importa- dijo con algo de tristeza-.

-No lo hagas.

-No lo hare- le sonrió como solo ella sabe hacerlo, él la miro y como un rayo salió de esa habitación- si adiós para ti también- cuando miro a la cama se dio cuenta que el pañuelo no estaba- pero por lómenos lo recibió… bien Kirara, a prepararte para tu regreso a la aldea, sé que no dirás nada ¿verdad? - la gatita le respondió con un maullido-.

* * *

El rápidamente entro a su despacho, tenía un semblante tranquilo, pero algo le estaba ocasionando una molestia, y no le gustaba para nada, se sentía completamente fuera de sí.

 _\- "Necesito ir a matar unos cuantos demonios"_

 **\- [No tienes que ser tan sanguinario]**

 _\- "No te metas, me hace falta matar"_

 **\- [Hace solo unos días lo hiciste bruto]**

 _\- "A quien crees que llamas así"_

 **\- [A ti a quien más, jeje, ¿lo viste? Ella lleva nuestro símbolo** ]- la bestia meneaba su cola para todos lados-.

 _\- "Hn"_

 **\- [ ¿Y viste como se sonrojo hace rato por nuestra cercanía? Es exquisita]**

 _\- "¡Basta, no dices más que tonterías! Si pudiera te mataría"_

 **\- [Lastima, no puedes]**

 _\- "Solo molestas, iré a destrozar demonios"_

 **\- [Lo que tu quieras, pero deja guardado ese pañuelo, no quiero que manches nuestro regalo con sangre]**

 _\- "Irritante"_ -Sesshomaru dejo el pañuelo muy bien guardado, y salto por su ventana hacia lo más profundo del bosque, sus manos pedían sangre y eso buscaría-.

 **-[¡Recuerdas que en unas semana vendrán los lords y los ancianos para la reunión verdad?] -** Sesshomaru solo corría a toda velocidad- **[tienes que informarselo a la miko]**

 **-** _"Lo sé"-_ y el primer demonio que se cruzó fue asesinado por sus garras-.

Por otro lado, un hanyou despertaba su de estado de inconsciencia, sabía lo que había hecho, y todo por lo que paso anoche, sabía que fue un estúpido, sobre todo porque no sentía la esencia de Kagome, y se molestó mucho por eso, _"si ella no es mía, no será de nadie, maldita, que se cree, cuando la encuentre ya vera"_ pero lo que él no sabía aun, era que no encontraría a la muchacha por ningún lado, y no la hallaría por un buen tiempo.

* * *

 **Hola a todas mis lectoras, aqui las dejo con otro capitulo de esta historia, quiero agradecerles por tomarse el tiempo de comentar, porque cada review es motivante :3 y tambien a mis lectoras fantasmas, comenten! recibo cualquier comentario :3 les informo que quizás demore unos días mas en actualizar el proximo capitulo, pero tranquilas, que no sera un mes, es como si todos los profes se pusieran de acuerdo para mandarte trabajos para la misma semana xD morire, pero hay que ponerle ganas nomas, nos leemos en el proximo capitulo, y les agradezco por leerme :D**


	8. Chapter 8

**Nota: Inuyasha no me pertenece, sino que a la gran Rumiko Takahashi, yo solo tomo prestados sus personajes.**

 **La letra en cursiva son los pensamientos de los personajes**

 **Letra en negrita: Yako**

* * *

Para Inuyasha, despertar de una inconsciencia gracias a "su mujer" era demasiado, sobre todo por lo que le dijo antes de dejarlo en ese estado, y el mismo sabía que si ella hubiera puesto más de su poder, hubiera pasado a mejor vida, y que peor, purificado, además, aún tenía unos cuantos mechones negros que le dejo la sacerdotisa, y cuando la viera, se las iba a pagar… o eso pensaba él, ya que primero, o aún tenía sus sentidos Inu desorientados, o segundo, su olfato no lo estaba engañando y no encontraba a Kagome por ningún lado, _"esa maldita, a donde demonios se fue"_ y no solo eso, su esencia no se sentía por ninguna parte, _"de seguro Sango debe saber dónde está",_ entonces, el hanyou fue hacia la cabaña de la exterminadora para de esa manera saber el paradero de Kagome.

\- ¡Sango! ¡Sal de una buena vez!

-Que quieres Inuyasha – dijo Sango saliendo de su cabaña con uno de esos grandes pocillos que alguna vez Kagome trajo del futuro para recolectar cosas, miro con cierta confusión al semi-demonio que estaba frente a ella, pero estaba segura de que Kagome tenía que ver con lo que le paso en el cabello-.

-Dime donde esta Kagome.

-No sé dónde está- para que la cosa funcione, Sango sabía que al principio tenía que hacerse la desentendida, si bien era cierto de que no tenía idea de donde estaba su amiga, le dejo bien en claro lo que tenía que decirle al hanyou _"solo espero que estés bien amiga"_

\- ¡Feh! No te hagas Sango, solo dime donde está.

-Para que Inuyasha, déjala tranquila por un tiempo.

-No te metas… solo quiero saber si está bien- dijo bajando sus orejitas-.

-No te preocupes, lo está… se fue con su familia… ahora déjame pasar- Sango siguió su camino, pues ella ya cumplió con su deber-.

\- ¡Oi! Ni siquiera puedo pasar el pozo sin morir purificado, ya verás cuando te aparezcas Kagome- en sus tantos reclamos, Inuyasha no sintió cuando la gatita Kirara paso por su lado para entrar a la cabaña, Kagome la había mandado de vuelta y llego recién-.

* * *

-Dime Rin, ¿dónde está ese cara de sapo? El más que nadie se hubiese molestado por mi presencia aquí- ambas mujeres se encontraban en el cuarto de la sacerdotisa conversando, Rin no quería separarse de ella ahora que la podía tener cerca-.

-El señor Jaken no es tan malo como parece, pero fue de visita a su aldea.

\- ¿Jaken tiene familia? No tenía idea.

-Yo tampoco, lo escuche cuando él estaba hablando con el amo.

-Rin sabes que está mal curiosear.

-No debería decirme eso usted.

-Lo sé, mi naturaleza es ser una curiosa- dijo riéndose-.

\- ¿Cómo están todos en la aldea? ¿La señorita Sango? ¿Kohaku? ¿Shippo?

-Todos están muy bien, lo más probable es que más de uno te extrañe- y lo decía especialmente por Kohaku-.

-Yo también los extraño, ellos son parte de mi familia- _"eso suena mal para alguien"_ pensó Kagome-. Pero dígame, ¿Qué paso con el señor Inuyasha? ¿Él le hizo lo que tenía en la cara? - pregunto molesta, pero la sacerdotisa estaba más sorprendida por la percepción de la muchacha, y gracias a sus poderes espirituales, se curó ese machucón (golpe) que tenía en su cara -.

-Rin…

-Sé que actúo como tal, pero no soy una niña, hay cosas que ya puedo entender.

-Ya sé que no eres una niña Rin, estas como toda una mujer, pero… hay cosas muy complicadas Rin, en simples palabras, todo ese amor fue solo una ilusión… una ilusión de colegiala nada más- dijo melancólica Kagome-.

-No se preocupe, el señor Inuyasha no merecía su cariño… se seguro hay alguien más que esté esperando por su cariño- Rin lo dijo de una manera muy traviesa, ahora que su madre ya no estaba con Inuyasha y se encontraba ahí en el castillo, tenía una nueva ilusión-.

-Quizás tengas razón- dijo sin prestar atención a las segundas intenciones de Rin- pero bueno, sabes que, también vine aquí para enseñarte, ¿recuerdas que te lo prometí?

\- ¿De verdad? – Rin tenía un brillo en los ojos por la felicidad-.

-Sí, pero antes de enseñarte combate, prefiero enseñarte a cómo usar poderes espirituales.

\- ¿Habla de poderes de sacerdotisa? - dijo sorprendida la muchacha-.

-Si Rin, puedo ver en ti esa luz, aquella que todas las sacerdotisas tenemos, y yo misma te entrenare.

\- ¿De-de verdad? ¿y podre ser buena?

-Por supuesto que sí, yo, que era inexperta a mis 15 años, pude lograrlo.

\- ¡No puedo creerlo! ¡seré una sacerdotisa como usted!

-Sí, pero iremos siempre por lo básico, primero a canalizar tu energía a base de meditación, lograr que tu reiki llegue a tus manos, sanación, que logres hacer una kekkai, que puedas fortalecerte con tu energía sagrada, que sepas como reconocer la esencia de todo ser vivo, pues todo eso y más voy a enseñarte Rin, con poderes espirituales puedes lograr mucho, sellos, hechizos, y te hare muy poderosa- decía con orgullo Kagome-.

-Pe-pero eso es mucho… ¿usted cree que pueda lograrlo?

-Claro que sí, pero me gustaría saber si tienen arco y flecha… perdí mis armas cuando me vine para acá.

-El señor Sesshomaru y el general no dejan que me acerque al lugar de las armas, no sabría decirle.

-Entonces me tocara averiguar por mí misma.

-Pero no le mostré en donde queda el lugar.

-No te preocupes Rin, lo encontraré.

-De acuerdo, iré a molestar al general- Rin salió rapidito de la habitación, dispuesta a hacerle una de sus travesuras al yokai tigre-.

-Ella nunca cambiará- dijo Kagome, pero como ella no se quedaría en ese cuarto, salió en búsqueda de su objetivo-.

Realmente no sabía hacia donde iba, si bien Rin le mostro prácticamente todo el castillo, con solo una muestra no iba a memorizárselo por completo, y mucho menos con uno tan gigante, pero ella hacia lo que podía. Se encontraba con cuanto sirviente, algunos eran unos yokai muy extraños, con formas raras, colores diferentes, pero unos cuantos parecían normales, o más bien, como lucia Sesshomaru, con unos rasgos característicos nada más, le llamo mucho la atención un grupo de yokai que parecía ser de raza Kitsune, por lo que ella paso muy lentamente por su lado, observándolos, pero ellos se sintieron algo intimidados y se fueron rápidamente a lo que parecía ser la cocina, muy bien sabía que los Kitsune eran inofensivos, muy traviesos, pero no hacían mal, asique después averiguaría mejor… lo que si no pasó desapercibido fueron las miradas de cada uno de los sirvientes de Sesshomaru, prácticamente la veían de abajo hacia arriba, como cuando llego a ese castillo, ella sabía que lo hacían por ser una humana, miko además, y por lo que ellos considerarían como extrañas ropas.

Sus pies solo caminaban, ella solo avanzaba, y fue muy inconscientemente que llego al lugar en el cual estaba ese cuarto prohibido, miro para todos lados, oculto su esencia, y se movió en dirección a esa habitación. Tenía mucha curiosidad, puesto que de allí provenía un poder enorme, muy grande, ella podía sentirlo a pesar de que unos cuantos sellos quisieran demostrar lo contrario, a ella no la iban a engañar. Ella abrió la puerta, y algo muy pesado la rodeo, el ambiente estaba pesado, pero ella bajo de todas maneras esas escaleras de madera, despacito, y a medida que bajaba, ese poder la envolvía, y de apoco fue tocando tierra, era un lugar pequeño, sin arreglos, con un suelo sin decorar, pero justo ahí en medio de todo ese suelo sucio, había dos medallones, tan brillante como nada que ella hubiera visto, y le llamo mucho la atención la forma de ambos.

* * *

Sesshomaru decidió que era mucho para él, su sed de sangre se había vaciado, a pesar de ser tan poco tiempo según él, pero Yako también no lo dejo de molestar en ningún momento, y así no podía concentrarse, por lo que volvió al castillo, pero algo no estaba bien, no podía sentir a la sacerdotisa por ninguna parte del palacio. Él iba caminando, su ropa iba llena de sangre, pero a él poco le importaba, y mientras iba caminando con la elegancia que solo él sabía utilizar, un sirviente Kitsune se cruzó por su camino.

\- Ichiro- dijo Sesshomaru, por lo cual el Kitsune se detuvo inmediatamente-.

-Dígame mi señor, que se le ofrece.

-La miko… donde esta- no le gustaba preguntar, pero el no saber no le gustaba-.

-B-bueno mi señor, la sacerdotisa se fue por esa dirección que está prohibida- dijo con nervios el joven yokai-.

-Hn, retírate- el hizo caso a la orden de su amo, pero en la mente de Sesshomaru solo pasaba una sola frase _"miko tonta"_ -.

* * *

Solo esas figuras totalmente hermosas llamaron su atención, pues un medallón tenia forma de media luna, de un color plata brillante, y el otro, tenía forma de sol, dorado como siempre se ve en el cielo. Ambos en la tierra, pero sin ninguna suciedad, y ella, tan inmersa en sus pensamientos, se acercaba más y más a esos medallones, estirando su mano para poder tocar lo que desprendía tan grande poder, pues tenía mucha curiosidad, pero, al estar tan sumida en sí misma, no sintió cuando alguien entro a la habitación, la agarro desde atrás por su cintura y muy bruscamente la aparto de allí, sostenida en el aire como a una niña traviesa.

\- ¡Oye! ¡Suéltame! - pero Kagome se dio cuenta que quien la sostenía de esa manera era nada más y nada menos que Sesshomaru, que mantenía una mirada fría hacia ella, lo que hizo que le recorriera un escalofrío por su espalda, y debido al poder que emanaba ese lugar no había podido sentir su esencia- Se-Sesshomaru.

-Miko, ¿acaso quieres morir?

-P-pero.

\- ¡Te advertí de este lugar!

-No tienes que gritarme, y te agradecería que me bajaras- el yokai de apoco dejo que las puntas de los pies de ella tocaran el suelo-.

-Porque estás aquí.

-Bueno… tenía curiosidad… ¿Por qué estas cubierto de sangre? – por un momento ella pensó que Sesshomaru estaba herido, pero al examinarlo bien se dio cuenta que esa sangre no era suya-.

-No te interesa…y tu curiosidad pudo matarte… humana tonta.

\- ¡No me digas así!

-Insolente.

\- ¡Basta, yo solo quería saber que ocultaban!

-No es de tu incumbencia.

-Pero eso ya no importa, puesto que ya lo sé, pero ¿qué es esto Sesshomaru? ¿Qué son esos medallones? ¿Por qué están apartados? ¿Me explicaras? -Sesshomaru se estaba irritando de todas las preguntas que ella le hacía-.

-Que Rin te cuente, a mí no me preguntes- dijo dándose la media vuelta para salir- no vuelvas a intentar tocar los medallones.

\- ¿Por qué?

-Te mataran.

\- ¡¿Qué?! – Sesshomaru avanzo sin mirar a Kagome- ¿Por qué? ¡Sesshomaru no me ignores! – el avanzaba por las escaleras, mientras ella solo parloteaba y parloteaba y lo seguía- Perro tonto deja de ignorarme! – Sesshomaru se detuvo de golpe, justo en el primer escalón, pero fue tan repentino que Kagome choco con él y casi pierde el equilibrio, y se hubiera ido de espaldas si no fuera porque él la agarro de la cintura a una gran velocidad atrayéndola a su cuerpo, por inercia Kagome puso sus manos en el pecho de él, se había asustado, pues pensó que se daría tremendo golpe, pero más asustada estaba por la mirada que él tenía sobre ella… además de esa maldita cercanía-.

-Tonta, me debes respeto mujer.

-Ya te lo dije, el respeto se gana… señor- sus puños se cerraban con la ropa de él entre sus dedos, si había alguien que la hacía enojar de manera rápida, era Sesshomaru-.

-Soy el gran Lord…

-Como sea- le interrumpió- no me interesa que seas un lord, un príncipe o lo que sea, mi trato hacia ti será el mismo que le doy a los demás.

-Maldita insolente- la mano con la que la sostenía, la que se encontraba en la espalda de ella, se puso rígida e hizo un poco de presión, enterrándole solo un poco sus garras, para así no causarle daño, pero, aunque ella no quisiera demostrarlo esa presión le dolió un poco-.

\- ¿Me mataras acaso? ¿Supuestamente acabas de salvarme y ahora quieres matarme? - sus miradas desafiantes, una fría, la otra cálida, siempre así, pero Kagome estaba empezando a flaquear, la mirada de él era muy penetrante, como si pudiera ver a través de ella, y se empezó a poner nerviosa… él lo notó, asique de apoco fue soltándola, para finalmente seguir caminando _"llego hace unas horas y ya está dando problemas_ "-.

-Diablos…. ¡Cierto! Necesito una explicación, y solo podrá dármela Rin- Kagome salió de esa habitación, localizo a Rin porque ahora su curiosidad era mucho más grande, la fue buscando hasta encontrarla en lo que parecía que era la cocina, donde estaban esos Kitsunes que había visto antes de ir a la habitación prohibida… pero también se encontró con una imagen muy peculiar.

-Eres una mocosa.

-Usted se cruzó en mi camino general.

-No mientas, lo tenías planeado mocosa – el pequeño grupo de yokais solo miraban a la niña y al general, no querían entrometerse, y cuando vieron a la sacerdotisa prefirieron mantenerse al margen-.

\- ¡Oigan! ¿Qué les pasa a ustedes dos? Rin, que le hiciste al general.

-No le hice nada.

\- ¡Está mintiendo! De todas sus travesuras siempre termina ensuciándome el cabello- Él tenía su cabello completamente sucio, con lo que ella supone que debería ser comida-.

-Basta… Rin no debes desperdiciar la comida así, me sorprende que hayan dejado hacer esto- dijo mirando al servicio-.

-Disculpe señorita- el joven Kitsune llamado Ichiro se acercó a Kagome, un poco nervioso, y ella lo observo, aparentaba tener unos 15 años, tenía su cabello negro y largo sin ninguna atadura, era un cabello rebelde como el del general, su cola era del mismo color, pero sus ojos eran del mismo color que los de su hijo, y además era muy apuesto, sus ropajes eran como el de un sirviente, un Hakama negro y un haori del mismo color, ella le sonrió y hablo antes de que siguiera hablando-.

-Te pareces mucho a mi pequeño Shippo, él también es un Kitsune, estaría muy feliz de estar entre ustedes- el muchacho la miro extrañado, _"¿su pequeño? ¿Era mama de un yokai? Pero si es humana y muy joven"-_ No pongas esa cara, Shippo es mi hijo adoptivo, como Rin- él la miraba más extrañado, pues ella decía que ellos eran sus hijos, una humana… y un yokai- pero bueno, dime que paso.

-B-bueno, la señorita Rin le dijo a mi hermana Sakura que quería algo para comer pero que se lo haría ella.

\- ¿Quién es Sakura?

-Yo señorita- una joven con las mismas características de su hermano se acercó a ella- no quise decirle que no porque osino el amo se enojaría con nosotros- dijo apenada-.

-No te preocupes, no fue tu culpa… Rin, que te dije de molestar al general.

-Si lo sé, pero le dije que vendría.

-Señorita Kagome, esta mo… la señorita Rin no tiene caso, me iré a dar un baño – y mirando a Rin dijo- No te acerques a mí – y se marchó, y ella solo le saco la lengua-.

-Rin…

-Dígame… por favor no me regañe.

-No quiero eso, vine por otra cosa, ¿puedes venir conmigo?

-S-si- La más pequeña salió de ese cuarto, Kagome miro a los Kitsunes, eran un total de cinco, _"deben ser familia"_ -.

-Gracias, y algún día tenemos que conocernos mejor- dijo antes de irse de allí, los yokais se miraron entre ellos-.

-Creo que ella es una mujer muy amable- comento Sakura-.

-Y extraña ¿vieron su atuendo? Además, dijo que adopto a un yokai- dijo Ichiro-.

-Muchachos sigamos con nuestro trabajo, no se metan en problemas, y sobre eso, nos deja en claro que esa sacerdotisa tiene un gran corazón – dijo el padre de ambos, respondiendo con un si al unísono-.

* * *

\- ¿Qué le sucede? ¿Qué quiere decirme?

-Bueno- ambas iban caminando- mi curiosidad fue más grande, necesito que me cuentes sobre los medallones.

\- ¿Co-como pudo entrar? - dijo ella sorprendida-.

-Bueno… oculte mi esencia, pero Sesshomaru me descubrió igual, y me dijo que tú me contaras.

\- ¿Pero no iba a ir por armas?

-Sí, pero… bueno ya lo sabes.

\- ¿Y el amo dijo que le explicara yo?

-Sí.

-Bien, pero venga, le mostrare un lugar.

* * *

-Genial, ahora que no tengo mi proyección no sé dónde se metió esa sacerdotisa- Kyo se sentía frustrado, su primer plan salió terrible, además, conjurar una nueva proyección tardaría muchos meses, pero era necesario, y si también lo fuese, esperaría para dar su ataque, aunque este tardase más de lo que él pensaba- Shin, ni siquiera puedo espiarlos.

-Pero señor, las cosas deben hacerse con calma, de lo contrario todo le saldrá mal- Shin no era ningún demonio o algo parecido, él era un humano, que alguna vez fue un terrateniente, y ya se encontraba entrando a esos años, ya no era joven, pero tampoco era viejo, y cuando tenía unos 20 años intento tener mucho poder, pero todo se vio frustrado, y él, no quería quedarse solo así, quería venganza, pero eso paso hace 17 años, y ahora, se le estaba dando la oportunidad, pues no tenía buenas intenciones, y ayudaría en lo que fuese al hombre de cabellera roja. Shin se caracterizaba por su melena negra larga como la noche, su buen porte, con sus ropas de guerrero, y unos hipnotizantes ojos gris-azulado… un hombre apuesto, pero con mucha ira en su interior-.

-Quizás tengas razón, pero no quiero esperar, tengo que destruir a esa mujer, aunque tarde meses, o incluso años, lo voy a lograr.

* * *

Rin guiaba a Kagome hasta donde ellas dormían, pero la muchachita abrió el cuarto que estaba junto a ellas.

-Espera Rin, de quien es este cuarto.

-Del amo.

-No entrare ahí.

-No se preocupe.

-Él se encuentra allí adentro.

-Sí, pero al lugar al que quiero llevarla se parte por aquí.

-Nos meteremos en problemas.

-No, confíe en mi- Rin agarro la mano de Kagome y entraron. Ella se sorprendió con la hermosura de ese cuarto, aunque si bien eran muchos tonos en color plata, no dejaba de ser hermoso, _"claro, de él tenía que ser"_ , entonces la más joven abrió otra puerta, por la cual las guiaba a un largo y oscuro pasillo. Ambas lo recorrieron, pasando por ese lúgubre lugar, para finalmente, abrir otra puerta, pero lo que había allí, dejo a Kagome aún más sorprendida-.

-Es bellísimo.

-Sí, lo es- frente a ellas, había un hermoso jardín, en el cual el césped cubría todo el lugar, las flores lo adornaban, al igual que un pequeño estanque, junto a un fuerte árbol… ese lugar representaba paz absoluta-.

-Maravilloso.

-Aquí nadie podrá escucharnos, el amo me trajo aquí cuando descubrí lo de los medallones.

\- ¿Cómo lo descubriste? Y no me dijiste nada- dijo ella con fingida molestia-.

-Bueno, era pequeña, recién había llegado al palacio, además, el general Daichi fue quien me descubrió.

-Debes dejar esas travesuras Rin.

-Me gusta molestar al general, el para mí fue un hermano, como el que perdí, y la señorita Hayami también.

-De todas maneras, les tienes aprecio.

-Si…

-Bien, quiero que me cuentes todito Rin.

-Sí, sentémonos- ambas se sentaron en el hermoso césped- no sabe lo feliz que me hace enseñarle algo yo a usted- dijo muy feliz la jovencita- usted solo escúcheme.

-Así lo hare.

-Está bien… las deidades han existido desde los inicios, cuando la humanidad apareció ellos ya estaban protegiendo el planeta, y existen muchos de ellos, por ejemplo la deidad de la tierra, la deidad del viento, de las tormentas .Pero esta historia va más allá de las deidades, pues existen dos, que son las más importantes, la deidad del sol, llamada Amaterasu y la deidad de la luna, el cual se llamaba Tsukuyomi, ella dueña y vigilante de nuestros días, y el, dueño y vigilante de las noches, y hace miles de años, una guerra desde nuestros territorios amenazaba a la humanidad, un grupo de yokais, junto a otro grupo más, peleaban por tierras, por poder, pero destruían todo a su paso, y las deidades no podían dejar las cosas así, pero no podían entender que pasaba, si se entendía que los yokais Vivian en una paz, entonces, las deidades de la luna, del sol, de la tierra, del viento, e incluso la diosa creadora y de la muerte Izanami, tuvo que hacer aparición en la tierra, para llevarse las almas al inframundo, no todos podían venir a la tierra, solo aquellos que sabrían que lo lograrían. Cuando todos estuvieron presentes aquí, las destrucciones y muertes que dejaron los demonios era tal, que de alguna manera tenían que someterlos, entonces Amaterasu detuvo el tiempo, sabiendo que esa no era su tarea, por algo existía el dios del tiempo, pero ella podía lograr mucho, entonces el tiempo se quedó quieto, para todos, excepto para los cinco, de esa manera descubrirían que fue lo que origino tan batalla. Recorrieron todo Japón, pues tenían el tiempo a su favor, a la deidad de la tierra de dolía ver lo que los demonios habían hecho con la naturaleza, y al adentrarse en tierras prohibidas, se dieron cuenta de que una bruja muy poderosa desato el caos, y cuando ellos le preguntaron por qué ella solo contesto _"me pareció divertido como esos malditos acababan con todo, nadie merece vivir"_ , entonces las deidades del sol y la luna, sin ninguna compasión, torturaron a esa bruja, de tal manera para que lograra deshacer el conjuro, pero no lograron nada, la dejaron al borde de la muerte, pero, antes de morir, lanzo otro hechizo, en un lenguaje antiguo, para finalmente decirles a ambas deidades _"sus almas permanecerán en esta tierra para siempre"_ , y las almas de Amaterasu y Tsukuyomi fueron desprendiéndose de sus cuerpos, para finalmente dar origen a los medallones, ambos resplandecientes, y a la vez peligrosos, cuando el dios del viento intento tocarlos casi sale expulsado, por lo que se dieron cuenta de que no podrían tomarlos, tuvieron que dejarlos allí. Se reanudo el tiempo, pero las tres deidades sabían que el caos y el fin vendrían para el mundo, sin Amaterasu no abrían días, y sin Tsukuyomi no abrían noches, y solo tenían ante ellos los cuerpos vacíos, como contenedores, de ambos, entonces tomaron ambos cuerpos y se los llevaron con ellos al lugar en donde se estaba desatando la guerra, y no le quedo más opción a Izanami que poner orden y matar a todos los yokais involucrados, para llevarse sus almas al inframundo, _"saben lo que va a pasar, y solo hay una opción, pero no sé por cuanto tiempo funcionara"_ fue lo que ella les dijo a las otras deidades antes de irse, y ellos tenían que apurarse antes de que el caos destruyera el mundo, y no les quedaba de otra, el cuerpo de Amaterasu fue sepultado en el sol junto con un sello, al igual que el cuerpo de Tsukuyomi, pero en la luna, era un sacrificio que debían hacer, solo de esa manera el mundo estaría en equilibrio, pero no sabían por cuanto tiempo ese equilibrio duraría… pasaron los años, mucha gente sobreviviente de la guerra intentaron tomar los medallones, pero morían al intento, nunca nadie pudo tomarlos, por la ambición, todos morían, querían los poderes de los medallones, pero nadie sobrevivía… mucho después, se realizó un tratado, en donde nacieron los lores cardinales, quedándose el gran general perro en el Oeste, en donde estaban ubicados el medallón del sol y la luna, por lo que su deber fue custodiarlos… finalmente la historia de la gran guerra quedo en el olvido, se prohibió hablar de eso, como también de lo que está oculto en ese cuarto, y se espera, que dos seres sean capaces de utilizarlos para un bien, y de esa manera puedan también liberar las almas de Amaterasu y Tsukuyomi.

-Vaya- Kagome estaba procesando toda la historia que Rin le conto, nunca había escuchado eso, y tampoco estaba en los pergaminos de su abuelo, y ahora podía entender lo que Sesshomaru le dijo si ella tocaba los medallones- Nunca supe que algo como eso paso en estas tierras, es algo que nunca hubiera imaginado.

-Es una historia, pero como dice el relato, no saben por cuanto tiempo dure el equilibrio.

\- ¿Crees que sea verdad?

-Sí, Inu no Taisho era uno de sus protectores, él sabía su historia y se las traspaso al amo, solo los más leales saben la historia.

-Pero me imagino que eso es algo que debió aclararse, o si no, no habría futuro… estoy algo confundida, Rin ¿Quién te conto la historia?

-El amo.

\- ¿Sesshomaru ocupo tantas palabras?

-Bueno… el señor Jaken continúo contándola.

-Tengo que hablar con Sesshomaru… no será necesario que lo busque- el yokai se encontraba mirando a ambas a lo lejos- Rin, ¿podrías dejarnos a solas?

-Sí, no se preocupe.

-Bien, y no molestes al general Daichi.

-Lo intentare- dijo sonriendo, se paró y se fue corriendo de ese hermoso jardín

-Sesshomaru.

-Miko- él ya se encontraba junto a ella, solo que de pie-.

\- ¿Qué opinas sobre esto? En el futuro no sale nada de eso, ni siquiera en los pergaminos.

-No es de mi interés.

-Pero están aquí, si alguien fue capaz de liberar las almas de esas deidades debió entrar a tu castillo.

-Nadie entrara acá.

-Quizás solo sea una simple leyenda.

-Hn.

-Pero si nadie puede tocarlos… ¿qué sucede si un yokai los toca?

-Son más resistentes.

\- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Inu Taisho lo intento.

\- ¿Y qué le paso? -Sesshomaru miro de reojo a la sacerdotisa, ella lo miraba esperando su respuesta-.

-Quedo inconsciente por un mes.

\- ¿De verdad? – Él solo asintió con la cabeza- ¿y tú lo has intentado?

-No, no me interesa.

\- ¿Por qué?

-No necesito ese poder, soy el más poderoso.

-Que credo- dijo ella cambiando su mirada a ese pequeño estanque, en cambio el giro su cabeza para mirarla a ella y se hincó en una pierna para quedar a casi su altura, apoyando su brazo derecho en su pierna flectada -.

-Insolente- Kagome se volvió a él, solo se miraban… solo eso-.

-Siempre me lo dices.

-Miko.

\- ¿tanto te cuesta llamarme por mi nombre? Yo lo hago contigo.

-Mujer.

-Veo que sí.

-Escúchame, no lo repetiré.

-Soy toda oídos.

-En unas semanas vendrán los lores y la corte, prepárate.

\- ¿Qué? Y que tengo que ver yo con eso.

-Para que estés presente en la reunión.

\- ¿Disculpa?

-Soy el macho alfa, desde ahora tú eres la segunda al mando, una alfa.

-Pero de que hablas Sesshomaru.

-Oíste bien mujer.

-Y porque yo…

-Eres poderosa miko.

\- ¿Qué fue lo que dijiste?

-…- Sesshomaru no le respondió ella estaba con una sonrisa, él le había dicho poderosa, no la encontraba débil-.

-Bien acepto, hoy estas muy hablador Sesshomaru, muy raro en ti- él la miro con una ceja alzada, en momentos como ese deseaba matarla, siempre lo hacía enojar, y ella lo trata con toda la confianza del mundo, ella no le temía como todos lo hacían- ¿de qué trata esa junta?

-No te…

-No me digas que no me interesa, estaré presente y debes decírmelo.

-Temas políticos… los ancianos piden que busque una pareja.

\- ¿Casarte? Digo… no sé cómo funciona en temas Inu _"Inuyasha nunca me explico nada, y no creo que sepa mucho tampoco"._

-Emparejamiento… es una estupidez.

\- ¿Por qué piden eso?

-Porque… dos lores cardinales no tienen hembra.

\- ¿Y eso?

-Ellos quieren buscarme una, mandando solicitudes de emparejamiento- Sesshomaru apretaba sus puños, él no quería una pareja, él no quería estar atado a una hembra que no amaba, además, él no sabía lo que era el amor, no sabía lo que era amar, y eso no debería importarle, pero no quería a una yokai que se aprovechara de su poder como lord-.

\- ¡Pero si es tu vida! ¿Cómo son capaces de hacer eso?

-Los mataría…

-Sesshomaru- ella busco la mano de él, por instinto, y cuando la toco, una corriente eléctrica recorrió ambas manos hasta llegar a las espaldas de ambos, entonces Sesshomaru rápidamente aparto su mano de la de ella, no le gusto esa extraña sensación, y Kagome estaba desconcertada. Él se paró para finalmente decirle…

-Puedes entrar aquí si quieres… humana- ella lo escucho pero no le dijo nada, se sentía extraña, y podía sentir como el yokai se iba alejando, hasta dejarla completamente sola, pero no le importaba encontrarse así en ese lugar tan hermoso, y quizás, en ese lugar podría meditar tranquila y enseñarle a Rin-.

* * *

Sesshomaru se encontraba en su gran cuarto, mirando por la ventana la gran luna, pues ya había anochecido, y mientras el observaba, sintió cuando la sacerdotisa entro a su cuarto, pero ella no le dijo nada, solo se marchó, y como sus instintos nunca le fallaban, la miko se fue a su cuarto.

 **-** **[Que lindo es el amor]**

\- _"Y ahora que tonterías dices"_

 **\- [No te hagas, estas muy blando con la sacerdotisa, la chiquilla Rin te sensibilizo más de lo que creí, tú no eres así, ¿qué paso con el yokai frío y sanguinario? y nombrarla alfa...]**

\- _"Mejor cállate, si no quieres que te deje en un rincón por toda la eternidad"_

\- **[No podrías hacerme eso, amo malo]**

 _\- "No lo hare si solo me dejas tranquilo"_

 **\- [Pero tienes que aceptarlo]**

 _\- "De que hablas"_

 **\- [Esa mujer es hermosa, y se ve tan exquisita]**

\- _"No tengo nada que decir sobre esa humana"_

\- **[Eres un mentiroso]**

\- _"No lo soy, me molestas, vete a dormir"_

 **\- [Si, si, como el amo diga]-** Yako se acomodó de nuevo en su esquina favorita, ya cumplió su misión del día de molestar a Sesshomaru, y se sentía satisfecho, en cambio el yokai, solo se encontraba en su ventana, mirando el cielo negro-azulado, atento a todo su alrededor, y Kagome, ella se encontraba en su nueva habitación, pensando en todo lo que se enteró ese día, últimamente también un repentino dolor de cabeza la acechaba, pero lo más extraño era que ese dolor solo duraba unos segundos para después desaparecer, como esa vez que estaba en el rio, _"quizás me estoy estresando y necesite meditación"_ Kagome saco unos pijamas de su bolso, y se recostó en esa gran cama, esperando a que el sueño viniese a ella, pero sus pensamientos no la dejaban tranquila, y lo mismo pasaba con cierto yokai...

* * *

 **Tada¡ Holaaa, se que dije que tardaría por temas de universidad, pero el tiempo me alcanzo tanto para hacer trabajos como para escribir la historia, pero de todas maneras les advierto que en caso de que demore en actualizar es por estar copada con cosas de la U, debo decirles que me hacen demasiado feliz cuando dejan sus comentarios :3 me motiva bastante c: y también a todas las que me estan leyendo, como siempre les digo, gracias por tomarse un poquito de su tiempo, creo que este cap me salio un poquito mas largo, ojala no se hayan aburrido :) nos vemos¡ dejen su comentario :) todo es aceptable**


	9. Chapter 9

**Nota: los personajes de Inuyasha no me pertenecen, sino que a la gran Rumiko Takahashi.**

 **Las letras en comillas y cursivas son los pensamientos.**

 **Letra en negrita; Yako**

* * *

Los días pasaban, siendo exactamente una semana desde que Kagome había llegado al castillo, y durante esos días, ella y Sesshomaru no habían vuelto a estar ambos a solas, él solamente había hecho el anuncio de que a la mujer le debían respecto porque desde ahora ella sería su alfa, lo cual dejo a más de uno con la mandíbula por los suelos de la impresión. Algunos no querían que una humana fuera su superior, pero no podían hacer nada a menos que murieran en manos de su amo. La distancia entre Sesshomaru y Kagome se hacía de manera inconsciente, solo han cruzado miradas, una que otra palabra, pero no permitían que estuvieran a solas, eso no, y el hecho de no querer encontrarse venía con una respuesta que estaba muy oculta en el fondo de los dos, aunque no lo supieran… él no quería sentirse débil, y ella, no quería volver a sentir, pero ambas cosas serían inevitables en algún punto, y aun había otra cosa, menos días y la reunión ya se acercaba.

Kagome en esa semana le había estado enseñando a Rin lo más básico, una manera de canalizar su energía espiritual de la manera más simple, la meditación, y siendo eso la base, Rin a estado logrando transferir esa energía en sus manos, para de esta manera tener el poder de purificar y de sanar.

-Rin, es más fácil de lo que uno piensa, lo has logrado un par de veces.

-Lo sé, pero me desconcentro- ambas se encontraban sentadas en posición de loto, una frente a la otra, en ese maravilloso jardín oculto, puesto que como Sesshomaru le había dicho a Kagome que podía entrar cuando ella quisiese, pensó que lo utilizaría para entrenar a Rin con sus poderes de sacerdotisa -.

-Mira, solo cierra los ojos, inhala y exhala, concentra toda tu energía en tu cuerpo, y cuando sientas que estas lista envía toda esa energía a tus manos- la muchachita hizo caso a lo que Kagome le estaba diciendo, respiraba de la mejor manera, podía sentir la energía espiritual fluyendo por su cuerpo, y cuando lo creyó correcto, dirigió toda esa energía a sus manos, formando un guante rosa de reiki-. ¡Muy bien Rin! Sigue así- ella abrió sus ojos, podía ver el brillo rosa en sus manos, ese guante que ella formo, y de a poco lo fue esfumando- cuando sientas que alguien te va a atacar tienes que hacer ese mismo guante para purificar.

\- ¿Y funcionara?

-Por supuesto que sí, para sanar también, solo necesitas un poco de práctica.

-Pero tardare mucho- dijo algo triste-.

-No te preocupes, yo tarde en aprender todo lo que se.

\- ¿Esta segura?

-Muy segura, ven vamos a caminar, Sesshomaru no tarda en llegar a su habitación.

-De acuerdo- las dos se pusieron de pie y salieron de la habitación que resguarda el jardín y también del cuarto de Sesshomaru, que justo iba llegando, quedando frente a las dos jóvenes, él y ella solo se observaron por unos segundos, para finalmente volver a reanudar sus pasos- ¿pasó algo entre usted y el amo?

\- ¿Qué? No nada Rin porque lo preguntas…

-Bueno…es que como no han hablado.

-Rin, he estado contigo toda esta semana, no te preocupes, no pasa nada- o eso era lo que ella quería creer-.

-Está bien… ¡mire! Son el general y la señorita Hayami, hay que molestarlos.

-Rin…- pero Kagome no pudo decir nada más porque prácticamente estaba siendo arrastrada por la muchacha, y ella se dio cuenta de que Rin había aumentado mucho de fuerza-.

-Hola genera, señorita Hayami- dijo Rin-.

-Buenos días señoritas- respondió el general-.

-Señorita Rin, no la hemos visto mucho esta semana.

-Eso es porque ha estado conmigo todos estos días Hayami.

-Lo que ha sido una gran alegría para mí.

-Eso no significa que se librara de mí, general.

-Rin ya hablamos de eso.

-Si lo sé, pero…

-Nada de peros, muy divertido será, pero al general le molesta.

-Buuu- contesto la muchachita-.

-Daichi tengo que volver a mis deberes.

-De acuerdo, ve.

-Nos vemos señoritas.

-¡Nos vemos! -contestaron al mismo tiempo-.

-Bueno general, ahora es todo nuestro- dijo Kagome-.

\- ¿No hay alguna forma de irme? También tengo cosas que hacer.

-Las hace después, ahora camine con nosotras- dijo Rin-.

\- "Diablos" – pensó él- No hay de otra.

-Venga general- Kagome lo agarro por el brazo- hablemos.

* * *

\- ¿Qué te sucede Shippo?

-Kohaku… es que mi madre se fue sin despedirse de mí, y ya ha pasado tiempo.

\- ¿Estas muy triste?

-Si- ambos se encontraban cazando en el rio, pero esos peces eran escurridizos-.

-Mi hermana dijo que se fue a su época, debió pelear con Inuyasha.

-Hay algo más, se ha ido por mucho tiempo.

\- ¿Tú crees?

-Sí, algo extraño pasa… y tú, ¿extrañas mucho a Rin?

-Bu-bueno- el exterminador se sonrojó cual tomate-.

-Cualquiera con dos ojos se daría cuenta.

-Cualquiera menos ella, y si, la extraño mucho.

-Es solo tiempo.

-Eso espero Shippo.

-Ya verás que si- y siguieron cazando, o esperando a hacerlo, puesto que los peces se les escapaban a ambos-.

* * *

-Hay algo que me produce curiosidad.

\- ¿Y eso que sería general?

-Sus extrañas ropas… son algo indecentes.

-Eso es algo que diría Sesshomaru- dijo un poco ofendida Kagome, puesto que el yokai ya se lo había dicho alguna vez-.

-Eso es porque mi madre viene del fututo ¿verdad que si?

-Qué cosas dices mocosa.

-Usted debería dejar de hablarme así general, ¿o quiere que le pase algo a su cabello?

-Oigan basta, general, lo que dice Rin es verdad, en mi época las mujeres solemos vestir atuendos muchos más extravagantes, más ligeros, que tapan menos, yo vengo de 500 años en el futuro- el yokai se encontraba sorprendido, pues aquella mujer no era solo una poderosa miko, sino que también una viajera en el tiempo-.

-Cómo es eso posible.

-Gracias a la perla de Shikon, ella estaba dentro de mí, a la antigua protectora la quemaron junto a la perla, pero en 500 años más la Shikon nacería en la reencarnación de aquella sacerdotisa.

-No parece cierto.

-Pero lo es.

\- ¿Entonces ya sabe lo que va a pasar?

-No exactamente, hay cosas que se mantuvieron ocultas en mi mundo.

\- ¿Cómo así?

-Bueno…- Kagome no pudo seguir relatando, puesto que ese terrible dolor de cabeza le llego de improviso, pero este era terrible, no como los otros- ¡AY! – ella se agarró la cabeza, el dolor era demasiado-.

\- ¿Se encuentra bien?

\- ¿Madre? – al general de repente le llego un olor a sangre, y se dio cuenta de que ese aroma provenía de la sacerdotisa-.

\- ¡Señorita Kagome! – grito él, Rin se tapó la boca, Kagome hubiera caído al suelo si no hubiese sido por el general, Sesshomaru que en ese momento se encontraba ahora en su despacho dispuesto a leer una carta que hace un rato su general le había dejado, pero de la nada sintió el aroma a sangre y el grito de Daichi, por lo que a una velocidad brutal se dirigió hacia donde el olor de la miko estaba, y pudo ver como el general sostenía el cuerpo inconsciente de la mujer, entonces el vino y se la arrebato de las manos, para sostenerla él-.

-Que paso.

-Mi lord, estábamos hablando cuando el aroma a sangre inundo mis narices y la señorita se desmayó- Sesshomaru observaba a la mujer en sus brazos, ella estaba teniendo unos espasmos y su nariz chorreaba sangre sin parar-.

\- ¡Hayami, un paño! -grito el yokai- y ustedes que ven, ¡hagan sus labores! – algún que otro curioso se quedó a mirar el suceso, pero les basto con que su amo les dijera eso y partieron despavoridos, la hermana del general no tardó en llegar con lo que le pidió Sesshomaru, entonces él agarro el paño y le empezó a limpiar la cara a Kagome-.

\- ¿Por qué esta temblando? - dijo con miedo Rin-.

-No lo sé señorita Rin- contesto el general-.

-Guerra… medallones… muerte…- Kagome susurraba palabras, que a ellos se les pareció muy extrañas, debido a que no tenían sentido- dos… años- y dijo para dejar de temblar y quedar completamente inconsciente… o más de lo que estaba-.

\- ¿Amo?

-La llevare a mi alcoba- dijo Sesshomaru para tomarla estilo nupcial y llevársela, Rin le siguió el paso, al igual que ambos hermanos-.

\- ¿Que fueron esas cosas que dijo? – Comento Rin-.

-Nadie lo sabe, quizás solo fueron balbuceos- respondió Hayami. Llegaron al cuarto del Lord, él la puso a ella en su cama, y termino de limpiar todo rastro de sangre que tenía-.

-Se ve bastante preocupado – susurro Daichi en el oído de su hermana, Sesshomaru les dirigió la mirada más asesina que podría tener, dejándolos helados a ambos-.

-Y si no te callas terminaremos muertos- le susurro ella-.

\- ¿Cree que este bien amo? – Pregunto Rin-.

-Hn, salgan.

-Si amo- dijeron los dos yokais, y se fueron a hacer sus quehaceres-.

-Amo, yo no quiero irme.

-Hazme caso Rin.

-Pero…

-No discutas.

-Si amo, dijo con pocas ganas- y la muchachita salió-.

Kagome estuvo todo el día así, sin dar señales de despertar, y Sesshomaru no se separó en ningún momento de ella. La noche llego rápido, y seguía de esa manera, sin movimientos y nada por el estilo, pero lo que nadie sabía era que la mente de ella en esos momentos era un caos.

Un día más, que paso sin respuestas, y no fue así hasta la noche, Kagome abrió de apoco sus ojos, tratando de acostumbrarse a la oscuridad que la rodeaba, y cuando abrió la por completo sus ojos se encontró con una imagen que ella hace algún tiempo admiró, a su lado se encontraba de pie Sesshomaru, con los ojos cerrados, frente a la ventana, le llegaba toda la luz de la luna que hacía que su cabello color plata tomara un color celeste brillante, su piel blanca también brillaba, y a Kagome le pareció una imagen hermosa, aunque estuviese muy oscuro, estaba segura de que en esos momentos estaba muy sonrojada.

-Despertaste- dijo él de la nada, lo que provoco que ella diera un pequeño brinco, Sesshomaru abrió sus ojos para mirarla a ella, y el dorado de sus ojos en la oscuridad brillaba como nunca-.

\- ¿Qué paso? – preguntó, sentándose de apoco en esa cama, que estaba segura de que no era la suya-.

-Te desmayaste.

-Sesshomaru…

-Dijiste cosas raras.

-Yo… Sesshomaru- dijo ella tapándose la boca con miedo, él pudo olerlo, el miedo de ella era muy grande-.

-Miko, que te pasa- él se sentó en su cama, junto a ella-.

-Yo… vi, muchas cosas, vi… por Kami- ella había empezado a llorar, de manera desesperada, y él la observaba sin saber qué hacer, y solo se le ocurrió una cosa, le puso una de sus manos en la cabeza de ella, palpándola suavemente, eso hacía con Rin cuando ella era pequeña y lloraba desconsoladamente. Kagome lo miro con sus ojos aguados-.

-Que viste mujer.

-Y-yo, vi mucha sangre, tanta muerte, aldeas destruidas, gente mutilada, guerras… a ese miserable de Kyo liderando, nos vi a nosotros, a mis amigos, gente que no debería estar aquí, nos vi a todos…y-yo -yo.

-Cálmate miko- la mujer estaba desesperada, y Sesshomaru estaba pensando que lo que ella decía era verdad- Dos años, que significa eso mujer.

-En dos años más será la gran guerra, eso significa- le contesto ella mirándolo con las lágrimas cayéndoles por las mejillas- pero eso no quiere decir que el maldito de Kyo no vaya a pelar para matar, habrán guerras pequeñas con él, dejara mucho destruido, Sesshomaru… que hay que hacer, y-yo estoy asustada- ella no aguanto más y prácticamente se lanzó a los brazos de Sesshomaru, estando sentados quedo a su altura, y a Kagome no le importo si después la mataba, siendo una manera de decir porque no moriría aun, y rodeo el cuello de él, aferrándose lo más que pudo, y Sesshomaru no supo que hacer, puesto que no se esperaba eso- que vamos a hacer Sesshomaru, se vienen cosas terribles.

-Tranquila mujer, hay que prepararnos- él trataba de hablar lo más tranquilo posible, puesto que su bestia estaba haciendo estragos en su interior por el contacto que le estaba dando la miko _"que demonios te pasa"_ **[ ella pasa, necesita consuelo y tú no sabes dárselo bruto]** _"Hago lo que puedo, y no me digas bruto bestia insolente, y ni siquiera sé porque dejo que siga tocándome"_ **[nunca aguantaste que Rin llorara, menos lo harías con ella]** _"A que te refieres"_ **[Si, si, sigue haciéndote el desentendido]** _"solo cállate"-._

-Fue terrible, me sentí tan sola, fue como vivirlo Sesshomaru- ella se aferraba más a él no quería sentir soledad-.

-Miko, no estás sola- él la agarro de sus hombros y la separo lentamente- Rin viene, no le digas.

-Está bien- Sesshomaru se paró de la cama, se dirigió a la puerta y la abrió, justo el en momento en el que la muchachita iba a entrar, Kagome se secó lo más que pudo sus mejillas, no quería un interrogatorio-.

\- ¡Esta despierta! – Grito ella para ir rápidamente y abrazar a la miko-. No sabe lo preocupada que estaba-.

-Tranquila Rin, ya estoy bien- Sesshomaru las observo una vez y partió de allí-.

-Si pero usted se desmayó y sangró.

\- ¿Cómo eso de que sangré?

-Por la nariz- Kagome de manera inconsciente se llevó su mano a su nariz- salía mucha sangre, de hecho el amo Sesshomaru la limpio y la trajo aquí, no dejo de cuidarla en ningún momento – dijo con una sonrisa-.

\- ¿Enserio? – Pregunto Kagome con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas-.

\- ¡Sí!

\- Disculpen- uno de los sirvientes Kitsunes, el de nombre Ichiro entro con una bandeja con mucha comida- el amo dijo que le diera esto señorita.

-Que rápido- dijo ella-.

-Es nuestro deber ser rápidos.

-Muchas gracias, pero está muy oscura la habitación.

-Si quiere puedo hacer una llama por usted.

-Si por favor, sería muy amable de su parte.

-Estamos para servirle señorita.

\- ¿Para servirme?

-Usted es nuestra alfa, tenemos que servirle.

-No es necesario Ichiro, puedo hacerlo sola.

-No se preocupe, es un placer servirla- le dijo con una sonrisa-.

-Qué lindo eres, gracias- el joven Kitsune le entrego la comida a Kagome, y en una de sus manos formo una llama para iluminar esa parte de la habitación-.

-Solo espero que el amo no se enoje por invadir su espacio.

-No tienes que preocuparte de Sesshomaru, conmigo estarás bien- el joven se sintió curioso por como la mujer trataba a su amo-.

-Confiare en usted.

-No lo dudes.

\- ¿No quiere ir a ver a un sanador?

-No es necesario, estoy bien, ahora solo tengo hambre- Kagome iba disfrutando de lo que su paladar disgustaba, eran muchas frutas y otros tipos de comida humana, y no le sorprendió, puesto que Rin ha ido a ese lugar de pequeña. Le iba ofreciendo un poco a la muchachita e incluso le ofreció fruta al Kitsune, el cual se negaba, pero como Kagome seguía insistiendo no pudo seguir diciendo que no-.

* * *

-Te demoraste mucho Ichiro.

-Si hermana, la señorita Kagome no dejaba irme – el joven yokai había vuelto a la cocina después de estar un buen rato con ambas humanas-.

\- ¿Cómo es ella? – Si bien ya habían tenido un encuentro con la sacerdotisa y se veía amable, quería saber más-.

-No es como los otros humanos, la señorita Rin es buena, pero la señorita Kagome tiene un corazón enorme, capaz de aceptar a todos.

-Me lo imagine, creo que ella es posible de tocar los corazones de todos.

-Esperemos que sea a todos-los jóvenes que no se habían percatado, estaban siendo escuchados por una tercera persona ahí presente-.

-Trabajen, ambos- dijo él con su típica voz fría, dejando pálidos a los dos-.

-S-si amo- contestaron ambos, y luego él se fue-.

-Tenemos que tener cuidado con lo que decimos hermanito, vamos, tenemos que ayudar a nuestros padres.

* * *

A causa de su inconsciencia que, por lo que le dijo Rin fueron dos días, ella no pudo dormir esa noche, solo le hizo compañía a Rin que se durmió unos minutos después que el joven Kitsune salió del cuarto, y cuando amaneció decidió curiosear un poco esa habitación, ya conocía la puerta que llevaba a ese hermoso jardín, pero había otra a la que ella quería entrar, y cuando lo hizo, se encontró con un estanque, del cual salía mucho vapor, por lo que ella dedujo que era agua caliente, por lo que decidió buscar algo de ropa en su cuarto para después meterse en esa gran poza caliente, pero se dio cuenta de una cosa, ese estanque también conectaba con su cuarto.

Estuvo un buen tiempo metida allí, pero no se arrepentía, y cuando salió de ese cuarto ya vestida se encontró con Rin que venía del gran jardín, con unas ramas, unas flores, y plantas.

\- ¿Que harás con eso Rin?

-No molestare al general si es lo que piensa, solo quiero hacer una corona de flores, como cuando era una niña.

-Si son para eso me parece bien, vamos, caminemos un rato, mañana retomaremos tus entrenamientos.

\- ¿Esta segura?

-Por supuesto que si- dijo Kagome con una flamante sonrisa- ambas salieron de la habitación de Sesshomaru, pero se dieron cuenta de que había bastante movimiento, y Kagome sintió una presencia muy familiar- ven Rin, vayamos a ver qué pasa-.

-De acuerdo- algunos de los guerreros se iban movilizando, encabezados por el general Daichi, entonces en ese justo instante las muchachas se toparon con Hayami-.

-Hayami, ¿qué es lo que sucede?

-Por lo que se, unos de los Lord cardinales está aquí.

\- ¿Lord dices?

* * *

-Daichi, tanto tiempo sin verte tigre.

-Llego algo antes.

-Sí, tuve unos problemas.

\- ¿Y no viene con los bobos esos?

-Están un poco más atrás – el recién llegado sintió un aroma que conocía perfectamente, y no sabía si su gran olfato de yokai le fallaba o si realmente era así- déjame pasar.

-El amo no ha dado órdenes de…- pero el general no pudo seguir hablando porque el yokai lo ignoro y se adentró al castillo- genial, soy uno de los que tiene mayor rango y no hacen lo que les ordeno.

* * *

-Hayami, dices que…

\- ¿¡Kagome!? – La mujer no pudo seguir hablando puesto que quien ella había sentido estaba frente a sus narices-.

\- ¡Koga! – el okami fue muy rápido al encuentro con ella, y cuando estuvo frente a ella le tomo sus manos, como lo hace siempre-.

-Kagome, mi mujer- Hayami arrugo en entrecejo y levanto una ceja al mismo tiempo- sabía que mi olfato no fallaba, ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Lo mismo podría preguntarte ¿Lord?

-Soy líder de la manada del Norte, a eso puede llamársele lord.

-No me lo imagine.

\- ¿Por qué estás aquí Kagome? ¿Qué pasó con el aliento de perro? Si te hizo algo lo matare.

-Tranquilo Koga, estoy bien, solo fueron cosas del destino- si bien ellos hablaban de lo más bien, Rin se encontraba incomoda, y con un ligero toque de miedo, cosa que pudieron sentir todos los presentes, sobre todo Koga-.

-Rin- hablo Kagome- ¿No saludaras a Koga?

-Ho-hola joven Koga- dijo ella bajando la mirada al piso y aferrando su brazo al de Kagome-.

-Rin oye, mira que grande te pusiste- Koga iba a acercarse un poco a ella, pero de manera automática Rin se hizo un poco hacia atrás- Rin, no te hare daño.

-Yo…

-Lord Koga, no puede entrar sin mi autorización- ese era el general-.

-Ajá si, como digas tigre.

-General, no se moleste con Koga- Daichi ya estaba al lado de ellos, primero tenía que avisarle a su amo que el okami estaba en el palacio, y eso fue lo que hizo-.

\- ¿Se conocen?

-Claro, Kagome es mi mujer.

\- ¿Cómo dice?

-No le haga caso general, Koga sabe muy bien que no es así.

-Ya decía yo…- él yokai tigre miro las manos de Rin- que harás con eso- Rin ajena a todo eso, miro al general, y pensó que quizás una pequeña bromita no estaría mal-.

-Ya lo descubrirá general, solo espere- dijo con una sonrisa traviesa, a pesar de su incomodidad ella no podía dejar de molestar al general, y eso le causo mucha gracia a Koga-.

-Chiquilla del demonio, te lo advierto…

-Solo quiero dejarle un cabello muy bonito general.

-Te lo repito, no te me acerques.

\- ¿Le tienes miedo a una niña Daichi? – dijo Koga molestando al otro yokai-.

-Sera de todo menos una niña, que actué como una es diferente.

-Okami- Sesshomaru se hacía presente- que haces aquí.

-Te lo explicare, pero primero…

\- ¡Sesshomaru! Tengo que hablar contigo.

-Ahora no miko.

-Es importante.

-No me interesa.

-Estoy segura de que esto sí, a menos que quieras que lo diga aquí.

-No, que quieres miko.

-Vamos a tu despacho, Rin, quédate con Koga un instante, volveré pronto- Kagome quería que la muchachita no le tuviera ese miedo a su amigo, que supiera que ahora podía confiar en él- General, Hayami- la última, que se había quedado a un lado de todo lo que pasaba entendió lo que quiso decir-.

-Vamos Daichi, a nuestros puestos, ordena a los soldados.

-Bien- antes de partir, el general le dio un vistazo a Rin y esta como siempre le saco la lengua-.

-Vamos Sesshomaru.

-No creas que…

-Ahora, hazme por alguna vez caso- él le gruño en respuesta, pero no quería preocupar a Rin si a la molesta sacerdotisa se le ocurría abrir la boca, por lo que se dio media vuelta para ir a su despacho.

-Okami, luego hablaremos- Koga no le dijo nada, solo vio como la mujer se iba con Sesshomaru, en cambio Rin, tenía miedo, y no quería estar ahí, en especial que ahora se encontraban los dos solos-.

-Rin…

-Joven Koga yo… será mejor que me vaya.

-Espera- ella estaba dispuesta a irse, pero el okami la agarro de la muñeca para que no partiera, cosa que hizo que Rin se sobresaltara- No quiero que me temas.

-Yo…- ella lo miraba, con muchas dudas, puesto que ahí al frente, tenía al demonio que mato a su familia-usted hizo algo muy malo joven Koga.

-Lo se Rin, me arrepiento por eso, pero he cambiado, Kagome me ha hecho cambiar, dame una oportunidad.

-Pero… le temo a usted.

-El Norte y el Oeste serán aliados, estoy seguro de eso, y puedo prometerte que no te hare daño, voy a protegerte Rin- ella dudaba, ¿acaso podía darle otra oportunidad?, su madre confiaba en él, y si ella lo hacía, ¿le costaría mucho hacerlo?

-Yo…lo pensare.

-No lo pienses tanto Rin, confía en mí, no te defraudare.

-E-está bien- Koga le sonrió, el aún tenía su muñeca agarrada, por lo que ella se soltó al darse cuenta-.

-No lo había dicho pero estas muy grande Rin, y muy hermosa, además.

\- ¿Cómo dice? – ella inevitablemente se sonrojo, estaba acostumbrada a que Kagome, Sango o la anciana Kaede le dijera que ya era una señorita hermosa, pero nunca se lo había dicho un hombre, yokai, además-.

-Solo digo la verdad, eres toda una mujer- Koga sabía que si Sesshomaru lo escuchara le arrancaría la lengua, pero era un riesgo que decidió tomar-.

* * *

-Ese insolente, lo matare- Sesshomaru tenía una oreja puesta tanto en la conversación de Koga con Rin, y la otra en la conversación con la miko, estuvo de acuerdo cuando el lobo dijo que podían ser aliados, pero lo que dijo después, eso lo enfadó bastante " _no debí dejarla sola con ese lobo"-._

-Que es lo que te pasa Sesshomaru, estas muy padre celoso – el solo le dedicó una fría mirada-.

-Di lo que tengas que decir miko.

-Si como digas, necesito ir a ver a mi familia, creo que el abuelo me oculta algo.

-Que dices mujer.

-El abuelo me mando muy apresurado al pasado, y necesito ir a verlo, creo que él puede saber algo sobre todo, y quizás también de los medallones- él la escuchaba atentamente-.

-Hn, después de la reunión.

-Pero falta mucho para eso.

-Me harás caso mujer.

\- ¿O qué? – simplemente la miro- mira, mi abuelo está muy enfermo, por esa razón quiero ir ahora.

-Esperaras.

-Pero Sesshomaru…

-Tu abuelo estará bien miko.

-No puedes saberlo.

-Hazme caso de una buena vez.

-Yo… bien, de acuerdo, te hare caso, solo si no le haces daño a Koga.

-Humana…

-Creo saber qué fue lo que dijo, conozco bien a Koga, pero él es así, confío en él, y quiero que Rin también lo haga- " _me pregunto porque Koga no vino con Ayame… después lo averiguare… aunque recuerdo que Sesshomaru me dijo que dos lord no se han emparejado… ¿será él?"_

-Hn. – él observaba a Kagome, que se veía muy sumida en sus pensamientos- ¿prestas atención miko?

\- Si Sesshomaru, genial… creo que llegaron Ginta y Hakkaku.

* * *

\- ¡Kogaa porque nos dejaste tan atrás! – Grito Ginta-.

\- ¡Eres malito! – Dijo Hakkaku, ambos venían entrando al palacio, detrás de su líder que como siempre los dejaba atrás-.

-Mira Hakkaku, es la señora- ambos yokais estaban mirando a Rin-.

-Idiota, no puede ser la señora, su olor no es el mismo.

-Pero se parece.

-Tienes razón Ginta.

-Par de idiotas, ella no es Kagome, es Rin, la protegida de Sesshomaru, ustedes lo acaban de decir, su olor no es el mismo bobos.

-No tienes que tratarnos así Koga- dijo Ginta con los ojos aguados tipo anime-.

\- ¡Muchachos!

\- ¡Es la señora! – Ginta y Hakkaku iban a saludarla, pero al ver a Sesshomaru desistieron de la idea-.

-Okami, a mi despacho.

-Vamos muchachos- dijo Koga-.

-Rin ven – la muchachita camino hacia Kagome- iré con Sesshomaru, ¿me esperas un rato?

-Si no se preocupe, le hare una corona de flores al general para no aburrirme.

-Rin…

\- ¿Si amo?

-Compórtate- Rin rodo los ojos, gesto que no pasó desapercibido por Sesshomaru y le molesto bastante su insolencia-.

-No seas…

\- ¡De acuerdo! Hay una reunión en tu despacho Sesshomaru, andando- Kagome comenzó a avanzar, y la siguieron Ginta y Hakkaku, al Daiyokai no le quedo de otra que seguir. Antes de irse, Koga observó a Rin a los ojos y le dedicó una sonrisa para después seguir al grupo, y entonces, Rin se dio cuenta de que la visita de ese okami sería algo… extraña para ella-.

* * *

-Habla, Okami, ¿qué haces aquí? – tres okamis, un yokai Inu y una miko se encontraban en el despacho del Lord Sesshomaru-.

\- ¿Acaso no leíste la carta? La reunión se adelantó – él demonio se reprimió mentalmente por olvidar leer esa carta, y la cosa es que él iba a leerla, pero justo paso lo de la sacerdotisa- Pero llegue muy antes porque quería visitar a Kagome en la aldea.

\- ¿Querías ir a visitarme? Es muy lindo de tu parte Koga- dijo Kagome sentándose en lo que parecía ser una mesa-.

-Claro, pero Sango me dijo que habías ido a ver a tu familia y que no sabía cuándo llegarías, por lo que me pareció extraño verte aquí.

-Pero nos da mucho gusto verla aquí señora.

-Gracias Hakkaku.

-Kagome, dime que paso, ¿aliento de perro…?

-Eso no importa ahora Koga, ahora estamos hablando de otro tema.

-Sí, claro Kagome.

-Lobo, cuando es la reunión.

-En seis días.

-Mientras más pronto se haga esa reunión mejor para mí, quizás alcance a ver a mi abuelito… ¿supongo que no los echarás verdad Sesshomaru? Eso no sería digno de un Lord- solo quería matarla-.

-Hayami- la yokai tigre en menos de tres segundos ya se encontraba en el cuarto-.

-Digame amo.

-Ve que le preparen los cuartos correspondientes.

-Sí señor.

-Ya saben dónde pueden y donde no, se los advierto.

-Si como digas- Koga salió con su torbellino de la habitación-.

-Señora Kagome, la verdad es que tenemos mucha hambre.

-No se preocupen chicos, los llevare a la cocina para que les preparen algo.

-Es usted muy buena señora- le dijo Ginta, Kagome se bajó de esa mesa dispuesta a llevarlos al lugar, pero Sesshomaru la detuvo-.

-Hayami lo hará.

-De acuerdo señor, vamos lobos- los amigos de Koga no reclamaron, solo siguieron a la otra yokai, dejando solos a la miko con el demonio-.

\- ¿Qué es lo que pasa contigo Sesshomaru? – el con su velocidad brutal la acorralo contra la pared, ocasionando que ella se azotase con esta y se diera un pequeño golpe en la espalda-.

-Que te crees miko, desautorizándome.

-No te desautorizo, te recuerdo que tú me nombraste alfa, tengo algunos derechos aquí.

-Escucha miko- él la miraba fijamente, podía ver la mirada desafiante de ella, podía sentir su valor, y también podía sentir que no le temía-.

-Que quieres que escuche Sesshomaru, cuando tú tienes la mala costumbre de acorralarme siempre, igual que un cachorro – pero si Kagome lo pensaba bien, él yokai frente a ella era un perro-.

-Grrrr- siempre llegaban a lo mismo, nunca podían conversar normalmente puesto que siempre discutían, a excepción de anoche, y él recordó como ella se veía tan frágil, buscando su consuelo, con su mirada acuosa por sus lágrimas y abrasándolo con esa confianza, y ella recordó como tuvo la osadía de tirarse a los brazos de él, solo porque no quería sentirse sola, porque quería sentir que había alguien que podía apoyarla, e inmediatamente sus mejillas se tiñeron de rosa-.

-Sesshomaru, necesito hacer algo, ¿me puedes…? – no era necesario que terminara la frase, él la soltó y Kagome movió sus pasos hacia la puerta _"Ay Kagome como se te ocurrió hacer eso… y ahora es que lo piensas"_ -.

* * *

Koga iba caminando por los pasillos del castillo, quería salir al bosque del Oeste para correr un poco, cuando sintió el olor de Rin y del general, que venían muy cerca de él, por lo que se apoyó en una pared para escuchar sobre lo que hablaban.

-General, lo hice para usted.

-Ni creas que me engañas mocosa del infierno.

\- ¿Acaso no confía en mí? – el tono de voz de ella sonaba muy travieso-.

-Como podría, si vez que me descuido tú haces de las tuyas, que será lo que le echaste a esa cosa.

-No es una cosa, es una corona de flores y no tiene nada, también le hare una a la señorita Hayami y a mi madre.

-Pues ve a dárselas a otro yokai, chiquilla problemática.

-Mi madre no cree que sea así.

-Es porque ambas son igual de problemáticas.

-Que malo es general- Daichi solo se dio media vuelta para seguir caminando, el se dio cuenta de la presencia del lobo y no quería que se le burlara diciéndole lo que le dijo un rato atrás- Solo es una corona normal- Rin sintió que estaba siendo observada- ¿Hay alguien ahí?

-Tranquila, soy yo Rin- Koga camino hacia ella _"¿debería estar tranquila?"_ pensó- es una linda corona.

-El general no pensó eso.

-No te preocupes, si quieres, yo puedo aceptarla.

\- ¿De verdad?

-Claro encanto, solo dámela- a Rin le desconcertaba la manera en como la trataba Koga, diciéndole algo como eso por segunda vez desde que la vio, provocando que ella se sonrojara nuevamente-.

-Bu-bueno…- ella estiro su brazo con la corona de flores, y Koga la recibió, ella se puso nerviosa y empezó a jugar enrollando su dedo en la punta de su largo cabello-.

\- ¡Koga! – Kagome se apresuraba a donde estaban ellos, debió esperar un poco más, pero tenía una curiosidad-.

-Kagome…

-Quiero preguntarte algo…

-Si me disculpan…- Rin de manera rápida se retiraba del lugar, necesitaba relajarse, y también comer, asique mejor iría a la cocina, y cuando llego se encontró con los dos lobos que siguen a Koga-.

-Señorita Rin, ¿comerá aquí con nosotros? – Pregunto Ginta-.

-Am, yo sí, tengo un poco de hambre.

-Yo le sirvo algo señorita, no se preocupe- contesto Sakura, Rin observo como los dos lobos comían y comían- creo que tendremos que buscar más- le comento a la muchachita, ella veía a ese par de lobos y se dio cuenta que no serían capaces de lastimar a nadie, sobre todo porque son algo torpes-.

* * *

-Así que no te emparejaste con Ayame.

-No quería, eso que estaba arreglado para que sea así, quiero a Ayame, pero no para que fuera mi mujer.

-Entiendo… ¿tuviste algunos problemas por eso?

-Muchos, pero ya está todo arreglado… ¿Qué paso con ese tonto Kagome?

-Bueno… lo que necesitas saber es que ya no estamos juntos Koga.

-Sé que hay algo que no me quieres decir.

-Es complicado, pero es mejor así.

-Sabes que puedes confiar en mí, y si quieres que mate a ese perro…

-Koga…

-Si ya…

-Sabes Koga, deberías tener más cuidado con lo que dices.

-Tranquila, Sesshomaru no me matará.

-Yo solo digo- Kagome sabía que él no lo mataría, puesto que también había visto a Koga en la batalla final-.

-Si eso es todo, nos veremos después Kagome- el okami aun tenía ganas de correr, pero con la corona de Rin no podía osino la arruinaría, _"será después"_ -.

-Tengo que hablar con Rin- Kagome fue en busca de la muchachita, y se la encontró en la cocina comiendo algo junto a Ginta y Hakkaku.

-Rin, ¿ya comiste? Me gustaría hablar contigo.

-Sí, estoy lista- la muchachita camino hacia ella- espero que ustedes dos dejen algo de comer.

-Tenemos mucha hambre señorita.

-Si… ¡adiós!

-Ven Rin- ambas caminaron al cuarto de la mayor, para hablar tranquilamente- ¿Y, que piensas?

\- ¿Sobre qué cosa?

-Sobre Koga, ¿ya no le tienes miedo?

-Yo…

-Mira Rin, sé que Koga tuvo malos tiempos, pero ahora es diferente, se puede confiar en él, yo confío en él.

-Lo sé, es por eso que quiero confiar, por usted.

\- ¡Me alegra! Y sé que a veces dice cosas que pueden dejarte desconcertada, pero él es así, no te preocupes.

-S-si – Rin se puso a jugar con su cabello, Kagome miraba a la muchachita _, "Ay Koga, no hagas que Sesshomaru te mate, aprende a callar, solo quiero que Rin confíe en ti"_ Kagome sintió otra llegada al palacio-.

-Vaya, creo que el señor Jaken está aquí.

* * *

 **Hola a todas! aqui yo nuevamente con un nuevo capitulo de este fic, pudimos ver que antiguos amigos hicieron aparición :3 les agradezco a todas por sus comentarios, y como ven, yo también quiero que el amor entre ellos venga de a poco, aunque la atracción entre ellos es evidente, pero quiero que las cosas vengan de a poco, quiero decir, no esperare mil capítulos para que porfin sean una pareja, pero tampoco lo haré de manera inmediata, cuando menos se lo esperen estarán juntos :) se viene algo grande, espero que me dejen sus comentarios para ver que opinan ::) nos vemos¡**


	10. Chapter 10

**Nota: los personajes de Inuyasha no me pertenecen, sino que a la gran Rumiko Takahashi.**

 **Aclaro: las letras en cursiva y comillas son los pensamientos de los personajes.**

 **Letra negrita:Yako**

* * *

 _ **Flash back**_

\- ¡Amo bonito pero que hace esta humana aquí! - reclamo lloriqueando Jaken, Kagome salió de su cuarto con Rin para saludar al Kappa, pero mejor se hubiera quedado encerrada-.

-Esta humana como tú dices, lleva una semana aquí, sapo feo.

\- ¡A quien le dices sapo feo humana irrespetuosa!

-Señor Jaken, sea más amistoso, ella es una invitada especial- dijo el general-.

\- ¡Tú no te metas tigre! -Sesshomaru solo se mantenía escuchando los reclamos del sapo, pero ya estaba perdiendo la paciencia, además, estaban llamando la atención de todos los guerreros y sirvientes, y eso a él no le gustaba-.

\- ¡Cual es tu problema contigo sapo feo! Yo que venía a darte la bienvenida-.

\- ¡No me digas así mocosa!

\- ¡Mocosa tu nariz!

\- ¡Ay amo bonito porque deja que esta miko me hable así! ¡solo es la mujer de Inuyasha no sé qué se cree!

-Óyeme sapo…- a ella no le gusto como se refirió de su persona, en especial porque ahora no era nada del hanyou, y, de hecho, iba a reclamarle, pero un apurado Sesshomaru le aventó uno de los muebles que decoraba esa sala, quedando todos con la boca abierta y dejando a Kagome con la palabra en la boca-.

-A-amito p-p-por qué.

-Ella no es la mujer de Inuyasha- Y aunque quisiera negarlo, a Sesshomaru le molesto bastante lo que dijo su sirviente sobre la miko, puesto que ella no era la mujer de Inuyasha, ella no le pertenecía a ese hibrido y no le pertenecería a nadie, a menos que él lo decidiera. Muchos podían sentir el enojo del yokai, asique lo mejor que pudieron hacer fue irse de allí, si no querían sufrir las consecuencias de su amo, pero él se dio media vuelta y emprendió camino-.

 _ **Fin Flash back**_

Kagome pensaba en los sucesos de ayer, y le desconcertaba mucho la reacción de Sesshomaru, puesto que se veía muy molesto… demasiado diría ella, pero no era momento de pensar en eso, menos ahora que estaba practicando con Rin los poderes de sacerdotisa, y requería concentración, no distracción pensando ese tipo de cosas… aunque se sentía agradecida por él, Jaken se merecía ese mueble en su cabeza.

-Guau Rin, ya puedes mantener la energía en tus manos.

-Sí, estuve practicando de todas maneras cuando usted estaba inconsciente.

-Perfecto, ahora hay que ver si puedes purificar y sanar.

\- ¿Cómo voy a controlar eso?

-No es tan difícil, solo tienes que equilibrar tu mente al momento de hacerlo, tu cuerpo sabe que estas en peligro y reaccionara purificando o quemando, pero cuando vas a sanar a alguien, simplemente lo sabes, y también puedes curarte a ti misma.

-Es fantástico, usted es genial.

-No digas eso pequeña, quiero lo mejor para todos.

-Yo también.

-Bien, es todo, me gustaría que más tarde me acompañases a practicar tiro con arco ¿te gustaría aprender?

\- ¡Sí! – Dijo muy feliz la muchachita, Kagome la miro y sonrió, aquella niña estaba creciendo muy rápido – Oiga, ¿puedo hacerle una pregunta? – Ella agacho la mirada, un poco avergonzada-.

-Por supuesto cariño, ¿qué quieres preguntarme? – Kagome podía notar el cambio de compostura de Rin-.

\- ¿Cómo sabe que está enamorada? Di-digo, ¿Qué se siente?

-Nunca creí que me lo preguntarías, ¿te gusta alguien?

-No es eso, pero tengo curiosidad- seguía con la mirada baja-.

-Bueno, cuando yo pensé que estaba enamorada de Inuyasha, pensaba dar todo por él, protegerlo, darle lo que más podía y acompañarlo siempre, pero eso fue cuando tenía 15 años, y el solo me entrego dolor, traición, siempre yéndose detrás de Kikyo, y él solo ignoraba todo lo que me dolía… y yo decidí quedarme aquí en el Sengoku por él, porque pensé que podíamos seguir adelante juntos, pero solo fue una ilusión, y aunque no quiera reconocerlo, en el momento me dolió mucho darme cuenta de las cosas, y ya sabes cómo termino todo.

\- ¡Eso es horrible! Espero no enamorarme nunca.

-No es así Rin, enamorarse es lindo, el amor es un sentimiento único y poderoso, pero solo si es con la persona correcta, e Inuyasha no lo era.

-Pero, lo que tuvo que vivir, ¿cree que alguien más espera por usted? – _"alguien que esté muy cerca y usted no lo sabe"_ pensó la muchachita-.

-Quizás, o puede que quede soltera y con muchos gatos, no lo sé- Rin se puso a reír-.

-Gracias por contestarme la pregunta.

-No es nada… Ah y otra cosa, cuando empieces a sentir cosas lo sentirás aquí- Kagome señalo su corazón- y esperemos que Sesshomaru sea muy flexible y no quiera matar a nadie.

\- ¿Cree que sea así?

-Esperemos que no, pero siempre actúa como un padre celoso.

-Si el amo tuviera esposa el sería igual con ella- dijo algo traviesa-.

\- Seria curioso de ver- susurro Kagome, y volvió a recordar la reacción de Sesshomaru, sonrojándose como un tomate _"deja de pensar esas cosas Kagome"_ – Vamos Rin, después te quiero atenta con el arco-.

\- ¡Sí! – ambas salieron del jardín secreto del yokai, Kagome por un lado se quiso dirigir a la cocina, quería algo de comer y por supuesto, conocer a la familia Kitsune, y Rin, salió a los jardines que estaban a los alrededores del palacio, quería recoger algunas flores, ya había sacado muchas del jardín que estaba adentro, y pensó que mejor sacaba de las de afuera. La muchachita elegía las flores según su gusto, pero prefería sacar las pequeñas. Se encontraba hincada, y cuando giro su cabeza se dio cuenta de que Koga estaba llegando nuevamente al palacio, se paró rápidamente para alejarse de ahí, pero el okami ya la había captado, y en un segundo estaba frente a ella-.

\- ¿Te escapas de mí?

-Joven Koga, y-yo…

-Tranquila, sé que aun te pongo nerviosa por tu miedo hacia mí.

-No puedo evitarlo.

-Lo sé, por eso estaré cerca de ti para que confíes en mí.

-No es necesario que haga eso.

-Quiero hacerlo – le dijo dándole un pequeño toque en el mentón con su dedo, sin lastimarla con sus garras, provocando que ella se sonrojara- Ten- Koga le estiro su otra mano, dejando ver un hermoso lirio rosa-.

-Es un lirio muy hermoso.

-Lo es, lo vi y pensé en traértelo.

\- ¿Para mí?

-Claro pequeña.

\- ¡Gracias! – contesto, nunca le habían regalado una flor, y se sintió muy feliz en ese momento, asique ella recibió la flor, rosándose sin querer sus dedos, dejando una especie de cosquilleo, pero le dejo una incógnita – ¿porque lo hace?

\- ¿A qué te refieres?

-Tratarme así, porque lo hace joven Koga.

-Seré una bestia, pero no por eso tengo que actuar como una, además, así te demuestro que puedes confiar en mi- dijo Koga, observándola a ella con esos hermosos ojos celestes y su sonrisa coqueta, y a Rin se le pareció atractivo _"pero que cosas esas pensando Rin" –_ Ya viene el perro, nos vemos Rin – el okami a su gran velocidad entro al castillo, y ella, con todas esas flores en su mano, el lirio era el que más resaltaba-.

-Rin- ella se sobresaltó, y casi deja caer las flores, dándose media vuelta encontrándose con Sesshomaru-.

-Señor Sesshomaru.

-Que estabas haciendo- él sabía que el okami había estado ahí con ella, por eso fue a buscarla, actuando como todo un padre protector, y, sobre todo, había escuchado cuando Koga le dijo perro, cosa que lo molesto bastante-.

-Nada amo, solo recogía flores – _"¿Porque Rin me está mintiendo?"_

\- ¿Solo eso Rin?.

-Sí, y si me disculpa, las iré a dejar- la muchachita retorno con su caminar _"esa miko tiene que estar influenciándola, que cosas les está enseñando"-._

* * *

Es como si prácticamente Kagome hubiese atropellado a la familia de zorros, mientras comía, en compañía de los amigos de Koga que fuese como si viviesen en la cocina, se dio cuenta que Ichiro y Sakura eran hijos de dos de esos Kitsunes, Akiko su madre, y Akira, el padre, mientras que el otro Kitsune era tío de los jóvenes, hermano de Akira, de nombre Arata. Todos tenían los cabellos negros, pero de ojos verdosos, a excepción de la madre, que tenía su hermosa cabellera negra azulada amarrada a una media cola, dejando caer parte de su cabello por la espalda como una cascada, de unos hermosos ojos azulados, una Kitsune muy hermosa, ella y su esposo eran los cocineros principales junto a Arata, y los jóvenes ayudaban con lo que podían en la cocina.

-Señorita, si me permite una pregunta, ¿Quién es Shippo? – Pregunto Ichiro-.

-Claro, Shippo es mi hijo.

-Pero no entiendo, usted dijo que era un yokai Kitsune, y usted… y la señorita Rin…

-No seas irrespetuoso hijo- le retó su padre-.

-No se preocupe, no me molesta en contestar, pero yo adopte a Shippo como si fuera mi hijo, y lo mismo paso con Rin, y bueno, mi pequeño es igual que ustedes, solo que sus cabellos son entre rojizos y castaños.

-Señorita si me lo permite, usted tiene un corazón enorme – interrumpió la madre-.

-La señora siempre ha sido una humana amable, incluso cambio a nuestro líder Koga – dijo Ginta-.

\- ¿Y ustedes se conocen hace mucho tiempo? – Pregunto la yokai-.

\- Si, la verdad nos conocemos hace mucho, unos 6 años, incluso junto a Koga peleamos en muchas ocasiones con los enemigos que querían adueñarse de la perla, y también con Naraku- contesto Kagome-.

-Realmente no puedo creer que usted sea la sacerdotisa de la perla, dicen que es muy poderosa- comento el tío de los jóvenes-.

-Puede que ahora lo sea, pero cuando llegue al Sengoku, era realmente mala.

\- ¿Al Sengoku?

\- ¿Qué es el Sengoku?

-Bu-bueno.

\- ¿Entonces los rumores son ciertos?

\- ¿rumores? ¿Qué tipos de rumores Ichiro?

-De que usted viene del futuro – Kagome recordó la conversación con el general, pero olvido que las paredes en ese lugar tienen oídos, y cuando estaba a punto de contestar, la fría voz de ese yokai hizo que a todos se les erizaran los bellos, menos a ella, que casi se le sale el corazón de su pecho-.

-Miko, ven aquí- Sesshomaru estaba molesto, y todos podían percatarse de eso-.

-Qué quieres Sesshomaru – los Kitsunes casi se mueren en ese momento, se preguntaban como ella podía hablarle de esa forma y no morir en un segundo, porque ellos sabían que, si otro contestaba de esa manera, morirían por las garras de su amo-.

-Que vengas, ahora mujer – si las miradas matases, ella ya estaría muerta-.

-Como sea, no es necesario que te pongas de esa manera- ella miro a la familia- ya volveremos a hablar- y de parte de todos recibió un leve movimiento de cabeza, pero de parte de la madre, recibió una pequeña reverencia, algo que ella no pudo ver-.

-Cariño – le susurraba a su esposo- creo que ella podría ser capaz de tocar el corazón del lord-.

-De que cosas hablar mujer.

\- ¿No puedes verlo acaso?

-No digas tonterías, si no quieres que nos maten.

-Cómo puedes ser tan ciego- su marido solo la miro rodando los ojos, pero ella sabía, más de una vez vio el intercambio de miradas entre su amo y esa humana, y estaba muy segura de que esa mujer era muy especial para su señor, aunque quizás ellos mismos no quieran verlo, pero la Kitsune tenía esa esperanza de que algún día se haga realidad-.

* * *

Cuando estaban lo suficientemente lejos de los curiosos, él decidió hablar.

-Qué cosas les enseñas a Rin.

-De que me estás hablando.

-Habla.

\- _"huich, me hace perder los estribos"_ Solo le enseño a que sepa a utilizar sus poderes de sacerdotisa.

-Que más.

-Bueno, siempre hablamos e intento entregarle conocimientos.

\- ¿Solo eso?

-Sí, solo eso.

-Y porque Rin esta tan insolente.

\- ¿Disculpa?

-Me miente.

\- ¿Entonces eso es mi culpa? No inventes Sesshomaru.

-Siempre está contigo miko, es tu culpa.

\- ¡Pero no soy una mentirosa! Y estoy segura de que lo sabes, con ustedes ni siquiera se puede mentir.

-Rin siempre me dice todo.

\- ¿Se puede saber que tan grave es esa mentira? – el yokai puso una cara molesta, no quería decirle – No me digas que tiene que ver con Koga- la cara de él volvió a ponerse seria, pero Kagome sabía que había dado en el blanco- Ya están tus instintos de padre protector, no sabía que podías sentir celos – él la miro mal, pero entendía lo que ella quiso decir, el parece ser un yokai que no siente nada, y a veces él también lo creía así, pero todo cambia cuando se trata de Rin, e incluso también… de ella- Sé que no me dirás nada más, ¿eso es todo? – él no le contesto, asique solo dio media vuelta para alejarse de allí, pero Kagome recordó que no tenía idea de donde estaban las armas- ¡Espera!- para que no siguiera caminando, ella le agarro su mano de manera inconsciente, y al hacerlo, ambos volvieron a sentir esa corriente que hace solo unos días sintieron cuando sus manos se tocaron, por lo que él de manera rápida volteo su cabeza para mirarla, y ella, soltó su mano de la misma forma, con rapidez- Yo… quería preguntarte en donde guardas las armas-.

-Para que las quieres.

-Quiero un arco con flechas, necesito practicar, además planeo enseñarle a Rin.

-Pregúntale a Yamamoto.

\- ¿Por qué no puedes llevarme tu? – el yokai no quería estar en esos momentos junto a ella, no le gustaba lo que los humanos llamarían, ese sentir, a Kagome tampoco le gustaba todo eso, pero simplemente la pregunta se le escapo-.

\- ¿Por qué debería?

-Nada te cuesta – él la miro por unos segundos antes de dar una respuesta-.

-Andando – ella sonrió, y comenzó a caminar junto a él. A todos los sirvientes no se les hacía extraño que ambos caminaran de esa forma, total, él la había nombrado alfa, y como se van corriendo los rumores de que la sacerdotisa es una mujer de un corazón puro y grande, capaz de aceptar las diferencias, se ha ido ganando el respeto de muchos siervos y guerreros del palacio, que ya no pueden mirarla con el desprecio que hace un poco más de una semana sentían por ella, pero lo que si les desconcertaba, como a muchos, era la confianza que tenía esa mujer para hablarle al amo como él muchas veces solía llamarla, de forma insolente-.

Pasaron por varios pasillos, incluso muchas habitaciones que ella no conocía estaban en esa parte del castillo, hasta finalmente llegaron a una especie de sótano en el cual la cantidad de armas abundaban, espadas, lanzas, escudos, armas que ella no conocía, hasta que se encontró con unos arcos muy hermosos, siendo un total de 6 y de diferentes tamaños.

-Son muy hermosos Sesshomaru, si por mi fuera los ocuparía todos, pero- con sus dedos iba acariciando los diferentes arcos- este es para mí- el que escogió tenía una madera muy fina, tan bien pulido, la cuerda tenía el tirón perfecto, la forma perfecta, ese estaba hecho para ella, y el otro que llamo su atención era un poco más pequeño, pero construido con los mismos materiales- y este será para Rin, ¿estás de acuerdo? – nunca le había pedido la opinión a Sesshomaru, incluso el yokai se sorprendió por eso-.

-Hn, escogiste los mejores arcos miko.

-Mi ojo no falla nunca… casi nunca- dijo con una gotita en la cabeza-.

-Allá hay flechas- señalo él-.

-Perfecto, nada mejor que una clase de arquería, gracias Sesshomaru- ella le entrego una sonrisa tan sincera y hermosa, que hizo estragos en él, y, sobre todo, en su bestia **[mírala Sesshomaru, ella es tan hermosa, y esa sonrisa solo nuestra]** pero no quiso contestarle porque no quería darle la razón, no quería saber tampoco la razón del porque su bestia esta tan encantado con esa sacerdotisa-.

-Hn- Sesshomaru estaba por salir del lugar, seguido de Kagome, cuando justo se toparon con Koga fuera del cuarto-.

-Que haces okami.

-Ah Sesshomaru, vengo a buscar unas armas para entrenar, el tigre me dijo donde era hasta que sentí el aroma de ambos.

-Hn, no rompas nada, de nuevo- y siguió caminando-.

\- ¿A qué se refiere con de nuevo Koga?

-Una vez sin querer rompí unas armas.

-Me imagino que Sesshomaru se molestó bastante.

-Sí, casi me mata el perro, ¿lanzaras flechas Kagome?

-Sí, quiero enseñarle a Rin a usar el arco también ¿vienes?

-Por supuesto, deja y saco unas armas- Koga entró y salió de ese cuarto con una Naginata con un potente filo y un hanbo- Listo Kagome.

-Bien, vamos por Rin, está en su alcoba- ambos pusieron rumbo al cuarto de la muchachita, la cual estaba arreglándolo y adornándolo con las flores que saco del jardín, y la flor que le regalo Koga la dejo cerca de su cama, y justo en ese momento tocaron su puerta-.

-Rin, soy yo, ¿puedes abrirme tu puerta?

\- ¡Claro! – ella rápidamente, y al abrir no solo se encontró con Kagome, sino que también con Koga-.

-Joven Koga.

-Rin – le dijo él, la muchachita se percató de que Kagome llevaba dos arcos y flechas- ¿iremos a practicar?

-Exacto.

\- ¡Sí! – dijo muy feliz ella-.

-Pero creo que esa ropa se te hará muy incómoda, estoy segura que traje ropa como la que llevo puesta de tu talla, pero olvide pasártela, espérame.

-S-si – total, la habitación estaba junta a la de ella-.

-Practicaras arco.

-Sí, me está enseñando a ser una sacerdotisa.

\- ¿Sacerdotisa? Quién lo diría.

-Ya, aquí estoy, Koga, necesito que nos esperes un momento.

-Como digas Kagome- cuando cerraron la puerta, la mayor le mostro los conjuntos a Rin, la cual casi cae de espaldas, esos atuendos mostraban mucho, pero si su madre los usaba, porque ella no, y no solo eso, sino que Kagome también le paso ropa interior deportiva. Koga estaba apoyado en la pared esperando a las muchachas, y cuando salieron casi se les salen los ojos, Rin tenía un atuendo que se ajustaba mucho a su cuerpo, donde sus atributos como mujer quedaban muy enmarcados, unas calzas negras, una polera larga hasta las caderas de color beige tipo musculito (si no saben que es, busquen poleras musculosas mujer) y unas botas hasta las rodillas negras, dejando en claro que era toda una mujercita-.

-Rin, te ves hermosa- le dijo el yokai, provocando que ella se sonrojara-.

-Gr-gracias joven Koga.

-Verdad que se ve preciosa, vamos, es tiempo de practicar- los tres dieron paso para salir a los jardines del castillo, y en el camino se encontraron con el general-.

-General, ¿gusta acompañarnos?

-No creo, tengo cosas por hacer, y no pueden empujarme señoritas- el general fijo sus ojos en Rin, el cual se asombró bastante, ya que no se veía como lucia diariamente-.

\- ¿Me veo bien general? – le dijo ella traviesamente, por como muchos sirvientes la miraban al pasar, definitivamente se puso a pensar que se veía hermosa-.

-No importa cómo te veas, siempre serás una mocosa para mí.

-Que cruel es general.

-Es la realidad señorita- miro a el okami- ten mucha paciencia con ambas- dijo para seguir su camino-.

-Pero si somos tan agradables, porque diría algo como eso el general- dijo sarcásticamente Kagome, Koga solo la miro, y Rin la acompañaba con una sonrisa- mejor sigamos- reanudaron el paso hasta llegar a los jardines, pero nuevamente se toparon con alguien-.

\- ¡Señor Jaken!

\- ¡Pero que traes puesto mocosa del demonio!

-No sea así señor Jaken.

-Te ves como la humana de- de-Jaken no quiso terminar la frase, puesto que Kagome lo estaba fulminando con su mirada- ¡como sea! Quítense de mi camino- y el kappa siguió su camino, los tres se miraron y siguieron caminando, hasta que por fin llegaron-.

-Perfecto, bien Rin quiero que me observes primero y luego te explico.

\- ¡Sí! – Kagome tomo el arco que escogió para ella, se puso en posición, elevo su arco, saco una flecha y la acomodo en él, estiro la cuerda y comenzó a apuntar, su objetivo era una rama que estaba a lo alto de un árbol, entonces se concentró, y soltó, y como ella lo quiso, la flecha quedo allí clavada-.

-No he perdido el don – dijo ella flexionando su brazo en son de victoria-.

\- ¡Es genial!

-Gracias Rin.

-Bueno chicas, ustedes hagan lo suyo, estaré practicado un poco más allá- el Okami se corrió un poco, no quería hacerle daño a alguna de ellas, y tampoco quería salir lastimado por una flecha loca-.

-Rin, ven, te enseñare- la muchachita le hizo caso y se puso junto a ella, entonces Kagome le dijo la pose que debía tomar, imitándola Rin lo hacía, mientras que la miko le entrego el arco más pequeño-.

-Sostenlo con tu mano dominante desde esta parte Rin- Kagome le señalo el centro del arco, entonces Rin intentaba ubicar su mano hasta que lo logro- bien, ahora tienes que poner la flecha en esta ranura de aquí, donde descansa la flecha- Rin torpemente lo hizo- ahora, con tres dedos, pin tu dedo índice sobre la flecha, y el dedo medio con el anular- le dijo señalando a la pequeña cual era el anular- por debajo, en la parte final y ubica esta parte de la flecha en la cuerda- Rin le hacía caso en todo lo que ella le dijera, pues para ser buena debía hacerlo- y ahora estira- a ella le costaba un poco, la cuerda estaba muy tirante, pero lo logro. Kagome le levanto un poco el codo y le acomodo el brazo-.

\- ¿La suelto?

-Sí, intenta- Rin con toda su emoción lo hizo, soltó la flecha, pero con suerte llego solo a unos centímetros-.

-No te preocupes Rin, yo tampoco pude hacerlo bien al principio, además, estaba bajo presión – ella recordaba perfectamente ese momento, puesto que fue cuando destruyo sin querer la perla de Shikon- Sigamos intentándolo – por otro lado, Koga se había quitado la parte de arriba de su armadura, quedando con su espectacular torso al descubierto, comenzando con el hanbo, y de manera muy ágil iba girándolo, pasándolo por su espalda y golpeando el césped, incluso iba moviéndose con su cuerpo para golpear el palo con un árbol, y Rin, intentando lanzar una flecha, desvió por un segundo su mirada al lobo, y se quedó observando el desnudo torso de Koga, se sonrojo a no poder más-.

-Rin, ¿estas concentrada? – Kagome fijo su mirada hacia donde observaba la muchachita, y se dio cuenta que estaba mirando al Okami- ¡Rin!

-S-sí, discúlpeme – dijo volviendo a enfocar su vista a lo que quería que fuese su objetivo, aun con las mejillas sonrosadas, entonces Kagome se dio cuenta de algo, _"¿será?"_ y entonces sintió la esencia de Sesshomaru ir hacia donde estaba ellas _"espero que Sesshomaru no me rete por vestir a Rin así"-._

-Miko…- Sesshomaru abrió los ojos con sorpresa al ver a su protegida vestida así, y su mirada altiro fue a parar a Kagome-.

-No te enojes conmigo, yo solo quería que estuviera cómoda- el solo levanto una ceja, y se fue a donde el okami, que, a diferencia de él, escogió un Bo para entrenar-.

-Lobo, a pelear.

-Si es lo que quieres Sesshomaru – pero antes, el yokai se sacó su armadura y su haori, mostrando lo que muchas Darian por ver, entonces Kagome lo miro, y si no fuera porque estaba apoyada en su arco, se caería de espaldas, con su mirada recorría cada centímetro de él, los hombros, los brazos, el pecho, y su abdomen, se veía completamente maravilloso, noto que las marcas magentas no solamente estaba en su rostro, puesto que ellas cubrían los hombros y los alrededores de las costillas y podía sentir perfectamente el calor en su rostro _"Por Kami, porque me haces esto, el maldito esta como quiere"_ y lo que era peor, estaba provocando muchas reacciones en ella, lo cual Sesshomaru pudo notar, y ladeo su boca en una pequeña sonrisa, satisfecho con lo que logro con solo sacarse una prenda-.

\- ¿Esta bien? Pues debería concentrarse- Rin no era tonta, sabia la mirada que Kagome tenía hacia Sesshomaru _"espero que no tarden demasiado en darse cuenta"_ pensó la muchachita-.

-Si Rin, estoy concentrada- pero ella no podía dejar de mirarlo a él _"porque tenía que ser tan atractivo, ¿hice algo mal que me castigas de esta manera Kami?",_ y Sesshomaru y Koga, peleaban con ambos palos, que llegaban a sonar fuerte debido a la presión que ambos ejercían, entonces Sesshomaru aprovecho una buena jugada y le clavo la punta del palo a Koga en la cara con una fuerza brutal, haciendo que el Okami cayera al suelo, y que quedara con la mejilla marcada, Rin al ver la escena casi se le sale el corazón, y Kagome solo rodaba los ojos, sabía que lo hacía por sus celos de padre-.

-Si no fuera porque es un entrenamiento, pensaría que estas desquitándote perro.

-Piensa lo que quieras lobo.

-Koga- esa era Kagome, que fue a revisar si lo que Sesshomaru había hecho dejo alguna marca profunda, viviendo tras de ella Rin- déjame ver.

-Claro- ella se acercó al lobo, a una distancia considerablemente cerca, entonces examino la herida de su cara, y con su mano sujeto la pera de Koga para girar la cara y poder mirar mejor, pues el yokai Inu dejo su mejilla bastante maltratada, llegando a salir un poco de sangre-.

-Déjame curarte- Sesshomaru veía el intercambio que sucedía entre Kagome y Koga, y él pensó que ella estaba muy cerca del lobo, y la forma en como lo estaba tocando, hacía que se molestara bastante **[Estas celoso]** _"no sé de qué hablas"_ **[No te hagas, estas celoso perro]** _"no siento eso"_ **[Eres un mentiroso, yo sé que sí, porque a mí no me gusta como lo toca, ella debería ser nuestra]** _"¡Basta!"_

\- ¿Me estas escuchando Sesshomaru? Esta vez te pasaste- Kagome ya había curado a Koga, pero Sesshomaru no se dio ni cuenta puesto que estaba muy sumido en sus pensamientos- no tienes que hacer lo que hiciste, es solo un entrenamiento, ¿si entrenaras conmigo harías lo mismo?

\- ¿Contigo? No podrías pelear conmigo miko.

-Me subestimas Sesshomaru, una vez me dijiste algo, y así es siempre.

\- ¿Acaso quieres luchar miko?

-Sí, yo ocupo el hanbo de Koga, tu pelea con lo tuyo.

-Kagome…

-No, tranquilo Koga, estaré bien.

-Pero madre…

-Solo observen, verán que no soy débil como muchos creen- Kagome tomo el hanbo que ocupaba Koga y lo tomo con una mano firme- adelante.

-Prepárate miko- Sesshomaru se alejó un poco de ella- ahora- el con su velocidad se acercó a ella, dispuesto a pegarle con el palo y mandarla a volar, pero ella igual de rápida se había corrido de ahí _"no es una humana cualquiera"_ pensó, Kagome se acercó a él y al momento de tratar de pegarle con el palo, el antepuso el suyo haciendo que ambos chocaran, y ambos, como si fueran espadas, trataban de darle un golpe al otro, provocando solo que los palos de madera chocaran con una fuerza brutal, y Sesshomaru le encesto un golpe en el estómago, haciendo que ella retrocediera unos pasos, pero sin dejarse vencer, ella volvió a correr, giraba el hanbo entre sus manos como si fuera una hélice, y lo mismo hacia el yokai, Kagome saltó por encima de él para tratar de pegarle en la espalda, pero el se agacho antes de que el hanbo lo tocara, y ella aterrizo con sus pies, muchos sirvientes curiosos a lo lejos observaban la escena, y veían como esa humana de manera sobrenatural se movía y luchaba con su amo, el respeto por ella se incrementó al verla de esa manera, Sesshomaru estaba perdiendo la paciencia, se acercó a ella y con el Bo le golpeo los pies de manera que ella cayera al suelo, quería dar su golpe final, pero Kagome rodo por el césped justo unos segundos antes de que el palo golpeara el suelo, y ella de forma rápida con la punta le golpeó fuertemente el estómago, se paró y le pego un combo en la cara, salto para pegarle una patada en el rostro, y otra patada con un poco de energía espiritual nuevamente en el estómago, que lo mando a volar hasta chocar con un árbol. Koga sabiendo lo que se venía, agarro a Rin por la cintura y la saco de allí, ubicándose ambos a una distancia considerable, en cambio, los sirvientes que observaban ahogaron un gemido, viendo como su amo estaba siendo golpeado por lo que no parecía ser una humana. Sesshomaru dejo de lado el Bo, al igual que Kagome su hanbo, él se dirigió a ella velozmente, y como la sacerdotisa se atrevió a usar sus poderes espirituales, el usaría los de yokai, entonces saco su látigo venenoso dispuesto a pegarle, y por un pelo ella se salvó, saltando y girando en el aire hasta quedar cerca de su arco, el cual tomo y le apunto una flecha, acumulada de energía sagrada se la lanzo, y Sesshomaru, solo por un poco salió ileso, pero la flecha rozo su cara, dejándole una ligera línea de sangre con un poco de dolor por la energía sagrada _"maldita"._ Ninguno quería dar su brazo a torcer, casi todos los que trabajaban en el castillo estaban presentes, incluso Jaken solo balbuceaba y lloriqueaba, pero los dos luchadores seguían y seguían. El por su parte tenía muchas quemaduras por el reiki de Kagome, y unas cuantas heridas a causa del arco, ella tenía unas cuantas heridas causadas por el látigo de él, se acercaban y se alejaban, ambos esquivaban los golpes que el otro intentaba dar, pero el yokai se estaba cansando, como era posible que ella aun siguiera en pie, asique saco sus garras, las cuales ella intentaba esquivar, pero en una no lo logro y las garras con veneno de él la golpearon en el brazo, dejándolo herido y marcado, del cual salía sangre _" ¿me inyecto de su veneno? Pero que está pensando"_ sabía que caería pronto, asique junto sus manos en señal de rezo, pero expulso tan cantidad de energía que a Sesshomaru le costó protegerse, casi lo purifica, y tuvo que poner una kekkai para no purificar a ningún sirviente, él corrió hacia ella y la acorralo en un árbol, con su antebrazo en el cuello de la mujer, ambos a solo unos centímetros de su rostro, podían sentir el aliento del otro rozando sus caras, inhalando y exhalando por el cansancio-.

-Ríndete.

-Jamás- con sus últimas fuerzas, ella puso sus manos en el pecho de él, quemándolo con su reiki, provocando que la soltara y que cayera al césped casi inconsciente, entonces Sesshomaru la tomo estilo nupcial, su cuerpo estaba luchando contra el veneno del yokai, y él, cansado, pero no como para caer en la inconciencia, la llevaba hacia el castillo-.

-Díganle a Kento que prepare un antídoto, rápido.

-Si amo.

-Mi señor, ¿quiere que la ayude con la sacerdotisa?

-No, yo la llevo.

-Sesshomaru- Koga venia corriendo y Rin venia tras el- ¿ella estará bien? Cómo pudiste inyectarle veneno bestia.

-Cuida tus palabras, ella estará bien.

\- ¿Seguro amo? -Rin se veía bastante preocupada, y lo estaba, tanto que todos los presenten sentían y olían su angustia-.

-Hmmph- el siguió caminando, tenía que llegar al ala donde se encontraban los cuartos de los sanadores, y rápido-.

-Rin- Koga tomo la mano de la muchacha- tranquila, todo estará bien.

-Pero ella se veía muy mal.

-Kagome es fuerte- ella lo miro a los ojos, y entendió que el lobo la estaba tratando de consolar, pero su mirada bajo hasta el torso desnudo de Koga, provocando otro sonrojo y que desviara nuevamente su vista, el la miro confuso, hasta que recordó que no llevaba su armadura- Si…- decía el flexionando su brazo hasta su cabeza, rascándose nerviosamente- iré a colocarme la armadura-.

-S-sí, veré como se encuentra mi madre y el amo.

* * *

Sesshomaru ya estaba con el sanador Kento, Kagome estaba recostada en una especie de camilla.

-Qué clase de antídoto requiere.

-Uno de mi veneno.

\- ¿Cómo?

-Le inyecte mi veneno- el sanador quedo sorprendido, el por un momento escucho mucho ruido y murmullos, y observando bien a la humana y a su amo, dedujo que ambos estaban luchando-.

-Es una humana muy fuerte.

-Es una miko.

-Tiene que estar tratando de curarse a sí misma, amo ¿quiere que alguien…?

-No.

-De acuerdo- Sesshomaru nunca permitía que alguien lo sanara, menos que lo tocaran, los sanadores solo le servían a los guerreros y sirvientes que alguna que otra vez llegaban heridos, pero ahora no mentiría, estaba cansado, la cantidad de energía espiritual que recibió lo dejo con muchas quemaduras en su pecho y en su abdomen, y las heridas de flecha con reiki también lo afectaron, él podría curarse y quedar como nuevo y sin ninguna marca, pero necesitaba descansar, y se sentó en una silla cerca de la camilla, para cerrar sus ojos y comenzar a curarse, el sanador se percató de que su amo se quedó dormido, algo extraño en el- Par de tercos, miren como se dejaron- él observo a la muchacha- me sorprende, esta mujer es especial- pero tenía que comenzar a preparar el antídoto, y aprovechando que su amo dormía, saco un frasquillo, se acercó a él, tomo una de sus manos, inspecciono sus garras y en un punto estratégico hizo presión, sacándole veneno- necesito esto para la mezcla- y una vez estuvo listo comenzó. En uno de esos ratos la muchachita Rin iba a ver como estaban ambos, pero obtenía la misma respuesta, y el sanador cuando le administro el líquido a Kagome, salió de ese cuarto diciendo a los que esperaban por verla, que aguardasen, solo era cosa de tiempo-.

Un lapso de tres horas pasó, el antídoto del sanador hizo el efecto correspondiente, y Kagome despertó de golpe, sentándose rápidamente.

\- ¿Dónde estoy? – dijo tocándose su cabeza, cuando de repente hizo clic- ¡Maldito Sesshomaru! ¡Acaso querías matarme! - ella iba a levantarse, y se percató de que su brazo estaba vendado, y no solo de eso, sino de que el yokai estaba sentado junto a ella, probablemente dormido. Entonces, mirando bien, se dio cuenta de todas las quemaduras que tenía por causa de ella, quizás hasta en algún momento casi lo purifico _"¿piensas curarte solo perro tonto?"_ sin pensarlo, salió de la cama lentamente, se paró en frente del yokai que estaba sentado y se agacho para inspeccionar los daños, _"el torso y todo lo demás está lleno de quemaduras de reiki, unas cuantas cortaduras también"_ se fijó en el rostro y se acercó un poco más, quedando solo a centímetros, pero el cabello del yokai le entorpecía la vista, y cuando iba a sacarle los mechones la mano de Sesshomaru agarro la suya-.

-Qué crees que haces.

-Se-Sesshomaru- sostuvieron las miradas el uno del otro-.

-Responde.

-Solo quería ver los daños, y quería curarte.

-Puedo solo.

-No seas necio, mira como estas.

-Tú estabas peor.

-Tonto, demoraras mucho tu solo, déjame a mí.

-No.

\- ¡Deja de ser tan orgulloso! ¡Permíteme ayudarte!

-Miko…

-No Sesshomaru, déjame ayudarte, quiero curarte- no dijo nada, simplemente la soltó, por lo que Kagome dedujo que le permitiría sanarlo- puede que sientas una molestia- él asintió con la cabeza, entonces ella coloco sus manos primero en el abdomen del yokai y sus manos comenzaron a brillar, Sesshomaru contuvo un gemido, esa sanación dolía. La muchacha noto que la quemadura era muy profunda, asique hizo más presión con sus manos y dedos, de apoco iba subiendo hasta el pecho, y concentrarse para ella estaba siendo un caos, nunca había tocado a Sesshomaru para sanarlo, y nunca pensó que tuviera que tocar su cuerpo así. Las quemaduras iban sanando, como si nunca hubieran estado ahí, la piel quedaba perfecta, y aunque él quisiera negarlo, hubiese tardado mucho en regenerarse solo, aunque dolía como el infierno- Listo, como si nunca hubiera pasado, ¿me dejas ver tu rostro? – giro su rostro para que ella pudiera verlo, y solo tenía esa rasgadura con un poco de quemadura en su mejilla – voy a sanarte aquí también- se acercó un poco más, levanto su mano para quitarle unos mechones plateados, rozo lenta y suavemente la mejilla de él para quitarle esos cabellos, los cuales deslizo y puso de tras de la oreja puntiaguda **[Hmm que delicia]** _"nos esta sanando y estás pensando cosas extrañas"_ **[pero su toque es tan suave]** _"y duele como los mil demonios"_ **[ tienes razón, jeje] .** Kagome puso su mano brillante en la herida, y podía sentir la penetrante mirada se Sesshomaru sobre ella, por lo que en todo momento evito mirarlo a los ojos, especialmente porque los separaban solo centímetros- Ahora sí, como nuevo- la mirada de ella inevitablemente fue a parar a la de él, y sus ojos dorados no se veían fríos, tenían una especie de calidez, que podrían hacerla perderse en tales soles, y a él, lo envolvieron unas profundas ganas de tocarla, de tocar su rosto, de oler y grabar el olor de su piel y de su cabello, tenerla tan cerca, lo volvía loco, pero la magia duro poco, porque cuando sintieron el rodar de la manilla de la puerta, Kagome rápidamente se alejó de él.

-Aquí están, como si no les hubiera pasado nada- el sanador Kento venia entrando con Rin y con el general Daichi, pero los dos yokais no sabían si entrar, puesto que ambos sintieron el ambiente de ese cuarto un poco... extraño, pero Rin insistió- amo, ¿usted solo de curo? Que rapidez, ah señorita, hasta recupero el color de su rostro.

\- ¡Madre! Estaba muy preocupada- dijo corriendo Rin para abrazar a la joven miko-.

-Tranquila cariño, ya estoy bien.

-Estoy muy sorprendido señorita Kagome, usted es una alfa completamente digna de su puesto.

-No me avergüence general.

-Le digo la verdad, también me tranquiliza verlo bien amo.

-Qué es lo que tratas de decir Yamamoto.

-Na-nada amo.

-Hn.

\- ¡Amo bonito! Ay amito pensé que estaba mal mi amo y nadie me dejaba pasar, esa humana…- Jaken entro lloriqueando como siempre lo hacía cuando se trataba de su amo, pero Sesshomaru en esos momentos no iba a soportar los griteríos del sapo, por lo que le lanzo una reliquia, pegándole en la cabeza y dejándolo inconsciente-.

-Sesshomaru…

-No estoy para aguantarlo.

-Menos mal estas bien Kagome- justo en ese momento Koga venia entrando y cuando estuvo cerca le tomo las manos como siempre acostumbraba- con Rin estábamos preocupados por ti.

-Que lindos chicos, pero estoy bien, como si nunca nada hubiera pasado.

-Si el perro te dañaba yo mismo me hubiera encargado de él.

-Calla lobo, que no pudiste ni con el entrenamiento.

-Solo calentaba.

-Basta, Koga, Sesshomaru también está recuperándose, no peleen.

-No lo defiendas Kagome, pudo matarte.

-Pero no lo hizo… ahora, tengo hambre, iré por algo de comer- Kagome no dio ni dos pasos cuando casi se desploma por el suelo, pero gracias a Sesshomaru no fue así, el la sostuvo por la cintura-.

-Mi señora, debe descansar, ¿acaso hizo algún esfuerzo cuando despertó? -Kagome miro de reojo al yokai, y él hizo lo mismo con ella-.

-No, pero, quizás aún estoy cansada.

-Ambos necesitan reposo, usted amo tiene que estar con fuerzas para la reunión.

-La miko también estará presente.

-Bueno, entonces descansen, y no vuelvan a pelear de esa forma, pero mi señora, se ha ganado mi profundo respeto- dijo dándole una pequeña reverencia, provocando que ella se sonrojara un poco-.

-No es necesario que haga eso, pero lo que sí quiero ahora es comer- Sesshomaru que aun la tenía sujeta la levanto en brazos- Q-que es lo que haces.

-Llevarte a tu cuarto.

-Puedo caminar sola.

-No.

-Pero…

-Calla, general, que le lleven comida.

-Si amo.

-Amo ¿puedo ir con ustedes?

-Por supuesto que si cariño, hazme compañía- respondió Kagome-.

\- ¡Sí! – Sesshomaru antes de avanzar, les dio una mirada asesina a todos, dejando en claro que, si alguno hablaba de más, moriría. Llegando al cuarto, él deposito a la muchacha en su cama-.

-Miko.

-Dime Sesshomaru.

-El día siguiente de la reunión, iremos a tu época.

\- ¿Iremos?

-Hn.

-Que quieres decir.

-Iré contigo mujer.

\- ¿Y qué te hace pensar que podrás pasar el pozo?

-Lo pasare miko.

-Si es así, entonces que Rin también venga conmigo.

\- ¿Yo?

-Por supuesto.

\- ¿Amo puedo?

-Hn.

\- ¡Sí!

-Pero mantente alejada del lobo.

\- ¿Cómo dice?

-No le hagas caso Rin, está bromeando.

-Yo no bromeo, miko.

-Pero no puedes decirle eso.

-Puedo miko.

-No la mandaras por siempre.

-Oigan… por favor, no peleen.

-Lo siento Rin.

-Hay deberes, Rin, mantente alerta.

-Si amo- Sesshomaru iba a salir del cuarto, pero antes, su mirada dorada se cruzó con la mirada chocolate, ambas decían mucho, pero de sus labios no salían nada, estaba claro que los dos luchaban con los sentimientos que estaban naciendo, y que ninguno quería admitírselo a sí mismos, pero algunos hechos, dicen lo contrario, la manera en que ambos actuaban el uno con el otro dejaba en claro muchas cosas, y solo los más cercanos a ellos se daban cuenta o sospechaban algo, pero los dos eran los únicos que no se percataban-.

* * *

 **Hellooooow, como están todas? déjenme decirle y agradecerles por sus comentarios en el capitulo anterior, me hace feliz que a ustedes les guste y es una motivación tremenda para mi leer sus reviews, creo que muchas quedaron como whats con la actitud de Koga, el quiere que Rin confíe en el,o quizás otra cosa quien sabe ;) y su manera atrevida de actuar lo hace ser quien es, debo decir que me encanta Koga, pero amo mas a Sesshomaru obvio, ese Inu me vuelve loca x3 tarde un poco en actualizar pero aqui estoy, y debo decirles que quizás tarde en actualizar el prox cap, puesto que tengo una prueba terribleee, el profe nos odia D: y tengo que estudiar, pero no se preocupen, que actualizare, y no demorare mucho :3 saludos a toooodas ustedes, las que me leen me gustaría que se animen a comentar, y también les agradezco como siempre por tomarse el tiempo de leerme :) Nos vemos y comenten!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Nota: Inuyasha no me pertenece, sino que a la gran Rumiko Takahashi, yo solo tomo prestados sus personajes.**

 **Las letras en cursiva son los pensamientos de los personajes.**

 **La letras en negrita: Yako.**

* * *

Habían pasado los días, durante ese tiempo Kagome, Sesshomaru, el general y el Okami, se estaban preparando para la reunión que sería el día de mañana, tres de ellos ya conocían como eran la corte de ancianos, y no darán su mano a torcer, de alguna manera u otra le encontrarían una compañera al Daiyokai, pero ellos como sea tratarían de que los lazos que se efectúen no fuese de esa manera, puesto que Sesshomaru no quería ligarse con alguien solo por una alianza política, e incluso nunca tuvo en mente unirse con alguien. Cuando era un yokai sanguinario, frío (o más frío), sin piedad, y que solo asesinaba por placer, no deseo a ninguna yokai como suya, y tampoco conocía ese sentimiento llamado amor, pero cuando apareció Rin, él supo que tenía algo que proteger, ya no era el, sino que también estaba su protegida, y de manera inconsciente se fue poniendo más blando, como dice Yako, y dentro de él, aunque no quería admitirlo, todo empeoró con la llegada de esa humana insolente, ella le provoca algo que desconoce, algo que nunca en su larga vida conoció, y sobre todo, estaban esas malditas ganas de querer tenerla a su lado, que no se fuera, que nadie la toque, que nadie la mire… y eso no le gustaba para nada, aunque él no sabía que los sentimientos de Kagome estaban haciendo estragos en ella, y de igual manera como lo hace el, se lo negaba a sí misma, ninguno quería admitir que un sentimiento estaba naciendo entre ellos, y la que estaba con más ganas y esperanzada, era Rin, la muchachita se daba cuenta de lo que pasaba con esos dos, pero también sabia, que ninguno de los dos daría el primer paso, y ella tampoco quería involucrarse, siempre que hacía algo, salía mal, asique solo esperaría… y lo haría gustosa.

Ese día los sirvientes se movían de allá para acá, puesto que esa noche llegarían tanto el consejo como los lores faltantes, y Rin, solo caminaba por los pasillos, el pensamiento de que sus padres estuviesen juntos se cambió por otro, en uno con unos hermosos ojos celestes y cabellera negra, a pesar de que el joven Koga solo ha estado ahí por unos cinco días, a logrado que ella depositara su confianza en él, ese miedo hacia él ya había desaparecido por completo, también recordaba la sonrisa del demonio, las cosas que le decía, provocando un sonrojo en sus mejillas _"basta Rin, no puedes estar pensando solo en eso todo el día",_ sacudía su cabeza de un lado a otro, para ver si de esa manera podía alejar esos pensamientos _"es imposible",_ su mirada fue a parar a una parte de la pared del castillo, y se dio cuenta que estaba creciendo una flor muy bonita, asique quiso sacarla, pero tendría que, de alguna manera, escalar esa pared. Ella observo cualquier hueco que la ayudara, y encontró la posición perfecta. Se fue ubicando perfectamente, y agradecía ya no tener ese Kimono, la ropa que su madre le facilitaba era cómoda, por lo que escalar se le hacía sencillo.

-Señorita Rin, que cree que está haciendo- Rin casi cae del susto-.

\- ¡General! Casi me mata del susto- solo faltaba un poco para sacar esa flor-.

-Repito, que hace.

\- ¡Listo! – Rin ya tenía la flor en sus manos- no se preocupe general, solo quería la flor- el tigre solo rodo sus ojos, ella estaba bajando, y le quedaba poco por tocar suelo, pero su pie resbalo y cayo con todo el peso sobre el-.

\- ¡Auch!

\- ¡Rin! – Daichi se colocó junto a la muchacha-.

-Creo que me doble el tobillo, me duele.

-Te pasa por no pensar antes de actuar.

-No sea malo- hizo un puchero- le diré a mi madre que me ayude.

\- ¿No se supone que te está enseñando poderes de sacerdotisa?

-Aún no se ocuparlos bien- sabía que él de alguna manera se estaba burlando de ella-.

-Ve con la señorita Kagome entonces.

-Pero no puedo caminar- ella le hacía ojitos de gatito, él solo suspiro-.

-Ven, sube a mi espalda- los ojos de la muchachita brillaron de la emoción-.

\- ¿Como cuando era una niña?

-Sí, así.

\- ¡Sí! – Daichi flexiono un poco las piernas para que Rin pudiera subir a su espalda-.

-Sujétate bien- él la sostuvo de las piernas, y la jovencita rodeo su cuello para afirmarse-.

\- ¿No va a correr verdad?

-Desearía hacerlo- susurro, aquella chiquilla siempre le daba problemas, pero sabía que su deber era cuidarla, de todas maneras, ella era como una hermana menor, y le tenía un gran cariño. Comenzó a caminar, Rin apoyo su cabeza en el suave cabello del general, a pesar de que siempre le tiraba cosas en este, él de alguna manera se las arreglaba para mantenerlo hermoso y suave. El tigre pudo sentir que cierto okami se apresuraba hacia ellos-.

-Que están haciendo- la muchacha levanto su cabeza para encontrarse con esos ojos que no podía sacarse de su cabeza-.

-La torpe señorita Rin se dobló el tobillo, la llevo donde la señorita Kagome.

-Como que torpe.

-Yo la llevo.

\- ¿Qué dice? – Pregunto Rin-.

-Yo te llevo donde Kagome, asique puedes bajarla tigre- el general giro un poco la cabeza para mirar a Rin, y también miraba al okami, podía sentir una especie de molestia proviniendo del lobo, y unos nervios que comenzaban a hacer aparición en Rin _"si es lo que pienso, abran problemas"_ pensó Daichi, y de apoco bajo a la muchacha, que cuando toco el suelo soltó un pequeño gemido de dolor-.

-Tranquila, yo te ayudo- y a diferencia de como la llevaba el general, Koga la tomo al estilo nupcial, haciendo que el corazón de Rin latiera desbocado-.

-Qu-que hace joven Koga.

-Llevarte donde Kagome- le dijo mirándola a los ojos, ella se sonrojo de inmediato-.

-Lord Koga, será mejor que te apures si no quieres problemas.

-Tranquilo tigre, estaré bien- obstinado como siempre, Koga sintiendo el olor de Kagome camino hacia ella, y también se dio cuenta de que no solo él iba a esa dirección-.

-Rin sujétate, voy a correr.

\- ¿Cómo? - el lobo comenzó a correr y la muchachita se abrazó fuertemente al cuello de Koga-.

-Kagome, necesito tu ayuda-.

-Pueden pasar Koga- ella ya sabía que ambos venían hacia su cuarto y hacia su persona, pero no solo ellos- ¿Que paso? – Pregunto al ver a la muchachita en brazos de su amigo lobo-.

-Rin se dobló el tobillo.

\- ¿Y cómo paso?

-Pues…- Koga miro a Rin tratando de buscar alguna respuesta-.

-Me caí.

\- ¿te caíste? – La muchachita asintió –¿y cómo te caíste Rin?

-Bueno…- ella le mostro la flor que tenía en sus manos a la sacerdotisa- saqué esta flor de un lugar alto y caí mal.

-Pero Rin, ten más cuidado ¿si cariño? – la muchacha nuevamente asintió- Koga pon a Rin en mi cama.

-Si, como digas Kagome- el okami deposito suavemente a la muchachita en la suave cama de la mayor y se sentó junto a ella-.

-Realmente lo siento, me sanaría yo misma pero aún no sé cómo hacerlo bien.

-Tranquila Rin, lograras hacerlo.

\- ¿Dolerá?

-Quizás un poco… bien comenzare- Kagome puso ambas manos en el tobillo de Rin, viendo también que tan profundo era el daño de la joven, la cual por reflejo agarro la mano de Koga- tranquila, solo un poco más- creyó que dolería un poco más, pero solo se sentía como un pinchazo- ¡listo!

-Vaya… muchas gracias- sonrió Rin-.

-No hay de que Rin, recuerda que tenemos que seguir con los entrenamientos, después de ir al futuro los retomaremos.

\- ¡Sí!

-Bien… creo que iré a ver a Ginta y Hakkaku, veré si no se han acabado toda la comida ese par- Koga sabía que no estaban solo ellos tres ahí presente-.

-Joven Koga, ¿puedo acompañarlo? Es que tengo un poco de hambre.

-Si claro, vamos- los dos salieron del cuarto de la muchacha-.

-Ya sal de ahí Sesshomaru, no está bien andar de curioso.

-Deberías tomar tu consejo miko- el yokai salió de una puerta que estaba oculta en la pared-.

-Me sorprende que no te hayas puesto todo padre celoso- dijo ella sentándose en su cama-.

-Hn.

\- Ya falta poco, ¿verdad?

-Están por llegar.

-Sí, puedo sentirlo.

-Miko, te diré algo.

-Te escucho.

-Que no te hagan sentir inferior.

-Porque lo dices.

-Algunos quizás te aplasten por…

-Solo por ser humana- él se acercó a ella, se hinco en una pierna y la observo fijamente para que sus miradas se cruzasen-.

-No eres una simple humana- Kagome lo miro, y se percató de que la mirada dorada nuevamente no tenía ese peculiar toque frio que siempre tenía, en ese momento su mirar era cálido, y eso hizo que ella se empezara a sonrojar, que su corazón comenzara a palpitar de manera desenfrenada, y sus manos sudaban _"que te pasa Kagome, contrólate o pensara que te gusta…porque no me gusta ¿verdad? Ay Kami, por favor no"_ ella sabía que eso no era normal, ni siquiera con Inuyasha se sintió de esa manera, y tenía miedo enamorarse de alguien, que más encima, era un yokai _"quizás solo son ideas mías" -_ Miko, ¿me estas escuchando? – a pesar de que él no le había dicho nada más, noto que la mujer se quedó sumida en sus pensamientos **[mmm, me gusta cuando se pone así por nuestra presencia Sesshomaru** **]** _"hablaras de mi presencia, tu solo estas en mi mente"_ **[Si quiero puedo estar presente si me dejaras]** _"harías tonterías"_ **[me devoraría a esta hermosa mujer, sería solo mía]** _"Hn, tonterías"_ **[no seas cobarde]** " _no soy cobarde, pero rebajarme a una humana…"_ **[Tu mismo lo dijiste, no es una simple humana… y conociéndola bien, me estoy replanteando si de verdad es humana, además, ya no lo puedes negar]** _"negar que, de me estás hablando"_

-Sesshomaru ¿me estas escuchando tú? – él estaba tan concentrado conversando con su bestia que no presto atención a lo que Kagome le estaba diciendo-.

-Hn, te escucho miko.

\- ¿A si? A ver, dime que te dije.

-…

-Lo supuse.

-Grrr miko no me hagas perder la paciencia.

-Tú me haces perder la paciencia perro tonto.

-Insolente- Sesshomaru se movió tan rápido que ella no lo previo, prácticamente la acorraló en la cama, poniendo ambas manos en el colchón, justo al lado de las caderas de Kagome, la cual solo atino a poner sus manos también en el colchón, un poco cerca de las manos del yokai, pero la distancia que los separaba era mínima- te mataría.

-Sabes que no puedes, y tampoco lo harás, en mi visión perfectamente estaba yo.

-No provoques tu muerte, mujer.

-No te tengo miedo, yokai- y era cierto, nunca le tuvo miedo, y Sesshomaru lo sabía, pero aunque lo negara, le gustaba que ella se atreviera a hacerle frente, pensaba que podría ser una buena gobernante… _"pero que piensas, son puras tonterías"_ **[ya quisieras que fueran tonterías, mírala, a solo unos centímetros de su cara, completamente sonrojada, completamente deliciosa]** _"cállate, me molestas"_ , pero porque negarlo, a esa distancia, él podía observar detalladamente el rostro de la mujer, tan fino, sus ojos chocolate, su piel blanca… tan hermosa, y ella, podía ver y analizar el rostro del yokai, con esas líneas magenta, su media luna, sus ojos, y sabía que él era completamente hermoso, y de nuevo, su corazón empezó a latir desenfrenado. No habían palabras, ninguna salían de sus bocas, y el olor de ella a él le volvía loco, y Kagome, de esa distancia, podía notar, aunque siempre lo podía hacer, que ese demonio olía bien, y desde que pudo reconocer las diferentes esencias, también pudo notar los diferentes olores de cada uno, no tan bien como los yokais, pero lo hacía, y al tener a esa distancia a Sesshomaru, como muchas veces lo ha tenido últimamente, sentía su rico olor- Se-Sesshomaru, cre-creo que…

\- ¿Ahora si me temes miko? - él se fue acercando a ella, grabando más profundamente en su memoria el aroma de la sacerdotisa-.

-Q-que haces Sesshomaru- se acercó lo suficiente como para que su nariz quedara en el cuello de ella, la cual rozaba suavemente y provocaba que la piel de Kagome se pusiera como de gallina. Sesshomaru aspiraba su olor _"deliciosa",_ y estuvo a punto de pasar su lengua por el cuello **[solo hazlo, también quiero probarla]** lo que le dijo su bestia lo hizo recapacitar _"que estoy haciendo"_ , y no solo él se encontraba confundido, Kagome también, su cuerpo, por la cercanía del demonio, reaccionaba de muchas maneras, con la cara de él en su cuello, sintiendo la calidez del aire que salía de su nariz, hacía que su pecho se sintiera caliente, y esas reacciones, él las podía sentir, cosa que estaba haciendo estragos con su cuerpo, le gustaba lo que provocaba en la mujer, _"debo alejarme"._ Comenzó a alejarse de ella lentamente, hasta quedar a una distancia considerable, donde él podía ver el rostro sonrojado de la muchacha. Se reprimió mentalmente, se dejó llevar por sus impulsos… y por sus deseos, aunque quisiera negarlo, había mucho deseo- Creo que tengo algo que hacer, si me dejaras pararme- ella bajo la mirada, se sentía como avergonzada-.

-Hn. – y ahí estaba nuevamente el frio yokai, el cual saco sus manos del colchón para pararse nuevamente, pero como si no hubiese pasado nada, Kagome se paró de la cama, con las piernas un poco temblorosas, pero como si no le afectase lo que había pasado y jugueteaba con sus manos- No tienes que hacer algo miko.

-S-sí, eh yo… nos vemos después- salió rápido de su cuarto, _"porque salgo yo si es mi habitación, ay por Kami, porque me haces esto"_ , pero Kagome temía, porque las sensaciones que Sesshomaru le hicieron sentir le gustaron más de lo que ella pensó-.

\- ¡Kagome! – ella no se dio cuenta que había llegado hasta la cocina-.

-Koga, ¿comieron algo?

-En eso estamos.

-Señora, debería comer para que no esté débil.

-Si Ginta, de todas maneras, ya me vino el hambre.

-Siéntese junto a mí.

-De acuerdo Rin- Kagome fue a sentarse junto a la muchachita, la cual estaba sentada justo al lado de Koga-.

-Señorita Kagome, ¿qué es lo que desea?

-Um, deme lo mismo que comió Rin, Akiko.

-Como usted diga.

El lugar era muy ameno, los Kitsunes eras respetuosos, Ginta y Hakkaku eran un chiste, y Koga y Rin como todos, una buena compañía, pero Kagome divagaba en sus pensamientos, y no solo ella se encontraba así, sino que cierto yokai se encontraba en las mismas. Ambos pensaban en el otro, pero no querían asumir nada. La sacerdotisa pensó que mejor prestaba atención a su alrededor, y comenzó a mirar a los dos que estaban junto a ella, se percató de las miradas fugaces que Rin le mandaba a Koga sin que él se diera cuenta, y también de las miradas fugaces que Koga le mandaba a Rin sin que ella se diera cuenta, la manera en la que Rin jugaba con su pelo cuando hablaba con el lobo, su leve sonrojo… entonces entendió _"lo lamento Kohaku, te tendrás que conformar con la amistad de Rin"_. Todo siguió muy tranquilo, pero como si nada, todos los yokais del palacio se pusieron alerta, y no solo ellos, si no que Kagome también.

-Ya están aquí- dijo ella-.

\- ¡Donde está la señorita Hayami, que alguien le diga que revisen si todo está en orden! – Grito Akiko-.

-Aquí estoy Akiko, todo está listo, solo el lord tiene que recibirlos, y por lo que siento, llegaron todos juntos.

-Yo le avisare a Sesshomaru-Kagome se paró de la silla rápidamente- le diré- ella iba hablando mientras caminaba, pero como estaba mirando hacia atrás no se dio cuenta que choco con alguien-.

-Ya lo sé miko- ella no se dio cuenta de la esencia del yokai, quizás él llego demasiado rápido a la cocina que ni su olor pudo sentir-.

-Deberías tener más cuidado- le dijo ella un poco sonrojada-.

-Tú chocaste conmigo.

-Pero sabias que venía yo caminando.

-Mujer…

-No creo que sea tiempo de pelear- dijo Rin- todos allí se sorprendieron, no pensaron que la muchachita dijera algo como eso-.

-Hn, miko ven conmigo, Hayami, okami, ustedes igual… " _que crees que haces Yamamoto que no te veo aquí"._

-Mi lord- justamente venia llegando el general-.

-Andando- miro a sus sirvientes- preparen todo, ya saben qué hacer.

-Si mi lord- dijeron todos al unísono-.

* * *

\- ¿Sabes que necesito Shin?

-Dígame mi señor.

-Un buen revolcón.

-Puedo conseguirle a las mujeres más hermosas.

-Si hazlo, mientras le diré a los otros idiotas que me consigan un ave mensajera, para mi proyección queda bastante tiempo, y cuando esté lista y mejorada, comenzare a reclutar soldados, quieran o no, vendrán conmigo a esta guerra.

-Como usted diga… en caso de que se resistan.

-Tráelas igual, esas perras serán mis concubinas y las mantendré aquí.

-De acuerdo- el ayudante de Kyo salió por las puertas de ese lugar oculto-.

-Me pregunto si esas mujeres serán igual de hermosas que tú, mi querida sacerdotisa… antes de que te mate te haré mía, quieras o no- la risa maléfica se escuchaba por todo ese lugar, incluso los seguidores de este ser le temían, por lo que no dudaban en hacer lo que él les mandaba-No sé dónde te has metido mujer, mis hombres no han dado contigo, pero te encontrare.

* * *

Sesshomaru y sus leales iban caminando hacia la entrada del palacio, donde a la distancia podían distinguir a los lores y el consejo, cada uno se transportaba como quería, pero de que venían todos juntos, venían. Kagome miraba al demonio, y pensaba que como podía actuar de esa manera después de lo que había pasado, pero ese tema no debería importarle ahora, sino que tenía que ser valiente para lo que se venía. El yokai paro su caminar, por ende, todos hicieron lo mismo.

-Miko, ponte junto a mi- Kagome no le contesto, pero dio unos pasos con la cabeza en alto hasta quedar junto al demonio, el cual solo la miro de reojo, aunque no quisiera demostrarlo, se sentía nerviosa, por lo que llevo su mano a su cuello, mejor dicho, a su collar de media luna, al cual lo sujeto con sus dedos. Los primeros que se acercaron al grupo fue el consejo de ancianos, eran un total de 6, y era obvio que eran yokais, pero se veían más viejos, por lo que ella se preguntó cuánto tiempo de vida tendrían-.

-Lord Sesshomaru, como siempre un placer que nos reciba en su palacio.

-Hn, sean bienvenidos.

-Gracias Lord, veo que el lord Koga ya está aquí.

-Llegue antes señor.

-Ya veo…- la mirada analizadora del anciano yokai iba por cada uno de los que acompañaba al Lord del Oeste, hasta que finalmente, aquella recayó en Kagome. Prácticamente la miro de pies a cabeza, y lo primero que pensó fue que esa mujer era una indecente por como vestía- Quien es esta humana lord.

-Ella es Kagome, la sacerdotisa de Shikon- respondió Sesshomaru, pero a ella lo que más le sorprendió fue que el dijera su nombre-.

-Humana y sacerdotisa, aunque he escuchado sobre usted, dicen que es muy poderosa- y no lo decía solo por decir, podía sentir el gran poder que emanaba de la humana- se le ha hecho costumbre recoger humanos lord Sesshomaru- ese comentario molesto a todos los fieles que estaban presentes, sobre todo a él y a ella-.

-Me disculpara, pero quiero que me respete como si fuera una igual suya, y no solo como una simple humana como dicen muchos de ustedes, señor- ella trataba de ser lo más cortes posible-.

-Además insolente, ¿sabes con quien estás hablando?

-Sí, pero si quiere respeto, entonces respéteme primero- los demás ancianos murmuraban entre ellos, pero era muy audible para oídos yokai. El anciano iba a decir algo, pero los dos lords faltantes llegaron hacia donde estaban ellos-.

-Consejo, Lord Sesshomaru- saludo uno de ellos-.

-Lord Ryuu- Kagome observo al lord que llego, por como lucia el y las dos otras yokais que lo acompañaban, debían ser dragones, con su piel canela, cabello rojo, ropas rojas y ojos zafiro-.

\- ¿Debo suponer que esta humana es su concubina acaso? – el la miro fijamente, e incluso estando junto a su mujer, no oculto el deseo que emano por ella, lo cual a Kagome le pareció asqueroso, pero les molesto más el comentario que él hizo sobre ella-.

-Más respeto, Lord, ella es la alfa del palacio.

-Una humana, sagrada ¿y además alfa? Que sucede contigo, ¿acaso después será tu compañera? - todos los recién llegados se rieron por lo dicho del dragón-.

\- ¡Ya basta! ¡No me interesa que ustedes sean lords o lo que sea, los purificare a todos si siguen faltándome el respeto de esa manera!

\- Vaya, tiene personalidad esta humana – dijo el otro lord, con aspecto extraño-.

-Si se meten con Kagome, se meten con todos- dijo Koga-.

-Además tiene guardaespaldas, miren a esta humana, creyéndose superior, cuando no es más que una asquerosa- dijo la yokai más joven que acompañaba al lord dragón, pero no pudo seguir diciendo nada más puesto que Sesshomaru había puesto sus garras en el cuello de esta-.

-Cuida tus palabras.

-Lord Sesshomaru, suelte a mi hija.

-Si no cuida su lengua, se la arrancare- dijo soltando a la demonio, la cual tosió por la fuerza que Sesshomaru había puesto en su agarre-.

-Disculpen la intromisión, pero ya están esperando adentro- hablo el general, la tensión ahí afuera era enorme-.

-Andando- dijo Sesshomaru, el cual se dio vuelta para entrar a su castillo, seguido del su grupo, después de la corte y por últimos los otros dos lords cardinales. Los sirvientes del Daiyokai se inclinaba hacia los recién llegados, unas reverencias para todos ellos-.

-Lord, ¿nuestras alcobas son las de siempre?

-Hn.

-Perfecto, entonces nos tiene preparado un pequeño… como decirlo, servicio.

-Hn, donde siempre.

-Supongo también que nos acompañaran todos ustedes- a Sesshomaru ya se le estaba yendo la paciencia-.

-Amo bonito, todo está listo para los hospedados.

-Bien Jaken.

-Perfecto, mañana se viene una larga reunión, vamos a divertirnos- los ancianos siguieron a su jefe a la sala de eventos-.

-Lord Sesshomaru, ¿recibió nuestras cartas verdad? – el dragón se quedó junto a su esposa e hija para tratar de conversar con el yokai Inu-.

-Mejor nosotros vamos a la sala, tigre, tú y tu hermana será mejor que me sigan… Kagome…

-Estaré bien Koga, no te preocupes.

-Kagome

-Tranquilo Koga- el okami miro con preocupación a su amiga antes de caminar con los dos tigres-.

-Tu humana sí que sabe mandar Sesshomaru.

-Yo no soy concubina de nadie Lord Ryuu.

-Veo que ya sabe mi nombre, pero cuál es el suyo humana.

-Mi nombre es Kagome Higurashi, y soy la sacerdotisa de la perla de Shikon.

-Una de las más poderosas dicen… yo soy el Lord dragón Ryuu, del sur, ella es mi mujer, Saori, y mi hija Sara- la nombrada al último miro con sumo rechazo a Kagome- a lo que iba, las leyó Lord.

-Hn, y las declino.

-Pero…

-Nada de pero… miko, vamos- Kagome miro al dragón con cara burlona antes de seguirle el paso a Sesshomaru, en cambio, los tres residentes del sur se miraron el uno al otro, para después caminar hacia donde se encontraban los ancianos y demás-.

-Oye Sesshomaru, ¿puedo saber que contienen esas cartas? – Tenía mucha curiosidad-.

-La curiosidad no es buena.

-Creo que tengo derecho a saber.

-Porque crees eso miko.

-Porque soy la alfa, asique puedo saberlo – él la miro con una ceja alzada-.

-Una carta ofreciendo a su hija.

\- ¿Cómo esposa?

-Hn.

-Creo que no importan las circunstancias, no deberías casarte con esa.

-Emparejar… y no lo hare- _"porque estoy dándole explicaciones"-._

-Bien- de alguna manera, con la respuesta que le dio se quedó tranquila-.

-Miko, te advierto que después de cierto tiempo tienes que ir a tu alcoba.

\- ¿Por qué?

-Este lugar se convierte en un burdel.

\- ¿C-cómo?

-Las concubinas vienen a divertirse.

-Y desde cuando hay concubinas aquí.

-Desde que solicite sus presencias.

\- ¿Y tú también te quedaras? - ella sonaba algo asqueada y molesta, en especial desesperada porque el yokai no le daba ninguna respuesta-.

-No- y era cierto, a él nunca le gustaban esos eventos, los encontraba asquerosos-.

-Hmm, okey, iré donde Koga y el general, diviértete Sesshomaru- y la miko se fue hacia donde estaban los dos demonios, _"y a esta que le pasa" …-._

Mientras la noche llegaba, lo visitantes comían y tomaban como si fuese el fin del mundo, y para Kagome eso ya era suficiente para irse de ese lugar, seguida de los dos hermanos y de Koga, y cuando ellos ya no estaban allí, el lord del oeste decidió que ya era hora de irse de ese cuarto-.

-Lord, ¿de nuevo no se quedará? Se perderá lo mejor – le comento Ryuu-.

-Con su unidad familiar, no entiendo cómo puede hacerlo.

-Yo me salvo en todo esto, mi compañera acaba de parir, por lo cual estoy solo- dijo el Lord del este-.

-Lo mejor de venir es lo rico que lo hacen estas demonesas.

-Tiene razón Lord Ryuu.

-Hasta los ancianos de divierten con ellas.

-Nadie puede negarse- Sesshomaru los miro con una ceja alzada-.

-Hn- el dueño del palacio se retiró de allí, sabía que por la hora que era, la reunión sería más tarde de lo acordado, pero a él lo único que le interesaba era que todo eso pasase lo más rápido posible-.

* * *

La noche dio paso a un hermoso día, unos por ejemplo dormían, otros ya se levantaban, y los que quedaban se debían preparar para la reunión que se llevaría a cabo. Kagome que se encontraba en pie, caminaba por los pasillos del palacio, y por lo que pudo notar, los llegados la pasaron muy bien porque incluso ese asqueroso olor lo sentía en esa parte muy fuerte _"que asqueroso es esto"._

-Humana- Kagome volteo para ver quien la había llamado, la esencia no era conocida, asique podía tener una idea de quien se trataba, entonces se encontró con la hija del lord del sur-.

-Ah, solo eres tú- dijo ella-.

-Te crees muy especial por estar aquí ¿verdad? Algún día yo también me encontrare aquí, como la dueña y soberana de todo esto.

-Estoy muy segura de haber escuchado que negaron su solicitud, ahora si me disculpa, quiero seguir con mi camino.

-No me dejaras hablando sola asquerosa- la dragona iba a tocar a Kagome, pero ella fue más rápida y sujeto la muñeca de la yokai expulsando reiki para provocarle una quemadura- ¡Suéltame!

-Eras tú la que quería hacerme daño primero.

\- ¡Ay! - a la yokai le estaba doliendo de sobremanera la quemadura que le estaba provocando la sacerdotisa-.

-Te metes conmigo y te purifico, ¿me entendiste? – ella la soltó, para seguir caminando por esos largos pasillos _"Uy que se cree, tratando de humillarme",_ y en su momento, fue increpada por una de las sirvientas-.

-Disculpe señorita Kagome, pero tenemos que prepararla.

-Pero ¿prepararme para qué?

-Para la reunión, tenemos que vestirla.

-No es necesario que lo hagan, estoy bien así.

-Pero el amo dijo que era necesario señorita- la joven yokai frente a Kagome se veía nerviosa, y ella podía entender porque-.

-De acuerdo, ¿a dónde seria?

-Podemos ir a su cuarto en una hora, si usted está de acuerdo.

-Tranquila, no hay problema, en una hora está bien- le dijo sonriendo-.

-Gracias señorita.

Durante ese pequeño tiempo, los que debían presentarse a la reunión ya estaban en pie, algún que otro sirviente los preparaban para que se vieran presentables y no desastrosos a causa del licor, y cuando el tiempo paso, la sacerdotisa fue a su cuarto, el cual se encontró con unas cuatro sirvientas-.

-Aquí esta, ¿preparada?

-Sí, estoy lista- dijo con una gran sonrisa. Las yokais comenzaron con su cabello, le rociaron unas cuantas esencias y amarraron la mitad de este con una cinta, dejando caer su hermoso cabello como si fuese una cascada. En su rostro, solo le pusieron un poco de color a sus mejillas y labios-.

-Es usted muy hermosa señorita.

-G-gracias- siempre que alguien le hacia algún complico se sonrojaba, pero con ese toque rosa que tenía en sus mejillas, casi ni se notaba-.

-Ahora su atuendo- una de ellas le mostro el vestuario que debería usar, y a Kagome casi se le cae el mundo encima-.

-Discúlpenme, pero díganle a Sesshomaru que no usare esa cosa.

-Pero señorita, son las prendas que usan las sacerdotisas.

-Sí, pero no soy una sacerdotisa común, asique no usare eso- ella juro que nunca en su vida se pondría esos conjuntos otra vez, y este momento no sería la excepción-.

-Pero…

-Lo lamento, pero no puedo usarlos.

-Que pasa aquí- Sesshomaru había entrado al cuarto cuando escucho la rotunda negación que la miko le estaba haciendo a sus sirvientas-.

-A-amo.

-Salgan todas- y sin decir nada, las cuatro yokais abandonaron el cuarto dejando las prendas en la cama- Cuál es tu problema miko.

-Ese es mi problema- dijo apuntando las ropas, pero mirando otro lugar- no las usare.

-Mujer, esas son…

-Ya se lo que son Sesshomaru, pero no puedo usarlas… yo… me jure nunca más usarlas- él podía sentir la sinceridad y la tristeza en su voz y en su cuerpo-.

-Por qué.

-Porque… con esa ropa yo…- Kagome suspiro- con esas prendas no soy yo.

-Te refieres a la miko de barro- ella cerro sus ojos, justo en el blanco- mírame- pero ella no hizo caso- mírame humana.

-No me digas así- pero funciono, ella inmediatamente lo miro-.

-Tú eres Kagome, no esa sacerdotisa de barro- _"y más hermosa que cualquiera"_ pensó, y se reprimió mentalmente por hacerlo-.

-Sesshomaru…

-Usa lo que te acomode.

-Gracias.

-La reunión comenzara, apresúrate miko.

-Si- el salió de allí, dejando a Kagome pensativa, y decidió que lo que llevaba puesto era lo mejor-.

Cuando salió del cuarto, el general Daichi la estaba esperando.

-General, ¿ira conmigo?

-Si señorita, la llevare.

-Vaya, vaya, justo nos encontramos aquí.

-Koga es mejor que nos apresuremos.

-Claro Kagome- los tres se dirigieron a la sala de reuniones, cuando abrieron la puerta ya todos estaban instalados, solo faltaban ellos. Cada uno tenía una posición, pero ella no, y no sabía dónde ponerse-.

-Miko- Sesshomaru la llamo para que se colocara junto a él, y ella así lo hizo-.

-Bien, ahora que están todos presentes, podemos comenzar con nuestra reunión- comenzó a hablar el jefe de los ancianos- sabemos porque estamos aquí, sabemos cuál es el tema principal, pero primero necesitamos ver otros puntos importantes, no solo las alianzas- y así estuvo hablando de temas políticos como por una hora, en donde se hicieron mención la extensión de los territorios de cada uno, alguno que otro quería que le cedieran más terreno, como por ejemplo el lord del sur, pero la petición fue declinada por la corte. Se mencionaron tratados antiguos, para ver si los podían modificar o crear algún decreto- Los tratados por ley no pueden modificarse, y ustedes lo saben.

-Pero es un tratado antiguo que no tiene vigencia- hablo el Lord del este-.

-Ese no es tema Ikki, es un tratado que debe respetarse.

-A nadie le interesan los derechos de los hanyou.

\- ¿Como dice? – Hablo Kagome, no lo había dicho en ese tiempo, pero no le gustaba lo que el yokai águila estaba diciendo- todos tienen derechos, incluso los hanyou.

-Nadie más que una humana sería capaz de defenderlos- dijo él- ellos no son más que abominaciones-.

-No es cierto, conozco muchos hanyou que son valerosos.

\- ¿A si? Nómbrame uno mujer- ella mencionaría a Inuyasha, pero no estaba segura de como reaccionaria Sesshomaru, pero conocía a alguien mejor-.

-Jinenji, él vive del cultivo de hierbas medicinales con su madre humana, y tiene el corazón más noble incluso que muchos humanos, asique retire lo dicho lord.

-No lo retirare, humana.

\- ¡Basta! Miko más respeto, y tu Lord Ikki, el tratado se mantiene igual- ambos se quedaron callados- ahora a lo que venimos, Lord Sesshomaru, se le ha pedido una infinidad de veces que se una con alguien, que tenga su compañera, y usted, siempre se ha negado, pero esta vez estamos aquí para llegar a un acuerdo sensato, en el cual nosotros la corte, estamos de acuerdo para que usted elija a alguien con quien unirse.

-Eso no pasara.

-Si no lo hace, nosotros le escogeremos una, pediremos que nos manden solicitudes de todas las yokai y escogeremos a la más adecuada para usted.

-No pueden hacer eso- Sesshomaru comenzaba a apretar sus puños-.

-Claro que podemos, está escrito que podemos elegir por sobre todos, incluso, por sobre un Lord.

-No sean insolentes.

-No es insolencia, la raza Inu se está viendo limitada, y si no hay herederos terminara por extinguirse.

-Nunca tocare a nadie, asique esto no funcionara.

-No sea terco Lord, el oeste necesita razas Inu, y si no se lo pedimos al Lord Koga es porque la manada de lobos siempre va aumentando.

-Me gustaría que no me metieran en eso, soy el líder de la tribu, no tengo obligación de que me busquen a una compañera.

-No se preocupe Lord Koga, para usted no será así, necesitamos más razas Inu, sobre todo ahora que está el rumor de un nuevo enemigo- Kagome miro de reojo a Sesshomaru, ella sabía que estaban hablando de Kyo-.

\- ¿Un nuevo enemigo? – Pregunto Koga-.

-Así es, son rumores no confirmados, pero estamos atentos.

-No sé qué tiene que ver con buscarme una compañera.

-Se lo he dicho muchas veces, el oeste necesita herederos.

-Oigan, escuche que usted mi lord tiene un hermano hanyou, y dicen que tiene una pareja humana, ¿no querrá que él ocupe su lugar aquí verdad? – Dijo otro de los ancianos, cosa que a Sesshomaru le hizo enojar bastante, por lo que comenzó a elevar su youki-.

-Están equivocados, el hermano de Sesshomaru no tiene ninguna pareja.

\- ¿Y cómo puedes estar tan segura humana?

-Porque conozco a Inuyasha, y se de lo que hablo.

\- ¿Y cuanta es la familiaridad suya con la de ese hibrido?

-No están aquí por eso, no pregunte cosas que no le importan lord Ikki.

-La humana tiene razón, estamos aquí para que Sesshomaru-sama se una.

-No lo haré.

-Pero viendo como están las cosas, no sería mejor unirte con una humana- dijo burlón uno de los lores.

-¡No me emparejare con ninguna asquerosa humana cualquiera! – dijo golpeando la mesa, pero definitivamente no midió sus palabras, Kagome lo miraba con los ojos abiertos como plato, puesto que aunque no quisiera admitirlo, le dolió bastante lo que dijo el yokai, y todos en esa sala lo pudieron sentir, incluso el Daiyokai, pero los presentes pensaron que eso podía ser por su orgullo, aunque la realidad es que se trata de otra cosa, **[si no nos vuelve a dirigir la palabra, te torturare por el resto de tu vida]**

-Estaría loca esa humana que acepte emparejarse con este yokai- dijo ella mirando hacia un punto cualquiera de la habitación, y Sesshomaru solo escucho sus palabras, sin mirarla, pero eso provoco una que otra risita a los presentes-.

-A lo que estamos, antes de llegar aquí acordamos con los ancianos algo- el líder de la corte miro a todo su grupo, y todos asintieron- Lord Sesshomaru, tiene un plazo de seis meses para buscar una compañera a su gusto, y si después de ese lapso de tiempo no lo hace, nosotros lo emparejaremos con quien creamos aceptable… dicho y hecho, la reunión ha terminado.

-Lord Sesshomaru, mi hija será una de las candidatas a ser su compañera- se burló Ryuu, pero Sesshomaru solo lo miro-.

-Quiero que todos ustedes se larguen inmediatamente de mi palacio.

-Lord Sesshomaru…

\- ¡Ahora, váyanse! - la corte había ganado, y ellos se encontraban satisfechos, por lo que no les importaba que el yokai los despachara en ese mismo instante- Okami, tú puedes irte después.

-Entonces si no hay nada más que decir, me largo de aquí- dijo Kagome, para salir rápidamente de esa habitación, encontrándose con Rin en el camino-.

\- ¿Esta bien? Luce molesta.

-Rin… si tranquila, estoy bien.

\- ¡Kagome! – Era Koga quien la llamaba, llegando a su lado-.

\- ¿Estas bien? ¿No estas enojada?

-Porque debería estarlo Koga, las cosas son como son, y ahora, si me disculpas, me iré a mi habitación- dijo para seguir su camino-.

-Joven Koga, que paso ahí adentro.

-Paso lo que no debía pasar.

-Las cosas se pondrás algo tensas en el palacio- dijo el general que justo iba pasando por el lado de ellos-.

\- ¿Alguno podría explicarme?

-Yo te explico Rin, vamos- le dijo Koga, en cambio, el general no sabía que pensar de todo esto-.

* * *

Kagome iba entrando a su habitación hecha una furia, se desato la cinta que afirmaba su cabello para lanzarla, pero al ser tan liviana no llego lejos.

\- ¡Uy maldito! ¡Maldito! ¡MALDITO! ¡eres un maldito Sesshomaru- gritaba ella, pataleando como una niña- tus palabras me dolieron más que la cachetada de Inuyasha- susurro, sabía que no había nadie cerca de allí, pero como las paredes escuchan, y como lo anterior lo dijo tan fuerte…- no entiendo porque tus palabras me dolieron tanto, perro idiota- ella no quería llorar por algo tan estúpido, pero la manera en que él lo dijo, etiquetando a prácticamente todas las humanas, y eso era ella, una humana, y Sesshomaru las trato de asquerosas, sintiéndose completamente como una de ellas- idiota, porque tenías que decir eso, no quiero entender porque me duele tanto- pero ella en el fondo lo sabía, ya sabía perfectamente porque le afecto de esa manera- porque de tantos tenía que ser el, Kami, que te hice para que me castigaras de esta forma, porque de todos tenía que ser el… que es lo que quieres.

-Deja de murmurar sola miko.

\- ¿Podrías retirarte? Quiero estar sola.

-No.

\- ¿No? Que te crees, no me interesa quien seas, pero quiero que salgas de aquí Sesshomaru- dijo ella dándose media vuelta para encararlo-.

-Mujer – dijo acercándose a ella-.

-No te acerques a mí.

-No me das ordenes- decía hasta que quedo a unos centímetros de ella- miko.

-Que es lo que quieres, ve a despedir a esa horda de demonios y déjame en paz.

-No quieres eso.

-Que puedes saber tu qué es lo que quiero, si no sales entonces lo hare yo- ella estaba dispuesta a irse, pero el yokai la agarro de la muñeca- no me toques, soy una asquerosa humana, no deberías tocarme.

-Cállate mujer.

-Tu no me haces callar, tú mismo lo dijiste, ¿las humanas somos asquerosas cierto? Asique suéltame- intentaba forcejear, pero no lograba nada- si no lo haces te juro que te quemare con mi reiki.

-No me amenaces.

-No es una amenaza, sabes que puedo hacerlo, asique déjame tranquila.

-Escúchame miko.

-No quiero escucharte- ella iba a quemarlo, pero él agarro la otra muñeca-.

-Si pensara que eres asquerosa, ¿osaría en tocarte? ¿te hubiese nombrado alfa mujer? Ella solo lo miraba- si creyera eso, ¿tú crees que me hubiera acercado como lo hice ayer? – sabia a lo que se refería, cuando él estaba con su nariz pegado al cuello de ella, aspirando su aroma, rozando suavemente, provocándole esas reacciones, pero no pensó que se lo mencionaría en voz alta, simplemente pensó que él lo olvidaría- para mí no eres una simple humana miko.

-Creo que estas muy hablador Sesshomaru, ya te escuché, pero ahora déjame sola, preparare unas cosas para mañana, dile a Rin que haga lo mismo, y si aún quieres acompañarme, aunque si fuera por mi te dejaría aquí encadenado en energía espiritual, también prepárate- él la miraba con una ceja alzada- ahora vete, necesito tomarme un baño y si tu estas aquí no puedo.

-Hn- se dio la vuelta para salir por la puerta, pero antes- miko, yo no le doy explicaciones a nadie- y se fue-.

-Uy este idiota, ¿cree que por decirme esas cosas olvidare lo que dijo? Está equivocado- inevitablemente pensó en la cercanía que tuvo con él el día de ayer y se estremeció- ¡Huich! Porque me traicionas de esta manera cuerpo… tú y tus estúpidos sentimientos Kagome- en ese momento tocaron su puerta-.

-Puedes pasar Rin.

-Como supo que era yo…

-Detector de esencias.

-Ah, sí, tiene razón… el joven Koga me dijo lo que paso.

\- ¿Te refieres a lo que dictaron los ancianos?

-Si… yo no quiero obliguen al amo a casarse.

-La situación está difícil Rin.

-Sí, yo creo que nadie en el palacio aceptara a una desconocida.

-Quizás esa desconocida pueda portar el medallón.

-Pero que está diciendo…

-Como… Rin que…

\- ¿Usted quiere que el amo se case con otra?

-Rin yo…

-No quiero que me mienta, no soy tonta, me he fijado muy bien, se lo que siente por el amo.

\- ¡Rin!

-Lo- lo siento, no se enoje conmigo.

-Tranquila, no me he enojado.

-No debí decir eso.

-Calma, no me enoje contigo- _"pero no quiero que lo vuelvas a repetir en voz alta, con suerte puedo aceptarlo yo misma… y tienes toda la razón, no quiero que Sesshomaru se case con otra"_ pensaba Kagome-.

-Los lords y la corte ya se fueron, menos el joven Koga, que se ira mañana a primera hora.

-Rin, ¿sabes que pasara mañana verdad?

\- ¡Sí! ¡Iremos con su familia!

\- ¡Si Rin! Les echo de menos.

-Oiga, pero para pasar por el pozo tenemos que pasar por la aldea.

-Cuál es el… Oh, lo había olvidado.

-Como haremos para que el señor Inuyasha no nos vea.

-Ya pensare en algo.

-Me gustaría saber cómo estarán Kohaku-kun, Shippo-chan y la señorita Sango, pero sé que no se puede.

-Ay Rin, yo también quiero verlos, y espero que Shippo no este enojado conmigo por mi ausencia.

-No lo creo, él no se enojaría con usted, pero no podremos ir en Ah-Un, y el escandaloso señor Jaken tampoco podrá venir.

-En eso tienes razón.

-El amo sabrá que hacer para movernos.

-Si… ya lo creo- y aunque ella y el no estén en la mejor situación, Kagome sabía que de alguna manera el yokai se encargaría de transportarlas sin ser vistas, en especial por el hanyou.

* * *

 **¡Hola, Hola! Siento la tardanza, pero en el capitulo anterior anuncie que tenia una semana de estudio, y siendo honesta el profesor me chateo ( en mi país es como me lleno, me hastió, me colapso) tenia mucho que hacer y lo único que quería era escribir, porque me encanta escribir esta historia, la adoro, y mi profesor de verdad que me estreso, me sentía muy cansada, pero ahora estoy aquí, con un nuevo cap., para el próximo no demorare, puesto que por fin puedo descansar algo, y escribiré el siguiente capítulo, espero que aun estén presentes y no que no me hayan abandonado, me motiva saber que la historia les esta gustando, me gusta que comenten y me den sus opiniones, espero que siempre lo hagan porque agradezco eso, y también a todas las que me leen, y se que siempre lo digo, pero es la verdad** **espero que estén bien y nos vemos en el prox cap., donde nuestros personajes estén quizás en el futuro, pero primero tienen que pasar por la aldea, nuestro sexy yokai cada vez esta mas blando por culpa de Kagome, y ella ya no podía seguir negándose, ¿Qué pasara? ¡Ya lo verán** **comenten! Se los agradecería como siempre.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Nota: Los personajes no me pertenecen, sino que a la gran Rumiko Takahashi.**

 **La letra en cursiva son los pensamientos de los personajes.**

 **Letra en negrita: Yako**

* * *

Ya temprano, como debía ser, todos en el palacio se encontraban en pie, y Kagome se encontraba feliz porque podría ir a ver a su familia, aunque para eso tenía que pasar por la aldea, y el que pasen desapercibidos quizás podría ser algo difícil, los Inu tienen sus sentidos tan desarrollados que un movimiento, inclusive mínimo, ellos lo podían sentir, asique aun no tenían ni idea de cómo lo iban a hacer, pero eso no era impedimento para nada. En esos instantes, la sacerdotisa junto a Rin, despedían a su fiel amigo Koga, y el par que tenia de sub-lideres.

-Señora, la vamos a extrañar.

-Si mi señora, a usted también señorita Rin.

-Son muy lindos chicos, nosotras también- contesto Kagome-.

-Bueno, ya es hora.

-Koga, antes tengo que decirte algo.

-Claro Kagome.

-Quizás en un tiempo necesitemos de tu presencia en el palacio, hay cosas que debemos hablar.

-De que cosas hablas.

-Bueno, sobre el rumor que hablaban los ancianos… no es un rumor, es completamente cierto.

-Que dices Kagome, ¡y que estamos esperando!

\- ¡Koga! Aun no es tiempo, solo espera, te llamaremos lo más pronto posible.

-Si tú lo dices, está bien- Koga miro a Rin- hermosa Rin, nos volveremos a ver.

-Que tenga un buen viaje joven Koga, ustedes igual chicos.

\- ¡Gracias señorita! - dijeron ambos al unísono-.

-Vamos Ginta, tenemos que adelantarnos para que Koga no nos deje atrás.

-Tienes razón.

\- ¡Nos vemos! – gritaron ambos corriendo hacia la salida del palacio hasta desaparecer.

-Bien, adiós hermosas- dijo Koga, pero antes de irse se acercó a Rin y de manera rápida le deposito un suave beso en su mejilla, lo cual provoco que la jovencita se sonrojara como un tomate, y así, el lobo se fue-.

-Menos mal que Sesshomaru no vio eso, osino Koga ya estaría muerto… ¡bien! Hay que hablar con ese perro orgulloso, vamos Rin-.

-S-sí, la sigo- a Rin le causo gracia lo de perro orgulloso-.

-Como siempre está en su despacho, ¿no hay algún otro lugar en el que pueda pasar el tiempo?

\- ¿Se encuentra bien con el amo? Siento que lo está atacado de cierta manera.

-Oh si Rin, todo bien con el amo- dijo haciendo comillas con sus dedos a la palabra amo, y claro que nada estaba bien, ella aun recordaba las dolorosas palabras de Sesshomaru, ya que calaron muy fondo en ella-.

-Si usted lo dice…- ambas muchachas fueron al despacho del yokai, el cual les dijo que podían pasar antes de que Kagome tocara la gran puerta-.

-Pueden pasar.

-Que generoso de tu parte- dijo entrando al cuarto, seguida de Rin, pero él solo la miro con una ceja alzada, sabía perfectamente que esa miko no lo había perdonado aun-.

-Miko yo…

-Calma, vinimos a hablar de nuestro viaje, solo de eso.

-Hn.

-Hn- le respondió ella de vuelta-.

\- ¿Te estas burlando de mí, miko?

-No, ¿porque lo haría? – Ninguno de los dos dijo nada, pero había tensión, y la muchachita podía sentirla- como sea, tenemos que encontrar una manera de ir sin hacernos notar.

\- ¿Alguna idea miko?

-Creí que tu tendrías alguna Sesshomaru.

-No tientes tu suerte.

-No me interesa, no te tengo miedo…- si las miradas matasen, ninguno de los dos estaría vivo…ella suspiró- yo puedo ocultar la esencia de los tres, pero no podemos ir en Ah-Un, y menos que nos acompañe el sapo ruidoso, pero si vamos a pie, nos demoraríamos mucho.

-No iremos a pie, yo puedo llevarlas.

-Y como nos llevaras a ambas.

-Nos teletransportaremos con mi esfera de luz.

\- Y como iremos, ¿sobre ti?

-Nos la arreglaremos.

-Ya, pero para que Inuyasha no capte nuestros movimientos, ¿cómo lo haremos?

-Quizás y hasta este en el pozo esperando a que vuelva- comento Rin-.

-Es posible… debemos ser muy sigilosos, y si el idiota ese está en el pozo, lo dejo inconsciente y ¡listo! Creí que tardaríamos discutiendo esto, ahora iré a mi cuarto.

-Miko, te quedas.

-No gracias, prefiero ir a mi cuarto.

-Es una orden.

-Tu no me dar órdenes Sesshomaru.

-Rin, fuera.

-Am, si amo- ella prefirió no negarse a la petición del yokai, ya que el ambiente estaba raro-.

-No era necesario que echaras a Rin, yo puedo ir a mi cuarto y… porque me estas mirando de esa manera- Kagome se dio cuenta de que la mirada de Sesshomaru había cambiado completamente, en medio de su dorado mar, se encontraban dos puntos rojizos-.

\- **[Yo quiero hablar contigo, no el idiota este]**

\- ¿Quién eres? - dijo muy curiosa, acercándose a él para tener una mejor panorámica de sus ojos, pero se estaba acercando más de lo debido- que curioso.

\- **[Soy Yako, la bestia de Sesshomaru, la que vive en su mente]**

\- ¿Tu eres en quien se transforma en un perro gigante?

\- **[Exacto]**

-Eres más hablador que Sesshomaru.

 **\- [No elegimos a nuestros amos]**

\- ¿Y Sesshomaru te saco para que hablaras conmigo?

 **\- [No, tome el poder de su cuerpo]**

-Pues dile a Sesshomaru que no tengo ganas de hablar con él, por un buen rato.

 **\- [No le hagas caso a las estupideces que dice]**

-No es una estupidez, y él lo sabe, y ya se lo dije, si fuera por mí lo dejaría encadenado aquí, pero de todas formas lo necesitamos.

 **\- [Miko, tu eres maravillosa, lo que el idiota sobre los humanos nunca será dirigido a ti]**

\- ¿Cómo dices? _–"¿dijo maravillosa?"_ ella se sonrojo de sobremanera, si bien no era Sesshomaru en sí, su cuerpo lo era-.

-No le hagas caso.

-Ah, volviste a ser tú, bueno si era eso, nos vemos después.

-Hn.

-Hn- le contesto ella, para salir de allí e ir a su habitación-.

- _"Que es lo que tramas"_

- **[Solo quería reconciliarte con ella]**

 _\- "Nunca tomaras control así de mi cuerpo, no hasta que yo lo decida"_

 **\- [Si, si, como digas, solo espero estar presente cuando la hagas tuya, ¿trato?]**

 _\- "Hn"_ – hasta que volvió a pensar en lo que Yako dijo-… _"espera, ¡que tonterías dices!"_ \- su bestia se reía y reía- "¡ _vuelve a tu esquina!"_

 **-[Que aburrido eres, iré a dormir, ten un buen viaje] – dijo Yako para acomodarse en una esquina, enroscarse, y de esa manera ir al mundo de los sueños]-** Sesshomaru se quedó de pie, observando por su ventana, alumbrado por el sol, donde le gustaba quedarse a pensar- _"no puedo acercarme a ella, no de esa manera, no quiero hacerle daño, soy un demonio, no quiero que lidie con mis males, no sería feliz conmigo… solo la contemplare de lejos, encantándome con su belleza, y matándome por no tenerla, estamos tan cerca, pero a la vez lejos, y no importa si es así, yo siempre la voy a proteger"_ – aceptar lo que siempre ha negado no es fácil para él, pero desde que la conoció lo ha sentido así, pues esa humana desde el primer día en que la vio, le causo curiosidad, aunque es muy contradictorio, porque no puede permitirse estar con ella por su bien, pero tampoco quiere que ella este con alguien más, no lo soportaría y mataría al maldito que la toque-.

\- ¡Amo bonito! – Sesshomaru estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que no se percató de que Jaken había entrado a la habitación- ¡que es eso de que no puedo acompañarlo en su viaje! La mocosa de Rin me lo dijo-.

-Te quedaras, vigilaras todo.

\- ¡Pero amo bo…!- el yokai le tiro a su cabeza una de las tantas cosas que tenía sobre la mesa en la que trabajaba- ay amito…

-Hazme caso Jaken.

-Ay si amo bonito.

-Ya sabes que hacer.

-Si amito, usted sabe que puede confiar en mí.

-Hn.

* * *

-Entonces, no voy a poder llevar el bolso – Kagome estaba en su habitación, pensando en que era lo que podía llevar consigo al futuro, pero viendo como estaban las cosas…- tendré que comprar más ropa allá… puede abrir general.

-Señorita Kagome, es hora de comer.

-Ah, de acuerdo, gracias por avisarme general, deduzco que nos iremos después de comer.

-Eso dijo el amo.

-Bien, entonces iré a comer.

\- ¿Dónde quiere que le dejemos la comida?

-No se preocupe por eso, iré a la cocina, hay buena compañía ahí, no quiero ir a esa sombría mesa.

-El amo siempre come allí.

-Por eso lo digo, sombría- el general miraba algo extrañado a la mujer, se notaba la molestia que aun tenia ella, y él estaba muy seguro de saber por qué-.

\- ¿Está enojada señorita?

-No general, no lo estoy… no es molestia lo que siento.

-Comprendo- y también comprendía que ella no le diría nada más- bueno la dejo.

-Sí, iré a comer- al instante en que él se fue de allí, Kagome salió para comer algo en la cocina, en compañía de los Kitsunes, y casi llegando se topó con Rin- cariño, ¿vas a comer aquí?

-Sí, el amo se ve molesto, y no quiero molestarlo más.

-Aunque siempre te he visto comer aquí en la cocina y no en esa mesa.

-Si bueno, me gusta estar aquí.

-Entremos entonces- ambas mujeres entraron captando la atención de los cinco Kitsunes-.

-Señoritas, ¿comerán algo aquí? ¿Usted también señorita Kagome? – pregunto Akiko

-Sí, me gusta venir aquí para conversar con ustedes.

\- ¿El amo no se enfadará?

-Nunca he comido en esa mesa, siempre lo hago aquí o en mi cuarto, no se preocupe Akiko.

-Está bien mi niña, déjenles la comida a las dos señoritas queridos.

-Si madre- dijeron los muchachitos-.

\- ¿Va a visitar a su familia señorita Kagome?

-Akiko, no preguntes demás cosas, no te incumbe.

-Ay cariño, es para que hablemos.

-No se preocupe señor Akira, no es un tema que sea secreto, y si, viajaremos a ver a mi familia.

\- ¿Pero en el futuro? – Preguntó curiosos Ichiro mientras le servía algo de comer a las dos jóvenes junto a su hermana-.

-Es cierto que dejamos un tema sin hablar… yo provengo del futuro.

-Pero como es eso posible – pregunto Arata, el señor Akira solo rodaba sus ojos por la insolencia que cometía su familia-.

-Es posible porque cuando yo nací, la perla de Shikon venía dentro de mí.

\- ¿Dentro de usted? – Preguntó Sakura-.

-La antigua sacerdotisa de la perla, que murió para protegerla, pido en su lecho de muerte que quemaran su cuerpo junto con la perla, pero la Shikon no quería desaparecer y volvió a aparecer, 500 años después en la reencarnación de aquella miko.

\- ¿Usted es la reencarnación de esa sacerdotisa?

-Si… y la perla quería volver al pasado, por lo que cuando cumplí 15 años un demonio ciempiés me trajo aquí, al Sengoku-.

\- ¿A qué se refiere a Sengoku señorita?

-Bueno Akiko, la época en la que vivimos, en el futuro se conoce como la era Sengoku.

\- ¿Y porque de esa manera?

-Bueno, yo creo que, porque son épocas de guerra, además de un poco sangrienta.

-Ya muchachos, mujer, dejen a las señoritas comer tranquilas si no quieren tener problemas con el amo-.

-No tiene que preocuparse.

-Yo ya comí- dijo Rin-.

-No te demoraste nada Rin.

-Tenía un poco de hambre- dijo la pequeña sonriendo. Estuvieron un rato conversando con los yokai zorro, hasta que sintieron la presencia de su amo estaba ahí presente, Kagome volteo su rostro encontrándose con él en el marco de la cocina-.

-Andando.

-Bueno, nos vemos en unos días, que estén muy bien.

-Gracias señorita Kagome- respondió Akiko-.

-Vamos Rin.

\- ¡Si, adiós! - la muchachita se despidió de todos con su mano, siguiendo a la mayor-.

-Rin, ¿te gustaría tener más de esa ropa que llevas puesta?

\- ¡Sí! Es muy cómoda.

-Entonces cuando estemos allá compraremos un par de conjuntos, ¿qué te parece?

-Me parece genial, muchas gracias- los tres caminaban hasta la entrada del palacio, algún que otro sirviente los reverenciaban, y casi en las afueras el general los esperaba-.

-Yamamoto, te informe de todo.

-Si mi señor, cuidare como siempre lo he hecho el palacio.

-Hn, estoy seguro de ello.

-Mi duda es, como nos llevaras a las dos- Sesshomaru le lanzo una mirada a su general, el cual tenía una sonrisa en su rostro, y no fue necesario decir nada, puesto que tomo a ambas por la cintura, y con su luz se elevó para transportarse a una velocidad no vista-.

\- ¡Oye!

-Oculta nuestra esencia miko- Kagome sabía que de esa manera llegarían en cualquier instante, asique no reclamo nada e hizo lo que él le dijo, y pasaron solo unos minutos estuvieron tocando tierra- Estamos un algo alejados del pozo y la aldea.

-Si me di cuenta, pero ¿por qué?

-Para podernos de acuerdo en que haremos miko.

-Ah tienes razón, bueno, debemos caminar lo más sigilosos posible, en ningún momento debemos pasar por la aldea, nos vamos directamente al pozo.

\- ¿Y si el señor Inuyasha está ahí?

-Bueno… no quedara de otra que dejarlo inconsciente.

-A veces me da un poco de miedo.

-Tranquila, solo soy así con mis enemigos, vamos, y por nada del mundo hablemos- los tres caminaban despacio, sin tocar ninguna rama, sin pisar nada que pueda delatarlos, hasta que tuvieron a su vista la imagen del pozo, pero con alguien junto a él. Rin estuvo por decir algo, pero Kagome le hizo una seña para que guardara silencio, y ella asintió. La sacerdotisa mayor observo al semi- demonio que estaba sentado en el pasto, apoyado en el pozo, con la mirada perdida, y ella, a pesar de no extrañarlo y de saber que ya no tenía sentimientos por él, no pudo evitar sentir una gran tristeza, la cual Sesshomaru pudo sentir, y no le agrado nada, le molesto que ella se sintiera de esa forma con solo verlo. La joven miko cerro sus ojos, puso dos de sus dedos en sus labios, recito unas cuantas palabras en su mente, y como si con sus dedos estuviera sacando algo de su boca, salió un poco de energía espiritual y la soplo, entonces ese brillo rosa fue en dirección del hanyou, el cual sin darse cuenta aspiro esa energía y en unos segundos se fue al mundo de los sueños- Listo, ya podemos salir.

-Que fue lo que hizo.

-Un hechizo simple.

-Eso fue genial, yo quiero aprender.

-No te preocupes, te dije que te enseñaría todo cariño.

-Andando, antes de que el hibrido despierte- los tres se encaminaron al pozo, y estando cerca de este, Kagome observo a Inuyasha-.

-Si sigue aquí siempre tendremos que tener cuidado cuando volvamos.

-Tiene razón.

-Bien, tendré que reforzar el sello del pozo, y hacer otro para que puedan pasar- ella puso sus manos en posición de rezo, recito unas cuantas palabras en susurro y sus manos se llenaron de brillo rosa, entonces ella deslizo sus manos por la madera un poco rota del pozo, y el brillo lo cubrió por completo, pero desapareció de forma inmediata- perfecto, tiene que estar listo.

-Usted es sorprendente- ella le sonrió a la pequeña-.

-Cuando salte, ustedes tienen que venir seguido a mí.

-Hn.

\- ¡Sí!

-Ahora- dijo Kagome para saltar en el pozo, y Sesshomaru agarro a Rin para seguir a la miko-.

* * *

Había tocado el piso, al levantar la vista pudo ver el techo del templo, asique de inmediato supo que estaba en su tiempo, en el futuro, y no solamente estaba segura de eso, sino que sabía que su hechizo había funcionado a la perfección.

\- ¿Ya llegamos a su tiempo?

-Sí, estamos aquí.

-Molesto olor- dijo Sesshomaru-.

-Ah sí, el futuro tiene un aire mucho más contaminado que el del pasado.

-Es desagradable.

-El pozo está disponible para que vuelas, si quieres.

-Calla miko, andando.

\- ¡Espera! - el la miro con una ceja alzada, pero ella analizaba las esencias que estaban en su casa. Percibió la de su mama, la de Sota, y le dio gracias a los Kamis porque su abuelo aún se encontraba ahí, pero también estaba presente la novia de su hermano-.

-Mi familia sabe todo, es más que obvio, pero la novia de mi hermano no.

-Habla claro.

-Ella no sabe de mis viajes al pasado, no sabe que soy sacerdotisa ni de mis poderes, y tampoco sabe de la existencia de los yokais.

\- ¿Cómo dices miko?

-Lo que escuchaste, en esta época no hay ningún yokai, las personas creen que son leyendas, pero muchas no creen en su existencia.

-Mientes.

-No lo hago, te lo juro por Kami, Sesshomaru.

-Entonces que hay que hacer madre.

-Sí, primero que nada, si Sesshomaru quiere salir de la casa tiene que usar otras ropas.

-No.

\- ¿No qué no? Las usaras, quieras o no, y también podría quitarte tus rasgos yokai.

-Ni lo sueñes.

-Es uno o lo otro, tu elijes, pero ahora le diré a Megumi que vienes de una fiesta de disfraces desde el día de ayer, porque se supone que el viaje es largo y no tuviste tiempo de cambiarte.

-Hn, andando- salieron del pozo subiendo las escaleras, caminaron hasta la puerta de su casa, y de manera escandalosa abrió la puerta-.

\- ¿Qué fue eso? – dijo Naomi, que venía desde la cocina a ver el ruido que los hizo saltar a todos, y cuando vio la puerta se encontró con su hija-.

\- ¡Mama!

\- ¡Hija! ¡Mi Kagome! Pensé que tardarías más en venir- dijo ella para correr y abrazar a su hija, y desde el abrazo observo a sus otros dos acompañantes, causándole mucha curiosidad el hombre que la acompañaba y la muchachita-.

-Mama, te presento a Sesshomaru, y a mi querida Rin.

-Mucho gusto, soy la mama de Kagome, me llamo Naomi- dijo mirando a los dos-.

-Hola, es un gusto conocerla señora- contesto Rin-.

-El gusto es mío pequeña- dijo sonriéndole, y miro a Sesshomaru esperando a que le diga algo-.

-Él es de pocas palabras, pero como mencione es Sesshomaru, lord de las tierras de Oeste.

\- ¿Un lord? – lo miro mejor para analizarlo - ¿No es el hermano de Inuyasha cariño? – él detestaba mucho que le recordaran su parentesco con el hibrido-.

-Si mama, es el – dijo Kagome acribillándola con la mirada-.

-Ahh mi niña ya me había hablado de ti, dijo que eres el yokai más sorprendente y poderoso que ella vio en su vida.

\- ¡Mama! – Dijo algo sonrojada Kagome-.

-No te avergüences corazón, se nota que lo es, además es muy atractivo.

-Mama…- Kagome se cubría su cara con sus manos, Rin aguanto una risa y Sesshomaru observaba con una ceja alzada-.

-Bueno pasen, son completamente bienvenidos.

-Muchas gracias señora Naomi.

-Hn.

-Sota esta con Megumi en la cocina, me estaban ayudando a preparar algo para comer.

-Iré a verlos, después necesito conversar algo muy importante con el abuelo.

-Tiene que estar dormido, últimamente su condición no ha mejorado, pero tampoco ha empeorado.

-Me alegro de que aun este aquí con nosotros- seguían conversando hasta que llegaron a la cocina-.

-Hermanito.

\- ¿Kagome? Hermana, creí que no te vería en un tiempo- dijo para ir a abrazarla-.

-Sí, mama dijo lo mismo.

-Hola Kagome.

-Megumi, es un gusto verte, estas muy hermosa.

-Gracias- dijo la jovencita un poco sonrojada-.

-Les voy a presentar a unas personas- Kagome hizo unas señas con sus manos, y por el umbral de la puerta apareció Rin, y seguida de ella, venia el yokai, el cual Megumi miro con mucha sorpresa-.

-Él es Sesshomaru, y ella es Rin, su hija, pero para mí también es como mi hija.

\- ¿Entonces ustedes son pareja? – Pregunto inocentemente Megumi-.

-No…- dieron ambos al unísono, Sota miro algo extraño al demonio-.

\- ¿Es el hermano de Inuyasha?

-Si Sota, es su hermano.

\- ¿Podemos hablar a solas hermana?

-Sota…

-Ven- Sota salió de la cocina y se alejó un poco, seguido de Kagome- que es lo que pasa hermana.

-Que es…

-Que paso con Inuyasha.

-Bueno Sota… Inuyasha y yo no estamos juntos.

\- ¿Te hizo algo?

-No Sota, no pasó nada, pero no podía seguir en la aldea, y Sesshomaru me brindo hogar.

-Esto es extraño y lo sabes.

-Claro que lo se hermano.

-Kagome… ¿Te gusta?

\- ¡Sota! No vuelvas a decir eso en voz alta, desde ahora las paredes escuchan- y así era, puesto que Sesshomaru tenía una oreja puesta en la conversación de ambos hermanos, y la señora Higurashi se acercó a él para susurrarle algo-.

-Sabe señor Sesshomaru, es de mala educación escuchar conversaciones ajenas- el frunció el ceño, no creyó que alguien lo descubriría espiando la conversación-.

* * *

\- ¿Entonces es cierto?

-Shhh Sota, no hables cosas de las que no sabes.

-Te conozco hermana, a pesar de no verte por seis años, eres bastante expresiva.

-Ya basta, estás hablando tonterías.

-No lo creo… Kagome, yo solo quiero verte feliz.

-Eso es lo que desea la familia hermanito, es igual para mí, se nota que eres feliz con Megumi.

-Es una chica genial.

-Ya lo creo, ven vamos a la cocina.

* * *

\- ¿Qué edad tienes Rin? - las dos muchachas estaban sentadas en la mesa que está en la cocina, mientras que Megumi preparaba unas ensaladas y la mama Higurashi preparaba un delicioso Ramen y Sesshomaru, bueno pues él estaba apoyado en el marco de la cocina con sus ojos cerrados-.

-Am yo tengo 14 años.

-Te ves más grande, eres muy hermosa, cuando yo tenía tu edad comencé a salir con Sota, ¿verdad cariño?

-Si… ¿de qué hablamos? - el muchacho venia entrando justamente con su hermana a la cocina-.

-De que cuando tenía 14 empecé a salir contigo, Rin tiene esa edad, pero tengo mucha curiosidad, ¿porque viste usted tan extraño? Y se ve muy joven para ser padre.

-Una fiesta de disfraces, desde ayer que no ha podido cambiarse y por eso viste así, es un viaje largo.

-Pero se me muy real, su cabello.

-Este es mi cabello, mujer- a Megumi le pasó un escalofrío por la espalda debido a la frialdad de las palabras del "hombre"-.

-Bu-bueno… y Rin, ¿tienes novio?

-No y nunca lo tendrá- todos los presentes quedaron con una especie de gotita estilo anime por su cabeza-.

-Pero debe haber alguien que te guste ¿verdad?

-Bu-bueno yo.

-A Rin no le gusta nadie.

-Sesshomaru es un padre muy celoso, no le hagan caso.

-Ya me imagino como seria con su esposa señor Sesshomaru.

-Mama…- la madre de Kagome realmente no tenía pelos en la lengua, no decía las cosas con mala intención, claro está, solo era muy honesta- sabes creo que el abuelo despertó, voy a hablar con él, y- Kagome se acercó a su mama para susurrarle algo al oído- ¿tienes algo de ropa que Sesshomaru pueda usar?

-Claro cariño, buscare algo.

-Gracias.

-Ni creas que…

-Lo harás, y tú sabes porque- la mirada fulminante que Kagome le dio a Sesshomaru hizo que a la madre de ella le sacara una sonrisa-.

-Bien señor Sesshomaru, sígame, querida, después tenemos cosas que conversar- el yokai miro a la miko, y ella con una seña que le hizo con su cabeza le dijo que la siguiera-.

-Bien, Rin, iré a ver al abuelito, diviértete con Sota y Megumi.

\- ¡Sí!

No fue lo mucho que se tardó en llegar a la habitación de su abuelo, y como si el supiera que su nieta estaba en ese lugar, se acomodó en su cama para recibirla.

-Abuelito.

-Muchachita que haces aquí, te dije que tenías cosas que hacer en el pasado.

-Si lo sé, creo que descubrí una parte de lo que me dijiste, pero vine porque tengo preguntas que hacerte abuelo.

-Hija, no creo que pueda decirte mucho.

-Abuelito, que es eso de los medallones, o de la guerra, o de…

-Kagome, eso es algo que debes ver tu misma, no puedo decirte nada mija- tos- porque cambiaría la historia.

-Entonces si lo sabias…

-Unos pergaminos, muy antiguos, mencionaban la gran guerra, otros los medallones del sol y la luna, pero también hablaban de las grandes devastaciones que llegarían-tos- en esos años.

-Pero, no entiendo, donde están los pergaminos.

-Me encargué de ellos, nadie podía verlos, yo tampoco debí hacerlos- tos, tos-.

-Pero, tuve una visión abuelito, pude ver todo, meno lo de los medallones, yo…

-En su momento sabrás todo querida.

\- ¿No me dirás nada verdad abuelito?

-Perdóname querida, no puedo.

-Pero quiero saber algo, si lo que vi en mi visión sobre lo que viene… ¿puedo dejar a personas que vi allí ajenas a todo eso?

-Mi niña- tos- si la historia lo dice, así tiene que ser.

-Pero…

-No sé lo que habrás visto- tos- pero… cada uno de los que te acompañaron allí pelearan contigo- tos, tos-.

-Pero es imposible, no puedo dejar que eso pase abuelito.

-No puedes cambiar la historia, no intentes hacerlo mija, todos tendrán que luchar.

-Pero…- el abuelo le tomo la mano a su nieta para tranquilizarla- está bien-.

-Mi niña, el yokai que viene contigo…

-Él no es malo abuelito, yo confió en el…

-Si lo sé, mantente junto a él- tos- haces bien en confiar en él.

-Nunca creí que dirías algo como eso- dijo riendo-.

-Generalmente lo purificaría.

-Tienes razón… ¿quieres comer algo abuelito? Mama está preparando comida.

-Si la estoy esperando, antes de que me quede dormido aquí.

\- ¿Y no podrías bajar con nosotros?

-Estoy bien aquí corazón- tos- tu madre también a tratado, pero estoy bien.

-Bien, te dejare descansar abuelito, estaré aquí solo unos días- el anciano asintió, y Kagome salió de allí, aunque no pudo sacarle información a su abuelo, tenia una incógnita en su cabeza _"como rayos hare para hacer eso posible, no comprendo"._ Cuando entro nuevamente en la cocina se encontró con los tres jóvenes conversando-.

\- ¿Mama aun no viene? – Dijo acercándose a la mesa junto a los jóvenes-.

\- No, aun no.

-Ah hija, mira como deje vestido al señor Sesshomaru- dijo Naomi apareciendo por la puerta de la cocina- venga- por la puerta apareció un Sesshomaru completamente cambiado, llevaba unos zapatos formales color negro, unos pantalones color beige ajustados, y una camisa arremangada color celeste, Kagome lo miro de pies a cabeza y casi se le sale el corazón, y los tomates en ese momento la envidiarían por su tono rojo, _"Kami, porque lo hiciste tan atractivo"_ Tuvo que voltear su rostro para que nadie viera el enorme sonrojo que tenía en su cara, pero alguien ya la había visto- ¿se ve muy atractivo verdad hija?

-S-sí, se ve bien…

-Guau, se me muy bien am… padre- pero el no dijo nada, solo se apoyó en la pared.

\- ¿Quiere tomar algo?

-Agua estaría bien- contesto él-.

-De acuerdo- la mama de Kagome le sirvió un vaso con agua y se lo paso- hija conversemos-.

-Si ven- Kagome se puso en una esquina del cuarto, no importaba el lugar en el que hablaran, sabía que Sesshomaru escucharía igual-.

\- ¿Qué paso corazón? - susurraba la mujer- que paso con Inuyasha.

-Mama, Inuyasha y yo no estamos juntos, ya todo acabo.

-Creí que eras feliz con él.

-No todo lo que brilla es oro mama.

-Debe haber algo más que no me estés diciendo, te conozco.

-Bueno, él se atrevió a pegarme mama

\- ¿Que te hizo que cosa? -todos escucharon el ruido de un vaso romperse, y el origen del ruido fue porque Sesshomaru apretó con tanta fuerza el vaso que se quebró _"ups, me olvide que él no lo sabía"_

-Mujer…

\- ¡De acuerdo! Mama creo que la comida esta lista.

-Señor Sesshomaru mire como se dejó esa mano.

-Estaré bien.

-Déjame limpiar tu mano.

-No.

-Sesshomaru…

-Estoy bien.

-Apuesto que tienes vidrios en la mano.

-Sanara.

-No seas terco, déjame ayudarte – los presentes estaban incomodos, menos Rin, que ya acostumbrada ver esas peleas entre ellos dos-.

-Señor Sesshomaru, permítale a mi hija ayudarle, mientras yo serviré la comida.

-Ya comimos antes de venir mama, no te preocupes.

-Pero eso fue el día de ayer ¿no?

-A, si, Megumi tienes razón, puedes servirnos un poco, Sesshomaru te encantara créeme.

-Puedes limpiar su mano allí querida- dijo Naomi señalando la llave del agua-.

-Claro mama, ven pásame tu mano.

\- ¿La ayudo señora Higurashi?

-Claro Megu, me haría falta una mano.

-Yo también quiero ayudarla- dijo Rin-.

-Preparemos la mesa Rin- dijo Sota-.

\- ¡Sí! – Mientras, Kagome se acercó al lavaplatos junto a Sesshomaru, bajo las ojeadas de su madre que dirigía hacia ambos-.

-Eres un terco, ves que tenías pedazos de vidrio – decía sacando los pequeños pedazos, hablando en susurros para que no los escucharan-.

-No duele miko.

-Pero no te vas a quedar con esta herida todo el tiempo.

-Sabes que sano rápido.

-Si claro, pero el lord no quería ayuda… eres un terco.

-Tu una insolente.

-Sí, si, como digas- Kagome estaba concentrada sacando los vidrios, que no notaba la mirada llena de calor que le proporcionaba Sesshomaru, como la contemplaba, como lo ayudaba, aunque sea en la cosa más mínima, pero cuando levanto la vista se percató que la Sra. Naomi los estaba mirando de reojo, así que aparto la vista de la miko rápidamente- listo, voy a enjuagar tu mano.

-Hn- puso su mano en el agua que corría-.

-Bien, te quedaron cortes, te lo sanare.

-No es necesario, no demorara.

-Pero…

-Mujer, has hecho suficiente.

\- ¿Tanto te cuesta decir mi nombre? O quizás no soy digna de que lo pronuncies verdad- iba a apartarse, pero Sesshomaru no le permitió que soltara su mano, y ella miro sus ojos, aunque sabía que si lo hacía se perdería en ellos-.

-No digas tonterías, eres una mujer digna.

-Sesshomaru…-Naomi les echo un último vistazo, y sonrió-.

-Está todo listo- dijo Sota, entonces Kagome y Sesshomaru salieron de esa burbuja y soltaron sus manos, junto con sus miradas-.

-Le llevare al abuelo, no me demoro nada.

-Claro mama- los demás se sentaron en la mesa redonda- Rin, voy a ir a comprar unas cosas, ¿te gustaría acompañarme?

\- ¿Padre ira?

\- ¿Mmm?

-Am, ¿te gustaría ir Sesshomaru?

-Como sea- dijo él-.

-Bien, Sota, Megumi, ¿quieren acompañarnos? -Sota iba a contestar que sí, pero miro a Rin y esta le negaba con la cabeza-.

-No hermana, vayan ustedes.

-O bueno, entonces seremos los tres.

-Yo quiero quedarme aquí- dijo Rin-.

-Pero Rin…

-Quiero conversar con Sota y Megumi.

-Está bien, seremos tu y yo Sesshomaru.

-Hn- Sota y su novia se miraron debido a la expresiva respuesta que dijo Sesshomaru-.

-Deberías intentar de sacar las marcas que quedaron en su cara.

-Es que… son tatuajes Megumi- contesto Kagome-.

-Son muy curiosos.

-Ya estoy aquí, el abuelo no quiso bajar.

-También le pregunte, pero me dijo lo mismo.

-Entonces comamos- Sesshomaru veía la comida, el no comía la comida humana, pero decidió probarla, y concluyo que era pasable. Ese rato paso muy silencioso y entre miradas, cuando terminaron, las mujeres lavaron todo y dejaron muy limpio, así que todos pasaron al comedor-.

\- ¿Qué es eso? - le pregunto Rin a Kagome-.

-Es un televisor, pasan muchas imágenes por allí… Sota, prende la TV.

-Claro- Rin estaba muy curiosa, y se asombrara por como esas imágenes caían en esa cosa tan pequeña-.

-Sesshomaru, descansemos un rato y vamos de comprar ¿sí?

-Hn.

-Perfecto- ella comenzó a analizarlo con la mirada-.

-Qué mujer.

\- ¿Alguna vez te has hecho una coleta alta? Se vería muy bien con ese atuendo.

-No.

-Vamos Sesshomaru, ¿no sabes peinarte? – _"como podría saber"_ pensó él, y no era porque nunca se hubiera peinado, cuando era un cachorro su madre siempre le hacía coletas altas para que se viera más impecable- Déjame a mí- ella tenía unos brillos en sus ojos **[deja que lo haga, así olvida su enojo hacia ti]**

 **-** Hn.

\- ¿Enserio? ¡sí! Voy a buscar un peine y una liga- dijo Kagome corriendo como una niña, y de la misma forma rápida en cómo fue, volvió- necesito que te sientes- Sesshomaru se sentó en uno de los sofás, los muchachos estaban sentados en el suelo mirando la tele, y Naomi estaba sentada en la cocina tejiendo-.

-Qué esperas.

-Si- Kagome tomo uno de los mechones plateados del cabello del yokai, primero pasos sus dedos en él, sintió su textura _"que suave"._ Ella siempre, desde que conoció a Sesshomaru tuvo la tentación de tocar su cabello. Con el cepillo fue desenredando el largo pelo plata, de esa manera podría juntar todo y poder hacer el moño. A él le gustaba la sensación que le daba el cepillo, sintió que volvía a esos tiempos, cuando Irasue no era tan fría y despiadada, al igual que él lo era ahora- queda poco- fue dándole forma al peinado, ya tenía el cabello a la altura perfecta, agarro la liga y lo amarro, además de acomodarlo para que no se le noten las orejas, dejando los mechones rebeldes que tenía como fleco- listo- dijo sentándose en el borde del sofá- te ves muy apuesto Sesshomaru- el giro su cabeza para verla, con esa gran sonrisa de felicidad, entonces el hizo, lo que podría llamarse una pequeña sonrisa, lo que le causo a Kagome una gran sorpresa _"que lindo se ve sonriendo… ya basta, deja de pensar esas cosas"._

\- Bueno, iré a ducharme y nos vamos- el yokai asintió-.

Kagome no tardó mucho en ducharse, se secó el pelo con una toalla, no ocuparía el secador, no le quedarían sus ondas si lo usa. Vio en su ropero, noto que algunas de sus cosas le quedarían buenas, y otras no, y ahora decidió usar unos jeans ajustados oscuros, y una blusa blanca, junto con unos zapatos negros. Dejo su largo cabello suelto, se miró en el espejo y listo.

-Bien, estoy lista- decía bajando las escaleras-.

-Vamos.

-Sí.

-Corazón, ¿sacaste dinero?

-Si mama, no te preocupes, andando- los dos salieron de la casa para ir hacia el centro de la ciudad-.

-Rin, ¿por qué no dejaste que fuéramos con mi hermana?

-Porque ellos necesitan estar un momento solos.

-Que quieres decir con eso.

-Ya cariño, veamos televisión.

* * *

-Bien, primero que nada, necesito comprar ropa, para mí y para Rin, algo para mi mama, me encantaría comprarles cosas a mis amigos, pero no puedo verlos, debo comprar ropa interior, cosas de aseo y después podemos ver muchas tiendas- ella parecía muy animada, por lo que Sesshomaru solo la dejaba hablar sin decir nada. Primero, y como ella dijo, fueron a comprar mucha ropa, tanto casual como deportiva, y unas cosas que el encontró muy extrañas, que según la sacerdotisa se llamaba ropa interior, y como tenia tantas bolsas tuvo que ayudarle a cargarlas, se maldijo mentalmente por ser tan débil con ella, a ceder todo por ella, simplemente ella, y los materiales de aseo no requirieron tantas bolsas.

-Uff, ya tenemos todo, es perfecto.

-Es mucho.

-Claro que no- ambos iban caminando- es perfecto.

-Mujer demente.

-No seas así… Ay mira, es esa tienda en la que compre los collares, ven entremos- el rodo los ojos- ¡vamos! – entraron a la tienda, muy exótica, extraña, pero con objetos preciosos, pero a Sesshomaru le mareo el olor de aquella-.

-Saldré.

-No lo harás, quédate, mira ahí esta ella- en una de las vitrinas, ordenando las joyas, estaba aquella muchacha que atendió a Kagome esa vez- ven- prácticamente arrastraba al demonio con ella- ¡Hola! ¿Te acuerdas de mí?

-Hola, si, usted se llevó mis mejores collares.

-Claro que sí, señorita Aiko, te dije que volvería a pasar.

-Sí, también recuerdo eso- la jovencita miro al yokai, y le incomodo la intensa mirada que él le daba-.

-Sesshomaru, no se le queda mirando a la gente así.

-Hmm, el olor es desagradable.

-Que grosero- volvió a mirar a la joven- no le hagas caso, tiene un olfato sensible.

-E-está bien… ¿es su pareja?

-No- dijeron ambos otra vez al unísono-.

-Perdónenme.

-No te preocupes, pero me gustaría ver esas hermosas esculturas.

-Claro- la muchacha tomo una que parecía ser la de un perro-.

-Es muy hermosa, ¿también la hiciste tú?

-Sí, yo misma.

-Me encanta, la quiero.

-Deja de comprar cosas mujer.

-Solo esto y ya.

-La envuelvo de inmediato, vuelvo enseguida.

-Está bien- la jovencita no tardó en llegar con unas fundas y una bolsa, en unos segundos lo envolvió y se lo entrego a Kagome- muchas gracias, ten- ella le dio el dinero- espero vernos algún día de nuevo.

-Sí, que tengan un buen día.

-Igual tú, ya podemos irnos Sesshomaru.

-Andando- dijo él. Salieron de la tienda y Kagome llevo a Sesshomaru al puestito de helados- Que es esto.

-Es un puesto de helados, es el mejor, puedes ir a sentarte, yo pediré, te va a gustar- el yokai eligió una mesa en la que no haya mucha gente alrededor, y la razón principal era porque ya estaba harto de cómo lo miraban las mujeres, sobre todo con deseo y algunas con excitación- Bien, ya lo traerán- dijo sentándose frente a él en la pequeña mesa-.

-Hn- el apoyo el codo en la mesilla y coloco su barbilla en sus dedos doblados, tipo pensativo, Kagome lo quedo observando, con sus dos codos apoyados en la mesa y con su cara entre sus manos, y es que tenía una imagen de él totalmente maravillosa _"Kami, como no sentirse así por él, si es maravillosamente apuesto"-._

-Que sucede- le dijo él-.

-N-nada, solo pensaba… oye, tengo una pregunta, Yako, tu bestia interna, ¿habla contigo en tu mente?

-Por qué la pregunta.

-Curiosidad.

-Hn.

\- ¿Entonces cuando te hablo y no estas prestando atención es porque estas discutiendo con él? -Sesshomaru no le dijo nada- supongo que es un si… pero tengo otra pregunta, ¿los hermanos Daichi y Hayami, ellos también pueden transformarse?

-Porque ese repentino interés.

-Siempre he tenido la duda, y nunca le he preguntado al general.

-Pueden hacerlo.

\- ¿Enserio? ¿Y cómo lucen?

-Como enormes tigres blancos.

-Me gustaría verlo.

-No es posible.

\- ¿Y porque no?

-Porque es peligroso.

\- ¿Peligroso?

-Para ellos, y para lo que los rodeen.

-Explícame- él rodo sus ojos- yo quiero saber.

-No tienen control de sí mismos cuando se transforman, son una raza yokai extraña.

-Sí, nunca había visto a ninguno como ellos.

-Hn, solo uno de ellos pudo dominar a su bestia, el padre de Yamamoto.

\- ¿Era muy poderoso?

-Bastante.

\- ¿Qué pasaría si el general se transforma?

-Destruiría todo a su paso, y terminaría por destruirse a sí mismo.

-Uff.

-Disculpen, sus helados.

-Gracias- dijo Kagome, y el joven se retiró-.

-Qué es esto.

-Es helado de frambuesa y mora, es delicioso, pruébalo- Sesshomaru saco una cucharada y antes de probarla la olio, encontró que su olor era aceptable y se lo comió- ¿Sabe bien verdad?

-Aceptable.

-Admite que te gustó el helado

-Hn, es aceptable- Sesshomaru, entre todo ese terrible olor del aire, intentaba sentir si había algún yokai allí, pero no había nada-.

-Yo también he intentado captar yokais, y no he sentido nada- pero Sesshomaru no dijo nada- pero eso no significa que hayan muerto, quizás encontraron una forma de esconderse.

-Y esconderse de que.

-No lo sé, pero no hay que perder la fe.

-Hn- también observaba sus alrededores- Empresas Tagosho, que es.

-No lo sé, pero creo que son muy famosas aquí, su nombre está en muchos lados.

-Hmm- ambos estuvieron un buen rato ahí sentados, Kagome no dejaba de hablar, y Sesshomaru la escuchaba y le respondía con monosílabos, pero, aunque ella era más que parlanchina, a él le gustaba escucharla-.

-Se hace tarde, vamos a la casa- se pararon de la mesa para dar rumbo al hogar. Caminaron lento, disfrutando de la compañía del otro, en donde por fin, aunque sea un rato, no hubo peleas, solo conversaciones, mas por parte de ella que de él, pero fue un momento tranquilo- Ya llegamos.

-Hija, se demoraron, ¿les fue bien?

-Si mama, compre algo para ti.

-Déjame ver.

-Claro- Kagome, de entre todas esas bolsas, saco un lindo conjunto que le vendría muy bien a su mama-.

-Oh Kagome muchas gracias.

-No hay de que mama, y ¿dónde está Rin?

-Están en el patio jugando con las raquetas, Sota creyó que así divertirían a Rin.

-Ah okey, entonces dejare las bolsas aquí, Sesshomaru, puedes dejar el resto en el sofá.

-Hn.

-Sabes cariño, Rin es muy encantadora, se parece mucho a ti.

-Sí, nos parecemos bastante… quiero mucho a Rin sabes…

-La consideras tu hija, eso dijiste.

-Sí, ella y Shippo son como mis hijos, espero que mi pequeño no esté enojado conmigo.

\- ¿Te refieres por lo de Inuyasha?

-Sí, hace unas semanas que no lo he visto, lo extraño.

-Miko- Sesshomaru había olvidado por completo lo que escucho de la boca de Kagome- tenemos que hablar.

-Ay me lleva… Sesshomaru…

-Ahora.

-Bien corazón, los dejare para que hablen tranquilos.

-Mama…- pero su madre los dejo tranquilos- sabes, me siento cansada, iré a mi cuarto un rato- ella iba a escapar, estuvo a punto de subir las escaleras, pero Sesshomaru justo la arrincono en la pared, donde la mantuvo acorralada, y para que no escapara pego su cuerpo al de ella, la cual casi se muere al sentir tan cerca al yokai-.

-Me dices ahora que paso, mujer.

-No creo que sea necesario.

-Lo es, como te dejaste pegar por ese hibrido.

-No fue así, no me deje pegar, suena feo- ella corrió su rostro, puesto que ya estaba lo suficientemente nerviosa por la cercanía de él- Inuyasha me pego una cachetada porque insulte la memoria de su querida Kikyo.

-Lo matare.

-No, Sesshomaru, no hagas nada, él no vale la pena.

-Pero tu si- ella no espero esa respuesta, por lo que volvió a mirarlo, teniendo su rostro tan cerca, con esos ojos que la derriten-.

-Sesshomaru…

-Tu si vales la pena, mujer- el, con uno de sus dedos, delineo el rostro de ella, lo paso lentamente por sus mejillas, hasta llegar a la comisura de sus labios. Kagome sentía que su corazón salía de su pecho, podía sentir en sonrojo en su cara, sus ojos se encontraron, y aunque no decían nada, transmitían muchas cosas. Se encontraban perdidos en el otro, mirándose, con esa cercanía, en la que solo unos centímetros los separaban, Kagome lo único que quería en esos momentos era que él la besara, y Sesshomaru, lo único que quería era besarla-.

-Hermana mi madre me dijo- se separaron inmediatamente, ninguno había sentido la presencia de Sota, y eso era porque los sentidos de él se nublaron completamente, y los de ella, también- ¿pasa algo aquí?

-N-no hermanito, no pasa nada, dime que es lo que quieres.

-Bueno…- Sota no sabía si había llegado en un buen momento- mi mama dijo que viéramos unas películas en familia, ordenaría algo para cenar y después de eso las veríamos.

-Es una buena idea, me apunto.

-Bien, supongo que él igual.

-Hn.

-Eso es…

-Un sí, es un sí.

\- ¡Madre volvió!

\- ¡Rin! Te compre algunas cosas- Kagome aún se encontraba nerviosa, y se preguntaba que era lo que hubiese pasado si su hermano no interrumpiera ese momento-.

\- ¡Gracias!

-Las vemos después ¿si cariño?

-Claro que sí.

-Bueno, pediré una porción enorme de Sushi y veremos una película, asique ayúdenme a preparar las cosas- la mayoría asintió, Kagome miro a Sesshomaru y el hizo lo mismo, pero ella rápidamente aparto su mirada-.

La cena transcurrió de la misma forma que el almuerzo, silenciosa, pero eso no quiere decir que fuese incomoda, solo que la joven miko trataba de no mirar al yokai en todo momento. Después de eso, todos se instalaron en el comedor, los tres más jóvenes se sentaron en el suelo, y en el sofá más grande se sentaron Kagome, Sesshomaru y Naomi, la cual dijo que estaría cómoda en la esquina, por lo que la sacerdotisa se tuvo que sentar en medio, intentando calmar su fuego interno. Era una película familiar, y según Rin, se veía muy divertida.

-Mi niña se durmió- susurro Naomi, entonces el demonio se volteó para observarla-.

-Está cansada.

-Kagome… Kagome…

-Si mama, ya voy- dijo entre sueños-.

-La llevare a su cuarto- Sesshomaru se levantó, y de forma muy delicada tomo a la joven en brazos, camino por la escalera siguiendo el olor que podía sentir de ella por esos lugares, hasta que llego a un cuarto y la deposito en la cama. Él la miraba con mucha ternura, acaricio su rostro suavemente con uno de sus dedos _"debo tranquilizarme… no debo hacer nada que la lastime"_ **[¿Tranquilizarte? Pero de que hablas, tú y ella querían lo mismo en ese momento]** _"no puedo acercarme a ella de esa forma"_ **[Como dices, solo terminaras sufriendo, y la harás sufrir a ella también]** _"no es así, si me mantengo como una amistad, no le hare daño"_ **[eres un idiota]** dijo su bestia para volver a dormir "soy un idiota, pero quiero que ella sea feliz". El salió del cuarto, y sabía que al hacerlo se toparía con la Sra. Higurashi-.

\- ¿Todo bien señor Sesshomaru?

-Hn, todo bien- él estaba dispuesto a ir al piso de abajo-.

-Señor- el ladeo su rostro para observarla- Por favor, cuide a mi hija, la dejo en sus manos, sé que ella confía en usted, aunque no sé que pasa entre ustedes dos, pero no soy tonta, conozco a mi niña, se ve muy fuerte y lo aparenta, pero en el fondo es frágil, sentimental y dispuesta a entregar cariño, asique por favor, no la lastime, no quiero que mi pequeña sufra- el escuchaba las sinceras palabras de la madre de la muchacha-.

-Le prometo señora, que protegeré a su hija con mi vida- dijo para retomar su camino-.

-Se que así será, lo sé- dijo sonriendo, estaba segura de que, al lado de ese yokai, su pequeña estaría segura-.

* * *

-Que interesante, es muy interesante lo que me estas contando.

-No sé qué le cuenta el ave señor, pero tiene que ser importante.

-Más que importante, nuestra sacerdotisa esta junto al hermano mayor de Inuyasha, y en el futuro… ah y por lo que me dice lleva semanas con él, pero no sé si esto es bueno o malo Shin… ya se, tengo un plan, no creo que el hibrido sepa en donde está la mujer- el ave le dio la razón- perfecto, Shin, quiero una poción y la quiero para mañana.

-Si mi señor- el guerrero dejo solo al ser en ese lugar-.

-Veremos que será de ustedes, jejeje, será divertido de ver.

 **Hellooow, aquí estoy, no demore mucho en actualizar, espero que les guste el capitulo de hoy, con emociones encontradas, y el primer paso esta listo, ninguno de los dos puede negar lo que siente, pero por otro lado, ¿Qué planeara Kyo? Ya lo verán, les agradezco un monton por leer esta historia :3 dejen su review! Nos vemos! Y recuerden, en caso de que tarde en actualizar seria por cosaa de la U.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Los personajes de Inuyasha no me pertenecen, sino que a la gran Rumiko Takahashi**

 **Letras en cursiva: pensamientos o cambios de historia**

 **Letra en negrita: Yako**

 **Sin mas, espero que disfruten la lectura, que despues de tanto tiempo demore en actualizar.**

* * *

La mañana llego, los rayos del sol atravesaban la cortina de color purpura los cuales fueron a parar hacia la joven sacerdotisa que aun yacía durmiendo, de hecho, la luz comenzó a molestar su rosto, provocando que de a poco se fuese despertando, _"Huich que paso, ¿no estábamos viendo una película? ¿Cómo llegue a mi habitación?… ups, creo que me quede dormida"_ Poco a poco iba cobrando conciencia pero aún seguía en la misma posición en la que despertó. Se encontraba pensativa, en realidad estaba pensando en el yokai que se encontraba en su casa, en su pecho sentía una calidez que pensó hace mucho tiempo perdida, ella sabía lo que era y ya no lo negaba, pues como hacerlo si de apoco sentía como se enamoraba de ese perro tonto como solía decirle, _"por Kami, ¿él iba a besarme ayer o solo son ideas mías? ¿Y si Sota no nos hubiese interrumpido? ¿Y si solo estoy viendo cosas que no son?"_ Kagome puso su almohada sobre su cabeza y dejo salir un grito de frustración, su cabeza daba vueltas, no sabía que pensar, y hubiera seguido pensando sobre eso si no fuera porque un pequeño maullido la saco de sus pensamientos, se dio cuenta que el gatito le maullaba a través de la puerta, por lo que ella se paró de su cama para abrirla.

-Hola pequeño buyo, ¿quieres que te haga cariño? – El animal respondió con un agudo miau, por lo que Kagome se agacho y lo tomo entre sus brazos- eres muy lindo ¿sabes? Te llevaría conmigo al Sengoku pero sé que mama no me dejaría.

-En eso tienes razón, mama quiere mucho a buyo segundo.

-Hola Sota, ¿vienes a decirme algo?

-Sí, el desayuno está listo, que bueno que estas despierta, te esperamos abajo, el abuelo ya esta desayunando también en su cuarto.

-Oh, de acuerdo, déjame ponerme un chaleco y bajo.

-Bien- como apareció, desapareció-.

Bajo al gato y eligió un chaleco cualquiera, uno que estaba por encima y se lo puso. Cuando bajo Rin, Sota y su madre estaban sentados en la mesa redonda, en la cual había bol de arroz, sopa de miso, pescado a la parrilla y unas frutas.

-Se ve delicioso mama… ¿dónde está Sesshomaru?

-El amo está afuera, creo que tomando un poco de aire- le contesto Rin, _"¿tomando aire?"_ se preguntó Kagome _"¿y si me está evitando?_ Se sintió una especie de dolor en su pecho de solo pensar en eso, por su parte, el daiyokai se encontraba en una de las ramas del árbol sagrado, con sus ojos cerrados y el viento en su rostro lo golpeaba suavemente **[Que crees que haces]** _"de que estas hablando"_ **[sabes perfectamente a lo que me refiero, la estas evitando, y ella lo sabe o lo presiente, idiota]** _" cállate o dormirás por siempre en un rincón de tu mente"_ **[ yo solo te advierto que si nos alejas de ella, te voy a volver loco por toda la eternidad]** _"tonterías, cuando ella muera"_ **[si tu quisieras ella no moriría como lo haría cualquier humano]** _"no"_ **[te gustaría que así fuese]** _"sufriría conmigo"_ **[eso no lo sabes, le tienes miedo al amor, Sesshomaru, esa es tu realidad]** el yokai no siguió discutiendo con su bestia interna, no quería darle la razón, pero tampoco quería contradecirlo , aunque no quería darle la razón de la primera cosa que le dijo Yako, por lo que con un salto toco el suelo nuevamente, para así, adentrarse en a casa de la miko, camino hasta llegar a la cocina, en donde se encontró con los habitantes desayunando muy tranquilamente, su mirada con la de Kagome se cruzaron por unos segundos, pero la muchacha la desvió rápidamente-.

-Buenos días señor Sesshomaru- saludo muy cordialmente la señora Higurashi- puede sentarse justo aquí- le señalo un asiento justo al lado de su hija, él no le contesto nada, simplemente se sentó. Sintió la incomodidad e inseguridad de la sacerdotisa, sin embargo él se encontraba ahí, como si nada- que le gusta comer señor.

-Cualquier cosa que sea cruda mama- contesto como si nada, el yokai la miro con el entrecejo fruncido- A Inuyasha de vez en cuando comía carne cruda, por lo que deduje debía ser su lado yokai.

\- ¿Deduces mis gustos por ese imbécil? – No le gusto para nada la referencia de la joven-.

\- ¿Acaso es mentira lo que dije?- Kagome giro su rostro para observar al yokai, intentaba sonar fría o algo por el estilo, pero al momento de toparse con esa mirada dorada, flaqueo, y nuevamente fijo su vista en su desayuno- solo puedes servirle eso mama.

-De acuerdo corazón- la mujer reviso el refrigerador y saco una gran porción de carne cruda para el lord, él sabía que quizás no sería muy digno de ver para los demás como el comía carne cruda, por lo que con muy buenos modales tomo un cuchillo y un tenedor-.

-Mama, Megumi y yo saldremos a pedalear, quizás llegue en un tiempo más.

-Tú y Megumi pasan mucho tiempo juntos hermanitos, ¿no has pensado en que quizás lleguen a casarse? – Decía Kagome-.

-La que quizás debiera casarse eres tu hermana, en la época antigua ya estás en la edad ¿verdad?

-No planeo casarme ni ahora, ni nunca- Sesshomaru miro de reojo a Kagome, de cierta manera no le gustó lo que dijo-.

-¿Estas segura? ¿Ni siquiera con el hombre que amas? Si es que es hombre, claro- lo último lo dijo a modo de susurro, lo que obviamente no pasó desapercibido ni por el yokai ni por Kagome, hasta Rin alcanzo a escuchar lo último, y sonrió para si misma-.

-Que es lo que tratas de decir Sota.

-Yo solo digo que…

-En que momento la conversación tomo este rumbo.

-Tú empezaste.

-Huich, pero no se supone que…- Sesshomaru se encontraba irritado, no deseaba escuchar peleas entre hermanos, ya tenía suficiente con Daichi y Hayami como para escuchar más-.

-Irritantes- dijo-.

-¿¡Y tú a quien le dices irritante!? – le grito Kagome

-A ustedes, odiosos humanos- él se paró de la mesa, y con un gesto se retiró de allí-.

-Perro tonto- dijo Kagome haciendo lo mismo que él-.

-Qué largo día será este- dijo Rin suspirando-.

-Solo hay que tener paciencia querida-.

* * *

Inuyasha estaba apoyado en el pozo devora huesos, por un segundo se quedó dormido, pero al parecer nada había pasado, pero se dijo que debía tener más cuidado, sintió incluso que sus sentidos en ese momento habían fallado. Tuvo un raro presentimiento, el aire estaba sobrecargado de energía maligna, el hanyou miraba para todas partes, no sabía de dónde provenía tal carga, hasta que lo vio.

-¡TU! ¡Maldito cobarde!

-Hola para ti también Inuyasha, que gusto me da verte.

\- ¡Feh! Ahora te presentas en persona maldito bastardo, podría destrozarte.

-Quizás, pero tengo algo que podría interesarte.

\- ¡No quiero nada de ti!

\- ¿Y si tiene relación con tu querida sacerdotisa? – Inuyasha pareció interesado-.

-Tienes dos segundos antes de que te parta la cara con mi colmillo de acero.

-Esto te gustara, mi querido Hanyou- el ser pelirrojo metió una de sus manos entre sus ropas, y de ellas saco un frasco con un extraño liquido rojo, el Inu parecía desconcertado, no entendía que era esa cosa- solo confía en mi pequeño.

* * *

Kagome estaba en la cocina garabateando unas cuantas líneas en un block de dibujo que se encontró en uno de los muebles, ya eran como las 5 de la tarde y Rin con Sesshomaru estaban ocupados, debido a que la muchachita quería pasar más tiempo en la época futurista y no quería regresar, y eso sería mañana, una corta estadía en el presente y la jovencita ya no quería irse. La miko comenzó a dibujar unos puntos, que de apoco se iban convirtiendo en algo más, de pronto sintió la presencia del yokai que venía hacia ella, y además, estaba con una ligera molestia, o eso podía sentir Kagome.

-¿Rin no quiere irse verdad? – Pregunto Kagome sin despegar la vista de su dibujo-.

-Hn

-Supongo que no me culparas por su actitud, ya que tiendes a hacerlo Sesshomaru- el solamente la miro con algo de fastidio, aunque claro, su rostro no reflejaba nada. Sintió algo de curiosidad por lo que la sacerdotisa estaba haciendo en ese gran trozo de papel-.

-Qué crees que haces- dijo Sesshomaru arrebatándole la hoja sin ningún cuidado-.

-¡Oye! No seas mal educado Sesshomaru- Kagome le volvió a arrebatar su dibujo de las manos del yokai-.

-Porque dibujas eso.

-Bueno… se me vino a la mente, y solo quise dibujarlo, no es para tanto, no es necesario que te molestes, nadie sabría que es en esta época.

\- ¡Llegamos! – Sota y Megumi venían entrando con ropa deportiva, al parecer su recorrido en bicicleta fue más largo del que Kagome pensó-.

-Hola chicos, ¿Qué tal su pedaleo?

-Bueno, estuvo bastante bien- contesto Megumi con una sonrisa, pero esta se desvaneció y dio paso a un escalofrió que recorrió por su espalda, el hombre estaba observándola muy fijamente lo que estaba provocando que la muchacha se asustara-.

\- ¿Qué es lo que tienes ahí hermana? – pregunto Sota curioso-.

-Solo un dibujo hermanito, nada importante.

-Mmm, creo que he visto algo parecido entre los pergaminos- Kagome y Sesshomaru compartieron una mirada fugaz, ella sorprendida y el curioso-.

-Sota, ¿me dices que has visto estos dibujos en los pergaminos del abuelo?

-Sí.

\- ¡Muéstrame! Sota si lo que dices es cierto, es muy importante que nos digas en donde está.

-Si de acuerdo, síganme, ven Megumi- los cuatro se dirigieron al santuario en donde el abuelo dejaba guardado con miles de llaves todos los pergaminos antiguos que se le fueron heredando a la familia Higurashi- Un día andaba de curioso- empezó a relatar el joven- y me tope en el santuario unos cuantos cofres que eran imposibles de abrir, créeme cuando te digo que tarde casi un mes en abrir solo uno, pero no había mucho adentro, solo un extraño dibujo con palabras escritas pero en un idioma extraño.

-Sabes que el abuelo te mataría si sabe que irrumpiste el santuario.

-Sí, eso ya lo sé- Sota recuerda el día en que su abuelo, aun sin problemas con sus enfermedades, llamo al joven muy tranquilamente, y de un momento a otro, de manera demoniaca se transformó reprimiendo al chiquillo por "robar" pergaminos- es allí- señalo un cofre que estaba en lo alto de un estante, Kagome se acercó y sin dudar lo abrió, lo que encontró ahí realmente la sorprendió-.

-Mira Sesshomaru, son ellos- el yokai se aproximó un poco a la joven, y pudo notar que lo que el hermano de Kagome decía, no era mentira. En ese papel, que ahora estaba en manos de la miko, estaban plasmados los medallones del sol y de la luna- que crees que signifique esto Sesshomaru.

-No lo sé miko- Kagome le lanzo una mirada de esas que matan, como se le ocurría llamarla así delante de Megumi, la cual al parecer no escucho porque estaba curiosa de saber que era lo que había en ese papel que llamaba tanto la atención de todos en ese cuarto, y ella no entendía nada-.

-Ven, está en un idioma extraño- dijo el muchacho-.

-Es latín- dijo Megumi, los tres voltearon a verla-.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- pregunto Kagome-.

-Tomo clases de Latín, es el idioma más antiguo de todo el mundo… podría traducir lo que dice ahí- Kagome dudo por un segundo, si lo que dice ahí es algo de lo que las personas del presente no acostumbran a oír, estarían en problemas. Ella miro al daiyokai, y con un ligero movimiento de cabeza asintió-.

-De acuerdo, te agradecería mucho que nos dijeras que él lo que dice ahí Megu- le dijo Kagome con una sonrisa-.

-Bien, déjenme ver…- la chiquilla reviso el papel antes de comenzar a leer- bueno dice: el medallón del sol y el medallón de la luna, uno guía la noche y el otro el sol- paro de leer para seguir nuevamente- el que guía la noche tiene el poder de adelantar el tiempo, adelantar las noches, de detener la oscuridad y todos los poderes que posee Tsukuyomi, como el de curar y rejuvenecer, reparar esa piel que está a punto de morir y también de controlar los océanos y sus ciclos, además de manipular a los demás. El medallón del sol, quien este en su posesión, podrá retroceder en el tiempo, devolver los días, detener la luz y todos los poderes que posee Amaterasu, como el de destruir, el de atravesar a miles de batallones con sus destellos de luz, pero a la vez da fuerza, vitalidad y armonía. Quienes sean capaces de dominar los medallones, tendrán la capacidad tanto de destruir, como de dar paz, solo dos pueden utilizarlos, y serán aquellos que no tengan intenciones de codicia y ambición, pero además, después de – se detuvo, releyó un poco más y prosiguió- emplearlos, se podrán liberar las almas de ambos dioses, pero para eso…- Los tres presenten estaban muy atentos escuchando lo que la jovencita estaba diciendo, tanto así que se extrañaron cuando ella se detuvo-.

\- ¿Que sucede Megumi? –Pregunto Kagome-.

-Es que hasta ahí llega el texto Kagome, falta un trozo… no entiendo, ¿Qué quiere decir esto?

-N-nada linda, ven, dejemos a mi hermana y al señor Sesshomaru a solas- Sota saco casi a rastras a su novia de ese lugar, dejando a esos dos solos con la compañía del otro-.

\- ¿Escuchaste Sesshomaru? Esto es asombroso, alguien debió usar los medallones y por eso esta descrito el poder que pueden emplear ambos.

-Hn.

-Pero quien seria, y que sería lo que sigue si falta un trozo, Huich, no debimos quedar a medias.

-Hay que volver al palacio- dijo Sesshomaru, y Kagome estuvo de acuerdo-.

-Pero yo aún no quiero volver- dijo Rin apareciendo de la nada-.

-Rin, no seas insolente- pero lo que más le extraño al lord es que ninguno de los dos sintió la presencia de la muchachita-.

-Rin…¿acaso ocultaste tu esencia?- pregunto Kagome con una falsa cara de enojo-.

-Bu-bueno yo…

\- ¡Eso es fantástico Rin! Estas avanzando muy rápido con tus poderes de sacerdotisa- Sesshomaru le dirigió una mirada asesina a la mayor- di-digo, yo… - Kagome suspiro- mira Rin, mañana a primera hora partimos de regreso al pasado, hay cosas importantes que resolver- la mirada de la chiquilla se volvió triste- pero no tienes que preocuparte, siempre volveré a mi época, y tú puedes acompañarme.

-¿De verdad? – Respondió con un cambio de emoción-.

-Por supuesto cariño.

\- ¡Muchas gracias madre! – y como llego, se fue, dejando nuevamente solos a la sacerdotisa y al yokai, provocándose un silencio completamente incómodo para ambos. Nada parecía romper ese silencio que inundaba la habitación, asique ella dio el primer paso-.

-Sesshomaru… estoy confundida- dijo para voltearse y mirar al demonio- ¿porque crees que la escritura estaba en latín? ¿Quién habrá escrito las descripciones tan exactas de ambos medallones?

-Alguien que siempre ha estado cerca- respondió el, y no le gustaba pensar que alguien desconocido pudiese entrar en su palacio, sin importar cuales sean sus intenciones-.

-¿Crees que sea alguien malo?

-No.

-Mmm- ella no sabía que más decirle, se quedó pensativa un momento, y no notaba que Sesshomaru la observaba mientras ella iba cambiando de expresiones mediante pensaba- No puede ser- susurró, pero fue un susurro lo suficientemente audible para él, aunque no se le escapaba nada-.

-Que hablas mujer.

\- ¿Mmm? No es nada Sesshomaru… es solo que… recordé algo- él la miro con una ceja alzada- Tengo algo que hacer- dijo Kagome antes de salir del santuario, y Sesshomaru no se quedó atrás, en ese lugar había mucha energía sagrada que le estaba empezando a molestar-.

* * *

La noche se hacía difícil para cierta sacerdotisa, primero por el hecho de que no podía conciliar el sueño, y segundo, cuando por fin logra entrar al mundo de los sueños, imágenes completamente devastadoras se presentaban en el…

 _\- "Porque nos haces esto"_

 _\- "Aquí la primera que traiciono fuiste tú Kagome, ahora todos ustedes pagaran"_

 _-No eres tu quien hace esto, por favor, ¡recapacita! ¡Eres más fuerte que eso!_

 _\- "Demasiado tarde"…-_ después la escena cambiaba a otra completamente diferente-.

 _-"General por favor, cuídelos, sobre todo a ella que es mas frágil, en caso de que no funcione y ambos terminemos muertos"-._

 _\- "Mi lady, usted puede confiar en mí y lo sabe" el ruido del ambiente era completamente pesado, todo estaba en ruinas, Kagome veía a su alrededor y le dolía completamente lo que estaba mirando, sobre todo la imagen de aquel muchacho, y ella se estaba culpando enormemente por haberlo involucrado, a él y a ella, por eso estaba decidida a hacer lo que tenía en mente._

 _-Kagome, no sabes si funcionara._

 _-Claro que sí, hay que salvarlos a todos, y tú sabes que debes ir conmigo si queremos arreglar este desastroso final- el demonio la miraba, su cara estaba empapada en llanto y podía sentir su dolor, odiaba verla así, pero dudaba si lo que ella quería realmente iba a funcionar, pero ella estaba decidida, por lo que solo pudo asentir. La joven iba a sonreírle pero un estallido gigante la hizo volver a la realidad- ¡Sesshomaru!_

\- ¡Sesshomaru!- Kagome sudaba, el sueño se sentía completamente real, pero cuando despertó se dio cuenta que no estaba sola. Ella lloraba, lloraba porque tenía miedo de que si lo que estaba soñando, fuese lo que realmente iba a pasar en la era del Sengoku Jidai. El demonio la observaba, pudo escuchar como hablaba estando dormida, pero también pudo sentir el miedo que la joven estaba sintiendo en ese momento, por lo que sin pensarlo se dirigió al cuarto de la muchacha. Verla con su expresión de miedo y desesperación le provocaron ganas de acercarse a ella, de cambiar por completo las expresiones que ella estaba haciendo, y no dudo en hacerlo, se acercó a su cama y se agacho posicionando una rodilla en el suelo y la otra flexionada-.

-Mujer- la llamaba, pero ella no reaccionaba, seguía durmiendo metida en su pesadilla-.

-Despierta, miko-.

-No…- dijo ella entre sueños-.

-Mujer…-

-Sesshomaru… -susurro con algo de angustia-.

-Kagome, despierta.

-¡Sesshomaru! – sudaba y lloraba, apenas despertó se sentó de golpe en su cama, y fue allí que se dio cuenta de que no estaba sola, el yokai estaba junto a ella- Sesshomaru… estas aquí- dijo mientras las lágrimas caían de su rostro- estas aquí… por favor, no me dejes sola Sesshomaru, por favor- decía desesperada-.

-Jamás te dejare sola, te lo prometí miko- ella no aguanto más y se lanzó a los brazos de él, rodeaba su cuello para aferrase como nunca lo había hecho, pero él en esta ocasión, condujo una de sus manos a la cabeza de ella para acariciarla y de alguna manera consolarla, aunque no sabía cómo hacerlo-.

-Fue horrible- decía mientras lloraba- fue peor que la visión que tuve ese día en el palacio, pero se sentía igual de real Sesshomaru- el temor que estaba sintiendo hacía estragos en el yokai y en su bestia, el alejo un poco su cuerpo para tener la visión de su rostro, con ambas manos rodeo su cara con cuidado de que sus garras no la lastimaran-.

-Deja de llorar- pero era como si no le hiciera caso, ella lloraba desesperadamente- mujer…

-No…

-Suficiente- decía Sesshomaru, no en modo de orden no en tono molesto, pero alguna parte de él se removía al verla así, ella negaba con su cabeza, ni siquiera podía mirarlo-.

-E-es que…

-Kagome…- eso llamo completamente la atención de ella, las lágrimas que corrían por su rostro empapaban las manos del demonio, y aunque, el que él la llamara por su nombre no hizo que su llanto cesara, si logro que se tranquilizara y que lo mirara directamente a sus ojos-.

-Sesshomaru- dijo- me llamaste Kagome-.

-Ese es tu nombre, mujer tonta- a pesar del adjetivo que utilizo para ella, eso no le importó, porque lo que más tenía en su mente era que él le dijo Kagome-.

-Pues deberías recordarlo- le dijo con una pequeña sonrisa, pero que se desvaneció al instante-.

-No temas- le dijo el- pase lo que pase, estaré contigo siempre.

\- ¿Siempre?… ¿me lo prometes?

-Hn, siempre- ella lo observaba directamente a los ojos, de cierta manera la cercanía y el consuelo que él le estaba dando lograba que su miedo pase a segundo plano, volviendo a sentir esa calidez que la envolvió en la mañana. El mantenía su mirada ámbar en la mirada chocolate de ella, se acercó más hasta juntar su frente con la de la joven, la cual suspiró por la corta cercanía de él-.

-Qué esperas Sesshomaru- le susurró ella- el yokai podía sentir los acelerados latidos del corazón de la sacerdotisa. La deseaba, la deseaba como nunca en su vida había deseado a alguien, quería que fuera suya, que nadie más la tocara, solo él **[deja tus miedos en el pasado idiota]** la intromisión de Yako no le importó, pero si presto atención a lo que su bestia le dijo, y como ella le menciono, él no iba a esperar. La distancia ya era corta, sus frentes unidas, se acercó un poco más y rozaba su nariz con la de ella, pequeños movimientos realizaba rozando la pequeña nariz de Kagome, ella sentía mucho calor, estaba muy segura que su rostro debía estar completamente ruborizado, pero no le dio importancia, solo quería que él se atreviera a besarla. El hizo un ligero movimiento, por lo cual sus labios estaban casi rozando. El labio superior de él rozó el labio inferior de ella, lo que le saco un muy pequeño gemido sorpresivo a la mujer, y eso al yokai le gustó-.

-Mía…- susurró sobre sus labios, ella sentía que de alguna manera la estaba torturando, haciendo tan largo el momento que sabía que se vendría. Sesshomaru quería saborearla, por lo que muy lentamente paso su lengua por el labio superior de la chica, la cual se sentía desfallecer, creía que en cualquier momento se desmayaría _"por Kami"_ pensó, aunque el tampoco aguanto la espera y acabo con la pequeña distancia que los separaba. Primero fue despacio, presiono sus labios por los de ella, porque podía sentir los nervios que inundaban a Kagome, pero fue ella la que rompió ese beso ligero, él se sorprendió cuando ella movía sus labios para profundizar el beso. La muchacha puso sus manos en la cabellera larga y plateada, y por su parte, Sesshomaru agarro su cintura para apegarla más a él y ella muy tímidamente con su lengua pedía permiso para entrar en la boca del demonio, el cual aceptó sin reproche. Era muy íntimo, Kagome nunca en su vida había dado un beso de esa manera, tan sincero, tan fogoso, y tan apasionado, lo que le estaba provocando un enorme deseo hacia él. Se sentía fantástica y maravillosa, como jamás pensó que se sentiría, y Sesshomaru, sintió lo que nunca había sentido, el deseo de estar con esa mujer por el resto de sus días, nunca había besado así, cuando se involucraba con alguna demonesa, lo cual dejo de hacer hace bastante tiempo, era bastante frio, sin tacto, cruel, pero en cambio, Kagome lo doblego, le hizo saber que podía sentir, algo que jamás pensó que le sucedería. Si bien Rin lo había sensibilizado un poco, con esta muchacha se rompió la coraza de demonio frio y cruel, pero solo sería cálido con ella. El beso no era suficiente, y él lo sabía, pero no quería sobrepasarse, sobre todo por la pureza de ella, no quería que ese acto fuese de esa manera, si llegara ese día, lo haría como su mujer, su hembra. El beso termino de manera suave, en donde la respiración entrecortada de ambos chocaba con los labios del otro, y así se encontraban, sin separar la distancia poca que los separaba-.

-Duerme, en la mañana volvemos- le dijo él antes de separarse, dispuesto a irse, pero la voz de ella lo detuvo-.

-No te vayas… por favor- él se volteo, y no pudo decirle que no, por lo que se devolvió y se sentó en la orilla de la cama- espera a que me duerma, no quiero estar sola- el asintió con su cabeza y con su dedo, delineo el rostro de Kagome, lo que hacía que ella se estremeciera con tu tacto-.

-Duerme, Kagome- ella asintió y se volvió a recostar, mientras ella intentaba dormir el delicadamente pasaba sus manos por su cabellera, hasta que por fin, la joven se entregó a los brazos de Morfeo **[Exquisita, nuestra]** dijo Yako, y Sesshomaru no pudo estar, por primera vez, más de acuerdo con su bestia-.

A la mañana de ese día, Kagome despertó algo confundida, de manera inconsciente se llevó sus dedos a sus labios _"¿acaso fue un sueño? ¿O realmente paso? No, debió ser un sueño, él no se atrevería a tocarme así"_ pensaba ella, pero también recordó el terrible sueño anterior a eso _"por lo menos después de esa pesadilla el vino a alegrar mi sueño"_. Se dio cuenta, por sus poderes de sacerdotisa, que no estaba sola en su cuarto, giro la cabeza y se encontró con el yokai parado en el umbral de su puerta, y ella sin darse cuenta aún mantenía sus dedos en sus labios.

-Empaca- dijo el de manera fría, por lo que ella se volvió a decir _"si, debió ser un sueño"_ \- y no- dijo el-.

\- ¿No? De que hablas- él se acercó a ella de manera peligrosa hasta quedar al lado de su cama, la tomo del mentón obligándola a mirarlo, eso la confundió-.

-No fue un sueño, si es lo que piensas, mujer- ella tenía una cara interrogativa hasta que se dio cuenta _"oh por Kami, no fue un sueño…"_ Kagome se sonrojo de sobre manera, el la soltó para darse la vuelta y justo entro la madre de la miko-.

-Oh, señor Sesshomaru, no sabía que estaba aquí- ella suponía que lo estaba, puesto que en la noche también escucho los quejidos de su hija, y cuando iba a entrar en la habitación se dio cuenta de que alguien más se encontraba allí para protegerla, pero Naomi prefirió darles la privacidad que se merecían, y el demonio agradeció eso, puesto que sabía que la joven mama estaba cerca- sé que hoy se van, pero antes coman algo ¿sí? Ya lo tengo listo- y rápidamente dejo ese cuarto-.

-Rápido- le dijo el antes de irse, ella estaba anonadada, creía imposible lo que había pasado anoche, pero ahora que estaba segura de que no era un sueño, se sintió muy bien, y sonrió por eso-.

Los cuatro se encontraban en la cocina desayunando, Kagome ya tenía todo empacado, todo lo que se llevaría al pasado. Estaba sentada junto a Rin, y frente a ella estaba Sesshomaru, su madre y a un lado Sota.

-Me gustó mucho estar aquí, su casa es muy agradable señora Naomi- dijo Rin-.

-Con gusto te recibo aquí de nuevo pequeña- le dijo Naomi con mucho cariño-.

-Gracias… y sabe que, no sé si son ideas mías, pero anoche el ambiente estaba algo no sé, quizás… ¿caluroso? – dijo Rin con un tono de picardía, que tanto Sesshomaru como Kagome pudieron percibir, y la última casi se atraganta con su comida _"¡¿se dio cuenta?!"._ A la sacerdotisa mayor casi se le cae la cara de vergüenza, en cambio Sesshomaru parecía de los más normal, igual que siempre, solo que en su interior maldecía que su protegida estuviera avanzando tan rápido, pero de todas maneras, se sentía orgulloso del poder que Rin estaba obteniendo, sabría que ella sería capaz de cualquier cosa-.

-Que quieres decir con eso Rin- le pregunto Sota-.

-¡Muy bien! Mama estaba delicioso pero es hora de irnos- acato rápidamente Kagome-.

-De acuerdo corazón- los visitantes se pararon de la mesa, Rin tenía una sonrisa traviesa en su rostro, no sabía exactamente qué había pasado, pero tenía una ligera sospecha-.

Kagome tomo todo lo necesario para llevárselo al pasado, tanto las cosas que compro como lo que su mama le obsequió, ella subió a despedirse de su abuelito, el cual le dijo que la historia estaba en sus manos, sin más que explicar, pero la joven estaba segura de que no podría sacarle más información que la que él le daba.

Su madre y hermano se despidieron de los tres, esperando que muy pronto volvieran a visitarlos, y ya estando en el templo, cerca del pozo, Kagome les dijo que esperaran.

-Necesito verificar algo- y ubicando sus manos en el pozo, puso toda su concentración en el para poder averiguar si Inuyasha estaba o no al otro lado esperándola, y en caso de ser así, enviaría energías sagradas desde esa época hasta el otro lado, para adormecer al hanyou-.

-No hay nada, de todas maneras debemos ocultar nuestras esencias, ya que Rin ya puede hacerlo sola- ambos asintieron, y al no estar expuestos, se lanzaron por el pozo devora huesos-.

Llegar al pasado era notable, el cambio del ambiente era muy notorio, el aire estaba libre de contaminación y Kagome agradecía eso, sobre todo Sesshomaru, ya que el aire del futuro era desagradable para su olfato.

-Debemos subir- pero antes de hacer algún movimiento, Sesshomaru agarro a ambas mujeres y de un salto ya estaban arriba-.

-Pudiste decirnos Sesshomaru- le dijo Kagome, pero antes de que alguien de ellos dijese algo más, otra persona, o ser, se adelantó para romper el silencio-.

-Así te quería ver, maldita – la sacerdotisa estaba sorprendida, no solo por el hecho de no darse cuenta de que él se encontraba allí, sino porque su esencia estaba completamente oculta, el yokai apretó sus puños y Rin, estaba comenzando a asustarse por lo que vendría-.

-Inuyasha…

* * *

 **Hola hola! Sé que no tengo perdón por todos estos meses que estuve ausente, soy malita, lo sé, pero la Universidad me tiene hasta la coronilla, he estado estresada, desmotivada y realmente cansada, no me daban ganas de escribir ya que la U me tenía (me tiene mejor dicho) muy estresada, con ganas de tomarme unas vacaciones. Pero lo que les voy a decir es que nunca he pensado en abandonar la historia, no importa cuánto tarde, yo voy a actualizar, porque sería un pecado no continuar el fic, ya que se lo que se siente que una escritora no termine de escribir su fan fic, y es horrible. Lo lamento mucho, enserio, pero estén atentas, porque como ya dije, siempre actualizare y nunca abandonare el fic, espero que aún se encuentren allí, para leer esta historia, háganmelo saber con un review sobre qué opinan de este cap ¿les gusto el beso? ¿Qué habrá pasado con Inubaka? Bueno, las leo y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Inuyasha no me pertenece, sino que a la gran Rumiko Takahashi.**

Cursivas: pensamientos

Negritas: Yako

* * *

-Inuyasha…

 _ **Flash back**_

\- ¡No quiero nada de ti!

\- ¿Y si tiene relación con tu querida sacerdotisa? – Inuyasha pareció interesado-.

-Tienes dos segundos antes de que te parta la cara con mi colmillo de acero.

-Esto te gustara, mi querido Hanyou- el ser pelirrojo metió una de sus manos entre sus ropas, y de ellas saco un frasco con un extraño liquido rojo, el Inu parecía desconcertado, no entendía que era esa cosa- solo confía en mi pequeño.

-Qué demonios es eso.

-Esto Inuyasha, es una poción que te permite ocultar tu esencia por un tiempo.

-Feh! Y porque yo querría algo como eso.

-Bueno, si tomas esta poción y tu esencia se esconde, podrás ver el momento preciso en que tu querida sacerdotisa llegue del futuro… junto con el Lord de las tierras del Oeste.

\- ¿Se-Sesshomaru?... ¡Mientes!

\- ¿Porque te mentiría Inuyasha? La sacerdotisa, en el momento que te abandono se fue a refugiar con ese yokai.

-Kagome no haría eso…

-Al parecer no la conoces muy bien querido.

-¡No te creo!

-Debes hacerlo, tomate esta poción y comprobaras lo que te digo- Inuyasha dudada, no quería creer que su mujer estaba con su hermano, ¿porque lo traicionaría de esa manera? Apretaba sus puños, quería destrozar cualquier cosa que estuviera cerca de él _"ella me pertenece"_ -.

-Bien, si lo que dices es falso te atrapare y te matare con mis propias garras- Kyo sonreía, sabía lo que estaba sintiendo el hanyou en ese momento, por lo que levanto su mano y le entrego el frasquito con ese líquido tan extraño-.

-Ah Inuyasha- dijo el ser entregándole una especie de dardo- este es especial para el lord…

 _ **Fin flash back**_

-Madre…

-Tranquila Rin- Kagome estaba inquieta, no sabía lo que estaba pasando, sobre todo porque Inuyasha nunca había podido controlar el ocultar su esencia, no sabía cómo hacerlo, pero sentía algo extraño venir del hanyou. Sesshomaru estaba preparado para cualquier cosa, y si fuese necesario, para matar-.

-Maldita, eres una traicionera, irte con mi hermano…

-Aquí la traidora no soy yo Inuyasha y lo sabes.

-Feh! Solo estas molesta porque te confundí con Kikyo mujer.

-No es solo por eso Inuyasha

-Como sea, no eres más que una perra traidora Kagome, pero aunque no lo quieras, tú me perteneces a mí, y si no eres mía, no serás de nadie me escuchaste- Kagome estaba furiosa, no solo por decirle perra, sino que el la seguía tratando como si fuese de él-.

-Morirás híbrido- decía Sesshomaru mientras desenfundaba su espada bakusaiga poniéndose en posición de ataque y cubriendo a Kagome junto a su protegida-.

-Mira como la defiendes, me extraña que no hayas venido con ropas del futuro maldito- Sesshomaru le gruño, si bien ocupo las ropas una vez, cuando llego a la casa de inmediato se puso sus ropas antiguas-.

-Cállate.

-Rin, ¿crees que puedas hacer una kekkai para protegerte?

-L-lo intentare- la muchachita se hinco e intentaba poner una kekkai alrededor suyo, le costó lograrlo, pero finalmente lo hizo-.

-¿La mocosa es sagrada?

-¡No hables así de Rin Inuyasha!

-Cierra la boca maldita- dijo desenfundando su espada colmillo de acero- ¡ahora a pelear! ¡Kongosoha! – pedazos de diamantes salieron disparados hacia ellos, Sesshomaru destruyo los ataques con su bakusaiga y Kagome coloco un campo de fuerza para que ningún fragmento de esos diamantes le llegaran a ella, Rin estaba asustada por lo que casi descompone su campo-.

-¡Basta Inuyasha! – pero no importa lo que dijera, ya que Sesshomaru también mando un ataque, el cual el hanyou esquivo apenas, pero destruyo muchos árboles. El ruido no pasó desapercibido por los aldeanos, y menos por el antiguo grupo-.

-Sango…

-Lo se Miroku.

-Hay que ir a ver qué está pasando- ambos salieron de la cabaña junto a Kirara, se encontraron con los habitantes de la aldea muy confundidos, y al instante llegaron Kohaku y Shippo-.

-Hermana…

-Que creen que este pasando- dijo ella-

-Huele a Inuyasha, a Rin, a Sesshomaru… y a mi madre… cerca del pozo.

-Que esperamos ¡andando! – el grupo se dirigió hacia donde todo empezaba, el pozo devora huesos, mientras los 3 personajes aún seguían peleando-.

-¡Colmillo de acero! – el ataque iba dirigido al yokai, el cual lo iba a bloquear con bakusaiga, pero Kagome se interpuso liberando energía espiritual con sus manos, el cual cegó al semi demonio y se desvió de su objetivo solo por un segundo, haciendo que el poder que fluyo de la espada pasara justo a un lado del pozo-.

-No te entrometas mujer.

-Esta también es mi pelea Sesshomaru- decía Kagome volteando su rostro para mirarlo a los ojos, los cuales estaban llenos de determinación, por lo que el yokai no le dijo nada más, simplemente le mantuvo la mirada. Inuyasha los miraba a ambos, y no le gustaba para nada la forma en que lo hacían, por lo que estaba tan enrabiado que no dudo en acercarse a ellos dispuesto a atacar-.

\- ¡Garras de acero! – la sacerdotisa apenas pudo esquivar el ataque y el yokai dio un salto hacia atrás, la mujer estaba molesta asique se acercó a Inuyasha, le propino un golpe en el estómago con un poco de energía sagrada, además de un golpe en el rostro, lo que mando prácticamente a volar al semi demonio, ella sintió algo extraño en ese momento _"qué demonios fue eso"_

-M-maldita- Inuyasha se levantó dispuesto a seguir peleando, al igual que Sesshomaru y Kagome, la cual creo un arco con solo energía sagrada-.

-¡Kagome!- el grupo ya había llegado, y se encontraba viendo esa escena que para sus ojos era muy extraña-.

-Sango…- susurro Kagome-.

-Mama- dijo Shippo muy confundido-.

-Rin…

-¿Kohaku?

-Expliquen qué es lo que sucede aquí- Sango trataba de analizar la escena que tenía frente a sus ojos, al igual que el monje, pero él ya estaba sacando sus deducciones- Kagome, porque atacas a Inuyasha… junto a Sesshomaru.

-Explícales Kagome, que es lo que haces con el imbécil de mi hermano- La muchacha deshizo su arco espiritual, se dio cuenta de que Sesshomaru iba a atacar, pero ella le dirigió una mirada, Inuyasha nuevamente se percató de eso.

-Espera… maldito acaso de gusta…- el hanyou no pudo decir nada más puesto que Kagome le disparo un poco de reiki que casi lo quema-.

-Amiga…

-Sango no hay tiempo de explicaciones, sé que todos están muy confundidos, pero solo espero aunque sea que entiendan…

-Yo… -trataba de decir la taijiya-.

-Kagome solo es una traidora, nos traiciono a todos nosotros- decía con malicia Inuyasha-.

\- ¡Eso no es cierto!

-Pero mama… porque estas junto a Sesshomaru…

-Yo… perdónenme por esto chicos- Kagome comenzó a hacer unos movimientos con sus manos, antes de poner una kekkai en el yokai, por lo que, con sus dedos, saco energía de su boca y la disperso por todo el lugar, a los humanos les afectó primero, después a la nekomata y a Shippo. Inuyasha trataba de batallar con la inconciencia que pronto le llegaría-.

-Maldita…

-Solo duérmete Inuyasha- Kagome se empezó a marear, _"Kami que sucede"_ por lo que el campo que estaba sobre el yokai desapareció-.

-Mujer, que pasa.

-Y-yo… no lo se- Kagome hubiese caído al suelo si no fuese porque Sesshomaru la agarro primero-.

\- ¡Mujer!

-N-no- decía Inuyasha semi inconsciente, antes de caer al suelo reviso sus bolsillos y se dio cuenta de que el dardo ya no estaba ahí _"maldición"_ se dijo antes de caer-.

-¡No! – Grito Kyo, veía todo lo que pasaba a través de los ojos de su pequeño informante, esa ave-.

-Señor…

-Shin, no puede ser, ¡ese hanyou es un idiota!

-Que fue lo que paso señor…

-El muy idiota le inyecto el veneno a esa sacerdotisa, ahora quien morirá es ella… y yo que quería cogérmela antes de matarla con mis propias manos… bueno, de todas maneras moriría, pero no sabré como se sentirá el lord ya que no puedo enviar al ave a su castillo, tiene muy buenos campos alrededor de él, capaz de destruir a cualquiera que desee cruzarlo, ¡mierda!... me encantaría ver la cara del lord cuando vea que ni con su espada curadora podrá salvar a la sacerdotisa- el ser rió de la manera más irónica con la que podría reírse-.

* * *

-Miko, que te sucede.

-¡Madre! – Rin se acercó a sus padres-.

-S-siento q-que… - la mujer no pudo seguir hablando debido a que cayó en un profundo sueño, Sesshomaru se dio cuenta que tenía algo extraño en su pierna, lo cual saco e inspecciono-.

-Veneno…

\- ¿Qué es lo que dice amo?

-Rin, toma las cosas, ¡rápido!- la muchachita tomo rápidamente las cosas que estaban en el suelo y se las puso al hombro-.

-Listo amo- el yokai, con Kagome en sus brazos, tomo a la más pequeña y volviéndose una esfera de luz, partió al palacio. El general Yamamoto sintió la presencia del lord acercándose, por lo que abrieron el gran domo que rodeaba el palacio pero había algo extraño, sintió una especie de alteración por parte de él. El gran daiyokai toco sus tierras con ambos pies, soltó a Rin y caminaba lo más rápido posible, dejando esa elegancia tan característica de él, a un lado-.

-Mi lord, que…

-Llama a Kento.

-Mi señor…

-¡Ahora! –el yokai tigre no comprendía, pero vio como la señorita Rin iba detrás del lord muy preocupada, y con unas lágrimas que iban corriendo por sus mejillas. Agudizo más sus sentidos, y entonces se dio cuenta, la sacerdotisa se estaba muriendo, por lo que rápidamente fue donde el sanador en donde le aviso que fuese con el amo Sesshomaru. El yokai fue directamente a su cuarto, en donde deposito a la miko en su cama, y él la veía, podía sentir que estaba muriendo lentamente, y le provocaba una especie de dolor verla de esa manera **[no quiero que la perdamos Sesshomaru, no quiero que ella se muera]** Yako aullaba en el interior del demonio, porque de todas maneras, él no quería perderla, no a ella. Rin llego al cuarto, lloraba, lograba divisar a su madre ahí en la cama, muy pálida-.

-Mi lord- el sanador Kento había llegado a la habitación, junto con el general-.

-Kento, tiene veneno en su cuerpo- el sanador se acercó a la muchacha, la examino, tomo el aroma, la esencia de la joven, pero…-

-Mi lord, no sé qué especie de veneno sea, nunca en mi larga vida e combatido con este veneno, solo se, que es muy potente, ella… si me permite, debería estar muerta, aunque de alguna manera intenta curarse ella misma pero, no lo lograra, señor…- Rin se tapó la boca, Sesshomaru apretó sus puños, estaba enojado, furioso es en realidad la palabra, entonces miro a su sanador-.

-Morirá.

-Eso me temo, mi lord- el yokai cerro sus ojos y se dio vuelta, y si bien su rostro no demostraba emoción alguna, su interior le estaba haciendo estragos, y los presentes ahí, sabían que el gran lord Sesshomaru, sentía tristeza y dolor. El general y el sanador compartieron una mirada, nunca pensaron que en su vida presenciarían ver a su amo tan… frágil, y menos por una mujer… que además era humana y sagrada-.

-No hay nada que hacer- dijo el daiyokai-.

-Lo lamento…

-Mi lord- dijo el general- si me permite, déjeme examinarla- Sesshomaru giro un poco su rostro-.

-Hn- el tigre se acercó a la joven, se agacho para poder oler a Kagome, lo cual le molesto un poco al lord, pero el general solo se limitó a seguir. Con su olfato iba tomando el aroma de la muchacha, primero su rostro, después su cuello y finalmente su pecho-.

-Sé que veneno es…- Kento lo miro sorprendido, Sesshomaru pareció interesado-.

-Continúa…

-Mi madre, ella gustaba de la naturaleza, por lo que siempre nos hablaba de plantas, hierbas, flores, entre otras cosas, pero también me dijo que hay ciertas hierbas que son muy venenosas y difíciles de conseguir, y una es esta que la señorita Kagome tiene en su cuerpo-.

-General, usted dice que es muy difícil de conseguir, ¿hay alguna especie de antídoto? – pregunto el sanador-.

-Lo hay, madre cada vez que buscaba plantas venenosas creaba un antídoto, y con Hayami éramos curiosos por lo que siempre la veíamos crear esos extraños líquidos- decía el general, de cierta manera su tono de voz se escuchaba melancólico. Extrañaba a su madre-.

-¿Significa que mi madre podría salvarse?

-Si hay tiempo de buscar el antídoto… es difícil de encontrar las plantas necesarias.

-Haz lo que tengas que hacer Yamamoto… ella lo lograra.

-Si amo, le diré a Hayami, si vamos los dos será más rápido- el general salió de ese cuarto, afuera se pudo dar cuenta de que habían algunos curiosos tratando de merodear el lugar, pero al ser la habitación del lord, ninguno se atrevía a preguntarle, hasta que se le cruzo uno de los Kitsunes-.

-Daichi.

-No tengo tiempo Ichiro, tengo algo importante que hacer- decía mientras seguía caminando, pero zorrito le seguía los pasos-.

-¿Le paso algo a la señorita Kagome?

-Ichiro, no es bueno andar de curioso.

-Es lo que todos dicen.

-Si los demás andan de curiosos, el amo se encargara de ellos, hazles saber- no se detuvo en ningún momento, se dio cuenta de que el kitsune ya no lo estaba siguiendo, dejo salir un suspiro _"en donde demonios se metió Hayami, está ocultando su esencia o que"_ el tigre no localizaba a su hermana, hasta que una voz femenina lo saco de sus pensamientos-.

-Daichi.

-Hayami, maldita sea porque ocultas tu esencia.

-La sirvientas no me dejaban hacer mis deberes con tranquilidad hermano, ¿sucede algo?- ella podía ver que algo estaba pasando, y lo más probable era grave, ya que desde que dejo de hacer sus tareas, no dejaba de escuchar cosas sobre la señorita Kagome-.

-Hayami, tenemos algo que hacer.

-o-

-Mi lord, ella es muy fuerte, está tratando de contrarrestar el veneno con sus poderes espirituales, si fuera una humana corriente, estaría muerta- el lord le dirigió una mirada asesina, lo que le provocó un que una especie de escalofrío recorriera su columna-.

-Váyanse- dijo el yokai-.

-Pero amo…

-Es una orden.

-Señorita Rin, venga, acompáñeme, le diré a Akiko que le prepare un té de especias para que se tranquilice- la muchachita no quería dejar la habitación, ella quería seguir ahí, pero el daiyokai se veía enfadado, por lo que a duras penas le hizo caso. Cuando salieron del cuarto, Sesshomaru se acercó a la sacerdotisa y se sentó al borde de la cama, con uno de sus dedos delineo el rostro de la joven, el cual estaba muy helado, sin ningún rastro de color, y podía sentir como su respiración disminuía por cada segundo que pasaba, y por cada segundo que pasaba, ella moría, ni siquiera su esencia podía sentirse ese aroma puro a flores frescas, ese aroma que el encontraba delicioso desde el primer día en que la vio, y como olvidarlo, si fue esa vez que estaba con su medio hermano en la tumba de su padre, muy determinada en ayudar a ese hanyou a obtener la tessaiga que tanto anhelaba tener en su poder, pero lo que más le sorprendió fue el hecho de que una simple humana sacara la espada enterrada, y fue desde ese entonces que la mujer le causo curiosidad, siempre la veía con Inuyasha y su grupo buscando los fragmentos de Shikon para finalmente destruir a Naraku. La veía por las sombras, como también la observaba sufrir por que el hanyou iba detrás de la mujer de barro en cada oportunidad que se le daba, y encontraba muy patético que la joven sufriera y en especial por amor. El no conocía el amor por lo que no podía entender como la sacerdotisa aún seguía esperanzada junto al idiota de su medio hermano, pero había algo que siempre la caracterizaba, y era lo viva que lucía incluso cuando estaba sufriendo, tratando de que eso no le afectara, tratando de ser fuerte, con esa alegría que siempre la acompañaba, esa viveza… pero ahora la observaba y era lo contrario a esa chica viva, porque prácticamente parecía un cadáver, y no le gustaba verla así _"Yamamoto, es mejor que te des prisa"_ -.

Las horas pasaban y el general Daichi aún no llegaba ni daba señales de hacerlo, su aroma no se podía sentir por ningún lugar de su bosque, ni cerca de eso y se empezaba a impacientar porque creía que en algún momento Kagome dejaría de respirar, y por ende de existir. Muy bien podría utilizar a Tenseiga cuando ella muriera, pero no quería hacer ese pensamiento en realidad, no quería utilizar su espada ahora en ella por si en algún futuro sucediera… no, ni siquiera en eso deseaba pensar, incluso está el hecho de que su espada no funcione, como sucedió con Kagura, aunque eran casos completamente diferentes de todas maneras tenía una especie de miedo de que si la muchacha muriera la espada no la resucitase. Pero quiso intentarlo, siempre llevaba consigo sus espadas, asique saco a colmillo sagrado para probar si veía a los mensajeros del otro mundo tratando de llevarse, si no pensó en eso antes fue porque estaba más concentrado en la joven. Al tratar de ubicar a los mensajeros, no pudo ver nada, no había ningún ser peleando por llevarse el alma de la miko, y eso lo desconcertó, por lo que definitivamente no podía dejar que ella muriera, porque si lo hacía, se iría para siempre.

Ya era de noche, Sesshomaru no se había despegado en ningún momento de la sacerdotisa, dejo que Kento entrara en el cuarto para administrarle ciertas vitaminas para mantener, aunque sea por unos momentos más con vida a la joven.

-Mi señor, si me permite decirlo…

-No te lo permito Kento- la voz profunda y fría del yokai erizaba los pelos de cualquiera, incluso de su viejo sanador Kento-.

-Sí, mi lord…

-Yamamoto está tardando.

-Él llegara mi amo, además esta con la señorita Hayami, el trabajo de búsqueda se reduce hasta la mitad.

-Si no llegan pronto- Los sentidos de Sesshomaru se pusieron alerta, dos presencias bien conocidas venían a toda velocidad hacia el palacio, es como si el alma se le devolviera al cuerpo-.

-Creo que ya no hay que esperar mi lord.

Los hermanos tigre entraron a toda velocidad al palacio, el domo les dio la bienvenida dejándolos pasar, bueno, se esperaba el regreso de los hermanos cuando ya los rumores no eran solo rumores, sino que realmente la vida de su alfa estaba en peligro. Muchos ya respetaban a la joven, eso quedo claro cuando luchó junto a su amo esa vez, sin embargo, algunos con suerte la toleraban, como a Rin, pero sabían que si decían algo morirían por las garras del lord del Oeste.

-Mi lord- Daichi y Hayami entraron al cuarto, la tigresa palideció, mucho más de lo blanca que ya es, al ver a la señorita en ese estado-.

-Por los dioses- Sesshomaru le dirigió una mirada asesina, lo que hizo que dejara de ver a la sacerdotisa-.

-Amo, puedo entrar- Rin estaba afuera, esperaba que Sesshomaru la dejara entrar aunque sea un segundo, pero aunque él no le contestó la muchachita entró de todas formas. Sesshomaru observo a sus dos fieles y en su blanca piel pudo ver que tenían unos cuantos rasguños, sanarían pronto de eso estaba seguro, no se percató pero la ropa de Hayami estaba rasgada, el general se fijó en como su amo los miraba -.

-Mi lord, si nos permite, debemos proceder a hacer el antídoto- el yokai asintió- bien, Hayami haz que el ambiente sea el adecuado, señorita Rin, no toque nada y sanador Kento, necesitare su ayuda- los que estaban ahí se prepararon, Hayami se tomó una postura de flor de loto, realizo unos movimientos con sus manos, coloco sus dedos en su boca y de ella sopló un aire helado, más bien, soplo hielo, el cual se iba esparciendo por toda la habitación. Con sus manos mantenía ese aire frio en el ambiente, el cual prácticamente parecía de nieve. Rin sentía mucho frio, por lo que el lord la envolvió con su estola para mantenerla caliente- Amo, hay algo que no le dije, y espero que no me mate por esto- decía el general mientras combinaba los ingredientes junto al sanador en una especie de bol, eran muchas hiervas y plantas extrañas que Sesshomaru nunca había visto, pero miro extrañado al tigre- el veneno que ingirió es muy extraño, aunque ya se lo dije, cuando alguien lo toma y muere, su alma se va directamente al inframundo, sin retorno, sin posibilidad de recuperarla, por lo que ni colmillo sagrado sería capaz de devolver a la vida, perdóneme mi lord- Sesshomaru trataba de controlarse, con sus dedos se sostenía el puente de su nariz, su youki amenazaba con salir, pero no podía permitir eso por la condición de Kagome-.

-¿Qué tipo de agua es esta general? – pregunto Kento

-Es de un manantial, son aguas muy difíciles de conseguir.

-Fabuloso ¿puedo conservar un poco de esta agua?

-Claro, como guste- el general y el sanador conversaban como si la vida de cierta persona no peligrara, se veían tan tranquilos, seguros de que el antídoto o lo que sea si vaya a funcionar, y Sesshomaru esperaba que así fuera, porque osino, nadie se salvaría de sus garras- está listo, Hayami, ya puedes parar- la yokai tigre seso de todo poder que realizaba-.

-Qué esperas Yamamoto.

-Amo, es que el antídoto no se administra de forma oral – el daiyokai levantó una ceja en señal de que continuara hablando- se administra a través de sus venas.

\- ¿A través de sus venas? ¡Como se lo administraremos así!- pregunto Rin-.

-Bueno, quien administre el antídoto debe tomarlo, pero no ingerirlo, y de esa manera hacerlo llegar… no sé si me doy a entender.

-Si se da a entender general, soy muy pocos los antídotos que se administran de esa forma, pero no creo que sea correcto en que nosotros lo haga- dijo mirando al lord, el cual estuvo muy de acuerdo, no dejaría que nadie pusiera sus labios en la piel de la sacerdotisa-.

-Hn, entrégamelo- el general miro al sanador y el ultimo miro a su amo- ahora- el general no dudo en pasarle el frasquito al Inu-.

-Amo, si quiere le explico el procedimiento- el lord escuchaba a su general explicarle como debía administrar ese extraño liquido-.

-Le hare presión con mi garra en una de sus venas del brazo, para que así usted amo pueda…

-Lo hare yo- el lord actuaba extrañamente posesivo, no quería permitir que su sanador enterrara una de sus garras en la piel de Kagome, sin embargo, Kento no dijo nada, porque no deseaba morir en manos de su señor-.

-Le explicare, aquí- el yokai puso uno de sus dedos en el brazo de la joven- aquí debe presionar con su garra, con mucho cuidado de no inyectarle su veneno- Sesshomaru le dirigió una mirada asesina como diciéndole a Kento, ¿acaso crees que soy idiota?, el otro yokai trago saliva. El lord, de una manera muy suave, ante los ojos de los que estaban en esa habitación, hizo presión en la vena de la joven, los espectadores se sorprendieron por la delicadeza de su lord, debido a que él es un asesino a sangre fría, ninguno de ellos quería mirarse el uno al otro, asique solo desviaban la mirada, Rin se percató de eso y le causó mucha gracia- No quite su garra mi lord, ahora tome el antídoto- tal y como le explicaban, él tomo el líquido, de manera rápida juntó sus labios a la piel de la joven, y así fue fluyendo el antídoto por el torrente sanguíneo de la mujer. Todos esperaban que no fuese muy tarde, sobre todo Sesshomaru-.

-Mi señor, quien estuvo planeando esto tenía muy claro matar a la sacerdotisa- Sesshomaru miro a su general, recordó los eventos que trajo ese desafortunado incidente, vio el rostro de su medio hermano y se dio cuenta de que ese veneno no era para ella, sino para él _, "maldito, pagaras esto"-._

-Mi lord, ahora solo queda esperar, y creo que lo mejor sería dejar a lady Kagome sola, si no es molestia.

-Hn- pero él no movió ningún centímetro de su cuerpo, al parecer no quería salir del cuarto, sin embargo, los demás tendrían que hacerlo, aunque Rin no deseaba salir, sabía que era lo mejor-.

-Si alguno habla de lo que sucedió en este cuarto, lo matare- solo eso basto para que un escalofrió recorriera la columna de los fieles a su lord, pero ellos nunca hablarían temas que se han visto con el yokai, por algo son su mano derecha-.

-Si amo- dieron al unísono. Sesshomaru se encontró solo con la joven sacerdotisa, se veía igual de pálida y de apariencia muerta de antes de inyectarle el antídoto, pero él esperaba que el efecto de ese líquido fuese efectivo, aunque definitivamente la espera de saber si la muchacha lo lograra, para él será todo un calvario-.

* * *

 **Hola¡ aquí les dejo un nuevo capítulo de este fic, de antemano les digo que perdónenme por hacerlos pasar por ese momento, pero no todo puede ser felicidad o si? No me maten, solo esperen a leer. Por ahí leí un comentario de que Rin haría buena pareja con el general, y la verdad es que si lo pensé, y varias veces, pero tengo otros planes para el general, solo es cosa de tiempo. Agradezco a todas ustedes que se dan el tiempo de leer y comentar mi historia, me hacen feliz 3. Nos leemos¡ y feliz navidad y año nuevo para todas ustedes 3333333 .**


	15. Chapter 15

**Inuyasha no me pertenece, sino que a la gran Rumiko Takahashi.**

 **Cursivas: pensamientos**

 **Negritas: Yako**

* * *

Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que la sacerdotisa no despertaba, prácticamente un mes entero. Sesshomaru no se separaba de la mujer por ningún motivo, y tampoco dejaba que nadie más que él estuviese en esa habitación, sino querían sentir la furia del Lord lo mejor era que no se acercaran a un radar de 20 metros del cuarto, y si fuese posible más. Hasta Jaken salió mal herido cuando intento entrar, aunque bueno, el pobre kappa siempre salía herido por el Daiyokai.

Los ánimos en el castillo no eran los mejores, el lord había descuidado incluso sus deberes como amo y señor cardinal del Oeste, pero el fiel Jaken y Yamamoto mantuvieron todo lo que ellos podían bajo control, aunque nada podían hacer con las reiteradas propuestas de emparejamiento que llegaban de diversos destinatarios, pero al general no le faltaban las ganas de mandar a todos a volar, pero no podía hacerlo, ya que ni siquiera le han dicho al yokai de todas las cartas que han llegado, y por el momento prefieren no hacerlo, ya tiene mucho con el estado de la señorita Kagome, y no dudara en matar a cualquiera que se le cruce si se le informa de semejante cosa.

En los jardines, en cambio, una triste Rin se encontraba sentada, abrazando sus piernas mientras apoyaba su cabeza en sus rodillas, lagrimas rodaban por sus mejillas, y cierto yokai se acercó a la jovencita.

-Señorita Rin- la muchachita dio un pequeño respingo, estaba tan sumida en sí que no se percató de la presencia de su general-.

-General… que hace aquí.

-Lo mismo me pregunto, ¿Por qué esta aquí tan sola?

-Es que el amo no deja que nadie se acerque al cuarto, yo solo quiero estar cerca de ella- el general se sentó a su lado, podía ver como otra lagrima cruzaba su rostro, el cual el atrapo con su garra-.

-La señorita Kagome se pondrá bien, ella es una humana muy fuerte.

-Pero no despierta- ella giro su cabeza para mirar al yokai tigre-.

-Pero lo hará.

-Y si… y-y si se- Yamamoto miro duramente a la joven, por lo cual no termino su frase-.

-Rin, ella estará bien, tomo el antídoto, su cuerpo lucha con el veneno…pequeña- dijo poniendo una mano sobre su cabeza- confía en que todo saldrá bien.

-Eso quiero creer… y ya no soy tan pequeña, cumpliré 15 general.

-Entonces, deja esas lágrimas de lado- Al yokai no le gustaba ver llorar a Rin, de cierto modo recordaba cuando su hermana lloraba cuando era una cachorra, y nunca le gusto verla de esa manera, aunque siempre estaba el para protegerla, y ahora no sería una excepción para esa jovencita-.

-No es a propósito general, tengo tristeza y me es difícil…- Rin quería intentar no pensar en la situación de la mujer que consideraba su madre, asique pensó que lo mejor sería conversar acerca de otra cosa- entonces… ¿qué me va a regalar para mi cumpleaños general?- el tigre observo con cierta gracia a la chiquilla, sus ojos reflejaban tristeza y miedo, sin embargo, pensó el yokai, que quizás ella quería distraerse un poco-.

-Bueno…- el observo fijamente a la muchacha- tu cabello está muy largo, creo que se vería bien con una corona de barro, ramas y hojas, ¿no crees? – Rin rió, le causaba gracia el tigre, porque podía ser un ser despiadado, lógico, maduro y todo un hombre… o yokai mejor dicho… pero cuando habla con ella, la mayoría de las veces se comportaba como un niño, le contestaba de la misma manera infantil a como ella le hablaba, realmente le agradaba pasar tiempo con el yokai-.

Desde una ventana del palacio, Sesshomaru observaba la interacción entre su general y su protegida, quizás no le gustaba la cercanía que tenía frente a sus ojos, sin embargo, con sus sentidos más alertas, sabía que si alguna vez algo le pasaba a él, solo si es que alguna vez pasaba, el yokai tigre estaría ahí para proteger todo lo que él consideraba importarle.

Sintió algo removerse, arrugo el entrecejo, se volteó para mirar a la sacerdotisa, la cual estaba más que inmóvil y se acercó a ella y olfateo, era como si su aroma a flores se intensificara por lo que la miro fijamente, noto un pequeño movimiento de una de sus manos, dirigió su mirada a esta y vio como los dedos de la mujer se empezaban a mover, primero un dedo, luego otro.

-Mujer… despierta- fue como si ella lo hubiese escuchado, puesto que de a poco empezaba a abrir los ojos, pero su miraba se veía muy opaca, y su cuerpo no reaccionaba, se mantuvo así unos segundos hasta que de un momento a otro la muchacha se sentó bruscamente, giro un poco y devolvió lo nada que había en su estómago. Fue como si el alma le volviera al cuerpo al yokai, aunque su rostro no se inmuto, en su interior su bestia movía y movía su cola de felicidad, Kagome observo a Sesshomaru y él pudo notar nuevamente la mirada brillante y chocolate de ella-.

-S-Sessh- sin embargo no pudo terminar la oración porque nuevamente comenzó a vomitar, y como el lord no sabía de qué trataba esto llamo a su fiel general-.

\- ¡Yamamoto! – afuera en el jardín, el tigre escucho el llamado de su amo, entonces agudizo sus sentidos y se puso de pie inmediatamente-.

-Es la señorita Kagome.

\- ¿Cómo?- Yamamoto estaba a punto de partir hasta que sintió como la joven lo agarro por su manga, y él se sobresaltó por ese acto devolviendo su mirada a Rin- Yo también quiero ir- él sabía que no tenía tiempo de discutir eso-.

-Súbete a mi espalda- La chiquilla sin pensarlo se subió en la espalda del yokai y se abrazó a su cuello para sostenerse. En menos de un segundo estaban frente a la puerta, antes de entrar bajo a Rin de su espalda- Mi lord.

\- ¡Señorita Kagome! – Rin entro rápidamente al cuarto y corrió donde la sacerdotisa para fundirla en un abrazo, la cual estaba un poco aturdida y confundida, pero tuvo que soltarla ya que nuevamente se le revolvió el estómago-.

-Es la tercera vez general.

-Es normal mi Lord, está eliminando las toxinas de su cuerpo, tiene que comer algo, eso es seguro, gracias a los dioses que esta despierta- Kagome se sentía horrible, no sabía que era lo que pasaba-.

\- ¡General tenía razón! – decía una muy feliz Rin, la cual inocentemente rodeo al general en un abrazo, el no supo cómo reaccionar ya que la jovencita nunca lo había abrazado antes, quizás una vez cuando ella era solo una niña, pero no ahora, el reacciono con una pequeña sonrisa, la cual se esfumo cuando vio que su amo le dirigía una mirada asesina, por lo que la fue separando de su cuerpo, entonces ella se dirigió nuevamente donde la miko-.

-¿Se siente bien?

-Que fue lo que paso- decía tocándose la cabeza- Sse-shomaru… ¡INUYASHA! ¡ESE MALDITO ESTUPIDO! – lo mejor fue no gritar, puesto que una terrible punzada atravesó la cabeza de ella-.

-Rin, que hagan algo de comer para la sacerdotisa- ella quería quedarse un poco más, pero prefirió hacerle caso a su amo-.

-Señorita Rin, yo la acompaño.

-No- dijo secamente el yokai- ve por el sanador, ahora.

-Si mi lord- el general sentía que de cierta manera su amo estaba un poco molesto con él, sin embargo prefirió hacerle caso, no tenía ganas de saber qué es lo que pasaría cuando se enterara de las cartas que han llegado solicitando su emparejamiento _" que me salve Kami"_ -.

-Nos vemos después señorita- dijo el general para salir de la habitación, seguido de Rin-.

-Uich, Sesshomaru que fue lo que paso.

-Que es lo que recuerdas.

-Umm, bueno, llegamos al Sengoku, ahí estaba Inuyasha, peleamos con él, después llegaron… - Kagome pareció entristecerse- mis amigos, y después de eso sé que los dormí… pero no recuerdo nada mas… que fue lo que paso Sesshomaru.

-Miko…

-No me digas miko, solo dime que fue lo que paso, ahora.

-Te envenenaron.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo que me envenenaron? ¿es por eso que…?

-Hn.

-Pero, quien y… no puede ser, como fue capaz de hacerme esto… maldito Inuyasha.

-Creo que, ese veneno era para este yokai.

-¿Para ti? O quizás simplemente quería matarme por haberme ido contigo… ¿viste la expresión de mis amigos? ¿De mi Shippo? Deben pensar que soy una traidora, Kami sabrá que fue lo que les dijo después de eso InuBAKA- lo último lo dijo con mucho enfado y dureza, Sesshomaru sabia como se estaba sintiendo la joven, podía oler su tristeza-.

-¿Te arrepientes de haber venido? El la miraba con sus dorados ojos, con esos hermosos soles que adornaban su rostro, Kagome lo miro y recordó el beso que compartieron, el cómo se sintió con él, el cómo se siente con el yokai-.

-Nunca me arrepentiría de venir contigo, Sesshomaru- de cierta forma fue un alivio, porque él pensó que la joven quería irse de su lado, aunque él no lo iba a permitir. Lentamente subió su brazo, con uno de sus dedos contorneo el rostro de la sacerdotisa, la cual enrojeció con tal contacto-.

-Tampoco permitiría que te fueras, sacerdotisa- ella se sorprendió con eso, pero ese pequeño momento fue interrumpido por un sanador que, por suerte, toco la puerta antes de entrar-.

-Mi lord, mi Lady, es muy grato verla despierta.

-Gracias Sanador Kento- Kagome se extrañó por el hecho de que el la llamo ¿Lady? ¿Por qué le diría así?

\- ¿Y Yamamoto?

-Dijo que tenía que ayudar a la señorita Rin a ver la comida para Lady Kagome- Sesshomaru frunció el ceño, pero en ese momento habían otras cosas en que pensar, como en la miko-.

-Bueno, si me permite me gustaría examinarla para ver los avances que el veneno tuvo en su cuerpo, o para saber si tuvo alguna repercusión.

-Hn- el sanador se acercó a la joven bajo la mirada dorada del daiyokai, Kagome procedió a recostarse para que el otro yokai la examinara mejor-.

-Avanza rápido mi lord, se está curando sola con sus poderes espirituales.

-Pero no me siento muy bien sanador Kento, digo, mi cuerpo se siente pesado, tengo unas terribles nauseas además de hambre, por Kami, matare a Inuyasha cuando lo tenga frente mío, lo purificare y lo mandare al infierno por imbécil… UICH¡ MALDITO! QUIEN SE CREE QUE ES PARA…

-Definitivamente está bien mi lord, mi lady tiene muy buenas energías- dijo Kento mientras la joven aún seguía diciendo y maldiciendo-.

-Hn, puede retirarse.

-Nos vemos mi señor, en el palacio estarán felices por volver a ver a Lady Kagome por los pasillos- dijo para retirarse-.

-PERO JURO QUE…

-Mujer.- Kagome se calló para voltearse a mirar a Sesshomaru-.

-Que sucede yokai.- Sesshomaru la miro con una ceja alzada _"que le sucede a esta mujer"_ **[pues no lo es, pero si no la haces tuya en estos momentos te juro que no aguantare más]** _"no puedes pensar en eso en estos momentos, recién despertó Yako"_

-Estoy esperando…

-Deja de maldecir.

-Pues qué más puedo hacer… Sesshomaru… ¿Por cuánto tiempo estuve inconsciente?

-Un mes.

-Ah un mes… ¡¿UN MES?!

* * *

-Akiko, ¿puedes creerlo? ¡Finalmente despertó! Estoy tan feliz.

-Señorita Rin, lo que nos dice nos llena de dicha.

-Qué bueno que la señorita Kagome despertó- dijo Ichiro-.

-Sabía que despertaría tarde o temprano, la señorita Kagome es muy fuerte- comento Sakura-.

-Si, y si me lo permite, yo quiero llevarle la comida.

-Como desee señorita Rin, pero creo que necesitara ayuda.

-Yo la voy a ayudar.

-General, que lo trae por aquí.

-Bueno Akiko, estoy aquí para que la señorita Rin no haga desastres.

-No sea malo general.

-Es solo precaución.

-Si claro.

-Bien, pondremos la comida en dos bandejas, estoy muy segura de que la señorita Kagome debe tener mucha hambre.

-Sí, gracias Akiko.

-No es por nada señorita Rin.

* * *

-¡Cómo pudiste dejar que estuviera inconsciente por un mes entero Sesshomaru!¡ Sabes lo que está apunto de venir y ya perdimos un mes! Hay mucho que entrenar, mucho de qué hablar, y no podemos olvidarnos de los aliados en esta guerra, tenemos que avisarles y…

-Mujer, cálmate.

-Cómo puedes pedirme que me calme Sesshomaru, ¿no ves que hay mucho que hacer?

-Hn, primero descansa.

-No voy a descansar, creo que ese mes fue más que suficiente.

-No seas terca miko.

-No me digas miko, sabes perfectamente mi nombre.

-Miko, basta.

-Tú no me mandas Sesshomaru.

-Tendremos el tiempo suficiente para prepararnos para la guerra.

-No Sesshomaru es que tú no entiendes.

-Si no me lo dices como quieres que entienda miko tonta.

-¡No me digas miko tonta! Perro tonto.

-No seas insolente mujer- Sesshomaru estaba perdiendo la poca y nada paciencia que tenía, sin embargo, sentía la presencia de Rin con la de su general que se aproximaban a la habitación con comida- después hablaremos de esto.

-¡Aquí está la comida!

-Rin, cariño gracias.

-No se preocupe.

-Ven, siéntate aquí conmigo, acompáñame a comer.

\- ¡Sí!- Rin se acomodó en la cama con Kagome, la cual le dejo un espacio para que la jovencita se sentase junto a ella-.

-Tome señorita Kagome.

-Gracias general.

-Yamamoto.

-Dígame mi lord.

-Porque fuiste a la cocina.

-Porque conozco a la señorita Rin, con todo respeto mi señor.

-Estas siendo insolente Yamamoto.

-Perdóneme mi señor.

-Ay ya no seas así Sesshomaru, el solo quería ayudar a Rin- ella sabía que Sesshomaru tenía ganas de matar al general, y eso no sería bueno- pero si fueran muy amables, me gustaría que me dejaran sola con Rin.

-No lo creo.

-Puedo cuidarme sola Sesshomaru, estaré bien, además no me moveré de aquí.

-Como quieras- el lord salió del cuarto junto con el yokai tigre- a mi despacho general.

-Si mi lord.

\- ¿Y cómo se siente?

-Bueno… no me siento de maravillas pero realmente necesitaba comer, y esta tan delicioso.

-Realmente me alegro de que despertara… yo pensé que…

-Tranquila Rin, soy una mujer muy fuerte, no moriré así como así.

-Pero no sabe cómo estuvieron las cosas, se tuvo que buscar un antídoto para poder salvarla, osino usted nunca volvería a estar con vida.

-Pero si moría, quizás Sesshomaru…

-Colmillo sagrado no hubiese funcionado, eso fue lo que nos dijo el general.

-¡¿Qué?! Quieres decir que… realmente yo… ¿pude haber muerto?

-Aunque estoy muy segura de que el amo no lo permitiría, él no se separó en ningún momento de usted sabe?

-¿D-de verdad?- dijo Kagome mientras se sonrojaba-.

-¡Sí! Él estuvo el mes completo junto a usted, esperando a que despertara, de hecho no dejaba que nadie se acercara- Kagome no sabía que decir, de algún modo sentía que Sesshomaru estaba siendo como posesivo, o quizás solo quería que se recuperara bien sin que nadie molestara. En realidad ella no sabía que pensar-.

-Rin… ¿acaso ya no me dirás madre? Cuando entraste me llamaste señorita Kagome…

-Si es que, fue la costumbre sabe… estaba hablando con el general justo antes de que usted despertara, él me dijo que usted despertaría y todo estaría bien… realmente no se equivocó.

-El general al parecer puede ser muy bueno consolando, _"quizás por eso Sesshomaru estaba enfadado con él, aunque sería ilógico porque nunca se han visto segundas intenciones por parte de él… o de ella, uich ya no sé qué creer" ¿_ y de que más hablaron?

-De que muy pronto cumpliré quince.

-¿quince? Vaya… yo tenía esa edad cuando comenzó todo.

-Si lo recuerdo.

-Pero tú eres más hábil que yo, realmente no puedo creer que haya roto en mil pedazos la piedra de Shikon.

-Pero si no la hubiese roto, no tendría a la señorita Sango, o al monje Miroku, también a Shippo-chan ni a Kohaku-kun ni a ninguno de nosotros, sin olvidar a la anciana Kaede- Rin no quiso mencionar a Inuyasha, sabía que no sería correcto-.

-Tienes razón Rin… yo, sin nada de lo que paso, no estaría en donde hoy estoy, no tendría a las personas más maravillosas del mundo… ¡No me lo puedo creer! No he ido en un mes a ver a mi mama! – Kagome empezó a hablar y hablar, y Rin solo la veía con una especie de gotita en su cabeza-.

* * *

-El señor Jaken y yo hemos estado trabajando en su despacho en lo que más podemos.

-Si amo bonito, tenemos la gran mayoría bajo control.

-¿Gran mayoría? – Pregunto el yokai-.

-S-Si es que…- Jaken y el general se miraban, estaban ante la expectativa de que alguno de ellos fuera el valiente que anunciara las noticias al lord del Oeste, _"de aquí no voy a salir vivo" –_ Mi lord, hace poco llegaron unas cartas, en donde se nos avisaba que la corte anuncio su, su búsqueda de una compañera, señor- Sesshomaru lo miro y levanto una ceja-.

\- ¿Qué? – Habló entre dientes, apretando sus puños-.

-Pero… también llegaron otras cartas mi lord…

* * *

Las muchachas estaban conversando lo más cómodamente, hasta que se escuchó un sonido muy fuerte.

-Rin, ¿Qué habrá sido eso?

-Yo… no lo sé.

-Tenemos que ir a ver.

-Pero no puede pararse- y otro ruido más, como si algo se estuviese haciendo pedazos-.

-Comí y descanse lo suficiente, mis poderes no están de lo mejor en este momento, pero si no me equivoco… evitaremos que alguien muera- la joven se levantó de la cama, le vino un mareo pero supo controlarlo- vamos Rin antes de que sea tarde-.

* * *

-¡INEPTOS! LOS MATARE A TODOS!- el youki arrasaba con la habitación, pero el que más pagaba los platos rotos era el general, el cual acababa de ser azotado contra la pared, los demás sirvientes no se atrevían a acercarse al cuarto del yokai, a excepción de dos humanas que apenas estaban abriendo la puerta, le llego a esta unos papeles. Si Kagome no hubiese juntado la puerta, le llegarían fijo en la cara-.

\- ¡Sesshomaru!- A Kagome y a Rin les estaba comenzando a afectar la energía oscura del cuarto, por lo que con la poca fuerza que tenía, comenzó a aplastar el youki de Sesshomaru con su reiki-.

-No lo intentes sacerdotisa- la joven vio a Jaken inconsciente enredado en las cortinas, y también a un muy malherido general, por lo que se dio cuenta de que el yokai estaba realmente enojado. Ella y Rin se acercaron a Yamamoto con la intensión de ayudarlo- No lo toquen.

-Qué demonios te pasa Sesshomaru.

-Las cartas…- dijo el general-.

-¡Cállate!

-Pero… Sesshomaru, haznos el favor de bajar tu youki- sin embargo el yokai hizo más presión a su energía demoniaca-.

-Tonto…- Kagome con toda su fuerza de voluntad fue acercándose al demonio-.

-S-señorita Kagome… q-que cree que hace.

-Descuide general, se lo que hago- Kagome se posó frente al yokai, el cual no tenía expresión de enojo en su rostro, sino que más bien era un rostro que causaba mucho escalofríos. Ella levanto su brazo para tocarlo con un poco de energía espiritual, sin embargo, el con una velocidad brutal agarro a la joven del cuello y la levanto de su sitio-.

-No seas irrespetuosa miko.

\- ¿A-ac-caso vas a-a m-matarme?

-Debería matarte.

-Amo que esta haciendo- dijo una aterrada Rin, el general intentaba ponerse de pie con la ayuda de la jovencita pero ambos quedaron asombrados con la actitud del Lord. Sesshomaru vio la expresión de su prometida y aflojo el agarre hasta dejar caer a Kagome, la cual comenzó a toser-.

-No sé qué demonios pasa contigo Sesshomaru, ¿quieres matarnos a todos?- el demonio no se limitó a escucharla y salió por la ventana- Si muchas gracias, perro tonto.

\- ¿Esta bien?

-Si cariño, estoy bien- _"o lo que podría decirse de bien"-_ General, que fue lo que paso.

-Señorita Kagome, cuando el amo regrese, será mejor que él se lo explique.

-Pero porq…

-Es lo mejor, así no se desquita conmigo por chismoso.

\- ¿Y usted se siente bien?

-He estado peor señorita Rin.

-Me pregunto si Sesshomaru cuando regrese lo haga de buenas.

-No se si de buenas, pero si con un peso menos.

-General, que es lo que va a hacer Sesshomaru.

-Desahogarse.

-¿Desahogarse?

-Sí, y solo como él sabe hacerlo.- Kagome observo al general, tenía marcadas las garras de Sesshomaru en su rostro, unos cuantos moretones se le empezaron a formas en su piel blanca, la ropa rasgada y realmente no quería saber a qué se refería el general con desahogo, porque ella sabía lo sanguinario que podía ser el yokai, _"solo espero que ningún inocente se cruce por su camino"._ Porque ella conocía el destino de todo aquel que termine en las manos del lord-.

-Madre, sera mejor que ayudemos al general y al señor Jaken, después debe descanzar.

-Si Rin, tienes razón- dijo Kagome mirando por la ventana, por la misma que hace unos segundos atrás salio el Daiyokai-.

* * *

 **AVISO**

 **EDITE TODOS LOS CAPÍTULOS ANTERIORES, DEBIDO A QUE UN COMENTARIO QUE ME LLEGO, DONDE DECÍA QUE TENÍA MUCHAS FALTAS ORTOGRÁFICAS Y QUE TENÍA QUE MEJORAR MI TRAMA, PERO ESE ES OTRO TEMA, NO PUEDO OBLIGAR A NADIE A QUE LE GUSTE MI HISTORIA, Y YO TENGO LA HISTORIA QUE TENGO Y NO LA PIENSO CAMBIAR. OTRO PUNTO, ME RECLAMAN QUE SESSHOMARU HABLA MUCHO Y QUE DESDE CUANDO LO HACE, BUENO PUES YO DIGO DESDE QUE ES PROTAGONISTA DE UNA HISTORIA, CADA FIC QUE HE LEÍDO EN DONDE TIENEN A SESSH DE PROTAGONISTA HABLA LO MISMO QUE EL MÍO, INCLUSO A VECES MÁS, SIN EMBARGO, ESO NO SIGNIFICA QUE SUS HISTORIAS SE ARRUINEN POR ESO, DE HECHO, HAY FICS QUE SON BUENÍSIMOS Y AUN ASÍ SON CRITICADOS, PERO COMO DIGO, CADA QUIEN TIENE SUS GUSTOS, Y QUIERO AGRADECER A USTEDES QUE ME LEEN, QUE LES GUSTA MI HISTORIA, QUE ME SIGUEN, ME MOTIVA A SEGUIR ESCRIBIENDO, Y NO VOY A NEGAR QUE COMENTARIOS NEGATIVOS NO DESMOTIVAN, PORQUE ES CIERTO, LO HACEN, PERO ESTÁN USTEDES, QUE SÉ QUE SON MUCHAS, QUE ESPERAN CON ENTUSIASMO OTRO CAPÍTULO, HACEN QUE MI MOTIVACIÓN SIGA ALLÍ PORQUE NO QUIERO FALLARLES. OTRA COSA, ME DIJO QUE CAIA MUCHO EN EL OC, PERDONEN MI IGNORANCIA PERO NO SE LO QUE SIGNIFICA, LLEVO MUCHO TIEMPO LEYENDO EN FANFICTION, PERO NO TENGO IDEA DE QUE SIGNIFICA. PERO EN FIN, MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SEGUIR AQUÍ, ESPERO SU REVIEW Y NOS VEMOS EN EL PROXIMO CAP**


	16. Chapter 16

Inuyasha no me pertenece, sino que a la gran Rumiko Takahashi.

* * *

 _ **Hace aproximadamente un mes….**_

Los muchachos seguían inconscientes por el hechizo de su amiga Kagome, por lo que pudieron pasar horas en ese estado. De a poco empezaban a recobrar el sentido, sin embargo, por unos instantes no recordaban nada de lo que hace unos momentos había pasado.

-Pero que fue lo que paso- decía Sango tocándose la cabeza, que se encontraba algo mareada-.

-Sango, ¿te encuentras bien?

-Si excelencia, es solo que me duele la cabeza.

-Hermana, ¿recuerdas lo que paso? – Sango negó con su cabeza-.

-Yo si- los presentes voltearon a ver a Shippo-.

-Shippo-chan, tu…

-Estábamos en la aldea, cuando escuchamos unos ruidos, cuando vinimos a ver… Inuyasha estaba peleando con Sesshomaru y … mi… mama.

-Entonces… Kagome… nos- Sango no quería decirlo, el que su amiga del alma, su hermana, los hubiese traicionado…- No…

\- ¡Nos traiciono!

-¡No Shippo! Ti-tiene que haber una explicación.

\- ¡Pero estaba con Sesshomaru!

-También estaba la señorita Rin – dijo Miroku- es extraño, vieron las ropas que traían puestas… era como si vinieran del futuro-.

\- ¿Kagome ha estado todo este tiempo con ese yokai? Entonces…

-No lo sé mi querida Sango, aquí hay algo que no logro entender por completo, ¿porque la señorita Kagome nos traicionaría como dijo Inuyasha?

-No lo sé monje, pero… ¿Dónde está el idiota de Inuyasha?

-No lo sé Sanguito, no lo sé.

-Tengo una muy mala sensación monje.

-Yo también la tengo.

-¿La sensación de que mi madre nos traiciono?

-Shippo-chan…

-Es la única explicación, ¿Por qué estaría con ese yokai malvado?

-Rin confía en el- dijo Kohaku.

-No es razón para que Kagome también lo haga.

-¡Basta! Mejor vamos a la aldea, no quiero hablar ni de Kagome, ni del bobo de Inuyasha, ya volverá a su cabaña.

 _ **Dos semanas después…**_

-Shippo, ¿enserio tienes que irte?

-Sango, así es la academia.

-De acuerdo, nos veremos pronto.

-Despídeme del pervertido de Miroku, adiós Kirara- la gatita le maulló en respuesta, antes de voltear para irse, el zorrito le hizo una pregunta a la taijilla- ¿crees que Inuyasha vuelva?

-No lo sé Shippo- Sango tenía un sentimiento extraño, no entendía porque el hanyou aún no había vuelto a la aldea, por lo que, comenzaba a replantearse la idea de lo que él les dijo sobre su hermana. El joven kitsune la miro por última vez hasta que finalmente dejo la cabaña, y así también, la aldea-.

-Sanguito, ¿Shippo se ha ido?

-Si su excelencia, ya se fue- Miroku noto la melancolía de la voz de la joven exterminadora-.

-Sango linda, ¿piensas en la señorita Kagome?

-Si, en ella, en Inuyasha, no entiendo nada, ¿porque si dice que nos traiciono, no ha vuelto a pisar la aldea?

-También lo he pensado.

-Algo está pasando, y no tengo idea de que puede ser monje Miroku- la exterminadora no pudo aguantar sus emociones, comenzó a llorar debido a la situación que la estaba sobrepasando, en especial porque no encontraba respuestas a todas las preguntas que pasaban por su cabeza-.

-Tranquila- el monje tomo con ambas manos el rostro de la taijilla- todas las preguntas tendrán una respuesta- la joven se lanzó a los brazos de Miroku, buscando paz aunque sea por unos instantes-.

 _ **Una semana después…**_

La exterminadora estaba acompañando al monje a recoger alimentos para los 3, mientras veía desde lo lejos a su hermano Kohaku pescar unos peces.

-Su excelencia… - Miroku afino su oído, esperando lo que la joven le diría-.

-Yo necesito respuestas, Inuyasha ya no volvió más y Kagome tampoco se ha aparecido por la aldea para dar explicaciones, ella… ella no es así.

-Lo sé, la señorita Kagome siempre hacia todo para no tener malos entendidos con nadie.

\- ¿Ella estará con él? ¿Estará en el Oeste con ese demonio?

-Es lo único que sabemos con certeza que es cierto.

-Porque estaría con ese demonio, porque estaría con el como aliados…- la cabeza de Sango era un lio enorme-.

-Bueno… solo hay una forma de averiguarlo- la exterminadora miro al joven monje, por lo que simplemente, le asintió…

 _ **Presente…**_

-Esto es un desastre, no puedo creer que Sesshomaru haya destrozado su despacho.

-No es primera vez que el amo lo hace, siempre que se enoja se desquita con el señor Jaken… o con el general, pero cuando es algo grave, sale a cazar.

-Pero… Uich no me calentare la cabeza con esto- Kagome giro su cabeza observando al pobre Kappa, incluso sintió un poco de pena por verlo en ese estado de inconsciencia- creo que el señor Jaken se llevó la peor parte…

-Si bueno… el amo si quisiera nos podría haber matado…- el general hacia todo el intento de poder pararse, incluso con la ayuda de ambas jóvenes le costaba, lo que le llamo la atención a Kagome era el hecho de que el yokai en ningún momento alejaba su mano de todo su abdomen-.

-General… ¿me permite?

-De que habla seño…- Una especie de aullido, fue tratado de ser silenciado por el general, algo en vano, después de que la sacerdotisa diera un pequeño golpecito en el costado del yokai tigre-.

-¡¿Tiene costillas rotas y trataba de disimularlo?!

-Puedo curarme yo solo.

-Tiene razón, pero el dolor- Kagome volvió a darle un golpecito, el general se retorcía de dolor, que sin querer se ladeo un poco hacia Rin, que con suerte podía sostenerlo, y si no fuera por las pocas fuerzas del demonio, ambos caerían al suelo. Cabe destacar que el tigre mide casi lo mismo que el lord del Oeste, y a Rin le estaba jugando en contra su gran porte- el dolor es algo que no se puede soportar ni con su auto-curación, asique sáquese su armadura, necesito ver los daños.

-¿Qué?

-No sea terco como Sesshomaru, entre nosotras podemos curarlo más rápido.

-¡Que! Entre ¿n-nosotras?

-Entre cuatro manos más rápido Rin, además, así podremos ver si no has retrocedido en tus habilidades después de que estuve un mes inconsciente.

-Usted lo ha dicho, estuvo un mes inconsciente, se arriesgara a un desmayo, será mejor que descanse señorita- el general sabía que le vendría bien la ayuda de la sacerdotisa, pero no confiaba mucho en como estarían las habilidades de la señorita Rin-.

-Si debería descansar- decía Kagome con uno de sus dedos en su barbilla- entonces que lo haga Rin- dijo colocando sus manos en sus caderas, con decisión-.

-¡¿Quee?!- esta vez tanto Rin como el yokai exclamaron al unísono, Kagome tenía una gran sonrisa en su rostro, los otros dos se miraron por un par de segundos-.

-P-pero yo no…

-Créeme Rin, estas completamente lista, vamos inténtalo.

-No seré el muñeco de ustedes dos señoritas.

-¿Acaso piensa que no soy capaz general?- dijo Rin muy molesta-.

-Estoy seguro que piensas lo mismo niña.

-No me trate como una niña.

-Siempre serás una mocosa para mí.

\- ¡No me diga así!

-¡Pero si lo eres!

-¡Por supuesto que no!

-¡Ya! ¡Paren los dos!, Rin tu curaras al general, mientras yo voy a buscar a alguien para que ordene, si Sesshomaru ve este lugar así, definitivamente todos terminaremos bajo tierra - Kagome no necesitaba escuchar una pelea entre un yokai tigre de unos mil años y una jovencita que estaba pronta a cumplir 15- asique Rin, haz un buen trabajo.

-P-pero- La jovencita no pudo decir más ya que la otra joven prácticamente estaba saliendo del cuarto-.

-Definitivamente mi vida termina aquí, fue un honor servir al Oeste- Rin volteo los ojos-.

-No sea tan exagerado… ¿puede pararse bien?- el general hizo el intento de enderezase un poco, pero las costillas rotas les estaba jugando una mala pasada- Entonces le ayudare- la muchachita ayudo al general, el cual tenía un rostro que reflejaba un dolor terrible. Llegaron hasta la mesa de trabajo de Sesshomaru, en donde él se apoyó-.

-No sé si este dolor es más soportable que lo que está por venir- Rin lo miro molesta, sin embargo, muy dentro suyo, sentía miedo a que fallara en ese proceso de curación. Ambos se miraron a los ojos, la jovencita se encontraba un poco nerviosa, tanto que movía sus dedos entre si-.

-P-puede quitarse la armadura, ¿por favor? – un rubor acompañaba las mejillas de ella-.

-Si, como sea- el general podía moverse a medias, el dolor se hacía presente cada vez que se movía para quitarse su traje, en cambio Rin, solo miraba a otra dirección que no fuera la del general- listo, mejor hazlo rápido- ella volvió a mirarlo, sus ojos se abrieron muy sorprendidos, el torso blanco del general estaba completamente lleno de cardenales, y la parte de las costillas, estaba peor- por la expresión que llevas, tengo que estar terrible.

-Amm, bueno, será mejor empezar- Rin junto sus manos, se concentró en ellas hasta que saliera ese brillo rosa que se convertiría en una especie de guante. Ella estaba como dudosa, sabía que para curarlo, debía tocar el torso del general, y se ponía nerviosa cuando lo pensaba. Él observo a la jovencita, sabía que quizás estaba teniendo muchas dudas en su cabeza-.

-No puede ser- el general tomo los antebrazos de la jovencita, lo que provoco que ella se sobresaltara, pego las manos de ella al torso de él, haciendo que se sonrojara, Rin nunca había tocado a un hombre, bueno… si ha abrazado a Shippo, a Kohaku, incluso a su amo Sesshomaru, inclusive al mismo general, pero nunca de esa manera, y le hacía sentir extraña. Ella sacudió su cabeza y cerro sus ojos, necesitaba máxima concentración si no quería purificar al yokai. Podía escuchar los quejidos del general, tenía que mover sus manos para arreglar las costillas rotas- ¿Rin p-podrías apurarte?

\- ¿Que sucedió con el honorifico general? Solo deje que me concentre- el yokai miro a Rin de reojo, la vio con sus ojos cerrados, y le pareció muy tierna, recordó cuando solo era una niña y muchos de los sirvientes aborrecían su presencia, sin embargo, él se acercó a ella y no solo por órdenes de su señor, sino que, nunca odio a los humanos, gracias al gran Inu Taisho nunca lo hizo. Pero ahora en frente suyo no tiene a una niña, ya es toda una mujer. Pensar en el pasado le hizo olvidar por un momento el gran dolor que le estaba provocando la jovencita- Queda menos.

-Me alegra oír eso.

\- ¡Listo! ¡No puedo creer que lo hice!- el general se tocó los costados y pudo verificar que todo estaba en orden-.

-Yo tampoco.

-No sea malo.

-Realmente me alegra que no me mataras.

-Si… a mí también- los dos se miraron y se pusieron a reír- si quiere puedo arreglar las heridas de su rostro.

-Sanaran luego.

-Por favor déjeme intentar.

-Ustedes dos realmente me tendrán como su muñeco de prácticas… de acuerdo- A Rin le brillaron los ojitos de felicidad, se acercó un poco más y puso sus manos en el blanco rostro del general, sus manos formaron el guante rosa para comenzar con la sanación, estaban realmente cerca, mientras Rin miraba el brillo de sus manos, el miraba directamente los ojos de ella, sus expresiones, podía sentir las rápidas pulsaciones de ella, era obvio que estaba nerviosa, el de cierta manera también lo estaba, mas no sabía el porqué, si de todas maneras, ya no salió purificado, la jovencita movió sus ojos a los de él-.

-P-porque me mira de esa manera.

-Ya no eres una niña- él le sonrió, y ella le devolvió la sonrisa-.

-Por supuesto que no lo soy, en unos días cumpliré 15… listo, su cara volvió a ser la de antes.

-¿La cara más hermosa que alguna vez pudiste ver?

-No se crea, me refiero a la misma cara horrorosa de siempre.

-Ni usted señorita se cree eso.

-Que engreído que es.

-No lo soy, y es mejor que nos vayamos, la señorita Kagome ya debió avisarle a alguien- el general tomo su armadura junto a lo demás que se quitó- andando.

-Si… ¿y el señor Jaken?- el general se volteo para mirar al kappa-.

-Estará bien- y sin más salió del cuarto-.

-Pobre señor Jaken…

* * *

Kagome iba caminando directamente al cuarto en el cual despertó, es decir, al de Sesshomaru. Ya le había dicho a alguien si podía limpiar el despacho del yokai, muchos la miraban, realmente estaban sorprendidos de que sobreviviera, por los rumores que rondaban el palacio la joven estuvo al borde de la muerte, ¿Cómo era posible que una humana sobreviviera a tal envenenamiento? Aunque si fue capaz de darle batalla al Lord del Oeste y salió viva de tal encuentro… definitivamente esa no era cualquier humana. Vio al general y a Rin seguida de él, podía ver como la joven intentaba pisarle los talones y como el yokai simplemente negaba con la cabeza. Fue al encuentro de ambos.

\- ¿que se lo ofrece señorita Kagome? A ya se, tratarme como juguete de prácticas.

-No se moleste general, veo que Rin hizo un buen trabajo.

-Si no tiene por qué reclamar, no lo purifique.

-Avanzas muy rápido, cuando me recupere te prometo que continuaremos.

-No se preocupe, puedo esperar y también practicar por mí misma, aunque no es lo mismo si no está conmigo.

-Bien, yo iré a comer algo, ustedes pueden seguir conversando.

-No se deshará de mi tan fácil, yo también iré por algo de comer.

\- ¿No estabas comiendo con la señorita Kagome antes de todo el desastre?

-Pero es su comida, yo quiero ir por la mía- Rin se apresuró a colgarse del brazo del general- que esperamos, vamos.

-Tu solo me causas problemas.

-Para eso estoy, nos vemos madre.

-Nos vemos- Kagome vio como ambos se iban rumbo a la cocina, le pareció divertido, Rin le tenía mucha confianza a la mano derecha de Sesshomaru, y él, definitivamente mucha paciencia, pero podía ver el cariño que existía entre ambos, sabía que la muchacha quería a Yamamoto, sobre todo por las historias que le contaba la chica a ella, pero también sentía lo mucho que el yokai la quería a ella, _"me sorprende que Sesshomaru no sea tan protector con Rin cuando esta con el general, no importa quien sea, siempre se porta como un padre celoso, aunque, su actitud con él estaba extraña hoy… quizás solo son pensamientos míos, mejor voy al cuarto de Sesshomaru a terminar de comer lo que me llevo Ichiro"_ . Finalmente llego al cuarto, se recostó en la cama y empezó a comer. Kagome sabía que la mejor manera de recuperar fuerzas era meditando, sin embargo, eso lo haría después. Sintió que una rápida presencia traspasaba los bosques del castillo, y ella conocía muy bien de quien era. Lo vio entrando por la ventana, su ropa repleta de sangre, de sus garras la misma estaba resbalando, su rostro estaba sombrío y el fleco ocultaba sus ojos. Esta vez tardo menos en regresar-.

-S-Sesshomaru… - ella se levantó de la cama para ir a su encuentro-.

-Aléjate- sin embargo ella no le hizo caso, como siempre-.

-¿Te encuentras bien? – ¿en serio le preguntaba eso?

-No me oíste… aléjate.

-Tú no me das órdenes.

-Aléjate- Sesshomaru definitivamente no andaba de ánimos-.

-Cuál es tu problema Sesshomaru, eres bipolar o que te sucede- el yokai esquivo a la joven- oye no me ignores – el seguía caminando hasta abrir una puerta y adentrarse a ese cuarto- perro tonto.

Kagome volvió a la gran cama para seguir comiendo, mientras soltaba unas cuantas rabietas hacia el yokai. Él se encontraba en la gran laguna, quitando todo rastro de sangre que podría encontrarse en su cuerpo, su mente repasaba los acontecimientos que habían pasado, con tal solo pensar en las cartas de emparejamiento le daban ganas de volver a salir a matar

 **-[Actúas como un cachorro Sesshomaru]**

 _-"no te metas"_

 **-[¿que no me meta? Soy tu bestia, tengo todo el derecho de meterme, no hagas estupideces, solo no se te ocurra herir a nuestra Kagome]**

 _-"No es nuestra Kagome"_

 **-[¿Estas bromeando conmigo?, nos enloquece esa mujer, y tú sabes que ella también enloquece por ti, por nosotros]**

 _-"vete a tu esquina"_

 **-[Si, sí, claro].**

El lord del Oeste salió de la laguna para comenzar a secarse y ponerse algo cómodo, cuando volvió a entrar a la habitación, vio a la sacerdotisa durmiendo plácidamente. Se acercó a ella y la observo, no entendía como dejaba que ella le hablase de la manera en que lo hace, aunque bueno, quizás si lo sabe. Se sentó en el borde de la cama, lo que provoco que Kagome se despertara.

-Sesshomaru…

-Miko.

-No me digas así- se sentó, aun se sentía cansada- dime que no mataste a inocentes-el yokai la miro de manera intensa – Sesshomaru… cómo pudiste.

-Soy un asesino, sacerdotisa, está en mi naturaleza.

-Yo… realmente me cuesta comprenderte- dijo bajando su mirada-.

-¿Me temes?- ella lo miro a sus ojos-.

-Puedes olerme, sabes que no es así, siempre lo has sabido, incluso cuando tratabas de matarme- observaba el rostro del yokai, sin expresión, sin emoción, sin embargo, sus ojos cálidos hacia ella la hacían derretirse por completo por él- tu siempre me odiaste… ¿Rin te hizo cambiar de opinión?

-Nunca lo hice.

-¿Entonces porque intentabas matarme?

-…

-Eso responde mi pregunta… Sesshomaru, ¿qué fue lo que paso? – el yokai levanto una ceja- digo, ¿porque destrozaste tu despacho?

-No te incumbe.

-No puedes decirme eso, me nombraste alfa ¿no es verdad? Tengo todo el derecho a saber- Kagome se cruzó de brazos aun sentada , sus miradas chocaban, ella realmente quería saber qué era lo que estaba pasando, el yokai conocía a la mujer, y sabia lo insistente que podía ser-.

-Ofertas de emparejamiento.

-¿Ah?

-Cartas, yokais poderosos ofreciéndome a sus hijas.

-¿Quieres que te unas a ellas?

-Hn- Kagome sintió que algo le estaba oprimiendo su pecho y su garganta se hacía nudo, Sesshomaru podía sentir el cambio de emociones de la joven-.

-Tienes que cumplir el plazo- el yokai no la entendía- te dieron 6 meses para presentar a una señora del Oeste ¿recuerdas?- Ella no lo miraba, sus ojos estaban puestos en la ventana- tienes que escoger a una- decir esas palabras le dolían como nunca, jamás había sentido ese dolor, ni siquiera con Inuyasha. Sesshomaru intentaba controlarse, ¿Qué demonios le estaba pidiendo esa mujer? De su boca salían esas palabras, pero su interior se destrozaba, y él lo sabía. Como una bestia, muy rápidamente una de sus manos fue a parar al respaldo de la cama, quedando peligrosamente cerca de ella, lo que hizo que se sobresaltara y lo mirara directamente a los ojos, sintiendo la respiración de él en su rostro-.

-De que hablas mujer.

-S-Sessho…

\- ¿Quieres que me una a otra hembra?- Kagome sentía que los ojos del yokai le penetraban el alma-.

-Y-Yo… creo que es lo que debes hacer.

\- ¿Quieres que otra hembra sea la señora del Oeste?

-E-es lo correcto- Sesshomaru tomo una mano de Kagome y la puso sobre su rostro-.

\- ¿Quieres que ella me toque? – con su propia mano comenzó a bajar la de la mujer hasta llegar a su pecho, Kagome se sentía morir, su respiración estaba entrecortada y su corazón bombeaba a mil _"a veces pareciera como si no le importara y ahora me hace esto"_ -.

\- ¿Quieres que tenga a mi cachorro?

-¿Qué? – Su voz sonó más como un susurro-.

-Es parte del contrato.

-Significa que…

-Hn, tendré que estar dentro de ella, tocarla… hacerla mía…- Con una de sus garras, delineo el rostro de la joven sacerdotisa, hasta llegar a la comisura de su boca-.

-Y-yo…

-No me mientas sacerdotisa.

-Yo… Sesshomaru yo… no quiero, aunque debas hacerlo, no quiero que estés con otra mujer, tampoco que la toque o que ella te toque- el cuerpo de él se sentía muy tibio al tacto, su pecho blanco cubría su mano con su calor-.

-Ninguna de esas hembras es digna para estar con este Sesshomaru.

-Entonces… Sesshomaru- Kagome no pudo seguir hablando puesto que el yokai sello ambos labios con un beso, tan intenso desde el principio, en donde la lengua de él jugaba con la de ella. Un fuego intenso se abría paso en el interior de los dos, y solo se separaron por la falta de aire. Ambos se observaban, Sesshomaru poso su cabeza en el hombro de ella, aspirando el aroma de la joven, siendo ya el mismo aroma desde que la conoció, definitivamente ya no había olor a muerte. Kagome sentía el delicioso aroma del yokai, lentamente levanto su mano y la poso en la cabeza de él. En esos momentos, para ella, Sesshomaru parecía un cachorro, a pesar de lo letal que sabía que él era, la hacía sentir bastante especial, le gustaba sentirse de esa manera-.

-Eres mía… mujer.

-Sesshomaru…- unas esencias bastantes peculiares llegaron al olfato de ambos- ¿Sera?- un bullicio se escuchó por todo el castillo, pues esas esencias eran desconocidas por todos los habitantes-.

-Afuera- Sesshomaru con su velocidad sobrehumana estaba casi en la puerta, se colocó su armadura y Kagome no se quedó atrás, a pesar de que no podía ser veloz puesto que recién está saliendo de su gran sueño. Ambos caminaban hacia la puerta del palacio, en donde ya estaba el general, Rin venia corriendo porque tenía un presentimiento extraño, si bien no dominaba ese poder aun, sabía lo que estaba por venir-.

-Mi señor.

-Yamamoto…

-Cuatro presencias desconocidas están en los límites.

-Hn, que abran el campo.

-¿Mi señor?

-Es una orden-.

-Mi amo… Ya escucharon, abran el campo- el general se movilizaba donde los guerreros de Sesshomaru, estaba extrañado, ¿porque dejaría entrar al castillo a un grupo de extraños? Aunque una de las esencias le parecía muy familiar-.

-Hayami.

-Si mi amo.

-Encárgate de los cuartos.

-Como usted ordene.

-Madre…

-Tranquila Rin- Todos salieron encontrándose en la puerta del palacio, muchos guerreros se encontraban a la expectativa de lo que pasaría. Rin se sujetó de las ropas de Yamamoto con su corazón a mil por lo que podría ocurrir. Desde lo lejos veían a cuatro seres que caminaban directo hacia ellos. La espera se hacía larga, todos esperaban que los desconocidos hicieran su completa presencia frente a los alfas del castillo, hasta que finalmente ocurrió. Rin se puso extremadamente feliz de ver a su amigo Kohaku, y el, por la mirada que le dedico, estaba absolutamente emocionado, sin embargo la muchachita no lo recibió con un abrazo como siempre lo hace por lo tensa de la situación. El joven exterminador se sintió un poco celoso de ver la cercanía que podía ver entre Rin y ese aparente yokai que no conocía. Sango tenía un semblante serio, Kagome la veía con un eje de tristeza, el monje Miroku se mostraba tan sabio como siempre, Sesshomaru no mostraba emoción alguna, el general podía sentir el cambio del ambiente, y los demás que estaban observando esperaban los movimientos que se veían venir-.

-Sango…

-Kagome… ¿porque nunca fuiste a explicarnos lo que sucedía? ¿Inuyasha tenía razón al decir que nos traicionaste?

-Sango, sabes que yo jamás los traicionaría, ustedes son mi familia… tu…

-No digas nada, tus acciones me dicen que realmente nos traicionaste.

-Entonces porque están aquí, estoy muy segura que una parte de ti dice que lo que Inuyasha dijo era mentira.

-O quizás la mentirosa eres tu Kagome, aliarte con Sesshomaru, quedarte en este castillo, realmente no te reconozco- al general no le gustaba la forma en la que la mujer le estaba hablando a la joven sacerdotisa, incluso quiso intervenir pero Rin se lo impidió-.

-General, no se preocupe, déjelas hablar.- Susurraban-.

-De que me hablas, solo mira como trata a la señorita Kagome.

-Ellas deben hablar, son como hermanas, por eso la señorita Sango se siente dolida. –El general miro a Rin, sentía a la muchachita preocupada, pero por esta vez, no intervendría-.

-Hay algo que llama mi atención, ese joven exterminador no te quita la mirada de encima.

-¿Kohaku-kun? Es el hermano de la señorita Sango, también es amigo mío.

-Mm, ¿y él sabe eso?

-¿Cómo dice?

-Nada- el general definitivamente podía sentir al joven exterminador, y si él lo sentía, Sesshomaru también _"me extraña que el amo no mate a ese joven"-._

-Sango…- Kagome intento tomar una mano de su amiga-.

-¡No me toques Kagome! - la muchacha se sobresaltó, un olor a tristeza empezaba a ser bastante obvio en el aire-.

-No me trates así Sango, déjame explicarte…

-Explicarme que…

-Sanguito querida, creo que deberías escuchar a la señorita Kagome.

-No te metas Miroku.

-Puede que estés enojada conmigo, pero no tienes que tratar así al monje Miroku.

\- ¡Tu no digas nada! No puedo creer que tu palabra valga tan poco.

-Sango, si me dejaras explicarte, por favor, tú eres mi hermana.

-No me digas hermana Kagome, alguien que me miente no tiene el derecho de ser mi hermana, mucho menos alguien que me traiciona.

-Sango… - Kagome estaba empezando a sentirse mal, su cuerpo se volvía pesado y la vista nublosa, el yokai junto a ella sintió su cambio corporal- S-sesh.

-Como te atreves Kagome- Sango se molestó, sin embargo Kagome no estaba escuchando nada de lo que ocurría a su alrededor, hasta que perdió su sentido común. No llego al suelo porque Sesshomaru la atrapo antes de que se diera el golpe-.

\- ¡Señorita Kagome! – exclamo el monje, Sango se impresiono un poco, Rin se acercó a ellos y el general también-.

-Taijilla, la señorita Kagome no se encuentra bien en estos momentos, lo que menos le hacía falta era que usted viniera y la tratara de esa manera.

-No sé quién eres, pero no tienes que háblame de esa manera demonio.

-Y usted tampoco debió hablarle así a la señorita Kagome.

-General… señorita Sango, mi madre no ha estado muy bien por eso no fue a verla, créame que lo que más le preocupaba era que usted estuviera molesta con ella.

-Rin no tienes que defenderla.

-Hermana, creo que es suficiente, mira a la señorita Kagome- Sango observo a su amiga en los brazos del yokai, quizás antes no se había fijado, pero la joven se veía realmente pálida y un poco más delgada, se sintió mal por como trato a Kagome, intento acercarse pero la mirada letal que le dio Sesshomaru le hizo retroceder-.

-Hayami.

-Dígame mi señor.

-¿Están listos los cuartos?

-Si amo.

-Hn, llévalos.

-Sesshomaru que crees…

-Después podrán ver a la sacerdotisa- el yokai dio media vuelta y se adentró con la mujer en brazos, siendo observado por el grupo-.

-Kirara- la gran gata volvió a transformarse en una tierna gatita, respondiendo al llamado de la otra yokai. Se acercó a Hayami y esta la tomo en brazos- sus cuartos están listos, me encargare de llevarlos a ellos, síganme- Sango se quedó extrañada por la actitud que la nekomata _"claro, tu si sabias todo Kirara"_ -.

-¡Kohaku!- Rin soltó el brazo del general para abrazar al joven exterminador, el cual se ruborizo cual tomate- ¿me extrañaste? ¡Yo los extrañe muchísimo! ¿Me trajiste un regalo? Porque sabes que en unos días cumpliré 15.

-Sabes que siempre me acuerdo de tu cumpleaños Rin.

-Me alegra escucharte Kohaku, ¿Shippo- chan está en la academia?

-Sí, se fue hace unas semanas.

-Me hubiese gustado verlo… vamos la señorita Hayami les presentara los cuartos.

-S-sí.

-¿Viene general?

-No me queda de otra – _"no puedo creer que otro mocoso más este prendado de la señorita Rin"_

El grupo fue llevado a su respectivo cuarto, muchos murmuraban le llegada del extraño grupo, pues más que nada se sentían muy extrañados de que el señor del Oeste dejara entrar a mas humanos en su castillo. Primero una sacerdotisa, la cual muchos ya estaban considerando casi inmortal, y ahora dos exterminadores y un monje.

-Espero que se sientan muy cómodos, todos sus cuartos son continuos.- salió del último cuarto, en donde había dejado a Sango. El monje y Kohaku entraron en compañía de Rin y el general-.

-¿En dónde está Kagome?

-Tiene que estar en el cuarto del amo, si quiere puede ir a verla.

-¿Por qué Kagome está en el cuarto de Sesshomaru?

-Bueno… ellos se han hecho muy amigos ¿sabe? – Sango le dio una mirada extrañada a la jovencita- no me malinterprete, pero el amo es muy leal con su gente, además la señorita nos ha ayudado mucho.

\- ¿Qué fue lo que le paso?

-Ella…

-Debería dejar que ella le explicara- interrumpió a Rin-.

-Creo que no le agrado mucho.

-A veces las primeras impresiones no son las mejores…. Pero los llevare donde la señorita, andando

* * *

\- ¿Sesshomaru? Uih no puedo creer que me desmayara- decía Kagome sentándose en la cama-.

-Eso es porque debes descansar.

-Y comer, tengo tanta hambre.

\- ¿Estas bien? – Kagome miro al yokai, quizás su rostro no expresaba mucho, pero si lo hacían sus ojos, y notaba preocupación por ella-.

-No te preocupes, solo me descompense… Sango me odia.

-Ella no te odia miko.

-Suena como si lo hiciera… que con eso de miko, tú sabes muy bien mi nombre Sesshomaru.

-Ya vienen.

-Sí, eso note – la puerta se abrió, dejando entrar a dos exterminadores y un monje, en compañía de Rin y el general. Sango se acercó a la cama, quedando junto al yokai, el cual a una velocidad mortal quedo frente a la gran ventana que daba hacia los jardines.

-Kagome… escuchare lo que tengas que decirme- La sacerdotisa le regaló una dulce sonrisa y de a poco le fue relatando por qué fue hacia el Oeste. Sango la escucho con mucha atención, se tapó la boca cuando su amiga le conto cuando Inuyasha se atrevió a pegarle, Sesshomaru intentaba parecer lo más relajado posible, para no matar a alguien, y no solo el, sino todos los machos que escucharon lo que relataba la joven miko. Llego hasta el día en el que se encontraron todos en el pozo.

-El veneno me mantuvo 1 mes inconsciente, si no fuera por Sesshomaru y el general yo… quizás en este mismo instante estaría muerta- Sango tenía sus ojos aguados, definitivamente creerle a Inuyasha fue una estupidez.

-Kagome yo… ¡Fui una tonta! ¡No puedo creer que cayéramos en sus mentiras!

-Sanguito querida.

-¡No Monje Miroku! ¡Inuyasha nos engañó a todos, preferimos creerle a él que a nuestra hermana!

-Sango… está bien, no fue tu culpa.

-Kagome… ¡por favor perdóname!

-Sango tranquila, somos hermanas- La taijilla estallo en llanto y se abalanzo para abrazar a Kagome, la joven tampoco aguanto y comenzó a llorar junto a su amiga-.

-Le dije que todo estaría bien general- el yokai giro su rostro para observar a la jovencita-.

-Quizás esa taijilla no sea tan mala.

-Por supuesto que no, todos somos amigos- el yokai tigre sentía la mirada del exterminador sobre él, sentía los celos que provenían de este mismo, pero no solo los sentía el, sino que el gran yokai del Oeste también-.

-Siempre seremos hermanas nena, perdóname.

-Siempre lo seremos Sango.

-No me di cuenta de lo mal que te sentías, estaba muy enojada, y ahora que te veo, estas más pálida de lo normal, pero hermosa como siempre.

-Si yo, necesito mejorarme, tengo que entrenar a Rin y…- La mirada de Kagome fue a parar a la de Sesshomaru, él sabía lo que le intranquilizaba, tenía que hablar con sus amigos de lo que se avecinaba, por lo que asintió con su cabeza-.

-¿Estas bien?

-Necesitamos hablar de algo.

-Si necesita privacidad señorita Kagome nosotros…

-No es necesario monje Miroku, esto es algo que nos involucra a todos, y mientras más pronto nos movilicemos, más preparados estaremos.

-¿Qué es lo que sucede Kagome?

-Esto es algo que solo Sesshomaru y yo sabemos, realmente no quiero alarmar a nadie, pero tienen todo el derecho a saberlo.

\- ¿Madre es algo malo?

-Solo tienen que escucharme.

* * *

 **Hola nenas, estoy de vuelta, sé que ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que actualice pero este semestre universitario a estado del terror, si, cambie mi alias debido a que no me sentía muy segura con mi nombre anterior asique mejor lo cambie. Espero que disfruten este capítulo, y debo decirles que no dejare la historia, aunque tarde en actualizar lo hare, de eso no tengan dudas. Les agradezco que sigan ahí leyéndome, no saben todo lo que eso significa para mí. Las adoro a cada una y uno de ustedes, espero su review!**


End file.
